Sueño de una Noche de Internado
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Dos chicas que luchan por conseguir sus sueños y encontrar el amor en el campamento de la Selección Japonesa... Genzo x Lily y Ken x Paola. Fic escrito a partes iguales por Lily de Wakabayashi y Tsuki W.
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE INTERNADO**

_Tokyo, Japón_

Lily y Paola, un par de amigas que se conocieron obligadamente porque ambas se habían metido hace cinco años a estudiar Medicina, y fue entonces que el sexto año de prácticas en el Hospital, quedaron en el mismo grupo y descubrieron su gran afinidad, lo que no pudo evitar una gran amistad.

Lily del Valle: era una linda chica originaria de México, con un largo cabello castaño que la hacía notar a donde fuera. Su sueño era ser neurocirujana. La alegría y ternura que ella destilaba la llenaban de elogios de sus pacientes y compañeros.

Paola Shinobara: una chica germano-japonesa, de ojos verdes profundos, atractiva aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar. Tenía la meta de ser psiquiatra al salir médico. Su fuerte temperamento contrastaba con la tranquilidad de su amiga.

Bueno, habiendo hecho las presentaciones, dejo al fin que ustedes conozcan la dura vida de ambas en la Medicina y de cómo un día, sin que siquiera pudieran imaginarlo, ésta les habría abierto unas posibilidades que creían cerradas, las posibilidades del corazón (y que conste que no me refiero con eso a Cardiología XD).

-Qué de la chin...me lleva la mi... –se escuchaba protestar dentro de la habitación de médicos internos- Pero me las va a pagar, maldito residente hijo de su tía Petunia...

-Eh...Paola –la interrumpió su amiga, entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta- Ya cállate o te van a escuchar, no sabes la de groserías que se están oyendo allí afuera...

-¡Que me escuchen si tienen oídos! –exclamó Paola furibunda, haciendo un ademán de "no me interesa" con el brazo- ¡Estoy harta de esto! De este hospital, de estos médicos, de estos pinches residentes...¡si por mi fuera me largo y no vuelvo!

-Yo diría que estás en un estado "post-turno" así que relájate y cuéntame qué pasó –trató de calmarla Lily, sentándose sobre la cama de debajo de la litera que tenían allí

-¡El cretino ése del jefe de residentillos! Metió la pata administrándole Penicilina a una paciente que se internó ayer, cuando bien clarito en la historia está "ALÉRGICA A LA PENICILINA" –contó Paola enojada- ¡Y ahora resulta que para el jefe de Guardia la culpable soy yo!

-¿Te castigó? –preguntó Lily apesadumbrada

-Sí... –respondió su amiga decepcionada- Tengo taaaaaaaanto sueño y el desgraciado me puso turno hoy también. Y como para variar, el desdichado de Kato le pidió que me cambie de guardia, que "porque conmigo no se puede"

-No le hagas caso ¿y a qué guardia entrarás?

-A la tuya –contestó Paola, alguito más animada- Al menos algo bueno saqué de esto

-¡Qué bien! Y con eso...con eso estarás en la guardia de mejor no digo quién –insinuó Lily con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a su amiga

-Lily... –amenazó Paola- Mejor no sigas o le voy a decir al médico de mi guardia que te gusta mucho

-No te atreverías...

-A que sí, no por nada soy una Shinobara

-Por cierto –cambió el tema Lily, antes que su amiga cumpla con su desagradable amenaza- ¿Cómo está tu primo? La última vez que me contaste de él creo que estaba enfermo

-Ah...el pobre Touya (aunque Lily tenía otro concepto de él ;) ) –explicó Paola- Está tan ocupado con los negocios de mi familia que el stress lo está matando

-Deberías decirle que descanse un poco

-Se lo dije, le conté de las maravillas que me hablaste de Cancún, pero él dice que primero está nuestro bienestar...

-¿Sólo de ustedes dos? Nunca me contaste del resto de tu familia –recordó Lily curiosa

-Ah, pues...porque no es nada interesante, ya sabes –comentó Paola restándole importancia- Touya, yo, sus padres y yo, bueno, los quería como a mis padres, ellos murieron y pues todo quedó en manos de Touya y yo me fui con él, entonces somos como hermanos y...ya, eso es todo

-¿No tienen más familia?

-Lily, no todos somos como tu familia: no nos reproducimos como conejos –aclaró Paola divertida, sentándose junto a su amiga

-Para que te lo sepas –se hizo la ofendida Lily- No somos tantos como para merecer el comentario, gracias...

-Pero son más que Touya y yo

-Pienso que Touya y tú no son los únicos y que debes de tener familia en algún lado más ¿qué me dices de tus padres?

-Ya te lo dije: ellos se desligaron de mi y yo de ellos, entonces me quedé con Touya

-¿No hay nadie más? –indagó Lily curiosa

-No, te lo repito –añadió Paola impaciente- Somos sólo dos

-Psss –bufó Lily incrédula- No puede ser que sean tan poquititos

-¡¡Shinobara! –se escuchó un reclamo al otro lado de la puerta- ¡¡Hay pacientes y tú descansando!

-Pedazo de... –murmuró Paola enojada, poniéndose de pié- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde

-Contrólate –le pidió Lily antes de verla marcharse dando un portazo

Tomó una revista de la mesita de noche que tenían. Hace tres días que la había comprado, pero por su falta de tiempo no había podido siquiera leer los titulares. Hojeándola detuvo la mirada en una noticia que comentaba que los seleccionados japoneses se encontraban concentrados para prepararse en vistas el próximo mundial sub-23 que se realizaría en Qatar (esta parte, dedicada a mi Vasco UU). Miró con especial cariño la fotografía de uno de los porteros japoneses, uno que había llamado su atención desde su llegada a Japón, cuando siguiendo las noticias locales del deporte que más les fascinaba se enteró la existencia de ese atractivo nihon-jin.

Las horas pasaron y el hospital se fue vaciando, al menos de personal de salud, porque sólo iban quedando los que estaban de guardia esa noche. Lily y Paola se encontraban descansando detrás del gran mesón de mármol de enfermería de Emergencias, con los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal? Supongo que Kato no te dijo más –le preguntó Lily curiosa, chupándose un caramelo de frutilla (si quieren que sea una "Colombineta")

-Bah... –respondió Paola fastidiada comiéndose uno de los chocolates con maní que tanto le gustaban (ja, se parecen a mis respuestas)- El idiota se sonrió triunfal y le dijo a Nanito que se haga cargo de mi de ahora en adelante...

-Aghh...jajaja –se atragantó Lily de la risa- ¿"Nanito"? Desde cuándo lo llamas así, jajaja

-¿Puedo continuar o te vas a seguir riendo de mi? –se indignó su amiga sonrojada

-Lo siento, lo siento –trató de tranquilizarse Lily, aguantando la risa- Continúa

-Él cree que soy una irresponsable y que conmigo no va a poder seguir haciendo guardias –prosiguió Paola aun sonrojada, metiéndose a la boca 2 chocolates al hilo

-Yo no creo eso –opinó sonriente un muchacho de ojos negros y piel blanca, apoyando los codos sobre el mesón de mármol, provocando que Paola se atorara- Creo que eres muy capaz y que los 3 juntos nos divertiremos más en las guardias...

-Je...hola doctor –saludó Paola nerviosa, mientras Lily aguantaba la risa

-¿No le parece que el doctor Ashira fue muy injusto? –indagó Lily haciéndose la desentendida

-Sí, pero ya saben cómo es él –respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros

-Es mi trauma –comentó Paola molesta- Y eso que estoy en Trauma-tología...

-Jajaja –se echaron a reír sus acompañantes, mientras Paola los miraba sonrojada

-Bueno, ya saben, si llega algún paciente me avisan –les dijo el residente, enderezándose- Estaré en mi dormitorio por si me necesitan

-No se preocupe –contestó Lily sonriente- Si lo necesitamos...Paola lo irá a buscar

Paola le lanzó una mirada de odio a su amiga y luego, fugaz como la luz, cambió el gesto a una sonrisa para despedirse del joven médico.

-Jajaja, creo que pediré que le bajen a la calefacción –comentó Lily divertida- Estás rojísima, jaja

-¿Te parece gracioso? –se quejó Paola malhumorada

-Vamos Paola, sería bueno que le dijeras que te gusta...

-Sí, eso cuando tú le digas a quien ya sabemos lo tuyo –la desafió su amiga

-Claro, como yo me llevo tan bien con él como tú con "Nanito" –se burló Lily- Míralo, hasta se alegró de que estés con nosotros

-Lo dijo por pura cordialidad

-Cordialidad mis medias –concluyó Lily, sentándose bien sobre su silla- Me trago un termómetro si no eres correspondida por él

-Mira Lily –puntualizó Paola, enderezándose- Yo sabré cuándo es el momento correcto de decir lo que siento, y a quién...

-Doctoras –las interrumpió una enfermera- Acaba de llegar un paciente

-Voy yo o vas tú –preguntó Lily

-Vé tú, yo estoy bien aquí gracias –respondió Paola con frescura, volviendo a acomodar sus piés- Recuerda que ayer estuve de guardia

-Ok, ok, sólo por eso –advirtió Lily, negando con la cabeza divertida

Se encaminó hacia uno de los cubículos, donde se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello algo largo, que a Lily se le hizo conocido.

-Buenas noches –saludó cordialmente- Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo

-Eh...buenas noches doctora –contestó el muchacho con una pequeña reverencia- Hace unos minutos tuve una mala caída y creo que me lastimé la mano

-A ver, veamos –dijo Lily, acercándose a él, notando que evidentemente él tenía la muñeca de la mano derecha algo inflamada- ¿Le duele cuando la mueve?

-Sí, ni siquiera puedo tocarla –explicó el muchacho adolorido, mientras Lily tomaba suavemente la mano afectada y la movía con delicadeza

-¿Qué pasó? ¿ya te atendieron? –se escuchó una altanera voz detrás de la muchacha

-Joven, ya le dije que no puede entrar, el área es sólo para pacientes –protestaba indignada la enfermera

-Je, no importa Midori –le dijo Lily sin voltear- Deja que se quede

-Pero doctora... –trató de replicar Midori

-Ya te dije que... –pero Lily no pudo seguir, al voltear notó que nada más y nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi, su ídolo japonés, estaba parado justo detrás de ella

-¡Auch! –exclamó el otro muchacho, ya que con la sorpresa Lily le había movido la mano exageradamente

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpó Lily nerviosa, soltando al joven- Cre...cre...creo que tendremos que sacarle una radiografía para saber si no hay fractura

-La verdad no lo creo –afirmó el afectado levantándose de la camilla- Si vine fue porque los exagerados de mis compañeros creen que es algo grave, pero me conozco, sé que con una buena fricción y unos analgésicos mi mano estará bien para mañana

-Ahora resulta que tú eres el médico –alegó Genzo sarcástico- Mejor siéntate donde estabas y deja que la doctora haga su trabajo

Ante tal denominativo Lily se puso colorada, aunque no sabía el por qué de tanta vergüenza.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Lily, saliendo del cubículo después de notar que Genzo la miraba fijamente, aunque de reojo

Se acercó rápidamente al mesón donde su amiga seguía disfrutando de su descanso.

-Paola, vé a llamar a Fernando, hay un paciente –contó rápidamente

-Psss, ya lo sé –bufó Paola aburrida- Vé tú, yo ni pienso ir hasta su habitación

-Porfis –rogó Lily

-Hagamos una cosa, mejor que vaya Midori, mientras vamos a ver a tu "paciente difícil" –propuso Paola tranquilamente poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia el cubículo indicado, tomando en la mano su estetoscopio

Cuando llegó, Genzo iba de salida buscando a Lily. Sus miradas chocaron y fue como fuego que se sintió en todo el lugar. Ambos enarcaron una ceja con sorpresa y se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches –saludó Genzo secamente, desviando la mirada

-Buenas –respondió Paola de mala gana mirando en otra dirección

-Paola –le murmuró Lily- El paciente está adentro, le dije que tendríamos que sacarle una radiografía

Su amiga corrió la puerta deslizable y entró, mientras Lily se quedó afuera. El muchacho volteó y se quedó gratamente sorprendido al verla.

-Buenas noches doctora –saludó el muchacho sonriendo

A Paola tal gesto la ruborizó y trató de controlarse.

-Bue...buenas noches –saludó Paola tratando de mantener la serenidad- Como le dijo mi colega (jaja, ya se hizo la "doctor") es necesario que le saquemos una radiografía

-Mire –aclaró el muchacho- Sé que esto no es gran cosa, si vine fue por insistencia de mis compañeros, yo no siento más que dolor

-Ah ¿nada más? -se burló la muchacha

Se escuchó correr la puerta, el residente ingresó delante de Midori y Lily.

-Vaya sorpresa, lo que menos hubiera esperado esta noche, y miren que esperaba quemados, accidentados o incluso suicidas –comentó el joven médico- Era que se presentaran los famosos jugadores de la selección japonesa

-Si vinimos fue porque estábamos aquí cerca cuando ocurrió el incidente –contó Genzo

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Fernando, mientras revisaba la mano del muchacho

-Estábamos jugando por aquí cerca y sufrí una mala caída

-Tendremos que sacarle...

-Sí, ya sé, una radiografía, ellas ya me lo dijeron...

-Pues sí, señor Wakashimazu –alegó el médico, cambiando el tono afable por uno más serio ante la altanería del portero japonés- Es necesaria una placa radiográfica

-El doctor Fernando verá luego el tratamiento necesario –añadió Lily

-¿Fernando? –preguntó Genzo extrañado- Su nombre no es...común por aquí

-Soy argentino –respondió el muchacho- Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿está de acuerdo o no?

-No –contestó Ken decidido

-Bien, Lily –dijo el residente, soltando a Ken- Haz el favor de tomarle todos sus datos, signos vitales y colocas en la historia una nota en la que el señor deslinda de toda responsabilidad al hospital por su decisión

-Sí doctor –contestó Lily de mala gana

-Paola, ven conmigo por favor –le pidió el médico saliendo seguido por la mirada de los porteros japoneses

-Te pasaste –le recriminó Genzo a Ken, una vez que se fueron y sólo quedó Lily

-El médico de la selección me hubiera atendido, por qué no esperaron

-El doctor es un gran traumatólogo –defendió Lily frunciendo el entrecejo

-Disculpe, yo... –se avergonzó Ken, pero la muchacha fingió demencia y lo ignoró de plano 

Cuando salieron del cubículo, Fernando se dio cuenta que había otro paciente esperando, así que él y Paola se dirigieron hacia el mencionado. Mientras el médico le hacía una serie de preguntas sobre las razones de su lesión, ya que tenía un esguince de tobillo, como indicaba el protocolo Paola le tomaba la presión arterial. Pero, mientras cumplía con su labor, ella miraba distraídamente hacia el cubículo donde estaban Lily y los demás.

-Eh...Paola –se escuchó llamarla al médico residente

-¿Ah? –murmuró la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar curiosa al cubículo de donde momentos antes había salido

-Señorita –comentó el paciente, con un dejo de dolor- N...no creo tener la presión tan alta

-¿Ah? –volvió a murmurar Paola reaccionando, dirigiendo al fin su mirada hacia el tensiómetro que el hombre tenía en el brazo, percatándose recién que la aguja del manómetro señalaba ya 300 mmHg. Obviamente el pobre paciente tenía el brazo morado y su gesto de dolor incrementado- ¡¡Ay, cuánto lo siento!

Rápidamente le quitó el instrumento y llovió en disculpas al pobre hombre que se frotaba el brazo adolorido.

-Paola –le dijo el médico con voz de pena- Mejor vé a descansar, sé que ayer estuviste de turno y...

-Pero no doctor –trató de explicarse Paola- No es que esté cansada, me distraje y eso, pero...

-Paola, vé a descansar, es una orden –dijo el muchacho decidido

La joven suspiró resignada, volvió a disculparse con el paciente y salió del cubículo, topándose entonces con una sonrojada Lily que salía del cubículo de enfrente.

-Gracias por todo doctora –le dijo Ken, acercándose con una sonrisa- Y lamento el mal momento que les hice pasar

-Eh...no, no fue nada –contestó Paola nerviosa, mientras veía de reojo cómo Lily se acomodaba y reacomodaba el cabello detrás de una oreja

-Ah, ¿ya se van? –preguntó Fernando algo molesto

-Sí, gracias por todo doctor –dijo Genzo educadamente, con una reverencia

-Le prometo que si el médico de la selección ve necesario me tomaré la radiografía con la que tanto insistieron –comentó Ken con algo de sorna

-Es un imprudente –masculló Lily malhumorada

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Ken algo ofendido, enarcando una ceja

-Nada, nada –lo despreocupó Lily avergonzada

Paola se despidió con una tímida sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación, seguida por Fernando, que iba a poner las notas correspondientes en su historia clínica. Ken le devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha y salió.

-Muchas gracias doctora –dijo Genzo sinceramente a una Lily sorprendida

-No fue nada, ya sabe, es nuestra labor –respondió la joven tratando de no parecer incómoda

-Ya lo sé –aclaró el muchacho- Y la verdad con doctoras como usted, cualquiera caería encantado en el hospital...eh, lo siento, no quise...

-No, no se preocupe –lo disculpó Lily, más roja que nunca por el coqueto comentario

-Bueno pues, buenas noches –se despidió Genzo, marchándose luego de dedicarle una reverencia

-A...adiós –contestó la muchacha, suspirando mientras él se marchaba

-Debería dejar de suspirar así –le aconsejó una voz cerca de ella- Hay otros pacientes que atender, por ejemplo, el pobre hombre al que su amiga casi le necrosa el brazo XD (o sea, casi se lo mata al cortarle la circulación, jaja)

-¿Qué?

-Así como oye –aclaró la enfermera divertida- Por andar chequeando a los muchachos ésos que salieron, se distrajo y ahora el paciente no quiere ni ver el tensiómetro XD

-Mejor voy a verlo –contestó confundida Lily rápidamente

Cuando por fin la sala de Urgencias quedó vacía, Lily fue a darle una visita relámpago a su amiga hasta su habitación, que quedaba en el mismo piso. Entró y vio a Paola echada sobre su cama, mirando detenidamente el techo. Su amiga se sonrió y se acercó a ella, apoyándose sobre el colchón de la cama de la litera de arriba, donde Paola dormía.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? ¡ah, Lily! Eres tú –contestó Paola adormilada

-¿Sabes dormir con los ojos abiertos? –se burló Lily- O de plano estabas pensando en tu "trauma"

-No, no pensaba en él –aclaró su amiga seriamente- ¿Por qué la duda?

-Óyeme, te ves muy preocupada, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Lily nuevamente, dejando la risa

-Pssss, no es nada, no me hagas caso –dijo Paola, dándole la espalda a Lily

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias de todos modos...

---------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**Fic escrito en varios, varios meses por Lily de Wakabayashi y Tsuki W. (aunque nadie quiera creerlo)**

**El siguiente fic recopila muy brevemente algunas anécdotas vividas en el Internado por las autoras. Los personajes pueden ser de nuestra creación, a excepción claro de los hechos por Yoichi Takahashi, o ser personas de carne y hueso. A estos últimos se les agradece prestar sus nombres (aunque de hecho no lo sepan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Al día siguiente, después de una guardia moderadamente tranquila, Lily regresó a su habitación y se percató que Paola ya no estaba. Se dio una ducha y después, mientras se arreglaba, de pronto le vino a la mente Genzo (pobre mente, jaja XD). Nunca se había imaginado, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños, que llegaría a conocerlo personalmente, y menos de la forma en como había pasado. Cuando terminó salió de la habitación, aun meditabunda, y se dirigió al comedor del hospital, donde Paola ya se encontraba, hojeando un periódico pasado (en un hospital los internos jamás nos enteramos de las noticias frescas UU).

-Buen día, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Lily, poniendo su bandeja sobre la mesa

-Humm, sí gracias –respondió Paola, sin quitar la vista del periódico

-¿Ayer te puso de mal humor la actitud del arrogante ése que no quiso hacerle caso a Nandito?

-¿Cuál arrogante? –preguntó Paola veloz, mirándola fijamente

-Ése, al que atendimos, el de la muñeca lastimada pues...

-Ah, ése –dijo su amiga, suspirando relajada y continuando con su lectura- No, nada que ver

-¿Sabías que eran jugadores de la selección? –preguntó Lily emocionada

-Nop

-Son grandes jugadores –siguió Lily sin percatarse, o sin querer percatarse de la poca predisposición de Paola para continuar el tema- ¿Sabías que los de la selección llegaron para entrenar?

-Nop

-Pues se preparan para el sub-23 ¡y están aquí! ¿Sabías que son la considerada mejor selección japonesa de todos los tiempos?

-Nop

-Su capitán es Ozora Tsubasa, jugó en Brasil y ahora está en el Barcelona de España, pero qué tonta, tú ya debes saberlo

-Nop

-Casi me caigo cuando los vi entrar ayer, a los que vinieron pues, ¿sabías que ambos son los porteros de la selección?

-Nop

-Del que se lastimó no recuerdo el nombre, pero del otro...ahhhh, del otro claro que sí ¿sabes cómo se llama?

-Nop

-Genzo Wakabayashi –pronunció Lily lentamente, como queriendo vocalizar cada letra que por su boca salía

-¡Lily, podrías dejar de hablar de fútbol por un instante! –exclamó Paola molesta, asustando a todos, y más a su sorprendida amiga- ¡Sabes que de eso no sé nada y la verdad no quiero saber!

-Pe...pero...

-¡Touya me dijo que ése deporte es para salvajes, y que con más razón los que lo practican deben de serlo!

-Pe...pero yo...

-¡No quiero escuchar más sobre esos dos, y menos sobre ése tal Wakabayashi! ¿oíste?

-Pero Paola, mi intención no era molestarte

Paola respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando a Lily enojada. De pronto, al escuchar a su amiga, su expresión fue suavizándose. Miró a todos lados y descubrió que eran el centro de atención. Avergonzada dejó el periódico y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento amiga, no quería gritarte –se disculpó la japonesa, bueno, medio japonesa- Te veo después

Lily aun miraba sorprendida a Paola. La siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y sintió culpa por algo que quizá no tenía nada que ver con ella (pues claro que no tenía! Paola se pasó ).

Toda la mañana Lily trató de encontrar a su amiga, pero aparentemente ella estaba muy ocupada en sus cosas, porque no la vio. Incluso Fernando preguntó por Paola, ya que aun sin mencionar el incidente con el tensiómetro XD, supuso que estaba cansada y quería saber cómo había amanecido. Finalmente, durante el almuerzo, Lily encontró a su amiga, sentada en una mesa del comedor, con la bandeja de comida sin tocar delante de ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme, señorita Shinobara? –preguntó Lily con una tímida sonrisa

-Je, siéntese, miss Del Valle –contestó su amiga, correspondiendo a la sonrisa- Eh Lily, lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte, pasé una mala noche y...

-Ya sé, es el efecto post-turno, a cualquiera le pasa –respondió su amiga comprensivamente, agregándole un poco de sal a su sopa- Yo lamento haberte hastiado con el tema fútbol, pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo, ¡me encanta!

-El fútbol o los que vinieron ayer –bromeó Paola, ruborizando a su amiga

-Paola...eran pacientes

-Bah, "eran pacientes" –la remedó Paola- Sí claro, como si eso evitara "los antojos"

-Jajaja, qué vulgar eres a veces

-Ah, no, vulgar nunca –se defendió Paola sonriente, fingiendo indignación- Algo sincera quizá, pero vulgar nunca, los Shinobara nunca seremos vulgares

-Jajaja, entonces quizá no seas una Shinobara en realidad –se burló Lily, sin notar que de pronto a Paola se le borró la sonrisa del rostro

-Eh...¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, bien ¿y a ti? –preguntó Lily, tomando un sorbo de su sopa de vegetales (fuchi!)

-Más o menos –dramatizó Paola- Estuve tan ocupada que no vi a Nanito

-¿Sabes que me estuvo preguntando por ti?

-¿Ah sí? –fingió la Shinobara, como si mucho no le interesara el tema- ¿Y qué quería saber?

-Si habías dormido bien –respondió Lily, evitando reír- Como casi le sacas un brazo a un paciente...

-¡¡Te contó lo del tensiómetro! –se alarmó Paola avergonzada

-No, él no, fue muy caballero y ni mencionó el "detallito" –aclaró Lily divertida- Fue Midori la que me lo contó

-Menos mal...

-Del Valle, Shinobara –las llamó el jefe de residentes acercándose, mientras Paola lo miraba con cara de fuchi, disimuladamente claro XD (ja, como hago yo)- El Doctor Mizutani quiere hablar con ustedes

-Gracias doctor, iremos después de comer –respondió Lily educadamente, mientras su amiga fingía que los fideos de su plato tenían una forma espectacular- Ja, te pasas – murmuró luego que el doctor se fue

-Él se pasa, no sabes cómo lo detesto...

-Será mejor que no te hagas mala sangre con él, recuerda que es el mero mero de los residentes

-¿Y qué con eso? Con el poder que tiene Touya, yo puedo hundirlo cuando quiera

-¿Poder? ¿No que tu primo tenía una pequeña empresa con la que apenas sacaban para tu carrera y su diario vivir? –preguntó Lily extrañada

-Ah...pues sí, sí, así es –aclaró Paola algo nerviosa- Pero ya sabes, tiene sus influencias, pequeñas, pero las tiene

-Ay Paola...

Después de almorzar se fueron a la oficina del jefe de Servicio de Medicina Interna (cabe recalcar que estaban rotando Cirugía, y uno de esos rotes es Traumatología, eso para los que no lo sepan). Tocaron la puerta y entraron. El mencionado médico estaba sentado en un mullido sillón, hablando por teléfono, y con un ademán de la mano les pidió que se sentaran. Así lo hicieron y algo nerviosas esperaron a que concluyera la charla del galeno. Una vez que terminó les sonrió amablemente.

-Qué gusto verlas de nuevo, no crean que me olvidé de su paso por el servicio cuando eran estudiantes –les dijo sin más preámbulos- Las hice llamar porque tengo una oferta interesante que hacerles

-Mientras no sea indecorosa... –bromeó Paola, recibiendo un codazo de reprimenda por parte de Lily

-Je, tú siempre tan graciosa, Shinobara –respondió el médico sonriendo- Sé que en 3 días ustedes dejarán Cirugía y pasarán por Medicina Interna, así que como recibí una buena solicitud de un médico deportivo, no pude evitar pensar en ustedes dos

-Por qué, tenemos cara de pelota o qué –se burló Paola sonriendo

-¡Paola! –la regañó Lily, avergonzada, entre dientes

-Jajaja, claro que no doctora, claro que no –aclaró el doctor- Recordé que les gustaba mucho el deporte, y que su especialidad la iban a hacer en Medicina del Deporte

-Así es –respondió rápidamente Lily muy emocionada, mientras su amiga la veía de reojo con algo de fastidio, pero quedándose callada para no aguarle el momento

-Así que a la oferta que me hizo el doctor Nakata, me permití inscribirlas antes de consultarles nada

-No entiendo, la verdad –admitió Paola confundida

-Él es un médico deportivo, y me dijo que por las tardes ustedes pueden hacer sus prácticas de Medicina Interna con él, claro que también tendrán la ventaja de practicar otras especialidades

-Sobre todo Traumatología –ironizó Paola, siendo esta vez ignorada por Lily que oía detenidamente cada palabra que el médico le decía

-Claro que cumplirán sus guardias con normalidad aquí en el servicio –siguió explicando el hombre- Y por las mañanas deberán pasar aquí las visitas médicas, ¿qué me dicen?

-Pues, la verdad no sé –respondió Paola, y se iba a dirigir a Lily, pero ella miraba absorta al jefe de Medicina Interna- Ésta ya entró en trance... ¡Lily, reacciona!

-Cla...claro que sí –balbuceó Lily incrédula- ¡Claro que aceptamos!

-Cómo que "aceptamos" –murmuró Paola indignada

-Muchas gracias doctor, muchas gracias –siguió Lily, ignorando a su estupefacta amiga, y estrechando con gratitud la mano del galeno- No lo defraudaremos, verá que nos irá muy bien, nos esforzaremos y no dejaremos de cumplir con nuestra labor aquí en el hospital, gracias de verdad...

-Pues, no es nada

-Vaya, y a mi que me coma el Bobby –refunfuñó Paola

-¿Usted no está de acuerdo doctora Shinobara? –preguntó el médico, que seguía siendo zarandeado por la inmensa gratitud de Lily, que no soltaba su mano XD

-No es eso, pero al menos pregúntenmelo, ¿no?

-¿Verdad que sí irás, Paola? –preguntó Lily entre dientes, mirándola con ojos de fuego XD

-Psss, con ese tipo de pedidos, cualquiera –respondió Paola algo asustada

-Bueno, entonces espero que les vaya muy bien y que disfruten de su estancia allí

-Gracias señor –dijeron ambas al unísono antes de salir

Cuando salieron le contaron a todos sus amigos lo ocurrido, quienes las felicitaron y les desearon éxito. Cuando Fernando se enteró no pudo evitar alegrarse.

-Qué orgullo, mis dos pequeñas colegas siendo auspiciadas por el Jefe de Medicina Interna

-No somos pequeñas –refunfuñó Paola

-Lo extrañaremos mucho cuando nos vayamos doctor –se lamentó Lily, recordando que sólo estarían con él 3 días más

-Sí, eso es verdad –admitió Paola suspirando

-Vamos, no lo lamenten, saben que igual nos podremos ver en el hospital, bueno, si es que tenemos la suerte y el tiempo...

-Rogaremos porque así sea –se le escapó a Paola, que instantáneamente se puso roja

-Bueno, pues, mejor ya vámonos ¿no? –trató de salvarla Lily, jalándola del brazo- Hay muchas cosas que hacer

-Hasta luego doctor –se despidió Paola sonriendo con cariño

-Que les vaya bien muchachas –contestó él devolviendo la sonrisa

-Cierra la boca o se te entra una mosca –murmuró Lily burlona cuando se alejaron un poco

-Ja, chistosa

El último día que estarían en Cirugía también tenían guardia. Habían quedado con Fernando de celebrar la despedida con una cena, que constaba en pizza con refresco (ah...mis lindos turnos de Ginecología UU). Urgencias estaba relativamente tranquilo, cuando una simpática muchacha delgada, morena, de cabello castaño, se acercó al mesón de enfermería.

-Disculpe –dijo la joven a Paola, que era la veintiúnica allí, en ese instante- ¿Me podría indicar donde encontrar al doctor Murillo?

Paola levantó rápidamente la vista hacia la muchacha y por unos instantes no supo qué decir, la miraba con la boca abierta, ciertamente desilusionada, pensando "claro, tenía que tener novia".

-Eh...este...sí, salió hace un momento, si quiere esperarlo...

-Sí, gracias –respondió la joven sonriente, saliendo nuevamente

Paola sentía que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos y sintió una gran desilusión. Estaba pensativa mirando el cuaderno de registro cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo va todo Paola?

La muchacha elevó apresuradamente la mirada y vio delante de ella, sonriendo, a Fernando.

-Eh...todo bien aquí doctor –respondió ella, evitando su mirada- Por cierto, lo estaban buscando...

-Ah sí, gracias –contestó él sonriendo, cosa que puso peor a Paola- Era mi hermana... (no se burlen, esto es historia de la vida real, me pasó a mi UU)

-Su...su...¿su hermana? –preguntó Paola sorprendida, viendo entre las sombras un rayito de esperanza (bueno, en realidad era la luz de una lámpara de un cubículo cercano que tenía mal el tornillo de sujeción y se había torcido dándole a Paola en la cara con la luz XD)

Durante el resto de la noche Paola estaba exageradamente sonriente, cosa que extrañó mucho a Lily, que incluso se asustó creyendo que había sufrido un calambre en la cara XD. A eso de las 2 de la mañana ya no tenían pacientes, así que se reunieron en la salita contigua a Enfermería y se pusieron a cenar.

-Bueno, pues deseo de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien y que disfruten su estancia en Medicina Deportiva –les dijo Fernando, levantando su vaso de refresco para brindar- Espero que la hayan pasado bien y hayan aprovechado este rote que pasaron conmigo

-Y sí, claro que Paola quería aprovechar...lo a usted –se burló Lily por lo bajo, consiguiendo un pisotón de su sonrojada amiga

-Gracias de veras doc –contestó Paola sonriendo- Usted fue nuestro jefe y nuestro amigo, siempre vamos a recordarlo, gracias por todo

-La apoyo totalmente –la secundó Lily- Nos defendió, nos enseñó, nos ayudó, mil gracias por ser tan bueno con nosotras

-Que el destino les sonría y consigan alcanzar sus sueños –les deseó el médico residente- ¡Salud!

-Igualmente doctor –respondieron las muchachas al unísono- ¡Salud! (y la verdad el brindis suena ilógico, o sea, oír decir a médicos "salud", jaja)

-Y que no dejemos de verlo –añadió Paola, provocando que Lily se atragante

-Espero que así sea –contestó él sonriendo

Al día siguiente por la mañana, después de dar el examen de fin de rote de rigor, ambas se dirigieron al piso de Medicina Interna a presentarse con sus nuevos doctores. Allí las recibió el jefe de Servicio, quien después de explicarles todo el "modus operandi" del Servicio, las mandó a trabajar (abusivo, jaja). Ansiosas esperaron que la mañana culmine, al menos Lily que no se cambiaba por nadie, digamos que la alegría de Paola era menos evidente, o...no era. Lily le habló toda la mañana, mientras realizaban su trabajo, de todos los deportes que podían ver.

-¿Y te imaginas si son basquetbolistas? –decía Lily emocionada- Tendremos que aplicar la Traumatología y tendremos que saber cómo tratar lesiones, sobre todo de hombro

-Ajá –respondía Paola de cuando en cuando, como autómata

-¿Y si son voleibolistas? Tendremos que cuidar mucho sus tobillos y rodillas...

-Ajá...

-Y si son beisbolistas tendremos...

-Tendremos que hacer nuestra labor –la interrumpió Paola cansada- Ya párale a tu cotorreo, aunque nos toquen ajedrecistas, haremos lo nuestro y ya

-¿Ajedrecistas? Bromeas ¿no?; eso no tiene chiste

-Pero el ajedrez es un deporte –aclaró Paola- Y si no lo crees, quéjate con el que así lo estableció

Lily la miró malhumorada, y luego prosiguió con su trabajo en silencio.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste poner en mi nota de evolución diaria! –refunfuñó Paola, arrancando de una vez la hoja que tenía en su máquina de escribir- ¡"Paciente diagnosticada de basquetbolistas, en su voleibolista día de internación"!

-Ja, por ser una amargueta

-Babosa –murmuró Paola, arrojando el papel arrugado al cubo de la basura

---------------------------------------

Ya por la tarde, se dirigieron al centro deportivo que les habían indicado. Lily se veía muy nerviosa y emocionada, Paola simplemente agradecía el hecho de ya no estar encerrada en el hospital (ja, igual que yo). El portero del lugar les indicó dónde podían encontrar al doctor Nakata. Fueron al lugar mencionado, tocaron la puerta y él mismo les abrió. Después de las presentaciones pertinentes se ofreció a mostrarles el lugar. Cuando salían del edificio principal hacia los campos de entrenamiento, vieron atravesar por la reja del lugar, un bus lleno de gente. Ambas no le prestaron atención y siguieron su camino detrás del doctor Nakata, que ni cuenta se había dado del motorizado. Cuando el médico les explicaba acerca de la ubicación de varios lugares que ellas debían de saber, el bus pasó cerca de ellos. En su interior uno de los ocupantes reconoció gratamente a las muchachas.

-Mira, son las del otro día –indicó al compañero que estaba junto a él, que reaccionó y por lo poco que pudo ver ya que el bus seguía su marcha, logró distinguir a Lily

-Es cierto... –murmuró sorprendido

-¡Ah vaya! –comentó el galeno, cuando retornaban al edificio principal- Veo que los muchachos ya llegaron

-¿Cuáles muchachos? –preguntó Paola sorprendida

-Los muchachos a los cuales ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a atender en horario de la tarde –aclaró el doctor Nakata sonriente

-¿Y qué practican? –preguntó Lily interesada

-¿Acaso no lo saben? Son futbolistas, pero no comunes y corrientes, son los jugadores de la selección japonesa...

-¡¡¿¿Qué! –exclamaron ambas a la vez

-No puede ser... –murmuró Lily estupefacta

-Ah no, yo me voy –dijo Paola decidida a marcharse

-No pueden renunciar ahora, recuerden que hicieron prácticamente un contrato –les recordó el doctor

-Pero... –trató de explicarse Paola indignada

-Yo también admito que esperaba un par de Internos varones, pero vinieron ustedes, y por mi no hay problema, aunque no sé por los muchachos...y por ustedes, claro

-Mire doctor... –trató de quejarse Paola, poniéndose en actitud de discusión, levantando un brazo y el dedo índice

-Estamos de acuerdo –alcanzó a decir Lily absorta en el bus que tenía delante, ya vacío por cierto- No tenemos problema en que todos sean varones, después de todo seremos médicos ¿no? Y un médico atiende a todos por igual

-Me alegra, en verdad no podía esperar menos de unas muchachas recomendadas por el doctor Mizutani, entonces, dejen sus cosas en su habitación y las espero en media hora para las presentaciones respectivas

El doctor Nakata se fue, dejando a Paola en la misma actitud.

-¡Te pasaste! –exclamó molesta cuando el médico se fue- ¡Cómo se te ocurre meternos en semejante situación! ¡todos son hombres, puede pasarnos cualquier cosa!

-Oh, vamos –la despreocupó Lily, dirigiéndose a la habitación destinada- Ni que fueran violadores, además el doctor Nakata siempre estará con nosotros

-El que te hayan gustado ése par de bichos que vimos el otro día, no es razón para que yo también tenga que venir a una de tus "Lily-aventuras"

-Tus "Paola-aventuras" son peores, y lo sabes –se defendió Lily- Además yo no sabía a quiénes íbamos a atender...

-Te advierto, óyeme bien, te advierto que me quedo sólo porque eres mi amiga y quiero apoyarte en tu sueño de ser Médico Deportivo –aclaró Paola sin más remedio luego de unos segundos de estar pensativa- Pero en cuanto uno de esos degenerados quiera propasarse con alguna ¡nos largamos! ¿oíste?

-Por eso te quiero tanto, amigocha –dijo Lily con ternura, pellizcando a su amiga una de sus mejillas

-No hagas eso –le dijo Paola, inflando el cachete y quitando su mano- Te lo advierto...

-Adviérteme todo lo que quieras –contestó Lily sonriendo complacida- Pero sé que al final a ti también te gustará estar aquí

-Sí claro, pagaría por ver eso ...

Entraron a su habitación, que contaba con dos camas, una mesa de luz, un escritorio con su computadora, baño (obviamente), clóset y una gran ventana que daba hacia las canchas de fútbol.

-No está mal para quedarnos sólo por el día –opinó Lily entusiasmada, dejando su mochila sobre una de las camas- ¿Qué piensas?

-A mi me da igual –comentó Paola de malas pulgas- Sólo espero que estos dos meses acaben pronto y regresemos al hospital

-Te escucho y no lo creo –dijo Lily sorprendida, sentándose sobre la cama- A ti que odias estar encerrada en el hospital...

-Prefiero encerrarme en un hospital lleno de gente, que en un lugar lleno de...pervertidos

-Jaja, vamos Paola, no exageres, ni siquiera los conoces

-¿Ah no? ¿Y crees que no noté cómo te miraban ésos dos el otro día? –recordó Paola rápidamente- Se les iban los ojos, te desnudaban con la mirada

-Mira, estás exagerando –respondió su amiga, algo sonrojada por semejante comentario- Anda, apúrate, que tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones

-Bah...

Se cambiaron, con ropa blanca y guardapolvo para variar , y se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones. Ya estaban todos allí, seleccionados, cuerpo técnico y cuerpo médico. Al parecer estaban tratando un tema importante, porque todos atendían en silencio y concentrados. Es así que al notar ambiente tan serio, las muchachas quisieron entrar de puntillas, y lo habían conseguido porque nadie las notó llegar, hasta que Lily tropezó con una porción de alfombra replegada y se fue de rodillas contra el suelo con un tremendo ¡pum, que sobresaltó a todos llamando su atención. Lily, desde el suelo, sonreía abochornada, mientras Paola miraba hacia el techo impaciente.

-Vaya, veo que ya llegaron, doctoras –comentó el doctor Nakata sonriendo

-Je, sí, buenas tardes a todos –saludó Lily aun sonrojada, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el pantalón

-Pasen por favor –les pidió el entrenador Gamo

Las muchachas asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia la mesa de enfrente, ignorando, o tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas que las seguían. Llegaron por fin a la mesa donde dirigentes, entrenador y médico se encontraban. Las invitaron a sentarse. En eso Paola se topó con la mirada intrigada de Mikami, que no la dejaba de ver, hasta que la muchacha tuvo que hacerse la loca y mirar hacia la puerta.

-Bien, ya que las nuevas doctoras están aquí –indicó el señor Gamo- Le pediría al doctor Nakata que las presente

El médico se puso de pie y las muchachas siguieron su ejemplo.

-Bien, como ya les había comentado jóvenes –empezó Tarso- Dos jóvenes médicos harán sus prácticas aquí en el Centro de Entrenamiento, así que espero su colaboración

-Un momento doctor –lo interrumpió Ryo curioso- Usted habló de "médicos", no de enfermeras 

-Cómo se atreve –refunfuñó Paola, apretando los puños

-Cálmate –le susurró Lily, aunque a ella el comentario también le había llegado al tuétano

-Así es Ishizaki –siguió el médico encargado- Dije jóvenes médicos, y ellas lo son, es así que tengo el gusto de presentarlas

-Por favor, preséntense ustedes –les pidió Mikami

-Buenas tardes a todos –saludó Lily con una reverencia- Mi nombre es Lily del Valle y será un honor compartir mi trabajo con ustedes

Paola se quedó de piedra, tratando de ignorar a todos.

-Tu turno... –le dijo Lily entre dientes, dándole un codazo

-Bueno... –murmuró Paola de mala gana- Soy la otra médico, no enfermera, practicante, mi nombre es Paola Shinobara

-Señoritas o mejor dicho –se corrigió Gamo- Doctoras del Valle y Shinobara, es un gusto tenerlas con nosotros

-Y que lo diga... –comentó Jito en voz alta, logrando miradas de reproche de parte de sus compañeros, pero un gesto de aprobación de Sano

La reunión siguió su curso, aunque no con toda la concentración que los directivos habrían querido, porque los muchachos, como era de suponer XD, se la pasaban distraídos mirando hacia un sector de la mesa en particular, donde dos avergonzadas "intentos de médico" (como le digo yo) querían que las tragara la tierra.

-Por qué no miran a otra parte, pervertidos –refunfuñaba Paola entre dientes, mientras Lily aguantaba la risa por los comentarios- Ni que estuviéramos desnudas, ja, ya quisieran que se les dé, ¡pero no! En cuanto pueda les tomo la temperatura rectal o les pongo sonda vesical de la más gruesa ¡y sin vaselina!...

**Notas:**

Igual no diremos quién escribió cada capítulo porque no lo escribimos por capítulo, sino de corrido y al final lo dividimos por capítulos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

La reunión terminó y el doctor Nakata con sus nuevas futuras colegas se quedaron conversando con el entrenador Gamo. Paola y Lily sentían un par de miradas sobre ellas, pero prefirieron ignorarlas. Hasta que un muchacho se acercó y habló por detrás de ellas, sin importarle la pequeña reunión entre médicos y entrenador.

-Sabía que terminarías tu carrera y que llegarías más lejos que cualquiera de nosotros

Las chicas de quedaron de piedra ¿a quién diablos hablaba?

-Finge no recordarme, que hasta me lo puedo creer, pero no quieras que yo te olvide...mi luna hermosa

-Lu...¿luna? –balbuceó Paola, volteando con los ojos como platos- No...no puede ser

-Claro que puede ser, te dije que mejoraría y que un día llegaría a ser jugador de la selección –el muchacho le sonrió con ternura

-¡Kazuki! –gritó Paola emocionada, abrazando al muchacho- ¡Qué alegría encontrarte otra vez!

-Vaya... –murmuró Lily sorprendida- No sabía que Paola tenía amigos futbolistas

-Sorimachi –dijo Gamo algo molesto por la interrupción- ¿Nos permites un momento?

-Claro que...

-¡Claro que sí! –continuó Paola por su amigo- Yo también les permito toooooodo lo que quieran, así que...ahí se ven

Sin más ni más Paola se tomó del brazo de Kazuki y se fue con él, dejando a todos con un palmo de narices.

-Te pasas... –pensó Lily divertida viendo marcharse a su amiga

Cuando la pequeña reunión concluyó Lily salió en busca de Paola, pero obviamente no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar.

-Agradece que hoy no tenemos turno, pedazo de irresponsable –decía Lily para sí, refunfuñando- Que si no...

-¿Te perdiste o buscas a alguien? –le preguntó alguien, acercándose a ella

-Eh... –Lily volteó y se topó con el rostro siempre serio de Genzo, bajó la mirada algo perturbada- Es sólo que busco a mi amiga

-Ah, la vi en el comedor con Sorimachi

-Bueno, gracias por el dato –respondió Lily, tratando de escabullirse

-Te reconocí, eres la doctora del otro día, ¿no? –comentó Genzo, evitando así la huida de Lily

-Je, eh...sí, soy yo, también los reconocí –admitió la joven- Pero bueno, quién no los reconoce

-Ah, eso –murmuró Genzo algo entristecido- Quisiera que por un momento la gente dejara de voltear en la calle al verme, llega a ser fastidioso, créeme

-Oh, yo lo lamento... –se disculpó Lily, ya que ella había hecho precisamente eso

-No te disculpes, que creo que hoy hice lo mismo contigo –aceptó el muchacho- No dejaba de verte con curiosidad cuando te vi entrar

-¿En serio? –preguntó Lily interesada- Digo...vaya

-Oye, Wakabayashi –lo llamó Ken- Los muchachos están organizando una bienvenida a las "doctoras" en el cuarto de juegos y sólo faltas tú y bueno, ellas

-La otra doctora está con Sorimachi en el comedor –aclaró Wakabayashi

-Voy a buscarla –se ofreció el otro portero, dejando a Lily y Genzo nuevamente

-¿Bienvenida? –se sorprendió Lily- De veras gracias, pero Paola y yo debemos ambientarnos, y el doctor Nakata nos espera

-No creo que al doctor Nakata le moleste, mas bien creo que él también participará ¿vamos? –le ofreció Genzo, con una media sonrisa que cautivó a la joven

-Bueno –respondió la muchacha sin resistirse

Mientras, en el comedor, Paola charlaba con Kazuki.

-... y cuando te fuiste tratamos de sobrellevar la vida así, sin ti... –dramatizó Kazuki- ¿Qué tal tú?

-Ya sabes, entre mis líos familiares, amorosos y de trabajo, apenas salí adelante –contestó Paola cansada

-¿En qué terminaste con Karl? –se burló su amigo

-En nada, el idiotita se quedó con su rusa estúpida, y yo...recogiendo los pedazos de corazón que me quedaron –dijo Paola con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Y tu familia?

-Touya y yo hemos salido adelante, ya sabes, solos como siempre

-Y...¿los demás?

-Los demás se han olvidado de nosotros, y la verdad que así es mejor, yo también olvidé que existen

-Te olvidaste también de nosotros...

-No, claro que no, pero créeme que me faltó tiempo para poder comunicarme con ustedes –se excusó su amiga- Además, tú fuiste el desgraciadito que me dejó colgada en la facultad de Medicina

-Eso sí que no, recuerda que te dije que elegiría entre la Medicina y el fútbol, y pues... elegí

-Vaya carrera que elegiste –ironizó Paola- La de futbolista, con lo prometedora que es: una lesión y chao carrera, ¡ja!

-Sí que eres cruel –comentó Kazuki, entrecerrando los ojos

-Perdonen la interrupción –dijo Ken entreabriendo la puerta, con un tonito un tanto altanero ;)- Los estamos esperando en el salón de juegos

-Gracias Ken, ya vamos –respondió Kazuki

Wakashimazu los miró enarcando una ceja y luego se marchó sin decir más.

-¿Notaste el tonito del muchachito ése? –preguntó Paola irritada OO

-¿De Ken? Él es así –admitió su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Pero claro! Con tu ida no te enteraste: él salió del Toho con nosotros

-¡¿Que qué! Ése, ¿ése engreído?

-Ajá, él, Kojiro y Takeshi, ya los conocerás

-Si son como el que acaba de salir, no gracias...

Se dirigieron al salón de juegos y coincidentemente llegaron junto con Genzo y Lily. Paola y el portero japonés nuevamente se miraron fijamente y después desviaron la mirada perturbados. Obviamente sus acompañantes lo notaron, pero prefirieron callar.

-¿Entramos? –les propuso Kazuki sonriendo

Entraron y vieron que todos, incluidos entrenador, directivos y médico, se encontraban allí entablando amenas conversaciones. Cuando las notaron les invitaron unos refrescos y a compartir un rato con todos. Obviamente Jito y Sano fueron los primeros en la fila para charlar con ellas. Lily, educadamente, fingía interés en las superficiales conversaciones que ellos querían entablar, mientras que Paola de una vez se desembarazó de ellos y se fue a charlar con Kazuki.

-Qué gusto volverla a ver, doctora –comentó Ken, acercándose a Lily, una vez que ella les pidiera a los del Hirado que fueran por unas bebidas para deshacerse aunque sea un rato de ellos- Fue una sorpresa el saber que justamente ustedes serían las nuevas practicantes

-¿Justamente nosotras? –dijo Lily extrañada, había algo en él que le caía antipático 

-Ya sabe, como que el destino las pone en nuestro camino

-Yo no creo en el destino –dijo Lily tajante, acomodándose el largo cabello castaño- Creo que cada quien escribe su propia historia

-Pues qué raro, yo ni hubiera imaginado poner en mi historia a ninguna de las dos...

-Me parece un comentario fuera de lugar –añadió un apuesto muchacho que Lily reconoció como Jun Misugi OO- Por mi parte no estoy de acuerdo con la doctora, pero me parece una interesante teoría

-Qué lindo es –pensó Lily casi babeando XD

-Es un gusto tenerlas con nosotros –dijo Jun sonriendo, provocando que la joven casi se derrita

-Je, gracias

-Oye Lily –la llamó Paola, ignorando a todos los presentes- ¿Como a qué hora nos vamos? Tengo que ir a estudiar

-Bien hecho doctora –se burló Ken- Causó una buena impresión con ese comentario

-¿Y qué me puede importar lo que crean ustedes de mi? –contestó Paola mordazmente- Además, ¿quién te crees como para hablarme así?

-Ja, ¿hablarle así? Hablarle cómo

-Así... como si fueras el último mango del frutero –ironizó la muchacha, mientras Lily sonreía para sí, porque bien sabía que a su amiga, en su tiempo de silencio, se le debió ocurrir alguna comparación más grosera y se contuvo para no decirla XD

-¿Me dijo mango? Vamos doctora, no debe coquetear tan de frente...

-No creo que ella esté coqueteando contigo –se entrometió Genzo seriamente, mirando a Ken con cara de pocos amigos

-Otro... –murmuró Paola- Bueno Lily, vienes o no...

-Yo... –dudó su amiga, mirando de reojo a Jun y pensando „yo no me quiero ir"

-Bah, yo me voy, el doctor Nakata me dijo que en media hora nos vemos en la cancha

Paola se dirigió a la salida, seguida por la mirada sorprendida de todos, y la mirada divertida de Kazuki que pensaba que su amiga no había cambiado nada desde que se habían dejado de ver hacia años. Enojada, por la insolencia de Ken, Paola salía cuando la puerta se abrió y dio de pleno en su cara (jaja, como de película cómica), la pobre quedó bizca un rato, se tambaleó y cayó.

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi –se disculpó un muchacho, arrodillándose para asistirla

Los que lo notaron se acercaron preocupados, mientras Lily, que había visto todo, no sabía si echarse al suelo a reír o correr en ayuda de su amiga . Al final hizo lo segundo XD.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el agresor XD

-¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿quién soy? ¿dónde estoy? XD –balbuceó Paola desorientada, con la marca de la puerta en la frente XD

-Paola, ¿estás bien amiga? –dijo Lily, arrodillándose a su lado, mientras todos las rodeaban murmurando divertidos unos, preocupados otros

-¿Lily? –reaccionó Paola un poco- Pero, ¡quién mier.. me dio semejante golpe!

-Je, fui yo –sonrió un muchacho apenado junto a ella, dejándola estupefacta

-No seas grosera –la regañó su amiga- No estás sola

-¿Está bien, doctora Shinobara? –le preguntó el doctor Nakata acercándose

-Sí, no se preocupe, sólo sufrí una pequeña conmoción –respondió la joven

-Y que digan que tienes cabeza dura, jajaja –se burló Kazuki

-¡Kazuki! –lo regañó Hikaru, quien había sido el agresor- No es gracioso, pude haberla lastimado en serio

-No, si no creas que esto fue chiste –se defendió Paola, permitiendo que el defensor japonés la ayude

-Será mejor llevarte a la enfermería –propuso Lily, llevándose a su amiga y saliendo

Una vez allí, mientras la atendía, Lily no pudo más y se destornilló de la risa.

-Jajaja, ¡hubieras visto la cara que pusiste, jajaja, parecías Scooby Doo, jajaja

-Ja, ja, babosa, si vieras que sí me dolió –se indignó Paola

La puerta se abrió y tras de ella apareció el doctor Nakata. Se puso a curar a Paola que tenía una gran marca vertical de unos 5 cm de ancho en la frente XD. Lily salió y descubrió que Kazuki, Ken, Genzo, Hikaru y...Jun ;) estaban afuera.

-Eh...¿ella está bien? –preguntó Genzo tratando de fingir indiferencia, lo que llamó la curiosidad de Lily

-Sí, el doctor Nakata la está viendo

-Qué se me hace que la que va a necesitar un yeso en serio, es ella –ironizó Ken

-¿A qué te refieres si se puede saber? –preguntó Lily irritada

-Mira mi mano, ¿ves algo en ella? ¡Pues no! No tengo ningún yeso –se burló el portero japonés

-Que te metas cosas para que no te duela, no es asunto que nos competa –respondió Lily sarcástica, provocando que el resto tenga que aguantar la risa

El doctor Nakata salió y mandó a los muchachos al entrenamiento, mientras dejaba a Lily con Paola. Después de un rato de reposo la segunda convenció a su amiga de ir a ver el entrenamiento y allí se dirigieron. Cuando llegaron a la cancha notaron que los muchachos practicaban tiros a la portería, defendida alternativamente por Genzo y Ken. Se sentaron sobre un banco y desde allí se pusieron a observar.

-¡Siete! –exclamó Paola, luego que Kisugi pateó

-¿Eh?

-¡Siete punto cinco! –volvió a decir cuando pateó Soda

-¿Qué haces? ¿le das puntaje a los tiros?

-¡Órale, a ti te doy un ocho! –siguió Paola, cuando fue el turno de Mamoru- ¿Qué? Claro que no, los estoy calificando a ellos, según lo buenos que están

-Jajaja, te pasas

-Vamos, es divertido, te toca

Era el turno de Ryo, ambas se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

-Ya, no seas cruel –dijo Lily- Yo le doy...un cuatro

-Ja, a mi me sale debiendo ¡te la cobro luego!

-A ver –analizó Lily cuando vio acercarse a Jun- Yo le doy un diez

-¿Un diez? Vaya, para ése marcador debe de gustarte bastante –se burló su amiga- Yo le doy un nueve punto 2

-¿Y a ése? –dijo Lily, señalando a Hikaru- Yo le doy un... ocho punto siete

-¡Te doy un doce y la llave de mi departamento! –exclamó Paola emocionada

-Paola –la regañó Lily apenada- Nos pueden oír

-Bah, no creo, estamos a buena distancia de ellos

Alternando, dejaron a Genzo y Ken patear, después de Yuzo y Jito.

-Al grandote le doy un 2 por pura bondad –comentó Paola divertida

-Yo le doy un 2 también –acotó Lily, aun incrédula del juego que estaban haciendo ambas

-A ése le doy un 4, para que no digan que soy mala

-Yo le doy un 5 punto 5

Era el turno de Ken.

-Ja, ahora él me sale debiendo a mi –dijo Lily con sorna

-Para qué, el engreiducho tiene lo suyo –admitió Paola suspirando como si la hubieran derrotado- Le doy un 10

-Cómprate un buen par de lentes –se burló su amiga, para luego mirar a Genzo tirar- A él le doy...un diez también

-Bah, con que no le dé una pedrada debería agradecerme –dijo Paola, algo agresiva

-¿Perdón? Por qué el comentario, o qué me perdí

-Nada –contestó su amiga tajante

-¿Qué te hizo? Si hasta se preocupó por ti –dijo Lily, guiñándole un ojo- Parece que le gustas

-¡¡Qué! No hables idioteces –se enojó Paola, poniéndose de pie- Y ya vámonos que me aburrí

Lily la miró irse con cara de interrogante : „¡¿Y yo qué dije?". Se levantó para ir detrás de su amiga, extrañada por su comportamiento, pero se distrajo con la presencia de Genzo, quien casualmente dirigió la mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole. Lily se puso tan nerviosa que no se fijo por dónde iba y se fue de bruces contra alguien que se había dirigido hacia ella en esos instantes, haciendo un gran escándalo en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ishizaki, quien era el que estaba más cerca.

-¿Están bien?.- Genzo se acercó a los jóvenes caídos y se detuvo a contemplar la escena.

-Uh, perdón... .- musitó Lily, muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Lily-chan.- comentó el joven en ese momento.- Me da tanto gusto el volver a verte que no me importa que me hayas tirado al suelo.

-¿Taro?.- Lily al fin se fijó en quién había sido el muchacho que había caído abajo de ella.- ¿Eres tú?

-El mismo que viste y calza.- contestó Taro Misaki, sonriente.- Cuánto tiempo sin verte...

-Uh... Nunca pensé que... .- Lily se puso coloradísima.- Recuerdo que te gustaba el fútbol pero no pensé que...

-¿Qué me encontrarías en la Selección Japonesa?.- terminó Misaki, feliz de la vida.- Pues yo tampoco pensé que te encontraría por aquí...

-Supongo que ustedes se conocen.- intervino Genzo, quien contemplaba a los jóvenes cuyos cuerpos formaban una „X" en el suelo.

-Claro que la conozco.- Taro se incorporó, haciendo que Lily quedara recargada contra él.- Cómo olvidarla, si fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Ishizaki, expresando el sentir del resto de los jóvenes que miraba la escena.- ¿Tu novia?

-Ex- novia.- corrigió Lily, quien no atinaba a levantarse o mínimo soltar a Misaki.

-Cierto. Había olvidado que Lily me botó porque yo me iba para Francia y ella es de las que piensan que amor de lejos „son felices los cuatro".- aclaró Misaki, sonriente.

Lily, con este comentario, al fin soltó a Misaki, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Vaya que tienes muy buen gusto, Misaki.- comentó Ken, con una sonrisita.- No eres nada tonto...

-Y que lo digas... .- coincidió Genzo.

A Lily le molestó la manera en como los dos porteros japoneses la miraron.

-Gracias, Misaki, por decirle a todos tus compañeros sobre nuestra vida personal.- gruñó Lily, molesta.- No sabes el gusto que me da el saber cómo eres realmente.

Y dicho esto, Lily se marchó con un revuelo de su largo cabello castaño. Todos los demás la miraron irse para después dirigirle la mirada a Misaki.

-Picarón.- dijo Ryo.- ¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías!

-Hace ya tanto tiempo de eso que casi lo había olvidado... .- Misaki sonrió.

-Casi es la palabra clave.- comentó Genzo.

-¿Y por qué la terminaste?.- quiso saber Matsuyama.

-Por lo que les dije: ella me terminó porque no quiso tener un novio a la distancia.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.- Menos mal que la vida nos vuelve a poner en el mismo camino...

-Ahh, no me digas que aun te gusta...

-Quizás... .- Taro sonrió para sí.

Lily iba como energúmeno buscando a Paola. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de estar en ese lugar. En realidad, lo que la perturbó fue encontrarse a Taro Misaki. Hacía muchos años, ella lo había conocido en un viaje que él hizo a México en compañía de su papá. Lily se enamoró de Taro y al parecer él también se había encariñado con ella. Se hicieron novios muy pronto y lo fueron durante todo el tiempo que Misaki estuvo en México, pero Lily no quiso continuar con el noviazgo una vez que él se fuera a Francia, por el temor de que él la cambiara por una francesita...

-Cochino lugar, ya quiero largarme.- gritó Lily, cuando llegó al cuarto que les habían asignado.

-Ja, ya estás en mi onda.- Paola estaba tumbada sobre la cama, arrojando al techo una pelota de tenis.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.- Esperaría que jugaras más bien con una pelota de fútbol.

-Es mi antiestrés.- respondió Paola, con un gruñido.- Hace tiempo me lo dio Nanito para sacar mi bilis...

-Jaja, me imagino por qué te lo dio... .- Lily soltó una carcajada, olvidando momentáneamente su mal humor.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?.- Paola le arrojó a Lily la pelota de tenis, la cual fue detenida hábilmente por la mexicana.

-Nada, nada.- la chica levantó las manos para tratar de calmar a su amiga.- Por cierto que se necesita algo más que eso para tomarme por sorpresa.- Lily le regresó la pelota a Paola, la cual la golpeó en la cabeza... Justamente donde Matsuyama le había dado el portazo antes...

-¡Óyeme tú!.- Paola se levantó y casi golpea a su amiga.- ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Fue un accidente.- Lily sacó la lengua.- Y te lo mereces por largarte así hace rato y dejarme sola...

-Tú tuviste la culpa por hacer ese comentario tan idiota.- gruñó Paola.- Por cierto, ahora que lo veo, hablas igualito a ese engreído de Wakabayashi.

-¿Qué traes con él?.- Lily encaró a Paola.- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad en su contra? A mí se me hace que te gusta y por eso estás tan...

-¡VUELVES A DECIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA Y TE COLGARÉ DEL PALO MÁS ALTO, ME ESCUCHASTE, LILY DEL VALLE?

-Uh, uh, uh... .- Lily miró a su amiga y compañera con mucha sorpresa.- ¡Tranquila! ¿Por qué te pones así cada vez que te hablo de Wakabayashi?

-Por nada que te importe.- Paola volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama.- Y por cierto, deja de poner esa cara de que traes un cólico cada vez que mencionas que me gusta ese tipo. Te aviso de una vez que el porterito ése no me interesa para nada, aunque veo que a ti sí.

-¿A mí gustarme Genzo?.- Lily se puso colorada.- Alucinas, es guapo, es cierto, y es mi ídolo japonés, es cierto, pero de ahí a que me guste...

-Y te trae loca, eso también es cierto.- gruñó Paola.- Para gustitos que tienes...

Lily, enojada y muy apenada, se acostó sobre su cama.

-No digas babosadas tú también.- musitó Lily.- No me vuelvo a meter jamás con un japonés... Menos si viven en Europa...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- a Paola le dio curiosidad el comentario.

-Nada, nada.- Lily cerró los ojos y apretó la almohada contra ellos.- Quisiera arrojarme por la ventana...

-Con todo gusto yo te aviento.- dijo Paola, sonriente.

-Gracias, qué amable.- murmuró Lily, con sarcasmo.

-Cuando quieras.

Ya era algo tarde. Lily y Paola decidieron que bien podían prescindir de la cena e irse a la cama de una vez para no tener que toparse nuevamente con los jugadores de la Selección.

Al día siguiente, Paola y Lily se pusieron sus nuevos uniformes, trajes deportivos blancos con el escudo de la selección.

-Preferiría estar usando uno de la Selección Mexicana pero en fin.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me da igual.- murmuró Paola.

-Ja, no me sorprende... A tí te da igual todo...

-Uhm...

Y pues se les hizo tarde a ese par, entre quejas de Paola y risas de Lily, así que cuando bajaron al comedor, ya toda la Selección estaba ahí y obviamente todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en ellas cuando entraron en el comedor.

-Adiós, palomitas. Aquí tienen a sus gavilanes.- murmuró Jito, entre dientes, al tiempo que Sano soltaba una risilla.

-Malditos desgraciados hijos de toditita su... .- Paola se le quiso dejar ir a Jito, pero Lily la detuvo.

-Ya, tranquila.- Lily apenas y podía contener la risa.- No te lo tomes tan apecho...

-¡No me digas que te gustó ese comentario tan idiota!

-No, fue algo vulgar pero estuvo muy gracioso.- reconoció Lily.- Ya, no te enojes, mejor vamos a comer.

-Mi luna preciosa, te guardé un lugar.- comentó Kazuki, feliz.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola porque te juro que te hago un desplante tan grande que desearás nunca haber venido a este lugar.

-Demasiado tarde.- replicó Paola. Pero se quedó con Lily, rechazando la invitación de Kazuki.

Sin embargo, apenas e iban a sentarse cuando una voz llamó a Lily.

-Li-chan.- llamó Taro Misaki, desde el otro extremo de la mesa.- Te estoy esperando.

-Ah... .- Lily se puso coloradísima.

Junto a Misaki estaba sentado Genzo Wakabayashi, quien miraba fijamente a la mexicana con una extraña mezcla de esperanza y desconcierto en el rostro. Y enfrente de éste, se encontraba Jun Misugi... Fue demasiada tentación para Lily... Y se fue, dejando a su amiga comiendo sola y derramando bilis...

-¡Regresa para acá, desgraciada!.- musitó Paola, pero justo en ese momento Ken se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Le pasa algo, doctora Shinobara?.- preguntó el arquero, algo petulante.

-Nada que le importe.- y Paola se tuvo que conformar con quedarse callada.

Lily, por su parte, se sentó enfrente de Misaki, a un lado de Jun. Se sintió cohibida por estar rodeada de tanto hombre que la miraban como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre pero pronto se dominó. No debía de mostrarse tímida delante de Misaki.

-Buenos días, doctora Del Valle.- saludaron Jun y Genzo, muy corteses.

-Buenos días.- Lily no sabía a cual de los dos hacerle caso, la verdad es que cada uno estaba igual de bueno que el otro.

-Li-chan, parece que ya te olvidaste de mí.- se quejó Taro, sonriente.- Pero no me quejo.

-No te he olvidado, Taro.- musitó Lily, poniéndose muy roja nuevamente.- Pero las circunstancias... Bueno, tus compañeros me saludaron primero...

Jun y Genzo intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Genzo suspiró y después le echó un vistazo disimulado a Paola y a Ken y después sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido aquí, doctora?.- inquirió Jun, amablemente.- Espero que no la hayamos tratado tan mal...

-Pues... .- Lily miró a Taro de reojo.- Ni tanto...

-Me da gusto.- Jun sonrió.- He de decir que yo también soy médico...

-¿Ah, en serio?.- inmediatamente, Lily centró toda su atención en Jun, haciendo que Taro soltara una risilla y Genzo frunciera el entrecejo.

-Sí. Estudié medicina por... Bueno, motivos personales...

Jun y Lily se enfrascaron en una charla sobre medicina, mientras que Taro se terminaba su desayuno y Genzo les lanzaba miradas de enojo.

-A ver cuándo se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí.- murmuró Taro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan los demás.

-No estamos pintados.- gruñó Genzo.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily volteó a verlo.- Perdón, es que casi nunca se encuentra una con... Lo siento.

Y se puso a comer con la vista fija en el plato.

-Mejor me retiro.- dijo Jun, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- Nomás provoco derrame de celos al por mayor... Fue un placer, doctora Del Valle.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?.- preguntó Genzo, ceñudo.- Ni quién se ponga celoso, nomás es molesto que no nos tomen en cuenta...

-Es básicamente lo mismo.- sentenció Jun, al tiempo que se marchaba.

-No cambias nada, Lily.- Taro miró fijamente a la chica.- Te sigues entusiasmando con cualquiera que hable de medicina...

-Es a lo que me dedico.- Lily tragó un buen pedazo de pan para evitar tener que seguir hablando.

-Uhm... .- Genzo volvió a fruncir el entrecejo para después lanzarle otra mirada a Paola, quien justamente en ese momento también lo estaba mirando a él. Ambos jóvenes se retaron con la mirada por unos segundos y después volvieron a sus asuntos.- Este par de doctoras...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Mientras tanto, Paola y Ken comían sin decirse gran cosa. A Shinobara le molestaba sobremanera que el arquero la mirara con tanta petulancia sin decir nada.

-Tu amiguita tiene bastante pegue.- comentó Ken, de repente, como si nada.

-¿Y?.- Paola le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Nada más decía. No me sorprende, con lo linda que es...

-¿Y por qué no vas y la invitas a salir si tanto te gusta?

-Uy, no se ponga celosa, doctora...

-¡Deje de decir pendejadas!

-¡Uy, qué boquita tiene, doctora!.- Ken soltó una risotada.

„Maldita Lily, ésta me la pagas", pensó Paola, al tiempo que miraba a Lily seguir platicando con Misaki mientras que Genzo los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. „Y quisiera saber por qué ése pone cara de estreñido", pensó Paola, refiriéndose a Genzo.

-Y pues bien.- seguía diciendo Misaki.- Cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años que no me viste.

-Lo de siempre. Seguí mi sueño, estudié medicina, caí en Japón por casualidad y aquí estoy.- masculló Lily.

-Muy escueta su explicación, doctora.- comentó Genzo.- Me hubiera gustado escuchar algo más.

-Eh... Es que no hay mucho que decir, en realidad... .- Lily se sorprendió.

Genzo y Lily intercambiaron una mirada bastante profunda, cosa que hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y desviaran la vista, avergonzados. Misaki lo notó y sonrió por lo bajo.

-Del Valle, si en este momento no terminas tu desayuno y vienes conmigo la pagarás caro.- gritó Paola, en ese instante.

-Ya, no te sulfures.- contestó Lily, levantándose de su asiento.- Para geniecito que te cargas... Un placer, Tarito. Con permiso, joven Wakabayashi.

-Hasta luego, doctora.- respondió Genzo, mirando a Paola de reojo.

-Nos vemos, Li-chan. Hasta pronto, doctora Shinobara.- dijo Taro.

-Adiós, palomitas.- comentó Jito.

-Doctora Del Valle, al rato iré a que me ponga un yeso en la mano.- comentó Ken, cuando Lily y Paola pasaron por su lado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Para qué?.- Lily se sorprendió.

-Para darle gusto.- Ken sonrió satisfecho.- O para estar cerca de usted. Escoja el pretexto que más le guste.

Lily miró al arquero karateca con verdadero odio.

-¿Por qué se comporta usted así?.- inquirió la muchacha.

-¿Así cómo?

-De esa manera tan altanera.- replicó Lily.- Actúa como si fuera el último refresco frío del desierto y mire que no lo es. Todo lo contrario, es arrogante y muy altanero. Sinceramente, no sé cómo es que sus compañeros lo aguantan.

Hasta la propia Paola soltó la carcajada. Ken sonrió, satisfecho.

-Por esa manera de hablar, tal parece ser que le gusto.- comentó Ken.- Me doy por bien servido...

-Si serás idiota.- masculló Genzo.

-Ya, deja de ponerte celoso porque las doctoras me prestan tanta atención.- continuó Ken.

-El hecho de que las dos te hayan puesto en tu lugar no significa que te pongan más atención que los demás.- intervino Taro, molesto.

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que Misaki es un muchacho más bien tranquilo.

-Vámonos, Lily.- Paola jaló a su compañera del brazo.

-Eh... Sí... .- Lily miró a Taro antes de irse. Le sorprendió que él la hubiese defendido de esa manera.

Y Taro le correspondió con una profunda mirada, la cual Genzo captó de inmediato.

-Se nota que te gusta esa chica.- murmuró Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-La quiero mucho, nada más.- contestó Taro, enigmáticamente.- Es muy importante para mí.

-Uhm... .- Genzo no entendía el por qué le afectaba esa información.

Mientras tanto, una enfurruñada Paola caminaba apretando fuertemente el brazo de una cada vez más adolorida Lily.

-Ya suéltame, que me lastimas.- gimió Lily.

-Te lo mereces, por dejarme sola después de que me rogaste para que yo no te dejara.- replicó Paola, muy enojada.- Por tu culpa tuve que soportar a Ken Wakashimazu.

-Uy, pobrecita, sí que te compadezco.- gruñó Lily.- Perdóname, eso sí que fue una tortura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Paola se sorprendió.

-Porque se nota que el tipo es de lo más desagradable.- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Sin saber por qué, a Paola le molestó el comentario pero no dijo nada más.

Al comienzo del entrenamiento, Lily se topó con una pequeña sorpresa... Las bebidas rehidratantes para los jugadores aun no terminaban de enfriarse, pero tanto Lily como Paola ya se morían de sed debido a que hacía un calor insoportable. Tamotsu, uno de los asistentes del entrenador, se ofreció a traerles bebidas frías de la máquina de refrescos del comedor.

-¿Qué refresco les traigo, doctora Shinobara?.- preguntó Tamotsu, al ver que Lily se había ocupado momentáneamente revisando una pequeña lesión que se había hecho Ishizaki.

-Cualquiera, mientras sea de dieta.- respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A la doctora Del Valle no le vayas a traer refresco de dieta.- negó una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y peinado a la moda, con ojos claros color miel, a quien por cierto Paola nunca había visto por ahí.

-¡Ah!.- exclamó Tamotsu.- ¿Seguro?

-Sí.- asintió la pelirroja.- Yo sé lo que te digo.

Cuando Tamotsu volvió con las bebidas, le entregó a Lily un refresco de cola, normal, y a Paola le dio uno de dieta.

-Iba a traerle un refresco de dieta, pero la señorita Ozawa me dijo que mejor le trajera uno normal.- explicó Tamotsu.

-Yo le dije que te trajera uno de dieta.- replicó Paola, con tonito de: „ a mí no me vayas a reclamar nada".

-Gracias, así está bien.- sonrió Lily.- No me gusta el refresco de dieta.

-¡Ah!.- Paola se sorprendió.- Ésa no me la sabía...

-Pero la señorita Ozawa sí lo sabía.- dijo Tamotsu.- Qué raro que ella se haya sabido sus gustos...

-¿Cómo no voy a saber lo que le gusta a mi querida primita?.- habló en esos instantes la pelirroja.

-¡Rika!.- gritó Lily, muy feliz, al ver a la chica.- ¡Cuánto de no verte!

-Me sorprendió ver que andabas por aquí.- la pelirroja abrazó a Lily con mucho cariño.- Estaba esperando a ver cuándo te dabas cuenta de mi presencia, pero ya veo que de plano paso desapercibida...

-Es que en serio, no te había visto.- contestó Lily, muy feliz.- ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?

-Soy la primera asistente del entrenador.- respondió la chica, feliz.- Y veo que tú estás haciendo tu pasantía en Medicina Deportiva...

-Sí.

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Disculpen.- interrumpió Paola, algo molesta.- ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué es que ustedes hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida?

-Es porque nos conocemos de toda la vida.- Lily sonrió, a manera de disculpa.- Paola, ella es Rika Ozawa, mi prima hermana. Rika, ella es Paola Shinobara, mi amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Mucho gusto.- sonrió Rika.- Es un placer, doctora Shinobara.

-El gusto es mío.- respondió Paola.- No me habías dicho que tenías una prima japonesa, Lily... Y es más... ¿Cómo es que tu prima hermana es japonesa si tú eres mexicana?

-Mi madre es mexicana.- aclaró Rika.

-Y es la hermana de mi madre.- completó Lily.

-Ya veo... .- Paola al fin sonrió.- Qué pequeño es el mundo...

„Así que no soy la única que encuentra parientes por aquí..." pensó Paola, algo enfurruñada.

En el entrenamiento, Lily y Paola se la pasaron con el doctor Nakata tratando de sacar los miles de datos que requerrían para tener el estado físico de los jugadores. El doctor les repartió a las dos chicas los expedientes de los jugadores por igual. Paola hizo un gesto, difícil de definir, al ver que le había tocado el expediente de Genzo Wakabayashi.

-Te lo cambio.- susurró Lily, al darse cuenta.

-Tómalo.- Paola se lo dio sin protestar.

-Gracias. A cambio, te doy éste.- Lily entregó el expediente y se marchó rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Paola de decir algo.

Cuando Shinobara se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía el expediente, se la rayó mentalmente a su amiga. „Ken Wakashimazu", rezaba la carpeta.

-Ésta me la pagas, como tantas que me debes.- gruñó Paola.

Al final del entrenamiento, las chicas se acercaron a los muchachos para entrevistarlos y saber sus datos médicos. Paola inició, por supuesto, con su querido Kazuki. Los dos se pusieron a charlar y a reír tan alegremente que corrieron el riesgo de que una enfurruñada Lily fuera a jalarles las orejas, ya que a ella no le gustaba que en las horas de trabajo Paola jugara y bromeara tanto, aunque la chica no lo hacía tan a menudo.

-Ya no pongas esa cara, Li-chan.- habló Taro, suavemente.- Me vas a poner celoso.

-Lo dices como si a mí me gustara Sorimachi.- gruñó Lily.- Cosa que no es cierta. Es guapo, eso que ni qué, pero no es de mi tipo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son los de tu tipo?.- Misaki sonrió.

-Si bien que sabes... .- Lily se puso colorada.

-Naaa, yo sé que no soy de tu tipo.- Taro rió.- No sé por qué aceptaste andar conmigo.

-Porque en verdad me gustabas, quizás precisamente porque no eres de mi tipo.- Lily también se rió.

-Ahhh, menos mal que lo reconoces...

-¿Qué cosa, que no eres de mi tipo o que me gustabas?

Taro y Lily rieron alegremente. Genzo los miraba con disimulo.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a preguntar sobre mis antecedentes médicos?.- inquirió Taro.

-Me los sé de sobra.- sonrió Lily.- Recuerda que conozco todo sobre ti. O bueno, casi todo... Al menos hasta antes de que te fueras a Francia...

-Y nunca me vas a perdonar eso, ¿verdad?.- el rostro de Taro se esombreció repentinamente.

-Lo que quizás siempre te reclame es el hecho de que no fuiste sincero desde el inicio.- Lily se entristeció.- Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que no pensabas quedarte en México por un largo periodo...

-Nunca habrías sido mi novia.- la interrumpió Taro.- Si hubieras sabido la verdad... ¿De todas maneras habrías andado conmigo?

-No.- reconoció Lily.- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre los amores de lejos.

-Por eso no te dije que me marcharía a Francia.- dijo Taro, triunfal.- Preferí tenerte por un breve tiempo a no tenerte...

-Cursi que eres.- Lily sacó la lengua, para evitar que Taro se diera cuenta de que el comentario la puso colorada.

Genzo seguía mirando a la pareja, muy insistentemente. Ken se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Están diciendo algo que te interese?.- preguntó Ken, con sorna.

-¿Te importa?.- gruñó Genzo, molesto.

-No me digas que esa chica te gusta...

-Piensa lo que quieras.- Genzo se marchó, ignorando a Ken.

Ken miró a su eterno rival irse y sonrió con cierta malicia.

Después de un buen rato de chismorrear y cotorrear, Lily terminó con la historia médica de Taro, sin darse cuenta de que ella se había comportado exactamente igual que Paola. Después, Lily iba a buscar a Jun Misugi para entrevistarlo también cuando Genzo se cruzó en su camino.

-Shinobara me dijo, de una manera muy poco amable, que es usted quien tiene mi expediente clínico.- le dijo a la joven mexicana.

-Ahhh... Sí... .- Lily se puso muy roja.- Este... ¿Tiene tiempo ahora?

-Por supuesto. Todo el que desee.- Genzo sonrió levemente.

Lily comenzó a entrevistar a Genzo, procurando dominar sus nervios. No sabía por qué el japonés la ponía tan nerviosa... Bueno, si bien que sabía... Genzo Wakabayashi siempre había sido el amor platónico y el ídolo japonés de Lily y era de lo más normal que ella se pusiera nerviosa delante de su presencia. Sin embargo, la chica no se dio cuenta de que Genzo la miraba con más interés de lo acostumbrado... Bueno, en realidad Lily no sabía que a Genzo rara vez le interesaba una chica y por lo tanto no notó el cambio en su forma de ser.

-Me está dando sed. ¿No le apetece tomar algo frío?.- invitó Genzo, al cabo de un largo rato.

-Eh... No gracias.- Lily se negó.

-Vamos. Yo invito.- Genzo sonrió con esa media sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba a Lily y que no podían hacer que ella siguiera negándosele.

-De acuerdo...

Lily y Genzo se dirigieron al comedor del campamento, en donde se encontraron a Paola y a Kazuki charlando. Genzo les lanzó una mirada un tanto extraña, al tiempo que Lily enarcaba una ceja.

-Esa Paola... .- murmuró Lily.- Me pregunto cuándo dejará de andar con ese Sorimachi...

-Conociéndola, nunca.- respondió Genzo, haciendo que Lily se sorprendiera.

-Habla como si la conociera.- Lily miró al joven japonés acusadoramente.

-No... Pero desde que llegaron aquí, así es como se ha comportado.- Genzo trató rápidamente de corregir el error.

-Ah... .- por supuesto, Lily no le creyó pero no dijo nada más.

Al poco rato, llegaron Hyuga, Takeshi y Wakashimazu y se sentaron cerca de Paola y Kazuki. Muy pronto, fue evidente que Shinobara encajó a la perfección con los ex-Toho. Ken miraba de vez en cuando a Lily y a Genzo con malicia.

-¿Qué tanto te llama la atención, Wakashimazu?.- preguntó Hyuga, en voz baja.

-Esa chica, Lily Del Valle.- respondió Ken.- Me parece que le atrae a Wakabayashi.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?

-Que me da una pequeña idea de cómo fastidiarlo... .- murmuró Ken.

Cuando Lily y Genzo decidieron marcharse, éste último miró a Paola, pero ella ni se inmutó. Ken, sin embargo, se levantó y se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes.

-Doctora Del Valle, quisiera invitarla a salir un día de éstos.- dijo Ken, como si nada.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Genzo enarcó las cejas de manera alarmante y Paola se atragantó con el refresco que estaba tomando, mientras que Hyuga, Takeshi y Sorimachi miraban a Ken como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Sí. ¿No le gusta el cine? Podríamos ir a ver una película.- insistió Ken.

-Gracias, quizás en otra ocasión.- Lily miró al portero karateca con desdén y siguió su camino.

Genzo no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada burlona. Paola los miró a él y a Lily con odio. Los otros tres no dijeron nada, pero Ken ni se inmutó.

-No me daré por vencido, doctora.- dijo.

Pero Lily ni le hizo caso. Genzo salió tras ella.

Paola los miró irse, enfurruñada. Kazuki se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa, mi luna preciosa?.- le preguntó, en voz muy baja.

-Poca cosa... .- murmuró Paola.- Ese infeliz de Genzo...

-¡Ah! Tu querido pri...

-¡Shh!.- Paola le dió un puntapié a Kazuki por debajo de la mesa.- ¡No hables de eso enfrente de todos!

Paola miró a Hyuga, Takeshi y Ken muy preocupada, pero ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta del suceso, porque tanto Hyuga como Takeshi le preguntaban a Ken el por qué había decidido invitar a salir a Del Valle.

-Ya se los dije.- contestaba Ken, en esos instantes.- Es mi manera de fastidiar... Además de que la chica no está nada mal, dicho sea de paso.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de vernos como simples trofeos de colección?.- gritó Paola, enojadísima, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.- ¡No somos pedazos de carne o animales de exhibición!

Paola salió enojadísima del comedor, dejando detrás de sí a unos muy sorprendidos ex-Toho.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa?.- preguntó Hyuga, algo molesto por la reacción de Paola.

-Pareciera que se puso celosa... .- murmuró Takeshi.

-Era de esperarse.- comentó Ken, demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo ¬¬

-Ni siquiera conocen a Paola.- gruñó Kazuki.- Así que no hablen de lo que no saben.

Paola, mientras tanto, iba por todo el campamento echando pestes. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba tanto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Genzo Wakabayashi, lo quisiera o no.

Lily también iba muy enfurruñada, apretando los puños y murmurando en español, en voz baja. Genzo la seguía un tanto divertido, quizás debido al hecho de la manera tan fiera en como la mexicana le había respondido a Ken.

-Parece que ya tiene un admirador.- comentó Genzo, cuando al fin Lily dejó de refunfuñar.

-¿Cuál?.- Lily encaró a Genzo con una mirada tan fiera que él instintivamente levantó las manos en actitud de defensa.- ¿Ese tipo con facha de lavacoches? (Lily, me las vas a pagar... )

-Supongo que se refiere a Wakashimazu.- Genzo soltó la carcajada.- Pues sí, hablaba de él. Y por lo visto, no le agrada mucho, ¿eh?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo me va a agradar un tipo tan engreído e infeliz?.- Lily hacía grandes aspavientos.- ¡Es inaguantable! ¡Es odioso!

-Ya, entendí el mensaje.- Genzo sonrió.- Aunque mire que no lo culpo por querer intentar algo con usted...

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily dejó de hacer escándalo y se ruborizó.

-Con una chica tan linda como tú pues... .- Genzo le lanzó una mirada un tanto cuanto sui generis, sin darse cuenta de que había tuteado a la joven.

-Ah...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lily no atinaba a qué decir y Genzo prefirió no agregar nada más para evitar que ella se pusiera muy incómoda y saliera huyendo. En ese momento, Paola los alcanzó. Lily no levantó la mirada, pero Genzo y Paola se miraron fijamente. Ésta le hizo una señal casi imperceptible a Genzo, la cual él captó de inmediato.

-¿Me disculpa, doctora Del Valle?.- inquirió Genzo.- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes...

-Por supuesto.- musitó Lily, aun avergonzada.- Después continuamos con lo del expediente clínico.

-Eso espero.- Genzo sonrió.- Hasta pronto, doctora Del Valle.

Lily decidió irse a entrevistar a Jun Misugi. Tenía muchos deseos de volver a platicar con él...

Paola esperaba a Genzo apoyada contra un árbol. Cuando él la alcanzó, ella le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

-Me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más seguirías ignorándome.- comentó él irónico

-Mira que tú tampoco me has hecho mucho caso a mí... .- gruñó Paola.

-Bueno, no quisiera comportarme como un niño, pero fuiste tú quien empezó.

-Pues sí te comportas como un niño, pero qué se le hace...

-Como sea, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- musitó Genzo.

-Uhm... .- bufó Paola.- ¿Tengo opción?

-No.- respondió Genzo.

-Pues ya qué. Pero no quiero que los demás nos vean charlando. Sobre todo, no quiero que Lily nos vea... .- Paola desvió la mirada y soltó una leve risilla.

-¿Por qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió por esto último.

-Porque ella no sabe la relación que hay entre tú y yo.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- ¿Suficiente motivo?

-Como quieras.- Genzo también se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a mi habitación.

-Si no fuera porque eres lo que eres de mí, te diría que no acepto tales propuestas indecorosas por parte de un hombre.- bromeó Paola, sacando la lengua.

-No cambias, Paolita.- Genzo elevó sus ojos al cielo.

Mucho rato después, Lily terminaba, para su desgracia, la historia clínica del expediente de Jun. Le había agradado mucho el platicar con él, más que nada porque como los dos eran médicos podían hablar el mismo idioma. Y se notaba que a Jun también le agradaba la compañía de Lily, ya que él encontraba a la mexicana muy inteligente y simpática. Sin embargo, alguien llegó a interrumpir tan amena plática, alguien a quien Lily nunca tomó en cuenta dado que no sabía de su existencia...

-¿Misugi-san?.- inquiró una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, muy linda, quien miró a Lily y a Jun con evidente preocupación.- ¿Estás ocupado?

-¡Yayoi!.- Jun miró a la chica, con sorpresa.- Creí que hoy no vendrías...

-Es que... Salí temprano de mis clases y pensé que quizás querrías salir a pasear un rato... .- murmuró la muchacha.

-¡Ah!.- sin saber por qué, Misugi se sintió algo incómodo con la presencia de las dos chicas.- Yayoi, te presento a la doctora Lily Del Valle, una de las nuevas pasantes. Doctora Lily, ella es Yayoi Aoba, una buena amiga de la infancia...

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Yayoi, haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío.- respondió Lily, sonriendo amablemente.

Cuando ambas chicas se miraron, se cruzó entre ellas una extraña corriente de rechazo. Los ojos negros de Lily parecían decir: „No me digas que eres su novia", mientras que los de Yayoi reclamaban: „¿Acaso estás interesada en él?".

-Bueno... Discúlpeme, doctora Del Valle, me tengo que retirar.- murmuró Jun, cabizbajo.

-No se preocupe, al fin que ya acabamos.- aceptó Lily, algo alicaída.

-Gracias... Nos veremos después... .- se despidió Jun.

-Hasta pronto, doctora, fue un placer conocerla.- Yayoi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Igualmente. Hasta pronto.- la sonrisa de despedida de Lily fue más una mueca que otra cosa.

„Bueno, era de esperarse", suspiró Lily, mientras veía a Jun y a Yayoi alejarse. „Un chico así no podía estar soltero y sin compromiso... ". En ese momento, Ken Wakashimazu se había cercado tan sutilmente a ella que Lily se asustó mucho cuando él le habló.

-Perdone que interrumpa sus pensamientos.- dijo Ken, en esos momentos.- Pero me preguntaba cuándo me va a interrogar a mí, doctora.

-¡Ah!.- Lily se sobresaltó.- ¡No me asuste de esa manera!

-¿A poco la asusté? No me diga que estoy tan feo... .- Ken sonrió de manera pícara.

-Pues, le diré... .- gruñó Lily.

-¡Oh, vamos! No sea tan esquiva conmigo, doctora, y dígame de una buena vez cuándo quiere que esté a su disposición para que me interrogue todo lo que quiera.- insistió Ken, de una manera muy coqueta.

-Nunca.- respondió Lily, haciendo una mueca.- Porque a mí no me toca su expediente clínico.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces a quién?

-A Paola.- Lily sonrió, satisfecha.- Será ella quien tenga que lidiar con usted.

-No me diga... Tenía la esperanza de que usted fuera quien me tuviera que „explorar".- Ken soltó una risilla.

Lily lo miró con tanta furia que Ken dejó de sonreír.

-Ya le dije que eso a mí no me toca.- dijo Lily, enérgicamente.- La verdad es que al principio sí tenía yo su expediente pero le pedí a mi compañera que me lo cambiara para no tener que ver su carota. (a Lily... )

Lily se levantó y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ken con la palabra en la boca. Pero éste no se dio por vencido y salió detrás de Del Valle.

-¿Por qué es así conmigo, doctora?.- insistía Ken, mientras Lily luchaba por perderlo de vista.

-Porque usted me cae verdaderamente muy mal.- respondió Lily, sin pasarle las verdades por agua.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque usted se cree único e inmejorable. Tiene un grave problema de actitud.

-¿Eso piensa usted de mí?

-Sí.

-Pues yo creo que usted tiene un grave problema de percepción.- replicó Ken.- Yo no soy como usted dice que soy...

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

Lily había enfilado rumbo al pequeño cuarto que compartía con Paola, aunque sin querer tomó la otra ruta para llegar a él, la que pasaba por los cuartos de los jugadores. Y, al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, Ken y Lily se toparon con una escena que los dejó con la boca abierta... Genzo Wakabayashi salía en esos instantes de sus habitaciones... En compañía de Paola... Obviamente, ni Ken ni Lily tuvieron una buena impresión de esto.

-Aunque tú no lo creas, me alegra que hayamos hablado.- decía Genzo, en esos instantes.- Aunque no lo creas, te extrañé mucho.

-Cómo no.- gruñó Paola fastidiada.- Pero la verdad es que...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- los interrumpió Ken.- Miren quién se mueve rápido. Las doctoras apenas y acaban de llegar y tú ya te echaste al plato a una de ellas, Wakabayashi.

Genzo y Paola miraron sorprendidísimos a Lily y a Ken, a quienes obviamente no esperaban encontrarse por ahí.

-Wakashimazu.- murmuró Genzo.- Doctora Del Valle... No es lo que ustedes piensan...

-No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hacemos.- replicó Paola.- No es nuestra culpa que sean tan malpensados.

-¡Ja! Ahora me van a decir que no hicieron nada.- se burló Ken.- ¿Desde cuando un hombre y una mujer se encierran solos en una habitación tan solo para platicar?

-Deja ya de decir idioteces, Wakashimazu.- gruñó Genzo, enojado.- No sabes de lo que hablas...

Lily se quedó en estado de shock, sin poder articular palabra. Les lanzó a Genzo y a Paola una mirada de dolor y tristeza y, sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado.

-¡Doctora Del Valle!.- gritó Genzo. A Paola le sorprendieron tanto el dolor que vio en los ojos de Lily como el tono de preocupación que escuchó en la voz de Genzo.

-Bien hecho, doctora Shinobara.- seguía burlándose Ken.- Ya logró que su compañera pensara lo peor de usted.

-Cállese.- gruñó Paola, al tiempo que empujaba a Ken para ir tras de Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

„Lily me va a colgar", pensaba Paola, al tiempo que buscaba a su amiga por todo el campamento. „Ahora va a pensar cosas que no son... ¿Por qué rayos me preocupa tanto lo que ella opine? Al fin que lo que dice Wakashimazu no es cierto pero... Rayos, esa mirada en los ojos de Lily no me gustó. Algo me dice que ella siente algo más por Genzo y le caló el vernos juntos... ". Paola podía ser algo irascible y violenta, pero en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y apreciaba mucho a Lily, lo suficiente como para no querer lastimarla por un malentendido.

„Luego le preguntaré a Genzo el por qué de su reacción. No vaya a ser que a él también le guste Lily y entonces se va a armar un berenjenal..."

Después de mil horas y otras tantas vueltas por el campamento, a Paola por fin se le ocurrió que quizás Lily podría estar en su habitación y hacia allá se dirigió. Efectivamente, ahí se encontró a la mexicana tumbada boca arriba en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

-Al fin te encuentro.- comentó Paola, al verla.- Te he estado buscando por todas partes...

Lily no respondió, ni dio señales de haber escuchado.

-Quiero decirte que, antes de que empieces a sacar conclusiones, las cosas no son lo que parecen.- continuó Paola.- Aunque pienses que entre Wakabayashi y yo pasó algo déjame decirte que...

-¿Cómo pudiste?.- de repente, Lily estalló, saltando de la cama tan rápidamente que parecía como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte.- ¿Por qué te tenías que meter con él? ¡O sea, no te conformas con Sorimachi y con Nanito, sino que ahora también te lanzas sobre Genzo Wakabayashi?

-¡Ey, cálmate!.- Paola se esforzó por controlar a su amiga.- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

-¿Que no es lo que pienso? ¿Qué rayos hacían entonces en su habitación, a solas?.- Lily casi escupía fuego por los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas, estábamos charlando... .- Paola supo que, efectivamente, Lily se había enamorado de Wakabayashi, dada su reacción. Y se lo iba a hacer notar.- Pero ultimadamente... ¿Por qué te afecta tanto eso? ¿A ti que más te da si me metí con Genzo o no?

-¡Pues porque...!.- Lily no supo que decir... .- Porque... ¡Porque es inmoral lo que haces!

-¿Desde cuando eres tan mojigata?.- replicó Paola.- ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la pentonta? ¡La verdadera razón por la cual estás molesta es porque estás enamorada de Genzo Wakabayashi!

Ante esta simple declaración, Lily se quedó muda.

-Tu cara me lo dice todo.- Paola sonrió.- Y tu silencio también...

-Yo no... Yo no estoy... .- tartamudeó Lily, al borde del colapso.- A mí no...

-Mira, ya deja de preocuparte. No me importa si te gusta Genzo o no, él a mí no me interesa de esa manera...

-Pero... Tú y él... .- seguía insistiendo Lily, quejumbrosa.

-Él y yo no hicimos nada.- Paola se cruzó de brazos.- Porque somos primos hermanos.

Y Lily, como era de esperarse, volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes son primos? –repitió Lily, incrédula- ¿Esperas que te crea eso?

-Pues espero que sí, porque es la verdad –Paola habló tan sinceramente que Lily le creyó- Mi nombre no es Paola Shinobara, sino Paola Wakabayashi

-Pero... Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Soy tu amiga! –Lily comenzaba a enojarse al darse cuenta de que su amiga siempre le había mentido

-Por eso mismo no te lo quería decir –respondió Paola tranquilamente- Porque ibas a armar una grande al enterarte, además ¿qué más dá mi verdadera relación con Genzo?

-¡¡Que siempre me mentiste! –insistió Lily indignada

-Lily, eso no tiene relevancia...

-¡Cómo que no! ¡claro que la tiene, porque... porque...

-¿Lo ves? No tiene relevancia –aseguró Paola triunfal

-¿Entonces? ¿Touya? ¡no me vengas a decir que en realidad él es tu padre o algo así!

-¿Qué? Nada que ver, Touya es mi primo hermano, como te lo dije...

-¡Pero cómo, si él es Shinobara y tú no! O es que...

-Touya tampoco es un Shinobara, bueno, sí lo somos en realidad –contó Paola confundiendo a su amiga, cosa que la ponía más furiosa- Mi nombre es Paola Wakabayashi Shinobara, los mismos apellidos que Touya tiene

-¿Qué?

-Touya...es hermano de Genzo

-¡¡Qué!

-Deja de gritar, o van a creer que te estoy confesando que en realidad soy hombre, jajaja XD

-Bonita hora escoges para querer bromear –refunfuñó Lily sin pizca de diversión

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes...más –siguió Paola- Los abuelos maternos de Genzo, Touya, Hana y Kenji murieron hace unos años, dejándonos, por ser los más queridos por ellos, su fortuna y apellido

-¿Y por qué harían eso?

-¡Porque Touya y yo detestamos a Genzo y los demás, por eso! –terminó Paola por desesperarse- Touya no quiere saber nada de sus padres por problemas familiares que no vienen al caso que te cuente y yo...no quiero saber nada de los míos, ni de los de Touya, así que juntos hicimos una nueva familia, una de la que el abuelo Shinobara se enorgulleciera, por no tener que relacionarnos con gente como los Wakabayashi

-Es estúpido lo que me dices ¿por qué el padre de tu tía no querría a los Wakabayashi pero sí a uno de sus nietos, y a ti?

-Porque Touya es como mi abuelo: altanero, terco, ambicioso e independiente, cosa que mi tía perdió cuando conoció al padre de Genzo, quien es bastante amable, suave y...conformista

-Pero...

-Touya y yo somos iguales, eso fue lo que le gustó al abuelo Shinobara, por eso cuando murió nos dejó todo lo que tenían él y su esposa, sin importarle que yo no fuera precisamente una Shinobara –continuó Paola, poniéndose algo melancólica- Detesto a mi madre, jamás llevaría un apellido alemán, por eso el abuelo Shinobara nos reconoció como hijos suyos, no me preguntes cómo, que él tenía muchas influencias para que ése asunto sea como él quisiera, y entonces...Touya y yo quedamos como Shinobara

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –preguntó Lily como si le hubiera contado una de vaqueros- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu verdadera familia es millonaria y que prácticamente tú no eres la que decías ser?

-Por un pinche apellido no dejo de ser yo –se indignó su amiga

-¡No, pero me mentiste! Me dijiste que Touya y tú vivían apenas con lo que ganaba él ¡y ahora resulta que estás podrida en dinero!

-Y dale con los gritos...ya te dije que eso no tiene relevancia

-¡Para ti quizás no Paola Shi... Wak...lo que sea que seas! Pero para mi sí, porque a mi me enseñaron a ser honesta con las personas que quiero, y tal parece que para ti nuestra amistad no tiene la suficiente "relevancia" como para ser completamente sincera conmigo, me decepcionaste...

-¡Deja las cursilerías y deja de tratarme como si fuera una traidora a la patria!

-¡Eres una traidora! Porque no confiaste en mi...

-Claro, la culpable la maldita Paola –ironizó la Wakabayashi- Igual si no te contaba esto sería la maldita traidora por meterme con Genzo, ya no te entiendo, igual ibas a odiarme, ¿no? ¡Pues entonces ódiame y déjame en paz!

Lily se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué decir al ver a su amiga marcharse dando un portazo. Paola salió muy enojada sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo al borde de una cancha de volleyball. Tenía tanta ira dentro que sentía que iba a estallar: tuvo que bancarse la reñida de Genzo por seguir los "malos pasos" de Touya, las malas interpretaciones de Ken y Lily, y ahora de paso, los reclamos de la última por haberle contado la verdad para que no pensara cosas que no eran entre ella y Genzo. Al final por tratar de arreglarla, pensaba, la había embarrado aun más. Tomó un balón del canasto que había cerca y con furia se puso a patear el balón contra la pared.

-Maldito...Genzo...siempre...ocasionándome...problemas –refunfuñaba Paola, mientras pateaba el balón

-Si sigues así vas a terminar por reventar el balón –comentó una voz conocida detrás de ella- ¿Enojada por haber revelado su secreto?

-¡¡Aayy! ¡Mira Wakashimazu no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías! –explotó Paola sin voltear a verlo

-Qué, ¿ya decidió comenzar a tutearme, doctora Shinobara? –ironizó el muchacho acercándose a ella

-¡¡Lárgate o...! –Paola se interrumpió al voltear y descubrir que el rostro del muchacho se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros del de ella, sonriéndole cínicamente

-Se vé más linda de cerca –comentó Ken sonriendo

-Y tú te ves igual –murmuró Paola entre dientes, bajando la mirada

Sintió que su cara ardía, aunque desconocía la razón, la última vez que se había sentido así era cuando..."él" estaba con ella, pero como ése recuerdo la lastimaba, meneó suavemente la cabeza tratando de disiparlo. De pronto sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, lo que la hizo ponerse más colorada, la pobre parecía anuncio de Coca-Cola®.

-Qué se supone que haces –preguntó sorprendida mirándolo fijamente

-Tenías una pestaña en la mejilla –contestó él sin inmutarse, de lo más natural

-Eh...yo...¡¡Y tú qué haces quitándome mis pestañas! ¡¡no ves que en algún momento de mi vida me van a escasear! OOU –estalló Paola, separándose rápidamente- ¡Quién te crees tú para dejarme alopécica de mis párpados! (alopeciacaída del cabello, bueno, en este caso de las pestañas XD)

-¿Alo qué? –preguntó Ken muy confundido por semejante reclamo XD

-¡¡Eres un idiota! ¡¡Ya vete y déjame sola!

-Vaya, uno trata de ser amable y le salen con una sarta de groserías incomprensibles –se indignó el muchacho, divertido

-¡Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a alguien más, o mejor tratas de conseguir una cita con Lily! –siguió Paola- ¡Debe estar puestísima luego de verme con Genzo!

-Ja, mire, a mi ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir con la doctora Del Valle...

-Pues entonces vé a pedirle a Jito que salga contigo, tal vez así a los dos se le quite lo calenturientos –añadió la muchacha, saliendo rápidamente de allí, dejando a Ken con la respuesta en la boca

-¿A Jito? Para qué, si él no le interesa a Genzo... –murmuró Ken divertido, viéndola irse

Paola salía furibunda de la cancha de volleyball cuando una amistosa voz se acercó a ella.

-¿Enojadita por algo?

-¿Enojadita? ¡¡Enojadota estoy!

-Qué te pasa Paola –preguntó Kazuki preocupado

-Adivina –ironizó la joven- Lily y Wakashimazu nos vieron a Genzo y a mi salir de su habitación juntos

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-¡¡Que pensaron lo peor de nosotros, eso tiene de malo!

-Ja, pero no tiene sentido, explícales que son primos...

-¡No! Lo que ése piense de mi me vale un ca...cahuate, y no creas, se lo dije a Lily, ¡pero la muy se enojó porque dice que le estuve mintiendo!

-¿Y acaso no lo hacías? –preguntó Kazuki inocente

-¿Qué?

-Nunca le dijiste de tu familia, siempre inventaste una historia ridícula sobre ti...

-Bueno, no te tengo aquí para que me eches un sermón tú también

-Y ahora qué harás

-Pues nada, por lo pronto tratar de salir de éste maldito lugar al que nunca debí llegar

-¿Tanto te arrepientes? –preguntó Kazuki dolido

-Sabes que no por ti –contestó su amiga, reconociendo el tono del muchacho- Pero Genzo y...todo lo demás

-¿No será que "todo lo demás" tiene un nombre?

-¡No! Y deja de sacar conclusiones tontas, apenas son 2 días que estoy aquí, hasta es estúpido pensarlo...

-El tiempo es lo de menos, tú y Lily están tan confundidas que no se dan cuenta de lo obvio

-¿De lo obvio? –se extrañó Paola ante tal afirmación

-OBVIO siempre fue que Sanae estaba enamorada de Ozora y que él algún día tendría que aceptar que la correspondía...

-Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo

-Que es obvio que tú te traes "algo" con "alguien" y no quieres aceptarlo

-Mira Kazuki –dijo Paola seriamente acercando un dedo a la cara de su amigo- Después de lo de Karl, yo aprendí a no ser una burra que cae tan fácil, además, a excepción de ti, odio a los futbolistas, odio el mundo del fútbol y odio todo lo que tenga que ver con él, si vine fue por Lily, pero como ella ahora me odia, me voy...

-¿Y por qué odias el fútbol?

-¡¡Porque es lo que Genzo más ama y porque es la razón por la cual Karl me dejó! –admitió con los ojos vidriosos- ¡¡odio a Genzo y odio a Karl! ¡¡odio el fútbol!

Y diciendo esto, Paola se alejó de allí, dejando a su mejor amigo muy triste.

----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, Lily se encontraba revisando unas carpetas de sus pacientes, cuando vio pasar a su amiga delante del mesón de enfermería donde ella se encontraba sin siquiera voltear a verla. Dicha actitud hirió el corazón de la mexicana, pero muy segura decidió no hacer nada.

Cuando casi terminaba la jornada matinal, Lily se encontraba ansiosa de volver a la concentración de la selección a trabajar porque el doctor Nakata les había pedido que lo colaborasen con la revisión física de los jugadores ;P, aunque una duda la carcomía por dentro: ¿cómo debía comportarse de ahora en adelante con Genzo? ¿debía decirle que su PRIMA le había contado la verdad? Después del almuerzo, y muy armada de valor, se fue al campo de entrenamiento, sin siquiera esperar a Paola, cuando llegó la encontró escribiendo en el escritorio de Enfermería, y sin saludar dejó sus cosas en el armario que allí había, tomó una lista del escritorio que a ella le correspondía y abrió la puerta para ver a cuál de los muchachos debía hacer pasar a continuación, ya que no sabía a quiénes le había designado el doctor Nakata.

Afuera esperaban los Tachibana, Sawada, Hyuga, Misaki, Matsuyama, Ken y Genzo OO. La miraron con naturalidad mientras ella veía su lista, en la que estaban los gemelos, Misaki y Genzo, pero por obvias razones quería obviar a este último que figuraba como primero.

-A ver...eh...pase Masao Tachibana –dijo rápidamente aclarando la voz, dejando a todos algo confundidos

-¿Acaso no debía entrar Genzo? –preguntó Takeshi inocente- Se supone que él y Ken deben ir más antes a entrenar con Mikami al gimnasio

-¿Segura que voy yo, doctora? –preguntó Masao confundido, acercándose a ella

-Ahá, ahá, aquí lo dice, adelante por favor –contestó Lily, moviendo la cabeza inquisitivamente, y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

-¿No quiere seguir examinándome, doctora? –escuchó preguntar a Jito coquetamente a Paola, que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento- Ni si quiera me auscultó

**-**Ni al caso –respondió Paola de mal humor- A ojo de buen cubero, usted está en muy buenas condiciones, así que creo que con la temperatura y la presión me basta

-¿Y mi compañero? –preguntó Jito mirando algo extrañado hacia la puerta del segundo consultorio- ¿Ya puede salir?

-Eh...sí, en unos minutos más...

Cuando Lily pasó cerca de Paola creyó leer en la hoja de Jito "necesita valoración por Psiquiatría: descartar manía sexual" XD. Hizo pasar a Masao al consultorio destinado a ella y le pidió que se quitara la camiseta para poder valorarlo. Había olvidado su martillo de reflejos en el hospital, así que se fue al otro consultorio a traer el que allí había. Paola seguía escribiendo y no se inmutó. Lily entró al consultorio y lo que vio allí la paralizó, porque no sabía si echarse al piso a reír, o de plano regañar a Paola hasta quedarse ronca: ahí estaba Sano, de cabeza, apoyado contra la pared, contando _cincuenta y siete...cincuenta y ocho..._y con la cara muy morada XD

-¡Pero qué hace ahí! –exclamó Lily alarmada, evitando reír y ayudándolo a salir de tan incómoda posición

-La doctora Shinobara me dijo que era un ejercicio de resistencia –contestó Sano incorporándose, tomándose la cabeza que de seguro le dolía mucho- Debía llegar a cien si estaba en buenas condiciones

-¿Qué?

-¿O acaso el ejercicio no sirve? –preguntó el muchacho aturdido

-Eh...bueno...es que Paola aplica nuevas técnicas que aprendió en unos libros que adquirió en...India, ¡eso! La Medicina en India dice que ése es un buen ejercicio –mintió la muchacha, por salvar a su amiga y por no querer que el joven se sintiera como tonto

-Ah...bueno

-Pero usted llegó a buen número, ¿cincuenta y ocho, creo?

-¡Sesenta! –se enorgulleció Sano

-¡Pero muy bien! –lo felicitó Lily sonriendo- Muy pocos pasan del 50, está usted en buenas condiciones...

-¿En verdad? Entonces... ¿no quiere salir conmigo?

-Je... –Lily comenzó a entender por qué Paola debió dejar a Sano en semejante situación- No, porque no sería ético, yo trabajo aquí con ustedes, ya sabe...

-Oh, qué lástima –respondió Sano desilusionado- La doctora Shinobara alegó algo similar, aunque "añadió" al muy celoso novio gigantón que tiene

-¿Novio gigantón? –Lily esbozó una sonrisa

-Ahá...bueno, ya me voy, me duele un poco la cabeza –dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la salida algo mareado- Hasta pronto doctora...

Lily lo despidió agitando una mano y después se echó a reír. De pronto entró Paola, seguida de Takeshi, la primera se sorprendió al verla allí, y más, desternillándose de la risa. El segundo la saludó con una cordial reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, doctora –saludó gentilmente el joven jugador

-¿Me permites? –dijo Paola cortante, dirigiéndose al pequeño carrito donde habían jeringas, alcohol y demás cosas

-Sí claro, con permiso –contestó Lily componiéndose, saliendo

Después de revisar a Masao hizo pasar a Kazuo, ignorando deliberadamente a Genzo, que como Ken (a quien también Paola le estaba dando largas XD), se veían desesperados, viendo a cada instante su reloj.

-¿No que Mikami había hablado con el doctor para que nos atendieran primero? –preguntó Ken irritado- Se supone que ya debíamos estar en el gimnasio

-No podemos irnos –aseguró Genzo, cruzándose de brazos- Ellas deben concluir de una vez con nuestros historiales, o ambos seremos perjudicados...

Ante tal respuesta, Ken bufó molesto, volviendo a mirar su reloj.

-Hyuga Kojiro –indicó Paola, mientras Takeshi salía- Pase por favor

-Doctora Shinobara –alegó Ken poniéndose de pie- ¿El doctor Nakata no les dijo que nosotros debíamos ir antes que nadie?

-¿Ah? Lo siento, pero me temo que no... –contestó la muchacha, cerrando la puerta en su cara, mientras Genzo fingía toser para encubrir la risa

-Tierna novia la que te conseguiste –dijo Ken sarcástico, sentándose nuevamente

-Ella no es mi novia –aclaró Genzo rápidamente- Lo que ayer ustedes vieron fue un malentendido

-Sí claro...

-Mira –dijo desafiante el portero del Hamburgo, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas- La doctora Wa...Shinobara es una muchacha decente, y con tus aseveraciones estás mellando su honor

-Yo no digo más que lo que vi –aseguró Ken sin inmutarse- ¿Tanto te importa como para defenderla así?

-Ella y la doctora Del Valle están aquí para trabajar, al igual que nosotros, y no se merecen un trato así de parte de nadie

-Bueno Genzo, lo entiendo –se burló Ken

-Si quieres saberlo, ella fue a mi habitación a recoger unos libros que yo le había prometido prestarle, ya que casualmente ella sabe hablar alemán –mintió Genzo, tratando de parecer creíble, porque nunca antes lo había tenido que hacer, digamos que solía ser sincero un 99,9 del tiempo, en el otro 0,1 hacía lo aprendido por su prima y hermana XD

-Mejor ni te pregunto en qué momento te enteraste eso... –murmuró Ken- En fin, de todos modos ella salió con un humor de perros

-No encontré los libros y yo le había asegurado que los tenía, y creo que ella los necesitaba, eso es todo

-Bueno... –finalizó Ken, encogiéndose de hombros y quedando ambos en silencio

-¿Ya será mi turno? –preguntó Misaki, entrando a la sala de espera con una lata de refresco, junto a Hikaru- ¿Siguen aquí?

-Ya ves –respondió Genzo seriamente

-Adiós doctora –se despidió Kazuo, saliendo del consultorio

-Adiós –se despidió Lily- A ver... sigues tú Misaki

Genzo vio instintivamente, bastante sorprendido, de Lily a Taro y viceversa.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Misaki- Creo que los porteros debían ser vistos antes

-Vas a pasar o no –lo espetó Lily sin responder a su pregunta

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes –sonrió Taro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Veo que no cambiaste tu "humorcito"

-Pues si sigues así verás que mi "humorcito" empeoró –lo amenazó Lily avergonzada

Taro entró y, una vez más, Lily evitó la mirada de Genzo. Mientras, Kojiro salía del consultorio y una sonrojada Paola se despedía de él sin querer mirarlo, pensando _"Dios bendito...qué fisicón se gasta!"_ (Paola aprovechada )

-Sigue Matsuyama Hikaru –dijo la muchacha, ignorando a los porteros japoneses

-Ya me lo imaginaba –comentó Ken enojado

Hikaru miró extrañado a Genzo y Ken y entró al consultorio, con una sorprendida Paola que pensaba "_¡No sabía que él era Matsuyama!_" OO.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Taro, una vez adentro

-Quítate la camiseta, los zapatos y súbete a la balanza –le ordenó Lily, mientras ponía el nombre del muchacho en una hoja

-No podías ser más directa –se burló Taro, guiñándole un ojo

-Taro... –se impacientó Lily, sonrojándose levemente- No empieces...además no es la primera vez que te veo sin camiseta, recuerda que fuimos a la playa juntos

-Y que te burlabas de mi delgado físico, lo recuerdo...decías que no había jugadores de fútbol tan enclenques –dramatizó el joven

-¡Nunca dije eso! –aclaró Lily

-Jajaja, ok, ok, nunca lo dijiste, pero yo lo sentía así

Taro se quitó la camiseta y Lily pensó (par de pervertidas estas compinches ¬¬) "_se nota que tienes mejor físico a leguas_". Después de un examen físico entre risas y rememoranzas, Lily terminó de examinar a Taro.

-¿Y, cómo me encuentras? –preguntó Taro, colocándose nuevamente los zapatos

-Muy bien... –puntualizó Lily sonriendo en un tonito satisfecho, aclarando luego rápidamente- Desde un punto de vista médico, obviamente

-Jaja, yo no había pensado lo contrario, jaja

-¡Ya no te burles!

-Olvidé lo bien que te veías cuando, por algún motivo, te hacía sonrojar

-Taro, no hagas esos comentarios que me avergüenzo más –le pidió la mexicana, sonriendo al recordar que evidentemente el japonés sabía cómo hacerla colorear

-No has cambiado mucho

-Ni tú –aseguró Lily sonriendo tiernamente, dejando de escribir

-Te extrañé mucho durante este tiempo, aunque no lo creas

-¿No encontraste una francesa que te haga olvidarme? –preguntó Lily escéptica

-Y dale con eso –dijo Taro, mirando hacia arriba- El que me haya ido a Francia no significa forzosamente que haya ligado con alguien

-Niégame que tenías a alguien en la mira –lo desafió la muchacha

-Te lo niego rotundamente –aseguró Taro, levantando la mano derecha solemnemente

-No te creo

-Entonces para qué me preguntas si de hecho no me vas a creer –se ofendió el joven- ¿Tú de veras crees que soy un casanova o algo así?

-Bueno, no –admitió Lily- Pero siempre las muchachas van tras tuyo como moscas al basurero

-Gracias por la comparación –sonrió Taro indignado

-Bueno, como abejas a la miel –arregló Lily

-Lily, créeme que hasta ahora la única que realmente cautivó mi interés fuiste tú, aunque claro, nuestra historia no tuvo lo que llamaríamos un final feliz

-No sabes cuánto te quise... –se defendió ella

-Ni tú lo que yo a ti, lo que me reconforta es que al menos la amistad no se perdió

-Ésa nunca la perderás Taro, porque siempre serás parte importante de mi...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Mientras, en la baticueva...digo, en el otro consultorio XD.

-Eh, doctora –preguntó Hikaru extrañado- ¿Segura que no me tengo que quitar la camiseta para que me ausculte mejor?

-No, no, así está bien –respondió Paola fingiendo concentración- Aunque usted está bien como sea

-¿Perdón?

-Que usted está bien por donde quiera que lo mire –metió más la pata la joven XD- Quiero decir, QUE SE VE SANO, no creo que necesite un chequeo

-Es la rutina ¿no?

-Je, sí, bendita rutina –comentó Paola avergonzada- Ya puede ponerse de pie, súbase a la balanza por favor

Hikaru así lo hizo y de repente una cinta blanca cayó de su bolsillo.

-Se le cayó esto –dijo Paola, alcanzándosela- Bonita cinta, ¿quién la hizo? Veo que lleva un número "10"

-Una muy querida amiga en colegio –respondió Hikaru melancólico

-Hummm, por el tonito parece que fue más que una amiga –dijo la muchacha, notando una punzada de molestia en el estómago

-Ella está en Estados Unidos, vive allí desde hace tiempo...

-Qué bien –comentó Paola sonriendo satisfecha XD

-¿Perdón?

-Que...qué bien que usted aun la recuerde –fingió la Wakabayashi- Los hombres suelen olvidar rápidamente amores juveniles

-Je, en primera ella no fue mi "amor juvenil", digamos que es mi verdadero amor –aclaró Hikaru algo sonrojado (cursi ¬¬)- Y en segunda, habla como si estuviera resentida con alguien

-Dejemos mi vida privada ahí donde está mejor: en privado –pidió Paola cortante

-Lo lamento, no quise ser entrometido –se disculpó el muchacho, una vez que la doctora lo pesó

-Olvídelo, de todas maneras fui yo la entrometida –aclaró Paola seriamente- La verdad pienso que la muchacha en cuestión es muy afortunada al tener a alguien que la recuerde con tanto cariño después de tanto tiempo, y sobre todo, que sea usted...

Hikaru enarcó una ceja sorprendido y algo sonrojado, Paola esquivó su mirada y abrió la puerta. El muchacho se paró, murmuró una despedida aun algo aturdido y se fue.

-¿Ya puedo pasar? –preguntó Ken impaciente

-¿Ah? –fingió Paola- Oh, lo siento, pero ya pasó la hora...

-¡Cómo que ya pasó la hora! –se enfadó el muchacho, acercándose a ella- ¡Se supone que tienen toda la tarde para hacerlo!

-¿Así que usted cree saber mis horarios? –le preguntó Paola desafiante

-No es la primera aprendiz de médico que viene por aquí –le recordó el portero

-Compórtate Ken –lo espetó Genzo mirándolo de reojo

-¿Es usted su domador? –se burló Paola- Entonces tengo muchas quejas sobre él, veo que ambos están fallando: usted no enseña y él no aprende...

-...gracias entonces, te veo después –salió Taro sonriendo, interrumpiendo el seguro tremendo lío que se iba a armar, porque Genzo y Ken ya estaban en actitud de responderle a Paola

-Eh...bueno... –dudó Lily colorada, viendo a Taro irse como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Sigue usted, joven Wakabayashi

Genzo se sorprendió levemente, luego tomó su actitud austera nuevamente y entró delante de Lily.

-¿Lo vé? Si ella aun atiende a Genzo, usted debe atenderme a mi –la desafió Ken

-¡Ay! Bueno, pase entonces –dijo Paola molesta

Una vez adentro, y sin recibir orden alguna, Genzo se acercó a la camilla y se quitó la camiseta, seguida de los zapatos. Lily temblaba tanto de los nervios que su letra era inentendible en la hoja que se sacudía bajo su lápiz.

-Listo –dijo Genzo, sentándose sobre la camilla, acostumbrado ya a los chequeos médicos

-¿Eh? Ah, claro, voy... –respondió la muchacha, tropezando con el papelero y golpeándose el codo contra el tensiómetro de mercurio que había cerca, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

-¿Me quedo así sentado? –preguntó el muchacho cordialmente- O prefiere que me eche

-Eh...no, así está bien, le voy a tomar la presión –respondió Lily, tratando de acomodar el tensiómetro en el brazo del muchacho, pensando en el mucho ejercicio que él debía hacer para tener un bíceps así XD

Después de tomarle la presión le pidió que se echara para auscultarlo y revisar su abdomen. Estuvo como 5 minutos sin mover el estetoscopio, porque no quería llegar al momento de tener que palparle el abdomen XD.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Genzo preocupado, tratando de serenarse, porque se sentía incómodo en semejante situación- Está muy colorada y temblando

-¡Claro! –contestó Lily, mirando hacia los pies del muchacho, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen pensando "_ay Dios, ay Dios..._"- ¿No duele, verdad?

-No, no duele –respondió Genzo, sonriendo al notar la extrema incomodidad de Lily, quien había concluido y había volteado a recoger un bajalenguas (tú lo conoces, creo, como abatelenguas) que de los nervios había soltado

En ese instante Genzo se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Lily y...¡se dieron tremendo cabezazo! Lily se sintió mareada y dolorida (no por nada digo que Genzo es un cabezón, jaja XD). Genzo llovía en disculpas y puso una mano sobre el rostro de Lily, que lo veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-¿Se siente bien? No fue mi intención...

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta en qué situación se encontraban, se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron colorados. No era para poco, porque por unos minutos Genzo se quedó tomando a Lily por la mejilla.

Mientras...en el otro consultorio (sonaba mejor baticueva...XD)

-¿Duele? –preguntaba Paola maliciosamente apoyando todo su peso en sus manos que estaban sobre el abdomen de Ken, después de evitar largamente esa situación al igual que su amiga

-Uhh –murmuró el muchacho, sin aire- No...

-Bueno, siéntese –le ordenó Paola, para luego golpearlo con violencia en la espalda (por debajo del nivel de las costillas, lo que se llama puño percusión para los que no saben)

-¡Oiga! ¿Así siempre trata a sus pacientes? ¿con tanta agresividad?

-Oh, vamos –lo despreocupó Paola, retornando a su hoja de datos- Usted es deportista, tiene que soportar un examen más riguroso

-Deje de comportarse así –exigió Ken acercándose a ella y hablándole por detrás

-Y usted deje de molestarme –lo desafió Paola, volteando y sin importarle quedar nuevamente muy cerca de él- Parece que desde que entró su objetivo es hacerme la vida imposible

-Se equivoca doctora, a mi me place que esté aquí, porque aunque no lo crea, llamó mi atención desde la primera vez que la vi allá en Urgencias –dijo el muchacho, en un tono que parecía sincero, porque no sonreía de forma autosuficiente

-Pues no parece –aseguró Paola sin turbarse- Si quiere pelea no le daré gusto, porque éste es mi trabajo y no pienso darme por vencida por gente como usted

-¿Y cómo es la gente como yo? –preguntó Ken algo dolido, acercándose más a ella, hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella

Paola no supo responder, se quedó paralizada, hasta que la puerta se abrió de pronto, y una Lily estupefacta los miraba desde el umbral.

-Eh... –murmuró Lily confundida- Paola, aquí tienes el martillo de reflejos, pensé que ibas a necesitarlo...

-Ah sí...gracias –contestó su amiga desenfocada, acercándose a Lily para coger el martillo

-Bueno, permiso... –dijo Lily con voz preocupada, marchándose

-No me respondiste –espetó Ken a Paola- Cómo es la "gente como yo"

-Engreída, petulante, insoportable, arrogante, altanera... –dijo la muchacha tranquilamente, guardando el instrumento que tenía en la mano- ¿Se me fue algún otro adjetivo?

-Se te fue "así como yo" –aseguró Ken irónico- Porque tú no eres diferente a "gente como yo"

-Ja, quizá no Wakashimazu –siguió Paola sin inmutarse- Sin embargo yo tengo algo que tú no tienes...CLASE

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el joven con enojo

-Si vas a comportarte como lo haces, al menos que la gente sepa que tienes algo bueno que ofrecer más que una fachada interesante –añadió Paola hiriente- ¿O crees que alguien se fijaría en el portero suplente de Wakabayashi?

-¡Yo no soy el suplente de nadie!

-No es lo que parece... además -continuó Paola, sin importarle lo mal que podía estar haciendo sentir a Ken - Según sé tú también eras un becado del Toho

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que eso concluye que tú y yo no somos iguales –afirmó Paola triunfal- Porque "gente como tú" no tiene nada que ofrecerle a "gente como yo"

Ken la miró con desprecio, con un dolor evidente en los ojos. Paola le mantenía la mirada con arrogancia, sin embargo se sentía algo mal por dentro, porque si bien solía ser altanera y grosera con la gente cuando se molestaba...no era tan mala como la creían.

-Buenas tardes Wakashimazu –se despidió al fin la muchacha, ordenando sus hojas y metiéndolas en un fólder- El informe de tu examen físico lo tendrá hoy mismo el doctor Nakata

-Buenas tardes DOCTORA Shinobara –puntualizó Ken marchándose, dejando a Paola luego de salir, inmersa en un mar de culpa UU

Mientras que cuando Lily regresó con Genzo, se veía aun aturdida. El muchacho, que se estaba amarrando los calzados, se percató de su estado.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctora? –preguntó Genzo, poniéndose de pie- La veo pálida...

-¿Pálida y bruta? –se burló Lily, sonriendo ligeramente

-No, yo no quise decir eso –aclaró Genzo avergonzado

-Ja, era una broma joven Wakabayashi –dijo Lily sonriendo más por la perturbación del muchacho, pensando "_qué tierno..." _¬¬

-No me diga así –le pidió Genzo, poniéndose la chaqueta de su deportivo- Sólo dígame Genzo

-Humm, no sé si pueda, verá, estamos en un ambiente de trabajo y...

-Sé que a los muchachos también les gustará que los trate por su nombre –la interrumpió Genzo seguro- Además tenemos casi la misma edad ¿no?

-Bueno, sí –admitió Lily, derrotada por una cuantas palabras del portero japonés- Pero...¿su novia no se enojará si lo tuteo? –añadió hiriente rápidamente

-¿Cuál novia? –preguntó Genzo confundido

-Mi amiga Paola –respondió Lily frunciendo el ceño- Sé que lo que hizo no está bien, porque mire que venir a involucrarse con uno de ustedes en el trabajo...

-Paola no es mi novia –aclaró Genzo algo molesto por la insistencia

-¿Ah no? Pero noto que hasta la trata por su nombre

-Es algo que ella me permitió –mintió Genzo, cosa que puso peor a Lily, porque por alguna razón se sentía en derecho de ver al joven obligado a decirle la verdad

-Ah... –murmuró Lily como si nada le importara- Como sea, de todos modos no es mi problema

-¿Hay algo que la moleste porque yo tutee a su compañera? –se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho intrigado

-¿A mi? –respondió ella, exagerando el tono- Para nada, ya le dije, lo que haga no es asunto mío, pero bueno, sabrá aceptar las consecuencias y más si se enteran que ella y Wakashimazu...ups –metió la pata, sin querer, tapándose la boca rápidamente, porque por querer herir a Genzo se había extralimitado

-¿Ella y Wakashimazu qué? –preguntó Genzo, entrecerrando los ojos

-Nada, nada, digo que ambos parecen amigos y podrían pensar mal de ella, además si alguien más la vio salir de su habitación...se verá en grandes problemas –aseguró Lily nerviosa

-Ella y Ken no son amigos, ¿o acaso no es obvio que ella y usted no lo soportan?

-De mi parte eso es seguro, pero Paola tiene amistades raras –dijo Lily, esquivando la mirada de Genzo, recordando al serio y agresivo Loui Napoleón que ella un día le había presentado como amigo suyo (y decía que odiaba a los futbolistas...)- Bueno, no le quito más su tiempo, buenas tardes...

-Buenas tardes, DOCTORA –puntualizó Genzo, saliendo sin mirarla, cosa que hirió el corazón ya maltratado de Lily

-Que te vaya bien Genzo... –murmuró con tristeza viéndolo marcharse

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Genzo llegó al gimnasio vio a Ken solo, haciendo pesas, con evidente furia.

-¿Y el entrenador? –preguntó Genzo, quitándose la chaqueta

-No está, dijo que ya es muy tarde y que la programación del entrenamiento se arruinó –respondió Ken cortante, sin dejar de practicar

-Veo que llegaste antes que yo –trató de conversar Genzo

-Llegué hace unos minutos –aclaró su compañero con tono fastidiado

-Vaya, parece que no estás de humor...

-La verdad, no –aseguró Ken, incorporándose- Así que me voy, tampoco tiene sentido quedarse aquí...y menos contigo

Genzo enarcó una ceja sorprendido pensando "_¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó?_", mientras veía a Ken dispuesto a irse, enojado.

-Por cierto Wakashimazu –se recompuso Genzo- Deja ya de fastidiar a las doctoras, o harás que las echen, sabes que el entrenador discutió con el doctor Nakata cuando se enteró que los practicantes serían mujeres

-No las fastidio, sólo trato de hacer amistad ¿o te molesta? –inquirió Ken irónico

-Pues no seas tan "amistoso" -respondió Genzo mordazmente- La doctora Del Valle creo que ya aclaró las cosas contigo y Shinobara...

-Shinobara es tu novia, ya me di cuenta –lo interrumpió el karate keeper con fastidio- Al parecer tú eres "gente como ella"

-¿De qué hablas? Y ya te dije que no es mi novia, coincidimos en conocer Alemania

-No me interesan los detalles...adiós "portero titular"

Y sin decir más Ken se fue, dejando a Genzo con ganas de seguir reclamándole.

-Me las vas a pagar Wakabayashi –murmuraba Ken desafiante- Y tú también Shinobara, ambos me las van a pagar...

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Sano contaba orgulloso sobre la prueba de Paola que él había pasado.

-...y entonces vino la doctora Del Valle y me felicitó –concluyó el ex jugador del Hirado, inflando el pecho, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros reía por lo bajo ya que se imaginaban la verdadera intención del ejercicio, a excepción de Ryo y Aoi que lo veían asombrados

-Yo también hubiera pasado la prueba –aseguró Ryo autosuficiente

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Aoi boquiabierto- A mi nunca me tocó una prueba similar...

-Ni te hubiera tocado Aoi –le dijo Mamoru seriamente- Porque esa prueba no existe...

-¡Claro que existe! –se ofendió Sano- Y yo la pasé

De pronto todos se callaron al ver entrar a Paola sola, tratando de ignorar sus miradas. Buscó entre todos pero no halló a Kazuki, así que se fue hacia una mesa solitaria. Momentos después entró Genzo, que al verla, se fue a sentar con ella, ignorando los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

-Te estaba buscando –le dijo Genzo por lo bajo, mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran la cena

-¿Y a qué debo el honor? –ironizó ella, dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa

-Deberías comportarte, viniste aquí a trabajar –la regañó Genzo entre susurros- Vas a meter en problemas al doctor Nakata, no sabes lo que hizo él para que las aceptaran

-¿Por qué el reclamo? Ni entiendo de lo que me hablas –gruñó Paola impaciente, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato

-Deja de estar amistando con Kazuki y Ken

-Con Kazuki no te metas, ¿estamos? Es mi amigo de colegio –aclaró Paola- Y en cuanto a Wakashimazu, ni sé por qué lo dices

-Paola, no vayas a involucrarte con nadie aquí...

-¿Es una advertencia o una solicitud cariñosa? –se burló su prima

-Es una orden –dijo Genzo seriamente

-Ja, lo que me faltaba, que aun después de tanto tiempo quieras ordenarme

-Eres mi prima hermana, y debo cuidarte...

-Pues no lo necesito, gracias, que sé cuidarme sola

En ese momento entró Lily y vio a ambos. Sorprendentemente se acercó a ellos.

-¿Quiere sentarse doctora? –ofreció Genzo caballeroso, incorporándose

-No gracias –respondió Lily imitando una sonrisa, luego dijo por lo bajo- No interrumpiría por nada su tiempo a solas...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Genzo extrañado

-Paola vine a entregarte tus llaves, las dejaste en tu escritorio

-Gracias –contestó su amiga seriamente, distraída de pronto por la entrada de los ex Toho, entre ellos Ken, que se veía callado y muy serio, mientras sus compañeros reían; cuando Kazuki la vio en compañía de Genzo se quedó boquiabierto- ¡Kazuki!

Kazuki hizo un gesto que interpretaba un "_para qué me llamas, si estás con quien estás_". Sin embargo se acercó, seguido de sus compañeros.

-Buenas noches –saludaron todos, excepto Ken, quien miraba distraídamente los detalles del mantel

-¿Quieren acompañarnos? –preguntó Paola

-Por mi no hay problema –asintió Kojiro, acercándose una silla, al igual que Takeshi y Kazuki

-Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó Taro sonriente, apareciendo tras de ellos

-¡Taro! –exclamó Lily exagerada- ¿No quieres que busquemos mesa en otro sitio? Al parecer ésta se encuentra completa

-Por mi no hay problema –respondió Taro, marchándose con ella, mientras Genzo los seguía con la mirada, visto con burla por su prima

-Yo también prefiero estar en otra mesa –añadió Ken rápidamente, retirándose, haciendo sentir algo culpable a Paola

Como era de esperar, Genzo y Kojiro se pusieron a conversar sobre el fútbol europeo, y Kazuki con Takeshi sobre el japonés, mientras Paola ponía cara de fuchi.

-Gracias por contarme en su conversación –se indignó ella, marchándose enojada- Buen provecho...

De todos los presentes que se quedaron con un "hello con su hello" XD, Kazuki fue el único que se sintió culpable e iba a salir tras de ella, pero creyó que en ese momento su amiga le diría hasta de qué se iba a morir, así que prefirió que sus ánimos se calmaran un poco. Mientras en otra mesa, Lily y Taro conversaban amenamente.

-Así que conoces a Napoleón –le dijo Lily incrédula- Sabía que de algún lado lo conocía, pero qué raro

-¿Crees que Napoleón es raro? Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo vi haciéndole ojitos a Pierre, jaja

-Taro –sonrió Lily- No me refería a eso, es sólo que Paola detesta el fútbol y lo relacionado con él, y resulta que Napoleón también es futbolista

-Hummm, no sabía eso de tu amiga –admitió él pensativo- ¿Pero y por qué lo odia?

-Creo que tuvo problemas con alguien que estaba en el medio, una relación pues, y salió mal parada –contó Lily entristecida- Jamás me dijo de quién se trataba

-Hizo bien, creo que hay ciertos detalles de los cuales mientras menos se sepan, mejor para uno...

-¿Por qué?

-Lily, hay cosas que sólo recordarlas lastiman, ¿te imaginas si otros se enteran y te lo recuerdan cada vez?

-¿Alguna vez no me contaste algo? –inquirió ella curiosa

-Veamos –analizó Taro- A ver, no, eso te lo conté...eso también... ¡ah eso, no eso también lo sabes...

-Deja de burlarte Taro –rió Lily, arrojándole la servilleta en la cara- Es en serio

-Yo también hablo en serio, te conté todo de mi y ahora que lo analizo –dijo él conforme, devolviéndole el detalle- Eres la única persona, además de Ozora, que me conoce así

-¿Y debo agradecerte? –se burló su amiga

-No, quizás sólo pagarme los derechos de mis secretos –contestó él guiñándole un ojo

-¿Y a cuánto ascendería? –preguntó Lily sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego

-A un cine o una cena para dos –aclaró el muchacho- No te pido que sea a la luz de las velas, y en el primer caso, yo elijo la película e invito las palomitas

-Queda en consideración –dijo Lily, golpeando la mesa con un puño, como si hubiera dado un veredicto- Pasemos al siguiente punto

-Jajaja, extrañaba bromear contigo

-¿Conmigo o de mi? –se indignó la joven

-Contigo, de ti me burlaba mientras no estabas, jajaja

-Graciosito –dijo Lily, sacándole la lengua, mientras sus compañeros miraban de reojo y con curiosidad tal escena

-Para mi que a Taro le robaron el corazón –opinó Kisugi sonriente

-¿Es su ex, no? –les recordó Shingo

-Parecen viejas chismosas –los regañó Jun seriamente OO- Dedíquense a lo suyo

-Es que así no es divertido –admitió Ryo cínicamente- ¿Y qué me dices tú Misugi, al fin le diste el "sí" a Yayoi?

-Chistoso... –dijo molesto el ex capitán del Musashi, avergonzado

Paola iba enojada camino a su habitación, cuando su celular sonó. Lo que le dijeron la dejó preocupada y velozmente salió del complejo deportivo. Llegó al hospital y presionó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces, ansiosa, esperando que el maldito aparato se abriera de una vez. Una vez adentro presionó el "6", para ella fue una eternidad el ascenso hasta ese piso. Cuando por fin se abrió corrió por el pasillo hacia enfermería, donde había bastante actividad, entre ellos distinguió a Fernando, que ayudaba en lo que podía.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Paola agitada- ¿Qué pasó?

-Pidió que te llamaran –respondió Fernando entristecido- Está en su dormitorio

La muchacha corrió hacia la sala que tenía en un cuadro al lado de la puerta el N°16, sin importarle no llevar guardapolvo ni vestuario necesario ingresó en la habitación, donde una enfermera y dos médicos hacían reanimación a un paciente ya anciano, con el pelo cano, bigote, bastante enflaquecido del cuerpo, pero con los brazos y piernas hinchados por el edema.

-¡Ya le pusieron la adrenalina! –exclamó uno, sin dejar de presionar el tórax del paciente

-Sí doctor –contestó la enfermera, buscando en el cajón del aparato reanimador otra ampollita

Paola se quedó de piedra, mirando estupefacta al anciano: él había sido su paciente en cirugía, había llegado con un cuadro hepático complicado y no tenía buen pronóstico, pero como en todos sus pacientes, ella tenía la esperanza de que un día lo vería salir del hospital ya recuperado. Recordaba que las enfermeras solían comentar que el paciente era bastante malhumorado y ofensivo con ellas, sin embargo a ella jamás la había tratado mal, porque siempre la recibía con una sonrisa; y por eso cometió un pequeño error que no se podía evitar y que ya le había pasado otras veces: se encariñó con él.

El segundo médico puso las paletas del reanimador sobre su pecho y miró rápidamente hacia el monitor, quería saber si se registraba función cardiaca y nada. Volvieron a intentar con medicamentos y presionando el pecho, hasta que una débil actividad cardiaca empezó a dibujarse en el monitor, que llenó de ilusión a todos. Paola se acercó y de pronto el anciano abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Doctora... –murmuró él

-Shh...no hable don Mario –le pidió Paola sin saber qué decir, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta- Pronto se sentirá mejor...

-El sólo verla me pone mejor –aseguró el anciano, esbozando una sonrisa- Usted es como mi ángel...

Y poco a poco cerró los ojos, mientras los médicos retomaban la reanimación pues había entrado en un nuevo paro cardiaco. Paola no dejaba de estrechar la mano fría del anciano. Desesperada exigió continuar ella y se puso a presionar el pecho del paciente con toda la fuerza que tenía, sintiendo incluso bajo sus manos el quebrar de las costillas de éste. Estaba agotada, no supo cuánto estuvo así, mirando los ojos del anciano, esperando que éstos se abrieran. Cuando ya casi no sentía los brazos y el sudor goteaba en su frente uno de los médicos puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada Paola –le dijo- Será mejor retirarnos

-¡No! –exclamó ella- Él va a salir...va a salir...

-Paola –le pidió una voz conocida- Ya pasó una hora, ya nada se puede hacer, perdió mucha sangre...

Entonces ella se detuvo, miró con rabia a todos y luego se dirigió al anciano.

-Yo avisaré a los familiares –se ofreció uno de los médicos, saliendo

Uno a uno los del personal de salud fueron saliendo, dejando a Paola con Fernando.

-¿Vienes?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con los ojos vidriosos, sin quitarle la vista al cadáver

-Su hemorragia interna se reactivó –contó el joven médico- Fue muy rápido

-No debía...

-Paola, él sufría mucho, al menos ahora estará más tranquilo...recuerda que tienes otros pacientes que te necesitan

La muchacha acarició con ternura el rostro impávido del anciano, le dijo por lo bajo _"descanse en paz"_ y sin mirar a Fernando salió de la habitación, pasando por el lado de los parientes que lloraban desesperados. Sólo tenía una idea fija, salir de ese hospital a cualquier lado, porque el dolor la carcomía por dentro, aumentando con cada recuerdo.

Sin saber cómo, quizá automáticamente, llegó al complejo deportivo, entró y notó que estaba en semi-oscuridad, ya debía ser algo tarde. No quería volver a su habitación, así que fue a caminar por las canchas de fútbol, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de aguantarse el dolor.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento... –se decía arrepentida

-¿Shinobara? –la llamó alguien extrañado al notar su silueta en la oscuridad

Paola volteó y se topó con Ken, que la miraba seriamente. Sin poder evitarlo más, corrió hacia él, lo abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-¡No quería que se muriera, quería que se recuperara! –decía ella desesperada- Yo lo quería mucho, no debía terminar así...

Por unos instantes el muchacho se quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer al no entender la situación, hasta que correspondió al abrazo y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella al ser más alto.

-Desahógate...

_Dedicado a mis queridos Mario (ahora usted es mi ángel), Albina, Rodolfo, Blanquita, Simón, Luisito y tantos otros a quienes vi vivir y morir, siempre los llevaré en el corazón...descansen en paz_

"Porque la muerte es más sabia que el mejor de los médicos" 

-------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Paola llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con Lily acompañada de Ken, que la tomaba del brazo. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Segura que estás mejor? –le preguntó el muchacho, con una calidez que Paola jamás había sentido en él hasta ese momento

-Sí, gracias –contestó ella, suspirando más relajada

-Lamento lo que pasó, en serio, pero...la muerte es así y tú como futura médico debes saberlo

-Sin embargo eso no evita que duela –admitió Paola cabizbaja

-Lo sé –aseguró el muchacho sin saber qué más decir- Bueno...hasta mañana

-O hasta más tarde –rectificó Paola con una pequeña sonrisa- Lamento haberte perjudicado así

-Nada que ver –la despreocupó él- Yo salí a caminar y fue una casualidad encontrarte

-Je...parece que sí

-Bien, hasta luego entonces –dijo Ken, disponiéndose a ir

-Ken –lo llamó Paola, sorprendiendo al muchacho por el denominativo- Gracias de verdad, por todo

-No se preocupe doctora –contestó él dedicándole una sonrisa que la dejó estupefacta- No es nada...

Y Ken se fue, dejando a Paola parada en la puerta de su dormitorio. Como había escuchado voces, asustada, Lily entreabrió la puerta y se quedó mirando sorprendida a su amiga conversando con su "odiado" portero japonés. Cuando él se había ido, Lily se atrevió a salir.

-¿Paola? ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupada, olvidando la discusión del día anterior

-¿Eh? Sí, Lily, no te preocupes –contestó Paola melancólica

-¿Dónde estabas? –volvió a preguntar la mexicana, algo "malpensada" XD

-En el hospital –respondió su amiga entristecida, entrando en la habitación- Mi paciente, don Mario, murió hace unas horas...

-¡¿Qué, el uruguayo! Cuánto lo siento –se lamentó Lily descorazonada- Pero...¿qué hacías con Wakashimazu?

-Me lo encontré al entrar, me sentía muy mal y...él estuvo de mi muro de los lamentos –contó Paola mirando el piso

-¿Wakashimazu? –inquirió Lily incrédula- ¿Segura que era el mismo odioso petulante altanero insoportable portero que conocemos?

-Lily...-la regañó Paola, dejando su abrigo en el perchero- No te expreses así de él

-¡Que qué! –exclamó su amiga, olvidando el duelo- ¡Y me lo dices tú que lo insultabas con palabras más gruesas!

-Pues sí, te lo digo yo que se dio cuenta que al final en el fondo no es tan malo como parece... –se defendió Paola

-¿Segura que no te expusiste demasiado al frío de la noche? –preguntó su amiga escéptica- Mira que lo que dices es ilógico e incoherente...

-Nada de eso, y la verdad será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o mañana pareceremos zombies –le pidió Paola, sacando su pijama, mientras se quedaban un tiempo en silencio

-¿Sabías que el doctor Nakata está convenciendo al doctor Mizutani que nos deje quedarnos todo el día aquí? –contó Lily emocionada

-Ah...¿y qué dijo él?

-Que lo pensará

-Oye –recordó de repente Paola, en lo que se ponía la blusa del pijama- ¿Acaso no estábamos enojadas?

-Pues lo estábamos –recordó Lily frunciendo el ceño- Pero... –continuó ablandando el gesto- Me parece que así no funciona la cosa

-¿Cuál cosa? –preguntó Paola divertida

-Nuestra amistad pues, nuestra amistad –aclaró su compañera, recostándose- Creo que con 24 horas de "ley del hielo" las cosas deben volver a su estado original

-Lamento haberte gritado –se disculpó Paola, destapando su cama- Y lamento haberte mentido

-Yo lamento haber pensado mal de ti y de Genzo –admitió Lily avergonzada- Y lamento haberte llamado traidora, después de todo, tus motivos habrás tenido para ocultar un secreto así

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio de mentalidad? –preguntó Paola, apagando la luz de la lámpara de su mesita

-A algo que Taro me dijo –aclaró su amiga, bostezando y acomodando su almohada- Todos tenemos derecho a guardar los secretos de nuestras vidas como se nos antoje

-Un hurra por Taro –se burló Paola

-¡Hurra! –exclamó Lily sonriendo en la oscuridad

-Por cierto Lily, y quiero que seas sincera con esto –le pidió la Wakabayashi- ¿El amor platónico aquél que un día mencionaste que era jugador de fútbol...es acaso Genzo?

-¿Eh? –murmuró Lily avergonzada, quitándosele el sueño de repente y pensando "¿cómo se acordó ese detalle?- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sí o no

-No

-Pues no te creo –se indignó Paola

-Entonces para qué me preguntas –se quejó Lily

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Nones! Ya te dije que cada quien decide guardar sus secretos de a como le guste

-Ok, ok –contestó Paola sintiéndose derrotada

-¿Y tú qué te traes con Wakashimazu? –preguntó Lily a quemarropa

-¿Po...por qué?

-Ja, porque te la pasas alocadita con él –se burló su amiga- Si casi me caigo de espaldas al verlos hoy en el consultorio y ahora resulta que vienes con él a estas horas

-Qué estás tratando de decir –murmuró Paola indignada

-¡Qué te traes!

-Pues nada...y ahora que lo dices, éste secreto me lo guardo ¡ja!

-Babosa...

-¡Babosa tú!

-Jajaja, buenas noches Paola...Wakabayashi

-Buenas noches Lily Del Valle...Misaki

-¡Paola!

Y sonriendo triunfal Paola fingía roncar mientras su amiga seguía protestando, solucionando así un problema más entre ellas.

Al día siguiente, mientras las dos amigas se encontraban sudando la gota gorda en el hospital, en el campo de entrenamiento de los japoneses...

-¡Kojiro, apúrate! –lo regañó Jun al ver al delantero charlando tranquilamente por su celular

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió Kojiro apresurado, hablando luego en otro idioma- Bien, entonces aquí te espero

-_En unos días estaré por allá visitándote, pero sabes que no iré solo_

_-_No tengo problema que venga, pero si empieza con sus idioteces...

-_Jajaja, no te preocupes Kojiro, le pediré que se controle_

-Ciao entonces

_-Ciao_

Y en el hospital...

-Uhhh... –tembló Paola ligeramente, mientras colocaba correctamente los archivos de sus pacientes en la sala contigua de Enfermería

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Lily extrañada, cerrando una carpeta

-De pronto me vino un escalofrío

-No cuentes cosas como ésas Paola, recuerda que tu paciente recién murió y...

-¿Y piensas que vino a despedirse? –dijo su amiga escéptica- No inventes, no puedes creer tonterías como ésa

-Pues si las creo qué...

-Más miedo da ver la cara de Genzo, jajaja –se burló Paola, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Lily- ¿No lo viste? Parece un Frankenstein muy mal hecho, con eso de que sonríe a medias, parece que un tornillo terminó mal aflojado, jaja

-Paola...

-Y después dices que no estás enamorada de él...

-¡Paola! –la regañó Lily, sonrojándose- Ya te dije que no es así y deja ya de fastidiar

-Ok, entonces si no es Genzo...¡es Taro!

-¡Paola!

-Me alegra verlas tan risueñas –comentó Fernando tras de ellas, mientras las amigas se sobresaltaban

-Nos asustó doctor –dijo Paola, poniéndose una mano en el pecho- La de taquicardia que me provocó

-Jajaja, no exageres Shinobara

-¿Cómo le va doc? –preguntó Lily amistosamente

-Fatal –reconoció el joven médico- El par de internos nuevos que me tocó se la pasan distraídos comentando otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con la Medicina

-¿Cosas como qué? –preguntó Lily indignada

-Fútbol –respondió Fernando de mala gana- Que la selección de fútbol esto, que la selección de fútbol lo otro...me tienen harto

-Ja, desde la vez que aquellos jugadores vinieron accidentalmente a Emergencias me di cuenta –afirmó Paola tranquilamente

-¿No le gusta el fútbol? –preguntó la mexicana incrédula, pensando "éste tiene que ser rarito para que siendo hombre no le guste el fútbol"

-Pues no, prefiero el basketball o el tenis –admitió Fernando- En fin...¿y a ustedes cómo les va? Supe que fueron a la concentración de un equipo grande

-¿Equipo grande? –dijo Paola enarcando una ceja

-Eso fue lo que me contó el doctor Mizutani, no quiso darme más detalles, pero supongo que ustedes me lo contarán, ¿no?

-Ja, qué curioso me salió el doc Nanito –se burló Lily, recibiendo un pisotón nada disimulado de su amiga

-¿Nanito? –repitió el muchacho sorprendido, ignorando el pisotón- Je, sólo mi familia suele llamarme así

-Y las que quieren ser en futuro parte de su familia –murmuró Lily burlona, recibiendo otro pisotón más fuerte que la hizo ver estrellas

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, Lily estaba recordando cosas que tenía que hacer –interrumpió Paola avergonzada- Creímos que sabía dónde estábamos haciendo prácticas

-No, no lo sé

-Pues... –ambas se miraron confundidas antes de confesar el no sabido secreto por ellas

-Estamos con la selección japonesa de fútbol –admitió Lily sinceramente, dejando al doctor boquiabierto

-Femenil, supongo...

-Eh...no, masculina –aclaró Paola evitando su mirada

-Doctora Shinobara –los interrumpió una enfermera sonriendo pícaramente- Un muchacho está buscándola allá en Enfermería

Paola miró a Lily confundida, y salieron a ver seguidas de Fernando, que se quedó de piedra al reconocer, allí parado, a Ken, el mismo paciente insoportable que le había tocado atender días atrás (Ken es incomprendido XD).

-Doctora, qué gusto verla –saludó Ken sonriente, dejando a Paola estupefacta y más confundida que antes, mientras Lily miraba a Paola, Ken y Fernando alternativamente

-Eh...ah...joven Wakashimazu –dijo Paola, caminando apresurada hacia él- Qué sorpresa, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Sólo pasé para saber si se sentía mejor –contestó el muchacho sonriendo ligeramente

-"¡No puede ser!" –pensaba Lily incrédula- "Tenía que aparecerse éste...y con semejante detalle"

-Je, gracias –siguió Paola, más calmada- Sí, me siento mejor

-Bueno, ya que lo oigo de sus labios...me retiro –concluyó Ken, decidido a irse

-Espere –le pidió Paola- ¿De veras sólo vino a eso?

-Sí, de veras –aseguró el muchacho tranquilamente (qué cruel...)- Bueno, adiós, las veo en la tarde

-Baboso... –murmuró Lily de mala gana

-Así que con los de la selección de fútbol –comentó Fernando seriamente, sacando a Paola de sus pensamientos

-Je, sí –acertó a decir Lily, mirando extrañada a su desconcertada amiga

-Pues deberían cuidarse –les aconsejó el médico, tomando del mesón unas cuantas hojas- Me parece que no son de fiar...

-Aunque no lo crea, sí –afirmó Paola, sorprendiéndose ella misma de aquello

-Paola tiene razón –la apoyó su amiga- No son malas personas

-Y sobre todo son muy guapos –acotó una enfermera con grandes gafas que estaba escuchándolo todo, guiñándoles un ojo- Yo sólo veo los partidos que vé mi hijo por verlos a ellos, sobre todo a Jun Misugi, parece un príncipe de verdad

El comentario hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Lily, sin saber por qué, aunque quizá fue porque pensó "tiene razón". Fernando sonrió con sarcasmo y se fue sin decir más.

Por la tarde, una motivada Lily veía el entrenamiento de los muchachos mientras Paola se la pasaba pensativa.

-¡Pásala a Misugi! –gritaba Lily a Ryo- ¡Pásala!

Como si la escuchara Ryo hizo el pase a Jun y éste anotó a un siempre desatento Morisaki, que cubría una de las porterías, mientras en la otra Masao (o era Kazuo:?) fungía de portero temporal ya que Ken y Genzo estaban en el gimnasio.

-¡Goooolll! Muy bien hecho Misugi –lo felicitó Lily contenta, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del "Príncipe de Cristal" (ahhhh, se oye un suspiro tras telones, me parece que es Lily babeando XD)

-Ja, tal parece que Jun acaba de enlistar una más en su club de fans –comentó burlón Taki a Kisugi

-Lo felicito sinceramente –contestó su amigo, mirando a Lily

El partido entrenamiento continuó y esta vez fue Misaki quien anotó.

-¡Oye Lily! –se burló Misaki- ¿Qué no hay barra para mi?

-Hurra –dijo la mexicana de mala gana, desatando la risa de los demás, incluido el propio Misaki

Minutos después, tras una desafortunada jugada, Jun cayó y se lastimó una mano, siendo sacado inmediatamente del entrenamiento y dirigiéndose hacia Lily, que encantada lo esperaba para atenderlo.

-Déjeme ver –dijo la doctora, tomando cuidadosamente la mano del muchacho

-Ouch...me parece que sólo es un golpe –dijo Jun adolorido

-Perdón, pero si va a comenzar a opinar sobre mi trabajo, mejor aquí lo dejo –dijo la joven enérgica

-Ok, lo siento doctora –se disculpó Jun- Olvidé que en este momento mi condición es la de paciente

-No mueva la mano –le pidió Lily, sonriendo levemente por la caballerosidad del japonés- Voy a vendarlo

Sacó unas vendas de un pequeño maletín de mano y se puso a vendarlo, sin percatarse que Jun la veía fijamente.

-Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos –comentó el muchacho de la nada, haciendo sonrojar a Lily y poniéndola nerviosa

-Eh, gracias –respondió ella cortante

-¿Sabe a qué se quiere dedicar al egresar?

-Neurocirugía o Medicina Deportiva

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañado

-No, por qué

-De repente se tornó muy seca conmigo, quizá el comentario la molestó –dijo Jun tranquilamente

-No fue eso, es sólo que...no debería hacer comentarios como ése cuando estoy en medio trabajo

-¿Espera que un comentario así, espontáneo, espere a la cena? –se burló él, haciendo que Lily lo mire fijamente

-No, pero...

-Jun –los interrumpió Yayoi- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lily volteó a ver a Yayoi, quien la miraba con ojos de "qué haces agarrándolo de la mano".

-Sí Yayoi, fue solo un golpe ¿o no doctora? –preguntó él algo incómodo nuevamente

-Sí, un golpe –añadió Lily sonriendo fingidamente y estirando tanto la venda que Jun tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor- Ya está, con su permiso...

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Yayoi, viendo el gesto de dolor de su amigovio (llamémosle así para no crear confusiones acerca de una relación no oficial XD)

-Ay...hombres –refunfuñó Lily, sentándose junto a su amiga, percatándose que el entrenamiento acababa de concluir

-¿Por qué Hikaru siempre lleva esa maldita cinta en la cabeza? –refunfuñaba Paola por su parte, como pensando en voz alta

-¿Eh?

-Ni tan bonita que esté, en cualquier momento se ensucia y habrá que tirarla, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas, eh?

-¡De la cinta!

-Cuál cinta...

-¡Ésa que la mentada amigota de Hikaru le regaló!

-Jajaja ¿"amigota", jajaja

-Y tú de qué te ríes

-De nada, sólo del adjetivazo que te lanzaste, jaja –se rió Lily, olvidando el mal humor

-¿Y a ti qué te traía de mal humor? –preguntó Paola divertida al darse cuenta de su gran creatividad :P

-Me aburren las interrupciones de noviecitas ñoñas y celosas –comentó Lily sarcástica- Yo hacía mi trabajo

-¿Te refieres a Jun y su pelirroja?

-Ahá

-Bah, mejor quédate con Misaki, al menos no está ocupado –aconsejó Paola inocente

-Claro, como la cosa aquí es elegir así, "a la que te..."

-A nada...

-¿Y tú por qué refunfuñas de la cinta? –se burló Lily- Qué se me hace que te traen andando por el nevado de la amargura

-¿Nevado de la amargura? –se extrañó Paola

-Sí pues, nevado, recuerda que Hikaru es de Hokkaido, jaja –siguió riéndose la mexicana- Qué se me hace que te quieres asegurar "aguilitos" en tu futuro, jaja

-¿Y tú? No me digas que dejarás la neurocirugía por la Cardiología –se defendió Paola sarcástica, cortando de una la risa de su amiga

-Óyeme, no te pases...

-Pues tú no empieces...

Ambas se miraron un rato y luego se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Se nota que no aprendemos... –musitó Paola melancólica

-Ja, nos fijamos en imposibles –admitió Lily

-¿Ésa pelirroja es novia de Jun, en serio? -preguntó la Wakabayashi

-No lo sé –contestó su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y la de la cinta es novia de Hikaru?

-¿Cómo saberlo? Al menos admitió que era "el amor de su vida" –ironizó Paola

-¿Celosa?

-¿Celosa yo? Para nada, es sólo que se me hace muy cursi el asuntito

-Y tú, la más "antiromántica" del mundo –se burló la mexicana

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Paola, agarrando su maletín

-Vámonos –aceptó Lily, poniéndose de pie- ¿Animada como para ir a embutirte de comida chatarra?

-¿Animada como para salir hoy en la noche?

-¡Estás loca! Mañana tenemos guardia en el hospital

-Por eso...

-Doctora Shinobara –se acercó Hikaru tímidamente- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Eh...yo los dejo, con permiso –dijo Lily sonriendo burlona, retirándose, pero topándose en su camino con Jun, cuando Yayoi ya se había ido

-¿Ya mejor? –le preguntó Lily secamente, más por cordialidad

-Sí gracias –contestó el muchacho algo apenado

-Mmmm, bueno, adiós –dijo la muchacha, al no saber qué más decir, siguiendo con su marcha

-Espere –le pidió Jun- Ah...¿no le gustaría ir a tomar un café? Ya sabe, para platicar un rato, no es que tenga ningún tipo de malas intenciones con usted es sólo que...

-Je, jamás creería que usted tenga malas intenciones conmigo –admitió Lily, sonriendo levemente al notar el nerviosismo del muchacho- Y por qué no, hablar con usted sobre la Medicina es interesante pero...

-No acepta, ¿no es así? –dijo Jun cabizbajo

-No es eso, lo que no creo es que a esta hora sea adecuado tomar un café, ¿qué tal una hamburguesa? –ofreció Lily sonriente- ¡Ah! Pero lo olvidaba, ustedes siguen un régimen alimentario

-Je, no muy estricto, y la idea de la hamburguesa es buena –admitió el muchacho- ¿Entonces acepta?

-Sí, la verdad hablar con usted es muy interesante

-Digo lo mismo, ¿nos vemos en media hora en la salida del complejo?

-Media hora está bien –contestó Lily muy contenta, marchándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mientras, Paola miraba a Hikaru con cara de "y ahora qué onda con éste..."

-Dígame –dijo Paola algo cortante

-Eh...sobre ayer, yo...

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Paola tranquilamente

-Sobre lo que le dije acerca de Yoshiko

-¿Quién es Yoshiko? –fingió Paola, percatándose de lo que le hablaba el muchacho

-La amiga que me regaló la cinta de la cabeza –contestó Hikaru avergonzado

-¡Ah, sí! La linda cinta –ironizó Paola- ¿Qué con ella? ¿le pasó algo?

-No, es sólo que quería disculparme por haber tenido el atrevimiento de ponerme a contarle cosas sobre las que seguramente no estaba interesada

-No se preocupe –contestó la muchacha, volteando para irse- No tiene importancia

-Claro que la tiene –reconoció el muchacho, interrumpiéndole el paso- Yo no quería hacerla sentir incómoda al enterarse de mi vida privada

-Mire –aclaró Paola- En realidad no tiene importancia, ya estoy acostumbrada a que los pacientes me cuenten cosas de su vida, hasta interesante es

-¿Pacientes? –dijo Hikaru extrañado

-Ahá, pacientes, ayer usted estaba como mi paciente, ¿recuerda? –aclaró la joven

-Claro, pero de todos modos le pido una disculpa

-¿Tan importante es para usted?

-En realidad sí –admitió Matsuyama seriamente

-Bueno, no se preocupe, lo disculpo –contestó Paola finalmente, evitando al muchacho para seguir con su camino

-Gracias...doctora

-Por nada –sonrió Paola, marchándose seguida por la mirada de un enrarecido Matsuyama (y digo enrarecido porque hasta fue extraño para él tener que pedirle disculpas absurdas a alguien que ni conocía bien)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Cuando llegó la cena (ja, siempre pasan cosas en la cena). Paola notó que Lily no estaba, y fue extraño, ya que la había dejado en su dormitorio cambiándose en el baño y había salido antes que ella muy rápidamente. Se sentó a esperar que le sirvieran su comida, mientras se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos, nuevos para ella, porque incluían nada más y nada menos que al ex capitán del Furano. De pronto reaccionó al notar que le hablaban.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño? –le preguntó Hikaru, con su habitual caballerosidad seria

-Eh, no, siga usted –contestó Paola algo avergonzada, pensando "menos mal no sabe que estaba pensando en él"

-Si le soy sincero, no me agrada este trato tan usteado –reconoció el muchacho extrañamente, ya que los japoneses son mas bien seriecitos- Me agradaría, como a muchos otros, que me trate por mi nombre

-Je, no podría, recuerde que estamos en un ambiente de trabajo

-Sí, pero no estamos en la época del Shogun –bromeó el muchacho OO (ja, mucho Rurouni Kenshin para mi XD)- Así que...

-Bien, bien –aceptó la muchacha sonriendo divertida- Lo haré si ustedes dejan de llamarme "doctora", porque para empezar aun no lo soy y para continuar no me gustan los títulos

-Bueno, señorita Shinobara, será un gusto entonces hablar con usted de ahora en adelante –dijo Hikaru, sonriendo

-Tampoco me diga señorita –le pidió Paola con cara de fuchi ante el nuevo título- Mi nombre es Paola

-Entonces es un gusto...Paola

-Igualmente, Hikaru –respondió Paola, mirando fijamente los ojos cafés de Matsuyama y pensando "definitivamente los ojos oscuros son más lindos que los ojos claros" (pensamiento bien "out", digo, porque nada tendría que hacer semejante comentario, pero bueno, lo puse y se quedó...)

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta que todos los compañeros de equipo del defensor japonés los miraban con curiosidad.

Y en un centro de comida rápida cerca de allí, Lily y Jun debatían acerca de ciertas cirugías modernas.

-Lastimosamente –decía Lily- No es mucha la cultura en el mundo acerca de lo samaritano que es donar órganos

-Así es, pero yo creo que con el tiempo las cosas van a cambiar

-Es que no es posible –se indignó la joven- Hay cientos de personas, por no decir miles, que están esperando en una larga lista, el que se presente alguien que done un riñón compatible con su organismo para poder seguir viviendo ¡y la gente no quiere entender que cuando alguien fallece puede hacerle el favor a alguien de seguir viviendo!

-Yo creo que eso ingresa en la idiosincrasia de cada persona –añadió Jun, admirado por la pasión con la que Lily hablaba- Incluso es parte de los valores humanos que la familia le da a cada uno de sus miembros

-Yo no puedo creer que haya gente que no se inmute ante estas situaciones... –concluyó Lily, cruzándose de brazos, y recostándose contra el espaldar de su silla- ¿Qué? –preguntó al notar que su acompañante no decía nada, sólo la miraba callado

-Eres una de las pocas personas que le pone tanto ahínco a su vida y aun se preocupa por la de los demás –comentó el muchacho pensativo

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Lily confundida

-Claro que no -contestó Jun- Mas bien lo veo como algo muy bueno, y permítame felicitarla

-¿Permítame? Creo que al menos estando aquí, fuera del complejo, puede tratarme de tú ¿o no?

-Je, creo que sí, si usted también así lo hace

-No lo veo muy difícil...Misugi –dijo Lily sonriendo

-Yo tampoco Lily

-Ahhh –suspiró la muchacha, desviando la mirada

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No puedo creerme aun que esté aquí, contigo –comentó Lily- Hace sólo unos días estaba en el hospital, siendo una fan más del fútbol y la selección japonesa. Y ahora mírame, puedo ser parte de su quehacer diario y estoy charlando acerca de Medicina con uno de los mejores jugadores de toda la historia de Japón

-Gracias por el cumplido –sonrió Jun bromista

-Eso es cierto y hasta tú lo sabes –lo regañó Lily seriamente

-Bueno, bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

-No lo hago, sólo digo la verdad

-Deberíamos repetir esto cuando podamos –ofreció Misugi, luego de un tiempo de silencio- ¿Qué me dices?

-Seguro, yo encantada –respondió Lily sinceramente, luego tuvo que disimular- Digo, porque me agrada charlar contigo

-A mi también, si te soy franco –reconoció el muchacho, sonriendo

Lily se quedó fascinada mirando al muchacho, hasta que un par de escandalosas fans se acercó a ellos para pedirle un autógrafo a Jun y solicitarle algunas fotografías, mientras la pobre mexicana estaba con cara de pocos amigos viendo tal escena. Así que aburrida tómo su mochila y salió. Jun se disculpó y salió tras ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el joven extrañado

-Salir con uno de ustedes siempre será complicado –reconoció Lily suspirando- Jamás dejarán de reconocerlos e interrumpir un lindo momento

-¿Uno de...nosotros? –preguntó nuevamente

-Sí, porque con Genzo y Taro pasa igual, fans por aquí, fans por allá... –siguió diciendo hasta que se percató con quién hablaba- Je, olvídalo

-¿Genzo y Taro? –se extrañó Jun aun más

-Sólo daba ejemplos, por ejemplo tampoco podría ir a charlar a ninguna parte con Jito o Mamoru –disimuló Lily nerviosamente- ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Supongo que sí –respondió el muchacho nada convencido de la excusa

-¿Regresamos ya?

-Sí, vamos

En el camino se toparon con las dos últimas personas a quienes Lily hubiera querido ver: Genzo y Taro. Ambos jóvenes miraron a la pareja con las cejas muy arqueadas.

-Buenas noches, Wakabayashi, Misaki.- saludó Misugi, muy cortésmente.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Taro, sonriente a pesar de su sorpresa.- Hola, Li-chan.

-Hola Tarito.- murmuró Lily, mirando hacia otra parte.

-No sabía que hubieses tenido una cita... .- Taro miró a la pareja con cierta picardía.- ¡Qué rápido me olvidaste!

-Deja de decir babosadas.- protestó Lily.- No era una cita.

-Así es, solo salimos a tomar un café.- afirmó Jun, muy serio.

-Pues eso para mí es una cita... .- seguía insistiendo Taro quien, a pesar de lo que dijera, sus ojos mostraban cierto enojo.

-No lo es.- negaron Jun y Lily, al unísono.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí.- afirmó Genzo, quien hasta esos momentos se había quedado mudo.

El comentario fue hecho en un tono tan helado que los demás se quedaron callados. Una espantosa corriente de negatividad fluctuaba entre los tres japoneses. La pobre Lily se sentía como un indefenso gatito en medio de tres perros de lucha (¡Jaja, vaya comparación!).

-¿Y eso les afecta tanto?.- inquirió Jun, algo preocupado.- Hasta donde sé, la doctora Del Valle no es propiedad de ninguno de ustedes dos y no tiene por qué pedirles permiso para salir conmigo.

-Eso es verdad, Li-chan puede salir con quien se le pegue la gana.- musitó Taro, bastante molesto.- Después de todo yo nunca fui nadie que mereciera un poco de consideración por parte de ella.

-Ya vas de nuevo con el melodrama.- gruñó Lily.- No cambias...

-Esto es absurdo.- dijo Genzo.- Estar peleando por una idiotez como ésta. La doctora Del Valle no es la última mujer disponible sobre la Tierra.

Y dicho esto, Genzo comenzó a caminar, dejando a Jun y a Taro pasmados y a una Lily un tanto dolida y con deseos de amarrar al portero a un ahuehuete. La chica optó por mejor despedirse de los otros dos chicos, pretextando que ese día tenía guardia en el hospital y que no podía llegar tarde. Lily llegó con el ánimo bajo a la guardia. El comentario de Genzo le había dolido bastante, no entendía el por qué él se había comportado de esa manera tan grosera. Lily ya sabía que cuando una cosa le salía mal al inicio del turno, esa cosa le distociaba el resto de la guardia (o sea, le echaba a perder la guardia pues). El resto de la noche Lily se la pasó en cirugía tras cirugía. A la una de la mañana el cirujano de guardia entró a una apéndice que ya tenía más de 8 días de complicada. La cirugía terminó por ser contaminada debido a la cantidad enorme de pus que salió y eso terminó por frustrar a todo el equipo médico. Lily sabía que al final de la cirugía debía de tomarse una ducha, por indicaciones médicas precisas (quesque después de una cirugía contaminada uno debe de bañarse pero no está comprobado que eso ayude en algo) aunque ella estaba tan cansada que le vino valiendo queso el baño y se acostó a dormir un rato. A las cuatro de la mañana, la enfermera de quirófano llegó a avisarle que había llegado una embarazada a punto de dar a luz... Y se desató el infierno...

Todo iba relativamente bien. Edna, su compañera de guardia, era la encargada de recibir al bebé mientras que Lily atendería a la señora. Todo parecía estar normal pero al momento de que saliera la placenta... La placenta no salió. Y la señora comenzó a desangrarse a medio quirófano.

-¡Llámenle al médico ginecólogo de guardia!.- gritó Lily, desesperada.

-¡Está de vacaciones!.- respondió alguien.

Y el médico cirujano tuvo que intervenir, pasó a la señora a una cirugía de urgencia para quitarle la matriz (cuando una placenta se pega a la matriz, la única manera de quitarla es quitando la matriz completa. Hay que mencionar que es algo urgente ya que la paciente sangra hasta morirse). Las siguientes dos horas fueron un verdadero martirio para Lily. Ella solo rogaba que la señora pudiera salvarse... El cirujano no tenía NPI (ni pinche idea) de lo que estaba haciendo y el tiempo se acababa... A las siete de la mañana, ya todo el hospital estaba volcado sobre quirófano tratando de ayudar. Lily se sentía súper cansada, solo veía cómo hacían cambio los instrumentistas y anestesiólogos y como los ginecólogos del turno matutino se metían a continuar la cirugía. En algún momento, un ginecólogo entró a relevar a Lily, quien inmediatamente salió del quirófano sin hacer ni una sola nota del hecho ocurrido.

Lily se sentía fatal pero debía ir al campamento japonés. Aun debía terminar algunos reportes sobre los jugadores japoneses. Su mente estaba en estado de shock. Ella había atendido el parto de la señora y pensaba que quizás lo ocurrido había sido su culpa...

-No te sientas culpable, tú hiciste lo que pudiste.- señaló Edna, cuando ambas salieron del quirófano.- Le llamaste al médico en el momento preciso, soy testigo de que tú hiciste lo que debías hacer.

-Pero eso no le va a salvar la vida a la señora.- murmuró Lily, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Y si el hubiese preguntado sobre...?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo podías adivinar que la señora tenía un acretismo placentario?.- la contradijo Edna, cada vez más molesta por la culpabilidad de Lily (acretismo placentario es cuando la placenta se pega a la matriz y no la puedes sacar con nada).- Además, ¿con cuánto te llegó la paciente? ¿Con ocho, nueve de dilatación?

-Ocho.- respondió Lily.- Y además, ya era su cuarto hijo, nomás era cuestión de que tosiera y el niño salía volando...

-Ahí está. Deja de echarte la culpa, no eres Dios para detectar y corregir un problema así a tiempo.- gruñó Edna.- Además, la culpa es de este pinchurriento hospital que no cubre al ginecólogo del turno nocturno cuando se va de vacaciones. Y bien sabes que no había manera de que pudieras evitar lo ocurrido.

Lily llegó al campamento con cara de cadáver, sin saludar a nadie. Se fue directamente a la habitación que les tenían reservada a ella y a Paola y se preparó para continuar el día.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó suavemente Paola, quien ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

-De la vil jodida.- reconoció Lily.- Supongo que ya te enteraste...

-Lo raro hubiese sido que no.- respondió Paola.- ¿Cómo está la señora?

-No sé. Cuando yo me vine del hospital aun no salían del quirófano.- musitó Lily, cabizbaja.

-¿A qué hora entraron a la cirugía?

-A las cinco de la mañana, más o menos.

-¡Válgame! ¡Pero si pasan de las diez! ¿Tan feo estuvo?.- Paola conocía el mundo médico pero aun así se sorprendió.

-Ya ves. Todo porque al cirujano se le ocurrió querer extraer la placenta con la mano y le provocó una inversión uterina a la señora (dicho en lenguaje cristiano, el doctor se trajo la matriz con él).- susurró Lily.

-¡NO! ¿En serio?.- Paola miró a su amiga con ojos como platos.

-Sí. Para que veas... .- Lily suspiró.

Paola supo que su amiga no estaba en condiciones de seguir charlando sobre eso. Ambas se dirigieron hacia sus cubículos y se pusieron al corriente con sus deberes.

-Bueno, si se te ofrece algo, estoy al lado.- ofreció Paola, sintiendo empatía hacia su amiga, ya que ella sabía bien lo que era enfrentarse a la muerte y no salir vencedor.

-Gracias.- Lily sonrió levemente.

Durante el transcurso del día, unos cuantos jugadores se dejaron caer en los cubículos de las doctoras con pretextos estúpidos. Paola, un tanto harta, los amenazó a todos con colgarlos y no precisamente de los pies. Lily optó por mejor echarle llave a su consultorio. No estaba de humor... Aun recordaba las palabras de la señora durante la cirugía: "No puedo respirar... No puedo... ". Lily cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos se confundieron con sus sueños... Lily aun sentía estar presente en la cirugía... Soñaba que la señora se desangraba hasta morirse, mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba el llanto del bebé que acababa de nacer...

-Doctora Del Valle.- gritó alguien a través de la puerta, tocando tan fuerte que Lily despertó, sobresaltada.

La chica se levantó a abrir y descubrió en la puerta a Genzo Wakabayashi.

-Lamento interrumpir su sueño.- masculló Genzo, secamente.- Pero me he lastimado una mano.

-¿Por qué no fue con la doctora Shinobara?.- inquirió Lily, algo molesta y avergonzada por el comentario.- Seguro que se sentirá más a gusto con ella.

Genzo no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente a Lily. Ésta lo hizo sentarse sobre la mesa de exploración.

-¿Qué le pasó?.- inquirió la muchacha.

-Me volví a torcer la muñeca.- dijo Genzo.

Lily manipuló suavemente la mano de Genzo e hizo un rápido diagnóstico.

-Con un vendaje bastará.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que buscaba algunas vendas.

En esos instantes, Paola entró al consultorio y sin mirar a Genzo.

-Lily, ¿ya te enteraste?.- preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily miró a su amiga.

-La señora a la que atendiste va a ser trasladada a una unidad de cuidados intensivos. Está en coma y no saben si se recuperará.- Paola nunca tuvo tacto para decir las cosas.

-Buenas tardes, doctora Shinobara.- gruñó Genzo, algo molesto.

-Bueno, nomás quería que lo supieras.- Paola siguió ignorando a Genzo.- Me voy, que aquí apesta.

Paola cerró la puerta del consultorio. Genzo, muy molesto, se levantó de la mesa de exploración.

-Mejor me voy.- dijo.- Fue una pérdida de tiempo el haber venido.

Genzo miró a Lily... Y lo que vio lo hizo sentirse miserable... La chica había dejado caer las vendas y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los labios de la chica temblaban sin parar y ella se había puesto muy pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- murmuró Genzo, suavemente.- Perdón, no quise ser tan majadero...

-De veras hice todo lo que pude.- murmuró Lily, llorando a mares.- Yo no sabía... Si lo hubiera sabido... Si tan solo yo hubiera...

Lily no pudo más y se derrumbó. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar de una manera desgarradora. Quería morirse. Quería que el mundo se la tragara. La señora estaba en coma y todo había sido por su culpa.

-Tranquila.- Genzo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la llorosa joven.- Por favor, no me llores así...

Pero Lily había caído en un ataque de histeria. Lloraba y lloraba sin poder controlarse. Se le vino encima el mundo entero: el cansancio de la guardia, la señora que estaba en coma, las mentiras de Paola, el desdén de Genzo, el acoso de los jugadores japoneses...

El tiempo pasó. Cuando Lily recuperó el control de su cordura, se encontró abrazada a Genzo. El joven portero japonés la tenía fuertemente abrazada y acariciaba el largo cabello de la muchacha. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la de ella y Lily sintió como su respiración se relajaba hasta ir a la par de la del joven.

-¿Qué pasó?.- Lily, sorprendida, se alejó de Genzo. Su rostro se puso coloradísimo.- ¿Qué hice?

-Me parece que caíste en un ataque de histeria.- dijo Genzo, algo avergonzado también.- No reaccionabas con nada así que preferí abrazarte para que te tranquilizaras... Tenía miedo de que fueras a hacerte daño...

-Ahh... Lo siento, es que... .- Lily agachó la cabeza.- Tuve una noche espantosa... La peor de mi vida... Y creo que nunca la voy a olvidar...

-Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- Y lamento también haber sido tan grosero... Si hubiera sabido que...

-Naaa, está bien.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- De todas maneras ya estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me pisotee.

Genzo se sintió mal con el comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que últimamente se había portado mal con Lily, debido a quizás a que experimentaba una extraña sensación de enojo cada vez que ella se acercaba a Misaki... O a Misugi...

-¿Te sentirías mejor si me contaras lo que pasó?.- preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

-No quiero quitarte tu tiempo.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa leve.

-Mi tiempo es quitable.- Genzo sonrió, ya francamente.- Vamos Lily, cuéntame lo que pasó. Confía en mí.

Lily notó que él la llamó por su nombre y eso derrumbó la leve defensa que había levantado. Con lágrimas y pucheros la chica le contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido. El portero se esforzaba por entender, aun cuando había muchos términos médicos que él no conocía. Pero poco a poco, ella se fue sintiendo más calmada, conforme iba narrando la historia. Lily supo que era verdad lo que decían que lo mejor era hablar a quedarse callado con el dolor por dentro. Durante una pausa, Genzo secó una lágrima que escurrió por la mejilla de Lily. La chica, muy roja, lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que él, perturbado, desvió la mirada.

-Oye, Li-chan, me acabo de enterar de que... .- Taro entró al consultorio y se encontró con Lily y Genzo sentados en el suelo, con sus caras a pocos centímetros. La mano de Genzo aun acariciaba la mejilla húmeda de Lily.- ¡Ah!

-¡Taro!.- Lily se levantó veloz cual rayo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Interrumpiendo, supongo.- Taro se dio la media vuelta y salió

-¡Espera, Taro!.- Lily salió tras él.

Genzo suspiró, algo decaído. Era evidente que Lily y Misaki aun sentían algo el uno por la otra... Mientras tanto Lily alcanzó a Taro, quien tampoco iba muy rápido que digamos ya que evidentemente deseaba que la chica lo alcanzara.

-Te conseguiste a otro muy rápido.- dijo Taro, cuando ella lo miró.

-Otra vez la mula al trigo.- rezongó Lily.- Siempre sales con eso.

-Es la verdad. La puritita verdad.- replicó Taro.- Vamos, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en enamorarte de Wakabayashi...

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Ni me lo niegues. Sé bien que Wakabayashi es de tu tipo. Siempre lo he sabido.- Misaki miró con ojos acusadores a la pobre de Lily.- Sabía también que tarde o temprano él terminaría por atraerte...

-Eso no es cierto.- contradijo Lily. Por dentro, una voz la llamó "mentirosa".- Sí, Genzo es mi tipo de hombre y debo reconocer que es muy lindo y atractivo y que tiene un tórax que haría babear a cualquier chica pero... .- Lily se interrumpió, al tiempo que sentía cómo la sangre subía a su cara.- No me interesa más que como amigo.

-No me duele que te guste Wakabayashi, sino el hecho de que me lo sigas negando.- murmuró Taro, evidentemente dolido.

-Ya pues, no me trates como trapo viejo tu también.- musitó Lily, muy triste.- Suficiente he tenido por hoy... Si tú también me reclamas me arrojaré por la ventana...

-Uhm. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual hayas estado abrazada a Wakabayashi en el piso de tu consultorio?.- inquirió Taro, suavemente.

-¡No estaba abrazada a Genzo!.- negó Lily, muy ruborizada.- Bueno sí, si estábamos abrazados pero él me abrazó porque yo andaba histérica según él y en vez de darme una bofetada o algo similar prefirió dejar que sus músculos me abrazaran...

-Muy considerado de su parte.- replicó Taro, con sarcasmo.- Si ya vi que no pierde el tiempo...

-No, en verdad.- Lily miró a Taro con ojos tristes, con esa mirada que él rara vez pudo resistir.- Me siento fatal. Por mi culpa una mujer está a punto de morir...

Las lágrimas acudieron al rostro de Lily al recordar lo sucedido. Taro se dio cuenta de que su amiga pasaba por algo serio y se preocupó.

-Dime qué te pasa, princesa.- murmuró él, acariciándole la cabeza.- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

-¡Ay, Taro!.- Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a Misaki.- ¡De verdad que hice todo lo que pude!

Lily le contó con lagrimones de cocodrilo y grandes aspavientos lo sucedido a un aturdido Misaki, quien tampoco dudó en ofrecer su pecho como pañuelo de lágrimas. Lily se refugió en sus brazos (nada mensa la chica, primero con Genzo y después con Taro) y por un momento recordó lo bien que se la pasaron ella y Taro en México. No estaban hechos el uno para la otra, pero ambos congeniaban muy bien. Si tan solo él no se hubiese marchado...

-Tranquila, Li-chan.- murmuró Taro, acariciando con una mano el cabello castaño oscuro de Lily mientras que con la otra rascaba suavemente la espalda de la chica.- No hiciste nada malo... Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos, lo que estaba a tu alcance... No tienes por qué sentirte culpable...

-No sé, Tarito.- murmuró Lily, aun llorosa y aun recargada sobre el pecho de Misaki.- Quisiera que la tierra me tragara...

Genzo llevaba un buen rato contemplando la escena. Había seguido a la pareja más que nada con la finalidad de negarse a sí mismo el sentimiento que estaba experimentando pero al ver a Lily y a Misaki tan abrazados se dio cuenta de la realidad...

-Pobre de ti.- habló Paola a su lado, con sarcasmo.- Ya te volaron a la palomita... Otro gavilán llegó primero.

-Cállate.- murmuró Genzo, entre dientes.- No digas estupideces.

-Tú tan lindo como siempre.- replicó Paola.- Pero para lo que me importa.

Lily, en brazos de Taro, dejó de llorar y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Fue entonces cuando la chica captó la presencia del portero japonés y de su "prima no reconocida".

-Tarito.- murmuró Lily, perversamente.- ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación? No me siento nada bien...

-Claro.- respondió Taro, solícito.- Le diré al doctor Nakata que no te sientes bien...

-Yo lo haré.- intervino rápidamente Paola.- Le informaré al doctor que no estás en condiciones de seguir trabajando. Terminaré rápido mi trabajo pendiente para poder ir a hacerte compañía un rato.

Al escuchar a Paola, Genzo enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Paola hablándole con cariño, y muy preocupada, a una persona? Eso solo podía significar que Lily era importante para ella. Pero Lily estaba al límite: el cansancio, lo vivido la noche anterior, la falta de sueño (debería decirse "exceso de sueño" pero en fin XD), el hambre, todo se juntó y el demonio interno de Lily terminó de soltarse cuando ella vio a Genzo y a Paola cerca de ella y de Taro.

-Gracias, no será necesario.- replicó Lily, con frialdad.- Prefiero que te quedes trabajando aquí, a mí de todas maneras no me haces mucha falta. Lo que menos necesito ahora es tener cerca de mí a alguien que se diga mi amiga y que se la pase mintiéndome.

-Ah.- Paola se sorprendió. Se suponía que las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre ella y Lily pero Paola no contaba con el demonio interno de su amiga.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite sabe que puede contar conmi... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero él también recibió su cuota de reclamos.

-¿Y en qué me puede ayudar un depravado que se acuesta con las pasantes nuevas?.- interrumpió Lily.- Prefiero que se quede usted bastante lejos de mi persona.

-Entonces le diré al doctor Nakata que... .- Paola comenzaba a molestarse.

-Dile lo que quieras.- la interrumpió Lily.- A estas alturas ya poco me importa lo que pase en el planeta.

Taro optó por sacar a Lily de allí, antes de que a Paola o a Genzo se le ocurrieran responder. Genzo miró a la pareja irse con cierta tristeza en los ojos. Paola prefirió darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir palabra.

Mucho rato después, Taro se topó con Genzo en el gimnasio. El portero se mostraba imperturbable como siempre pero Misaki sentía cierta corriente de rechazo. Y él bien sabía que se debía a Lily.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar.- dijo Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- El entrenador preguntó por ti.

-Estaba ocupado.- respondió Taro, inocentemente.- Ya después me quedaré una hora extra para compensar.

-¿Y en qué te tardaste tanto que llegaste media hora después?.- Genzo insistía, sin atreverse a preguntar directamente por lo que le interesaba saber.

-Estaba consolando a Lily.- contestó Taro, simplemente.- Por eso me tardé. Y no me interesa lo que piense el entrenador, a ella le doy todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al escuchar las palabras "consolando a Lily", varios jugadores, entre los cuales se encontraban Aoi, Urabe, Ishizaki y los Tachibana, se imaginaron una escena de lo más loca: Lily vestida con un negligé, lanzándose a los brazos de un semidesnudo Taro al tiempo que ella gritaba: "¡Soy tuya!". Los jugadores miraron a Misaki muy sonrientes. Sin embargo, había otra persona que tenía interés en saber otras cosas...

-Oye, lamento que Lily se haya portado así contigo hace rato.- se disculpó Taro con Genzo.- Así es ella cuando estalla...

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Su novio o su hermano para ofrecer disculpas por ella?.- inquirió Genzo, algo enojado.- Si ella no quiere disculparse tú no tienes por qué hacerlo en su lugar.

-Es que así es Lily.- replicó Taro, sin inmutarse.- Ella no quiere portarse así. Es su demonio interno el que habla por ella.

-¿Su demonio interno?

-Sí. Lily en general es bastante tranquila, a menos de que explote. Entonces Anya sale a flote y todo termina por volverse un caos... .- Misaki suspiró.

-¿Anya?.- preguntó Genzo, sin entender.

-Así bautizó Lily a su parte malvada.- explicó Taro.- Ella dice que cuando su demonio gobierna su cuerpo, ella deja de ser Lily para convertirse en Anya.

-Uhm...

Minutos después, alguien se unió a la plática sobre la doctora Del Valle. Se trataba de Jun Misugi.

-¿Le pasó algo a la doctora Del Valle?.- Jun se mostraba sinceramente preocupado.

-Tuvo un ataque de histeria, nada más.- rezongó Genzo.

-Pasó por muchas cosas en la guardia de anoche y no se siente bien.- explicó Taro, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Genzo.- Necesita descansar, eso es todo.

-¡Ah! ¿Fue lo de la placenta acreta, verdad?.- dijo Jun.- La doctora Shinobara me comentó el caso.

Taro y Genzo asintieron, aunque evidentemente no tenían NPI (ni pinc… idea) de lo que significaba "placenta acreta".

-Pobre doctora Del Valle.- comentó Jun.- Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Paola mientras tanto estaba de lo más enojada con Lily, no solo por la manera tan cruel en como le habló horas antes sino también porque, debido a su ausencia, Paola debía cubrir el trabajo de ambas. Sin embargo, tuvo una pequeña sorpresita: la visita de Ken Wakashimazu.

-Buenas las tenga, doctora Shinobara.- saludó Ken, sonriente (qué vulgar).

-Buenas tardes.- respondió Paola, poniéndose colorada.- ¿Le pasó algo?

-No. ¿Tengo que lastimarme siempre para venir a buscarla?.- replicó Ken.- Solo quiero saber cómo está.

-De la fregada. ¿No se nota?.- rezongó Paola.- Estoy hasta el cuello en trabajo.

-¿Y en dónde está su bella compañera?.- preguntó Ken, haciendo que Paola esbozara una mueca con el comentario.

-Interpretando el papel de la Bella Durmiente.- bufó Shinobara.- La infeliz.

-¿Y eso?

-Estaba cansada y decidió tomarse el día libre.

-¡Qué injusto! Debería de estar aquí presente, después de todo es su trabajo y debió de pensar en que se iba a cansar mucho antes de comenzar a estudiar medicina.- dijo Ken (mugroso infeliz).

-No es injusto.- murmuró Paola, algo triste.- La verdad es que la pobre pasó por algo terrible... Quizás tenga encima una demanda legal...

-Pero usted también pasó por algo terrible.- murmuró Ken.- Y no abandonó su trabajo...

-Es verdad, pero en mi caso... Es diferente... .- Paola se entristeció.- Mi paciente tenía pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir... En el caso de Lily... Bueno, se suponía que ella estaba atendiendo a una mujer joven y llena de vida...

Paola sabía que era duro ser médico. La gente muchas veces se moría a pesar de todos los esfuerzos. Pero el saber eso no las libraba del desconsuelo...

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Jun decidió ir a visitar a Lily. Genzo se marchó sin despedirse y Taro estaba tentado a acompañar a Jun cuando Rika lo abordó.

-Taro, ¿tienes un segundo?.- le preguntó.

-Claro.- aceptó él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi prima?.- inquirió Rika, preocupada.- Se corren rumores por aquí y por allá pero nadie me dice gran cosa... Solo que ella quizás esté envuelta en un lío.

-No hagas caso de rumores.- gruñó Taro.- Tu prima pasó por algo fuerte en su trabajo, pero se repondrá. Sabes que ella es muy fuerte.

-Sí, pero a veces me preocupa.- suspiró Rika.- No lo puedo evitar... Tengo ganas de hablar con ella y darle mi apoyo, pero creo que en vez de alegrarla eso la puede perturbar...

-Tenlo por seguro.- asintió Misaki.- Mejor espera hasta mañana...

-Eso haré. Lástima.- se quejó Rika.- Quería pedirle que me acompañara al cine hoy...

Taro lo meditó por unos segundos. Jun muy probablemente le daría un mejor apoyo a Lily, ya que él también era médico. Y Rika se veía algo decaída. No le vendría mal a él distraerse por un rato...

-¿Y si yo voy contigo en lugar de Lily?.- preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿En verdad?.- Rika lo miró esperanzada.

-Por supuesto. No soy Brad Pitt pero no te podrás quejar...

Rika soltó una carcajada al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Taro para irse con él.

Mientras tanto, Lily dormía a pierna suelta en el pequeño cuarto que ella compartía con Paola. El cansancio por fin la había vencido y la chica al fin descansaba en un sueño reparador. Sin embargo, alguien tocó la puerta con insistencia, cosa que despertó a la muchacha. Lily se levantó toda despeinada y malhumorada y cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse frente a frente con Jun Misugi.

-¡Ah!.- exclamó una avergonzada Lily.

-Perdone, no quise despertarte.- musitó Jun.- Solo quería saber cómo estabas... Vengo después.

-¡No! Quiero decir... .- Lily se atragantó.- Pasa, por favor. Me hará bien tu compañía...

-Me contaron lo que pasó.- comentó Jun, al tiempo que Lily trataba de ponerle orden a la habitación.- Bien que sabes que no tuviste la culpa...

-Me lo han dicho muchas gentes, catorce, incluyéndote, para ser exactos.- replicó Lily.- Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor...

Lily era de lo más descarada. Era cierto que se sentía muy mal pero ya había pasado por los brazos de Genzo, después por los de Taro y ahora seguían los de Jun...

Mientras tanto, una malhumorada Paola buscaba con quien desquitarse. No era su culpa que Lily estuviera de tan mal genio, pero tampoco podía culpar a su amiga. Eran gajes del oficio. Para mala suerte de la Wakabayashi, su humor iba a empeorar aun más... Paola vio a una chica joven, más o menos de su edad, y muy linda por cierto, que tenía cierto aire de andar perdida. Paola tuvo una muy mala espina...

-Disculpe, señorita enfermera.- dijo la chica, mirando el uniforme de Paola.- Busco a...

-Doctora, por favor.- corrigió Paola, con un gruñido poco amigable.

-¡Ah! Perdón, doctora.- corrigió la chica, poniéndose coloradísima.- Busco a un joven. Se llama Hikaru Matsuyama, ¿lo conoce usted?

Paola casi puso el grito en el cielo. Algo le hizo saber que la muchacha no era otra que Yoshiko Fujisawa.

-Está en el comedor, muy seguramente.- contestó Paola, con ojos de pistola. (XD)

-¿Me podría decir en dónde está?.- pidió la joven.

-Lo haría, con todo gusto.- respondió Paola con un tono de voz que demostraba lo contrario.- Pero no sé quién es usted.

-Me llamo Yoshiko Fujisawa. Soy conocida de Matsuyama-san.- contestó la chica.

Paola comenzó a caminar, haciéndole una seña a Yoshiko para que la siguiera. La chica la obedeció. Shinobara/Wakabayashi no resistió la tentación de hacer un comentario maligno... (ñaca, ñaca)

-No sabía que Hikaru tuviese una hermana.- comentó Paola, llamando a Matsuyama por su nombre de pila.

-Este... No soy su hermana... .- murmuró la joven.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces es su amiga? Porque Hikaru no tiene novia... O al menos eso es lo que él me dijo.- Paola sonrió malignamente.

-Sí. Solo soy... Su amiga... .- Yoshiko se puso muy triste.

Al llegar al comedor, Matsuyama iba saliendo justamente de él, acompañado de Genzo, Ryo y demás agregados culturales. Al ver a Yoshiko y a Paola juntas, Hikaru puso cara de: "Ya me cayó el chahuistle".

-Matsuyama-san.- saludó Yoshiko.- Buenas noches...

-Boches nuevas... .- musitó Hikaru, con la expresión que pondría un pez que está fuera del agua.

-¿Y a éste qué mosca le picó?.- susurró Ryo.

-Una mosquita germano-japonesa de ojos verdes.- contestó Genzo, sonriéndole malignamente a su prima hermana. Paola se aguantó las ganas de hacerle una seña obscena.

-Doctora Shinobara.- saludó Ken, en ese preciso momento.- ¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo!

-El gusto también es mío.- Paola vio su salvación y se aferró a ella. Se acercó a Ken y se prendó de su brazo.- ¿Me acompaña a cenar? No quiero hacerlo sola...

-Con todo gusto, doctora...

Ken le lanzó una mirada burlona a Genzo. Paola se marchó sin mirar a nadie, pero sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de desconcierto de Matsuyama... Una hora después, Paola salía del comedor, acompañada todavía por Ken (no sé cómo lo aguanta). Genzo los vio salir y, malhumorado, los siguió con la finalidad de sermonear a Paola. Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la habitación que la chica compartía con Lily y fue ahí en donde Genzo encaró a los otros dos.

-Bueno, con ustedes.- reclamó Genzo.- No le tienen respeto a nada ni a nadie...

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, no des lata.- gruñó Paola (frase que le robó a Lily XD).

-No te pongas celoso, Wakabayashi.- sonrió Ken, con burla.- La doctora Shinobara y yo solo estamos siendo corteses el uno con la otra.

-Sí, cómo no... .- gruñó Genzo. Iba a decir algo más pero entonces Paola abrió la puerta y la sorpresa lo hizo quedarse mudo.

Lily y Jun estaban dormidos sobre la cama de aquélla. Lily estaba de espaldas a Jun y él la tenía abrazada levemente. La cama estaba revuelta y las cobijas estaban arrugadas en el suelo... Paola, Ken y Genzo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Válgame!.- murmuró Paola.- ¿Lily, qué hiciste?

-Vaya, vaya. Así que todas las doctorcitas son iguales... .- comentó Ken, con sarcasmo.- Primero Shinobara con Wakabayashi y ahora Del Valle con Misugi...

Por la habitación resonó la bofetada que Paola le propinó a Ken, cosa que hizo despertar a Misugi.

-¡Ah!.- al verse descubierto, Misugi se puso coloradísimo.- No es lo que ustedes creen...

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que es en realidad?.- la voz de Genzo adquirió un tono amargo.

-La doctora Del Valle estaba agotada.- explicó Jun, conservando la calma.- Se quedó dormida contándome sus penas y yo... Bueno, pues también me quedé dormido...

-¿Y por qué la cama está toda revuelta?.- insistió Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

-Así estaba desde que llegué.- se defendió Jun.

-Pretexto tan idiota.- gruñó Genzo.

-Suficiente.- dijo Paola, enojadísima aun por el estúpido comentario de Ken.- Lárguense ahora mismo. Los tres.

-Pero... .- protestó Genzo.

-¡Ahora!

Ken se salió sin chistar. Jun, muy apenado, soltó a Lily, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Genzo parecía haberse sembrado al suelo de la habitación.

-Tú también.- le dijo Paola.- Deja de mirar a mi amiga con esa cara de idiota. Tuya es la culpa por dejar que te la ganaran. Y ahora tú, levántate.- le dijo Paola a Lily, al tiempo que la golpeaba con una almohada (actitud que también le robó a Lily).

-¿Uh?.- gimió Lily, entre sueños.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué que pasa?.- gruñó Paola, mirando alternativamente a Genzo, quien no se había movido, y a Lily.- Que tienes aquí a un par de idiotas que quieren pelearse por ti y todo porque eres igual de terca que este baboso.- Paola señaló a Genzo.- Y tú, ¡ya te dije que te largaras!

Genzo, de mal humor, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Paola miró con severidad a su amiga.

-O sea, eres una hipócrita.- le reclamó Paola a Lily.- Yo no puedo estar cerca de ningún jugador pero tú si puedes usar de pretexto tus Lily-aventuras en el hospital para estar cerca de cuanto jugador guapo se te pone enfrente.

-No es pretexto.- gruñó Lily, acomodándose el cabello.- Realmente me he sentido muy mal...

-¿Y eso es excusa para acostarte con Jun Misugi?.- inquirió Paola, ácidamente.

-¡No me acosté con él!.- gritó Lily.- En todo caso, nada más nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama.

-¿Segura?

-¡Ay, Paola, no me hagas decirte una grosería!.- estalló Lily.- No hice nada malo con Jun. Solo estábamos platicando sobre las opciones terapéuticas de la placenta acreta y cuando me di cuenta ya estabas tú golpeándome con una almohada.

-Enseñanzas tuyas.- replicó Paola.- Bueno, ya, te creo pues. Debiste de haber visto la cara que puso Genzito cuando los vio a ti y a Jun en la misma cama...

-Cara de desagrado, supongo.- refunfuñó Lily.- Aunque no sé qué derecho tiene de decir algo si él se encerró contigo en su habitación.

-No, si no fue él quien dijo algo. Pero bien que sabes que él es mi primo hermano, babosa.- Paola volvió a aventarle otro almohadazo a Lily, pero la mexicana, experta en peleas de almohadas, esquivó el golpe y se lo regresó a Paola.- ¡Desgraciada!

-Babosa lo serás tú.- Lily soltó la carcajada, al tiempo que continuaba golpeando a Paola.

-¡Ya basta, Del Valle!.- gritó Paola, algo molesta, aunque ella también agarró una almohada y comenzó a golpear a su amiga.

Las dos chicas olvidaron sus molestias y desacuerdos y se enfrascaron en una pelea de almohadas. Tan entusiasmadas y divertidas estaban que no escucharon cuando tocaron a la puerta y por supuesto que no se dieron cuenta cuando el doctor Nakata entró a la habitación.

-Doctoras, si necesitan más almohadas nos avisan.- comentó el doctor, algo divertido.

-¡Ah!.- Lily inmediatamente soltó su almohada y Paola aprovechó para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, tumbando a Lily en la cama. Esto provocó que el grupito de metiches que se juntaron detrás del doctor Nakata, al escuchar la pelea, se soltaran a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Aprovechada!

-Perdone usted, doctor.- Paola tenía el cabello revuelto, pero ni le importó. Soltó su almohada y se puso muy seria, más rígida que una tabla.

-Solo estábamos comprobando la dureza de las almohadas.- Lily trataba de no reírse, ya que le causaba mucha gracia el ver a Paola tan seria y con un gran gallo sobre su cabeza (acá en México se les dice "gallos" al mechón de pelo que no quiere acomodarse).

-Eso es.- apoyó Paola, quien también hacía esfuerzos para no reírse al ver a su amiga con la ropa arrugada y su largo cabello todo revuelto.

-Ya veo.- dijo el doctor Nakata.- Yo venía a ver cómo seguía la doctora Del Valle, pero ya veo que se encuentra bien...

-Muchas gracias, doctor Nakata.- dijo Lily, algo conmovida.- Ya me siento mucho mejor. Un baño y una buena siesta reaniman a cualquiera.

-Sobre todo si no duermes sola... .- murmuró Genzo, quien era uno de los metiches que habían ido a ver la escena.

Lily le lanzó una mirada tan fiera que Genzo se arrepintió de haber hablado.

"Ya veo por qué se lleva tan bien con Paola", pensó Genzo. "Tienen el mismo mal genio...".

-Bueno, doctoras, no interrumpo más.- dijo el doctor Nakata.- Con permiso.

-Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles a comprobar la dureza de las almohadas.- murmuró Kisugi.- Sobre todo si se trata de la doctora Del Valle...

-Y yo con todo gusto ayudo a la doctora Shinobara... .- agregó Sano.

-Par de pervertidos depravados.- musitó Paola. Lily le dio un codazo.

-Hasta mañana, doctora Del Valle, doctora Shinobara.- se despidió el doctor Nakata.

-Hasta pronto, doctor.- Paola se acercó a la puerta y se la cerró en las narices a Genzo.

-¡Qué linda eres con tu primito!.- se burló Lily.- Aunque se lo merece, por lo que me acaba de decir.

-Y eso que no escuchaste lo que dijo el tarado de Wakashimazu.- bufó Paola.

-¿Qué dijo tu amiguito? ¿Y por qué lo llamas tarado? ¿Qué acaso ya no lo amas y adoras con todito tu corazón?.- preguntó Lily, con sarcasmo.

-¿A ése? ¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo lo voy a querer!.- protestó Paola.- Si me cae tan mal como Genzo...

-¿Qué no me habías dicho que ya te llevabas bien con él?.- insistió Lily.- ¿Qué no era tan malo como creías?

-Nunca dije eso. No me acuerdo.- Paola fingió demencia.

-Como sea. ¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo entonces?

-Algo así como que somos de lo peor. Que porque yo me metí con Genzo (¡Que la boca se le haga chicharrón!) y tú con Jun...

-Baboso. Para qué le haces caso si bien que sabes que es un tarado... .- bufó Lily.

-¡No digas esas cosas de él!.- lo defendió Paola.

-¿Ves? Ahí está. Bien que te gusta.- Lily le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

-Cállate.- Paola le sacó la lengua a su amiga.- Que si yo defiendo a Ken tú andas que te quemas las manos por tu Misaki lindo.

-Púdrete.- respondió Lily.

-Tú primero.- replicó Paola.

-Después de ti.

-Ya, parecemos niñas de primaria...

-Eso que ni qué. Por cierto... Perdóname por haberte dicho todas esas cosas en la mañana... Sobre de que las amigas no se ocultan tantas cosas... .- musitó Lily.

-Está bien. No dijiste nada que no sea cierto. Me lo tenía bien merecido y además tú no estabas en tus cabales.- contestó Paola.

-¿Cuándo lo he estado?.- replicó Lily.- En fin...

-¿Ya estás mejor?.- de repente Paola se puso muy seria.

-Un poco. ¿Qué has sabido de la señora?

-Pues... .- Paola titubeó.- Que está en Terapia Intensiva...

Lily ya no respondió. Elevó una oración al cielo por la señora y por su pequeña bebé recién nacida...

A la mañana siguiente, Paola y Lily continuaron poniendo en orden los expedientes médicos de los jugadores. Ya tenían todos los datos listos, solo necesitaban ponerlos en orden para pasarle el informe al doctor Nakata. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban en perfectas condiciones, tan perfectas que Lily y Paola tenían deseos de volver a llamarlos para hacerles otro chequeo general, jejeje.

Paola terminaba el expediente de Ken y recordaba. No estaba nada mal el tipo y se le vino a la mente el momento en que su nariz quedó pegada a la de él... Además, Ken la había apoyado cuando Don Mario murió y eso había desconcertado un poco a Paola. Quizás él no era tan malo como ella creía... Mientras tanto, en el Salón de la Justicia, perdón, en el consultorio de Lily (si el consultorio de Paola es la baticueva, el de Lily puede ser el Salón de la Justicia XD), ésta leía una y otra vez el expediente de Misaki... Recordaba la vez que ellos se fueron juntos a la playa. Ésa fue la primera vez que alguien le dio su primer beso... Lily no quería recordar que fue Taro el primer chico a quien ella besó en toda su vida...

Lily suspiró. Sabía que Taro y ella no estaban hechos el uno para la otra, pero a pesar de eso su relación había sido muy especial... Y lo hubiese seguido siendo si Taro no se hubiese marchado a Francia, pero Lily terminó con él por el miedo de que tiempo después él le escribiera diciéndole que en París había encontrado a alguien más... Taro le había prometido que en Francia no se enamoró de nadie, pero Lily no sabía si creerle o no. Misaki era un muchacho muy cotizado, era poco difícil que después de Lily no hubiese tenido ninguna novia... Recordó también que Paola hacía poco le había preguntado sobre su amor platónico del fútbol japonés. Lily primero se cortaría la lengua antes que confesarle a alguien quién era ese amor platónico...

-Doctora Del Valle.- una asistente tocó a la puerta del consultorio y la abrió.- Tiene llamada telefónica del hospital.

-Gracias.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que se dirigía a contestar.

-Buenas tardes, Lily.- saludó Fernando.- Perdona que te moleste, pero necesito ayuda. Quería ver si podías venir a echarme un poquito la mano.

-¿Ahora?.- preguntó Lily.

-Sí, si es que te dejan salir de ahí... .- contestó Nanito.

-Uh, no creo que haya problema. Pero... ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Paola?.- inquirió Lily, curiosa.

-Este... .- Fernando se puso nervioso y Lily lo notó.- No quiero molestarla, muchos pendientes ya ha de tener... En fin, ¿me puedes ayudar?

-Claro.- dijo Lily.- En quince minutos llego.

Lily colgó el teléfono, pensando en que ahí había gato encerrado. Fernando se había puesto muy nervioso cuando ella le preguntó por Paola... Igual y Lily ya estaba viendo moros con tranchete. El doctor Nakata no se negó a dejar a Lily marcharse del campamento. Ella optó por no decirle nada a Paola, quizás alcanzaría a ir y venir antes de la hora de comer. Ya en el hospital, Fernando le dijo que necesitaba que alguien le ayudara al cirujano a colocarle un catéter de diálisis a un paciente. Lily se extrañó de que hubiese sido Fernando, el traumatólogo, quien le pidiera el favor y no el propio cirujano.

El paciente se llamaba Don Antonio y le había ido muy mal con la diálisis. Era diabético y tenía una insuficiencia renal en fase terminal (el riñón ya no le funciona, pues) y le habían cambiado al menos tres veces el catéter para la diálisis. Una y otra vez, los catéteres anteriores habían disfuncionado y el pobre Don Antonio ya tenía su estómago más agujereado que una carretera de México. Pero el hombre no perdía el optimismo.

-¡Ah, qué Don Antonio!.- exclamó Lily, al verlo.- Ya está usted otra vez por aquí.

-Pues ya ve, doctora.- Don Antonio, aparte de todo, era ciego.- Aquí seguimos. Paso a paso, pero seguimos.

-Así es, don.- Lily sonrió.- Seguimos en el camino.

-Es que hay que ser optimistas doctora.- dijo el señor.- Solo espero que esta vez no se me vaya a ir el tren... Aunque bueno, si pierdo un tren ya tomaré el que sigue.

-Eso es, no pierda las esperanzas.- contestó Lily.- Si pierde un tren pues ya tomará otro.

-Y si ya no hay trenes pues me voy en burro.- agregó el señor, divertido.- El chiste es no dejarse vencer.

Lily rió, sorprendida por la sabiduría que encerraban esas simples palabras. Una vida llena de optimismo se reflejaba en los ojos velados de Don Antonio... Lily estuvo de acuerdo, una vez más, con aquel compañero de generación que había dicho que no hay mejor maestro para un médico que su paciente... Durante la operación, Lily recordó a la señora de la noche anterior. El pesimismo había nublado por completo la visión de los médicos y quizás por eso el estrés los había invadido a todos. Si los médicos hubiesen conservado el optimismo y la calma muy probablemente las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... Al pensar en esto, Lily se prometió a sí misma que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella seguiría conservando el optimismo y las esperanzas... Muchas veces eso era lo único que se le podía ofrecer a un paciente... Y quizás era lo único que ellos necesitaban...

La operación salió bien y Don Antonio pronto estaría listo para continuar con la diálisis. Lily regresó al campamento antes de la hora de la comida, como ella lo había pensado. Paola ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

"Espero no estar viendo moros con tranchete", pensó Lily. "Ojalá que no sea lo que pienso y que Fernandito no ande detrás de Paola... Aunque bueno, no sé que tenga eso de malo porque bien que a ella se le cuecen las habas por estar cerca de él".

En ese momento, Ken Wakashimazu iba llegando a los consultorios, tallándose un ojo. Lily hizo como que no lo vio.

-Doctora Del Valle, no se haga la tonta.- dijo Ken, con un tono de voz un tanto antipático.- Necesito consulta médica.

-¿Qué le pasó?.- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Me cayó algo así como una rebaba en el ojo (o un cuerpo extraño, pues).- explicó Ken.

-Será más bien una reboba.- replicó Lily.

-Uhm... .- bufó Ken.

-Vaya con la doctora Shinobara.- pidió Lily.- Ella estará encantada de hacer un trabajito como éste.

-Vaya ayuda... .- murmuró Ken. Lily se la rayó mentalmente.

Ken entró al consultorio de Paola, seguido por Lily (quien no se aguantaba las ganas de decirle alguna grosería a Ken). Ésta los miró como quien mira a dos animales en peligro de extinción.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?.- preguntó Paola, muy seria.

-Éste trae una reboba en el ojo.- explicó Lily, con gruñidos.

-Será una rebaba...

-Es lo mismo. Con esto de que éste babea tanto... .- musitó Lily.

-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?.- se quejó Ken.

-Me vale.

-Ya. Siéntese en la camilla, por favor.- pidió Paola. Ken obedeció.- ¿Por qué no se la sacaste tú, Lily?

-¿Para qué, si aquí estás tú al orden y servicio del portero karateca?.- replicó Lily.

Paola tuvo ganas de rayársela a su amiga. Con la lámpara, Paola descubrió muy pronto el cuerpo extraño en el ojo de Ken.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?.- preguntó ella.

-Haciendo pesas.- respondió Ken, haciendo que Lily soltara un bufido de risa.- Al levantar una sentí que algo me cayó en el ojo...

Paola tomó una aguja y procedió a extraer el cuerpo extraño del ojo de Ken, causando que las caras de ambos quedasen muy cerca...

-¿Alguna vez le habían dicho que tiene unos ojos hermosos, doctora Shinobara?.- preguntó Ken, en voz baja.

-Ahhh... .- Paola respingó y se puso muy colorada.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unos ojos hermosos, doctora Shinobara?.- imitó Lily, con voz gangosa.

Paola y Ken se separaron inmediatamente, rojos como tomates y mirando a Lily con odio. Justo en ese momento, entró Genzo al consultorio.

-¿Ya te revisaron el ojo, Wakashimazu?.- preguntó Genzo.

-En eso andan.- Ken desvió la mirada.

-Ahí se ven.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que salía del consultorio para no tener que ver a Genzo y a Ken echándose miradas de enojo por la causa Paola.

Justo cuando Lily acababa de cerrar la puerta del consultorio (o el Salón de la Justicia, pues XD), alguien tocó a la puerta. Lily abrió. Era Taro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

-Hasta que llegas.- saludó él, alegremente.- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Qué me tienes controlada o qué?.- protestó Lily.

-Más o menos. Hace rato vine a consultarte y no estabas.- Taro puso cara de desamparo.

-No manches, pues ahí estaba Paola, ella no salió conmigo.- replicó Lily, elevando sus ojos al cielo.

-Sí, pero quería que me vieses tú.- Taro le hizo un guiño a Lily, haciendo que ésta se pusiera toda roja.

-Ya. Eres demasiado dependiente de mis cuidados.- se burló Lily.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- Taro sonrió.- Te ves tan linda...

-Y tú eres un aprovechado.- gruñó Lily.- Ya deja de sonsacarme y dime de una buena vez qué te pasa.

-Me golpeé en un costado.- dijo Taro.- Me está molestando mucho.

-¿Con qué te pegaste?.- inquirió Lily.

-Con Ishizaki.- respondió Taro.

-Uh, entonces fue un golpe fuerte.- Lily acercó una lámpara de exploración a la camilla y la encendió.- Siéntate aquí.

-¿Ahora no me vas a pedir que me quite la camisa?.- Taro le hizo un gesto de picardía a la mexicana.

-Pues obviamente, si no cómo te voy a revisar.- Lily volvió a ponerse coloradísima, al recordar lo mucho que el físico de Misaki había mejorado.

Taro se sentó en la camilla, no sin antes quitarse la camisa. Lily le examinó el costado golpeado y palpó aquí y allá, quizás más tiempo del necesario.

-El doctor Nakata ya me tomó una radiografía y me dijo que no tenía fractura.- explicó Taro.

-¿Entonces para qué vienes conmigo?.- se quejó Lily.

-Porque quería que tú me revisaras...

-Aprovechado... Pues bien, si ya el doctor Nakata te dijo que no tienes fractura entonces solo necesitarás un vendaje torácico. Te lo pondré de una vez.

Lily sacó unas vendas de las más grandes y las abrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo traeré puesto?.- preguntó Misaki.

-Unos dos o tres días, mientras te dure el dolor.- Lily comenzó a ponerle el vendaje a Taro y pronto se arrepintió, ya que para hacerlo tenía que abrazar prácticamente el torso desnudo del joven, cosa que la incomodó muchísimo.

-¿Sabes? Nada que ver, pero el otro día estaba recordando nuestro primer beso.- comentó Taro, como si nada, al tiempo que colocaba las manos encima de su cabeza.

-Es curioso, yo también lo recordé hace poco. Y querrás decir "mi" primer beso.- lo corrigió Lily.

-También fue mi primer beso.- replicó Misaki.- Aunque tú nunca me creíste... Es más, ahora que recuerdo, tú nunca me creíste nada...

-Es que se me hacía difícil de creer que un joven como tú fuese tan inexperto en el amor.- replicó Lily.

-¿A qué te refieres con "un joven como yo"?.- preguntó Taro.

-Así de cotizado. Con tantas chicas detrás de ti no te podía creer que yo fuese tu primera novia... .- explicó Lily, abochornada.

-Pues créelo.- Taro bajó sus manos y las colocó detrás de Lily, lo que causó que ambos quedasen abrazados ya que ella seguía intentando colocarle el vendaje y para eso tenía que rodearlo con sus brazos.- Fuiste la primera chica de la cual me enamoré...

-Este... .- Lily se puso de lo más colorada. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y sus labios quedaron muy cerca...

-Y no sé por qué, pero todavía sigo pensando mucho en ti... .- murmuró Taro, acercándose más a Lily.

-Taro...

Pero justo en ese momento, Genzo entró al consultorio, seguido por Paola (suertecita que se cargan); afortunadamente, Ken no iba con ellos. Ambos jóvenes observaron a la pareja con asombro, aunque Paola ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a esas escenas. Lily inmediatamente se separó de Taro, haciendo que las vendas se desparramaran por el piso.

-Bonita técnica para poner un vendaje torácico.- comentó Paola, divertida.- Quizás deba ponerla en práctica.

-¿Con Ken?.- replicó Lily. Paola estuvo a punto de hacerle una seña obscena.

Genzo miraba alternativamente a Taro y a Lily, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Miren lo mañosas que salieron estas doctoras.- musitó.

-Yo mejor me voy.- dijo Taro, bajándose de la camilla.- Al fin y al cabo que no tengo tanto dolor.

Taro se puso la camisa y se marchó, seguido por Paola. Lily se dedicó a recoger muy lentamente las vendas, esperando que Genzo entendiese la indirecta y se marchara también.

-De verdad que usted me sorprende, doctora.- comentó Genzo, enojado.- No me esperaba eso de usted.

-¿Esperar qué cosa?.- inquirió Lily, sin dejar de enrollar las vendas.

-Que fuese usted tan ofrecida.- explicó Genzo, haciendo que Lily soltara una exclamación de enojo.- Ayer me la encuentro en la cama con Jun Misugi y hoy la veo abrazando a Taro Misaki...

-No sea usted idiota.- Lily se acercó a Genzo y le dio una buena bofetada.- ¡No saque conclusiones sin saber bien las cosas primero!

Lily intentó irse del consultorio, pero Genzo, enojado, la tomó por un brazo.

-Sacaré las conclusiones que a mí se me peguen.- le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.- Y si quiero creer que es usted una ofrecida, lo creeré.

-¡Estúpido!.- gritó Lily.

-Lo que quisiera saber es por qué no se me ofrece usted a mí... .- musitó Genzo.

-¿Eh?.- Lily respingó.

Y sin previo aviso, Genzo besó los labios a la mexicana. Ésta se quedó muda al principio, pero después no tardó en corresponder al beso... Después, cuando Genzo la soltó, Lily le soltó otra bofetada y salió echando pestes del consultorio.

-¡Maldito, engreído, desgraciado, infeliz!.- Lily caminó tan rápido que pronto alcanzó a Paola y a Taro.

-¿Qué pasó, Lily-chan?.- inquirió Taro, pero Lily primero se cortaba la lengua que contarle lo ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora tú, qué mosca te picó?.- inquirió Paola.

-¡Tu primo es un verdadero estúpido!.- gritó Lily, enojada, sin darse cuenta de que Taro las escuchaba.

-¿Cuál primo?.- preguntó Taro, curioso.

-¡Y tú eres una babosa!.- gritó Paola, tapándole la boca a Lily.- No hagas caso, Misaki.

Paola se llevó a Lily consigo, sin destaparle la boca.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- gritó Paola, muy enojada, cuando ambas estuvieron solas.- ¡Casi me pones al descubierto!

-¡Es que tu primo es un verdadero desgraciado!.- gritó Lily, enojadísima.- ¡No sabes lo que se le ocurrió hacerme!

-Ya sé que es un desgraciado. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo para que pensaras eso de él?

-¡Me besó! ¡El muy idiota me besó!.- fue la respuesta iracunda de Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?.- a Paola casi se le cae la boca al piso.

Y no era para menos. Ésa era la primera vez que ella escuchaba que su primo hermano besaba a alguien...

-O sea...-Paola no sabía cómo reaccionar y sólo atinó a echarse a reír- O sea, jajaja

-¡Paola! -la regañó Lily indignada- ¡De qué diablos te estás riendo!

-Jajaja, es que no me imagino al palo seco de mi primo besando a nadie ¡y menos a una mujer, jajaja –siguió burlándose su amiga

-¡Deja ya de reírte! –protestó la mexicana- Y para que te lo sepas...no besa tan mal –aclaró la muchacha, poniéndose colorada

-¿Qué? –se interrumpió Paola sorprendida- O sea...jajaja

-Y ahora qué te parece gracioso –refunfuñó Lily a punto de perder la paciencia

-Es que...es que... no puedo evitarlo...no sé cómo reaccionar, jaja –se excusó la germano japonesa con la voz entrecortada por la risa

-Ya cállate...

-Ok, ok, lo siento –se calmó Paola, aguantándose- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Pues le pegué una buena bofetada al atrevido, qué esperabas

-Te felicito –dijo Shinobara, abrazando efusivamente (digamos que de forma teatral XD) a una extrañada Lily- Hubiera querido ver eso, si traigo mi cámara ¿podrías repetirlo para mi?

-¿Te estás burlando, no? –dijo Lily, mirándola con desconfianza

-¿Yo? No, sólo que siempre quise ver a alguien atreviéndose a golpear a Genzo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque además de mi, nadie se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a que él le devuelva algo peor -contó divertida

-¡Paola! Arruinas el momento...

-Y por qué, si según como lo cuentas lo que acaba de pasar fue una "aberración"

-¡Yo no dije eso! –aclaró Lily

-Ahá –contestó su amiga, imitando luego a un locutor de radio- "Y así mis queridos radio-oyentes nos enteramos quién es el amor platónico de Lily del Valle...ahora vamos a unos comerciales"

-Yo...Genzo...¡ay! –refunfuñó Lily, dando una patada en el piso y marchándose furiosa, seguida por la mirada socarrona de su amiga

-Reírse así de la gente, a sus espaldas, no está bien –aconsejó alguien a sus espaldas, lo que hizo respingar a la Wakabayashi

-Ah...eres tú Matsuyama –comentó la muchacha fastidiada, ignorándolo y poniéndose a caminar

-¿Se puede saber qué te hice para que me trates así? –preguntó el muchacho algo dolido, siguiéndola

-Nada ¿por? –preguntó Paola aburrida, evitándolo

-Paola, necesito hablar contigo... –dijo Hikaru, parándose frente a ella

-No, porque no quiero que "tu amor verdadero" nos vea y se te arruine el romance, así que...adiós –concluyó Paola irónica, pero bastante lastimada, evadiéndolo

-¿Acaso Wakashimazu te gusta? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho a quemarropa, deteniéndola en seco

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Además, ¿es idea mía o me estás reclamando?

-Respóndeme –casi exigió el muchacho

-No tengo nada que responderte –aclaró Paola indignada- Así que con permiso

-Espera Paola... –pidió Hikaru, pero la muchacha se armó de todo el orgullo que tenía y se marchó (par de complicadas ¬¬)

Ya durante la comida Lily llegó de una larga caminata por el campamento, con la mente aun ocupada en Genzo (pobre mente XD) y se encontró con que su amiga se hallaba sentada sólo con Kazuki, riendo con alegría desmedida. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Jajaja, ¿y entonces qué dijo Koike? –preguntaba Paola en ese momento

-Jajaja, no sabía qué decir, todos los directivos lo miraban con cara de "qué le pasa a este pervertido", jaja, y la mentada chica estaba que le daba un ataque, jajaja

-¿Me permiten acompañarlos? –les preguntó Lily, divertida al verlos reír con tantas ganas, y más porque se veían bastante tiernos juntos

-Claro –contestó Kazuki cordialmente, mientras Paola ya golpeaba la mesa de tanto reír

-¿De qué ríes tanto si se puede saber? –pregunto Lily curiosa

-Jajaja, yo...jajaja, no puedo...jajaja, mejor cuéntaselo tú Eirina, jaja –contestó Paola limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa

-Ok, jaja, bueno, le contaba de un incidente que le ocurrió a Koike, un amigo nuestro en el Toho –empezó Kazuki- Un día que estábamos en un aburrido evento de conmemoración del colegio, donde estaban presentes todos los altos directivos de nuestro colegio, jaja

-¿Y dónde está lo gracioso?

-Espera, no desesperes, resulta que el mentado Koike tenía una cita con una chica, y como no se la iba a perder decidió escaparse del acto arrastrándose a gatas por entre la gente para que no lo descubran, entonces... –Kazuki se detuvo al ver reír a Paola con ganas- El Director lo descubrió, porque para mal de males el tarado, por no fijarse hacia dónde iba, se encaminó en dirección de los altos ejecutivos y...jajaja, el director le dijo "Señor Koike, qué cree que está haciendo", entonces Koike levantó la cabeza, jaja, y no se percató que la hija de uno de ellos estaba parada justo a su lado, por lo que, jajaja...¡Koike metió la cabeza dentro de su falda! Jajaja

-¿Qué? –exclamó Lily asombrada- Jajaja

-Dime si mis amigos no hacen cosas que matan, jaja –dijo Paola muy divertida, abrazando con cariño a Kazuki

-¡Ay, qué lindos! –se burló Lily- Si parecen novios

-No eres la primera que lo comenta –dijo Kazuki algo avergonzado

-La verdad son unos obscenos –se indignó Paola dejando de reír- Ésta criaturita que tengo aquí es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y lo quiero de una manera que nadie podría entender

-¿Por qué no se casan? –siguió burlándose Lily

-Porque no es mi tipo –respondieron al unísono, mirándose luego con una sonrisa

-Hola –los saludó Jun educadamente- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-Mientras no quieras luego acompañarnos a dar una siesta –ironizó Paola, provocando que los aludidos se sonrojaran

-¡Paola! –la regañó Lily por lo bajo

-Bueno, lo siento...

-¿Te sientes mejor, Lily-chan? –le preguntó Jun con ternura, por lo que Paola y Kazuki se miraron con cara de "fuchi con los cursis"

-Sí, gracias Jun –contestó ella, ignorando a los bromistas, aun algo cohibida por lo ocurrido en su dormitorio

En eso el celular de Paola sonó, ella seguía haciendo muecas de burla, cuando miró la pantalla de su celular para saber quién la llamaba: instantáneamente abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja como el tomate que tenía en la ensalada.

-¡Contesta tú! –exclamó, lanzándole el teléfono a su amiga, como si le quemara las manos

-¿Por? –preguntó Lily extrañada, pero luego sonrió divertida al ver en la pantalla "Nanito"- ¿De veras no quieres contestar tú?

-¡Contesta o va a colgar! –se desesperó Paola

-Ah, ah –sonrió Lily, con malicia- Contesta tú, por algo te está llamando

-¡Ay Lily! Contesta…

El celular dejó de sonar y Paola volvió a tomarlo preocupada, de pronto volvió a sonar y se lo pasó a un confundido Kazuki.

-¡Mujeres! Qué tanto lío arman –comentó el muchacho, tomando el celular- ¿Hola?

-_¿Ho...hola?_ –se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono- ¿_Es el teléfono de Paola?_

-Paola cuántos... –se burló Kazuki, siendo visto con horror por su amiga, y con gracia por Lily y Jun

-_Paola Shinobara_

-Ah, sí, ¿quién habla perdón?

-_¿Con quién hablo?_

-Yo pregunté primero

-_Con Fernando_ _Murillo, compañero de trabajo de ella, ¿quién es usted perdón?_

-El viudo –siguió bromeando Kazuki, provocando que su amiga se quede boquiabierta mientras los otros dos jóvenes se aguantaban la risa

-_¿El viudo?_

-El viudo alegre, así le gusta llamarme, que porque soy muy ojo alegre

-_¿Podría hablar con ella?_

-Ah, pues no sé, ella está aquí con cara de no querer hablar con usted y la verdad...-pero no pudo concluir, después de darle un golpe en el brazo, Paola tomó el celular notablemente nerviosa

-¿Hola?

-_¿Paola? Qué gusto, creí que me había equivocado de número_

-Nada que ver, era mi amigo el bromista

-_¿Estás muy ocupada ahora?_

-¿Yo? –preguntó ella, con lo que sus amigos casi se echan a reír, Lily murmuraba "burra, con quién se supone que está hablando"- Bueno, sí, estoy en el campamento

-_Qué lástima, quería que me ayudaras un poco con la consulta de la tarde, porque está abarrotada de gente, y como sé que te gusta hacer yesos _(y cómo no, si es divertidísimo)

-Hoy no puedo –se lamentó Paola- Quizá otro día

-No...acepta –murmuró Lily, mientras su amiga quería callarla con gestos de la mano

-_Bueno, entonces espero verte mañana –_confesó el muchacho- _Hasta pronto_

-Hasta pronto...doctor –respondió Paola cabizbaja

-¡Imbécil! –la ofendió Lily indignada- Cómo le dijiste que no

-¿Y qué esperabas? No me iba a ir así nada más sólo porque a él se le ocurrió

-¿Era el doctor que te gusta? –preguntó Kazuki tranquilamente, olvidando la presencia de Jun

-¡Kazuki! –lo regañaron las amigas por su imprudencia

-¿Es la verdad, no? –se defendió el muchacho

-Je, por mi no se preocupen, que no escuché nada –dijo Jun caballerosamente, con lo que Lily casi elimina todo el dióxido de carbono que tenía con el tremendo suspiro que dio XD

-Bueno –dijo Paola, despertando de su ensueño- Aun tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo

Salió y no notó que Ken la seguía. Antes de llegar al sector de los consultorios él la detuvo.

-Shinobara, tengo que hablar contigo –le pidió el muchacho seriamente

-Ahá, no tengo tiempo –lo evadió ella, aun dolida por su comentario

-Por favor –le volvió a pedir, poniéndose en su delante

-Qué quiere, y rápido que no tengo tiempo

-¿Cómo es eso que tú eres prima de Genzo? –preguntó rápidamente, provocando que la muchacha se quede boquiabierta

-¿Que qué? Có...cómo...no sé de qué hablas –concluyó, recuperando la compostura

-Iba de regreso al consultorio cuando las vi con Misaki y llegué a escuchar que ella te dijo que tu primo era un imbécil

-Se refería a un primo mío que no conoce, señor Wakashimazu –contó diplomáticamente- Así que...

-Eso no es cierto, yo la vi saliendo del consultorio y luego a Genzo sobándose la cara XD, así que es evidente que hablaban de él

-¿Y por qué le interesa eso a usted? –preguntó curiosa

-Porque entonces...tú y él no hicieron nada aquella vez que salían juntos de su dormitorio

-Ésa es una verdad segura, aunque nuestro parentesco sea o no sea

-¿Eres prima de Genzo Wakabayashi? –preguntó el muchacho interesado

-¿Y para qué quiere saberlo? Según usted yo soy una cualquiera, ofrecida, golfa y demás, así que...me vale tener que darle explicaciones

-Tú no puedes gustarle a Genzo –aseguró el muchacho- Tú eres su prima, cómo no lo vi...

-¿Ver qué?

-El parecido...

-¡Qué! ¡Mira, dime golfa, pero no me digas que me parezco a Genzo! –se indignó Paola XD

-Je, lo sabía, eres su prima –sonrió satisfecho

-¿Y ahora qué? Me vas a chantajear o qué

-No tendría por qué, es sólo que entonces se confirma mi otra teoría: tú detestas a tu primo

-Y si fuera así qué, ya que estás de Sherlock me sorprende que me lo preguntes cuando sacaste tus conclusiones

-Mi otra conclusión es que a él no le agrada la idea de vernos juntos...

-¿Y?

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer luego de terminar la tarde?

-Por qué –preguntó Paola agresivamente- ¿Me vas a seguir insultando o qué?

-Hagamos las paces doctora...Wakabayashi –se burló Ken

-¡No me digas así! –exclamó, mirando a todos lados por si alguien lo había escuchado

-Aceptas o no

-Bueno –aceptó a regañadientes- Pero no le digas a nadie

-No te preocupes. Nos vemos –se despidió él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, en el preciso momento que Hikaru la veía a la distancia y se decidía a acercarse a ella (ya resulté dramática como mi estimada Lily ¬¬), quedándose sorprendido

Durante la tarde la germano-japonesa se veía confundida, por muchas cosas: la llamada de Fernando, el descubrimiento de su secreto y los ocultos planes de Ken. Lily anda en su nube rememorando una y otra vez el beso que le había dado Genzo, quien por cierto la evitaba de a como podía. Ya se acercaba la noche, cuando Paola se fue del campamento sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba, claro que Lily estaba demasiado ocupada charlando con Jun en el comedor como para percatarse de aquello.

Por su parte, Kojiro se había dirigido junto con Takeshi al aeropuerto. Entre toda la gente que salía de un vuelo recién llegado al fin distinguió dos altas y rubias cabezas, lo que le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa.

-¡Kojiro! –saludó uno en un idioma distinto

-Cómo has estado mi amigo –lo saludó Kojiro cordialmente estrechando su mano, mientras miraba a su acompañante con recelo

-Hyuga –saludó el otro muchacho, con un gesto de la cabeza

-Cómo te va... –saludó secamente- Como les dije, tendrán que alojarse unos días en el campamento, el señor Munemasa no halló problemas

-Gracias en serio, pero mañana buscaremos un hotel

-Entrenar no les hará mal, aun cuando están de vacaciones –comentó Kojiro entusiasta

-Creo que preferimos descansar, je –contestó su amigo

Se dirigieron al campamento. Kojiro y su compañero de equipo se quedaron conversando sobre la Juventus y Turín. Mientras el otro salía a caminar, deteniéndose a observar las estrellas y a una peculiar luna brillante que resaltaba en el limpio cielo.

-Mond... –murmuró él en otro idioma- Mein schöner mond (mi luna hermosa)

---------------------------------------------------

Paola salió del lugar de concentración nada convencida de lo que hacía, pero era mucha la curiosidad que tenía acerca de lo que Ken quería hablar con ella. Creía que si se negaba a encontrarse con él la delataría frente a todos y que les contaría que era la prima hermana de Genzo, lo que de sólo pensarlo, resultaba horroroso para ella, ya que no había pasado todos los años que pasó alejada de ese vínculo familiar como para que ahora alguien, por accidente enterado del asunto, se atreviera a develarlo. Llegó al lugar de "la cita", entró y se topó con que el muchacho ya estaba esperándola, lanzando luego un bufido de disgusto.

-Qué quieres –dijo Paola de mala gana, acercándose a él

-Buenas noches, doctora Shinobara –saludó Ken sonriente, poniéndose de pie y recorriendo una silla para la chica

-Deja las cortesías Wakashimazu –dijo la joven irritada, sentándose- Y dime qué es lo que quieres

-No me digas que tú también me detestas, como tu amiga

-Si te soy sincera, para mi eres un mar de confusiones, no está definido aun si me agradas o no –reconoció Paola- Aunque con las cosas que haces debería detestarte tanto como a...

-¿Como a Genzo? –Ken se atrevió a concluir

-Como a él o más

-Bueno, antes de decir lo que quiero –comenzó el karate keeper- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Un jugo de naranja con cicuta, gracias –contestó sarcástica

-Jajaja, ése pedido podemos guardarlo para tu primo ¿no crees? –bromeó el muchacho

-Puede ser –dijo Paola, sonriendo irónica- Para mi, entonces, un jugo de naranja "solo"

Hicieron el pedido, mismo que fue llevado rápidamente por el mesero del lugar.

-Bueno, el tiempo es oro –dijo la Wakabayashi, tomando un sorbo - ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer para fastidiar a tu primo? –preguntó Ken a quemarropa

-¿A qué te refieres con cuánto? –preguntó Paola desconfiada

-Si te diste cuenta, a él le molesta tanto verte conmigo, que no es cuantificable –se burló Ken

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Paola, si tú detestas a Genzo tanto como yo, podemos divertirnos mucho fastidiándolo

-Fastidiándolo cómo

-Fingiendo –contestó el portero, haciéndose el interesante- Fingiendo que somos novios

Al oír la respuesta Paola se atragantó con el jugo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida, limpiándose la boca- ¿Te estás burlando o qué?

-Piénsalo, no es mala idea

-No, si no es mala –aclaró Paola- Es malísima, ¿estás loco o qué? Búscate una vida y a mi déjame en paz

-Bueno, si eso piensas –concluyó Ken tranquilamente, viéndola ponerse de pie para irse- Pero analízalo

-Sí claro –refunfuñaba Paola, saliendo del café- Yo de novia con ése...

Se detuvo por un momento, sonrió levemente tentada a regresar con Ken y decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero su orgullo era mayor y continuó con su camino.

En el campamento, sin notar que eran los únicos en el lugar, Lily continuaba su amena charla con Jun, que hasta ese momento había sido lo único que le había logrado sacar de la mente lo ocurrido con Genzo esa tarde.

-Ah... –suspiró Lily de repente, mirando a Jun

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él, curioso

-No puedo creer lo bien que me llevo contigo –confesó Lily sin vergüenza (ojo, no puse "sinvergüenza" de corrido XD)

-La verdad, ni yo –aceptó el joven sonriendo

-¿Será sólo por la Medicina?

-No lo creo, porque entonces no hablaríamos de otras cosas, como fútbol, por ejemplo –aclaró Jun

-¿Te llevas tan bien conmigo, como con Yayoi? –se atrevió a preguntar la mexicana

-¿Yayoi? –dijo el japonés- Ella es mi amiga desde que somos niños

-¿Sólo amigos?

-Je, al menos por ahora –respondió Jun sin querer- Oh, yo...

-No déjalo, ya lo entendí –pidió Lily algo sentida- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Vámonos

Ambos salieron y se toparon por los dormitorios con Kojiro y sus visitantes. Cuando la joven los vio le parecieron sumamente guapos, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera, ya que nunca antes había sido tan "ojo alegre", al menos que ella recordara ;P. Uno de ellos también sintió cierta atracción hacia ella, ya que no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, mientras ella y Jun seguían con su camino. Mucho antes de llegar al pasillo de su dormitorio, y ante lo recientemente ocurrido, prefirió despedirse de su acompañante para no dar pie a más malos entendidos, aunque secretamente ella pensó que Genzo podía verlos y no quería eso ¿verdad?.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Por su parte, Paola volvía lentamente hacia el campamento, pensando en cada palabra que Ken le había dicho. Ya estaba entrando al hall principal cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?

-¡Oh, genial! –exclamó Paola burlona- Mi guardaespaldas personal

-Te pregunté de dónde vienes –repitió Genzo molesto

-Y yo te respondo QUÉ TE IMPORTA –vocalizó Paola, acercándose desafiante a él- Mejor vé a ver dónde se metió Lily, que por lo pronto es lo que te interesa, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Genzo incómodo

-A que si pensabas convertirte de sapo a príncipe, veo que la cosa no te funcionó –ironizó la prima del portero japonés- ¿Por qué no intentas besando a Lily otra vez?

-No sé de qué hablas –contestó su primo, avergonzado

-Psss, hazte el loco –dijo Paola- Pero bien que sabes a qué me refiero

-Buenas –saludó Ken, entrando, con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿De dónde vienes Wakashimazu? –indagó Genzo curioso, viendo a su prima y a su compañero alternativamente- Tú y Paola llegaron casi pisándose los talones

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? –preguntó Ken burlón- No te preocupes, estuve solo y regresé solo

Y sin decir más el karate keeper se fue, no sin antes dedicarle a Paola una mirada de "¿ves a lo que me refiero?". Como Genzo no quería que Paola acabe "en la habitación equivocada", se fue con ella hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Si querías ver a Lily en paños menores no tenías que ponerme de excusa –se burló Paola

-Muy graciosita –contestó Genzo enojado y relativamente sonrojado, lo que provocó más la burla de su prima- Lily anda ocupada en el comedor con Jun, así que no te preocupes

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? No me digas que la andas espiando...

-Mira Paola, deja tus ideas tontas, ¿estamos? –amenazó Genzo acercándose a su prima

-Estamos, ¡y no me llames tonta! –contestó Paola molesta, colocándose a centímetros del rostro del SGGK (ja, qué apodo tonto ¬¬)

-Je, hola –saludó tímidamente Lily, sorprendida de ver a los dos Wakabayashi, sobre todo "al" Wakabayashi XD

-Lily... –musitó Genzo asombrado

-Ah, hola Lily –saludó Paola, sonriendo maliciosamente- Aquí mi primo me vino acompañando, porque dice que quiere saber de qué color son tus chones :D

-¡Paola! –la regañó Genzo apenado, mientras Lily se ponía como tomate

-¡Qué! –contestó Paola sonriendo- ¿Acaso no querías entrar a verla en paños menores? Acuérdate lo que me dijiste "como Jun ya tuvo el gusto, ahora me toca a mi", jaja

-¡Paola! –la regañaron simultáneamente sus acompañantes

-Eres una niñita inmadura –siguió riñéndola Genzo

-Bah, si verde no estoy –aclaró Paola aburrida- Lo de mis ojos es otra cosa, se llama "genética"

-Eh, buenas noches –se despidió Lily, entrando rápidamente a su habitación

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? –regañó Paola a su primo- La espantaste, como espantas a todas las mujeres

-Será mejor que controles tu lengua –le advirtió Genzo- Y será mejor que te alejes de Wakashimazu, no te conviene

-Déjame a mi decidir lo que me conviene, y sobre mi lengua –siguió Paola, sacándole la lengua- Ahí te la dedico...

Y así, dándole un portazo en plena cara, Paola entró en su habitación, donde una avergonzada y enojada Lily se puso a darle de almohadazos por ponerla en evidencia de esa manera con el portero japonés.

-¡¡Te pasaste! Cómo pudiste

-Ok, ok, reconozco mis culpas –dijo Paola, protegiéndose con un mullido almohadón de los golpes que le propinaba su amiga- Pero no lo pude evitar

-No fue justo –concluyó Lily entristecida, sentándose en su cama

-Lo siento, pero Genzo me saca de mis casillas –admitió Paola- Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, ¿quieres que te cuente algo que Ken me propuso?

-¡Qué te propuso ése indecente! –exclamó Lily molesta, imaginando lo peor

-Relajadita my friend, relajadita –le pidió su amiga ofendida- No es lo que tu cochambrosa mente piensa

-¿Entonces?

-Primero: ya sabe que Genzo es mi primo –contó Paola desanimada

-¡Qué! –gritó Lily estupefacta

-Ahá, la misma reacción tuve yo –comentó Paola- Y ahora dice que como ambos lo detestamos sería buena idea aliarnos para fastidiarlo más

-No entiendo...

-Quiere que finja que soy su novia para tener a Genzo de una

-Es absurdo, tú no detestas a Genzo ¿verdad? Es tu primo –aclaró Lily inocente

-Eres bruta o te haces –contestó su amiga- ¿No te diste cuenta que Genzo y yo no podemos vernos ni en foto?

-No exageres ¡y no me llames bruta!

-Es que lo pareces, juntarte mucho con mi primo tiene sus consecuencias...

-Ay, mejor sigue con lo que estabas contándome

-Bueno, y eso, me propuso eso ¿puedes creerlo?

-Obviamente tú no aceptaste

-No...por ahora

-Cómo que por ahora –se alarmó Lily- ¡No puedes aceptar algo así!

-¿Y por qué no? Sería muy divertido –dijo Paola sonriendo con malicia

-Paola, no puedes fingir ser la novia de nadie –le advirtió la mexicana- No juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar

-Lily, ¡vive la vida loca! Vé por la vida besando Genzos si quieres, y a mi déjame hacer las bromas que quiera

-Paola...

-Cálmate, ya le dije que no

-Espero que así te mantengas, porque como te conozco sé que cambias de parecer como cambia de fases la luna

-Ah, ah, esta vez no

-Eso espero –concluyó Lily, bostezando- Mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo

-Bueno, hasta mañana –se despidió Paola, echándose boca arriba sobre su cama, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, como era sábado (no me culpes si no me acuerdo el orden de los días y me da flojera revisarlo todo para saberlo ;P), tendrían que trabajar desde la mañana con los de la selección. Lily estaba con el doctor Nakata viendo el entrenamiento de los muchachos, mientras Paola se quedó en la enfermería a terminar unos cuantos reportes que le faltaban, para variar uno de ellos era el de Ken. Los visitantes de Kojiro también estaban observando el entrenamiento, uno de ellos con una tremenda jaqueca, por lo que se excusó con su amigo y se fue en busca de un analgésico. Al fin dio con la enfermería y entró, encontrando sólo a una muchacha, que estaba parada frente a uno de los estantes, dándole la espalda ordenando unas hojas.

-Eh...buenos días –saludó el joven, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Podría darme un analgésico por favor?

-Claro, claro, sáquelo del estante de allá –señaló con una mano, ya que tenía varias hojas en sus brazos a punto de caer

-¿Quiere que la ayude? –preguntó el muchacho, sacando la tableta

-No gracias, yo me arreglo sola –respondió Paola aun sin voltear, pero las hojas se le cayeron y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlas- Si quiere agua tómela de la jarra sobre la mesa

El joven así lo hizo, tomó la tableta, agradeció sin dejar de tratar de mirarle el rostro y se dispuso a salir, cuando de pronto escuchó un "¡_Ausscheidung!"_ que lo hizo detenerse sorprendido. Iba a entrar nuevamente, pero su amigo lo encontró y se lo llevó con él. Cuando hubo terminado Paola se fue a reunir con Lily, que veía el entrenamiento muy divertida.

-Babea y babea –comentó burlona- La babosa babea y babea, jaja

-Paola, deja de reírte de mi –le pidió Lily, impaciente

-No, si no me río, admiro tus dotes de grifo en mal estado, jaja

-¿Ya terminaste tus papeleos? –comentó la mexicana, ignorando la burlas de su amiga

-Sí, no sabes lo que me tardé en el archivo de Wakashimazu

-Por qué, ¿no te animabas a guardarlo o querías seguir besándolo? –se burló Lily

-Ja, como si fuera yo a la que le andan dando besitos...

-Señoritas –intervino el doctor Nakata- Espero que hayan concluido con sus quehaceres respecto a la revisión de los muchachos

-Sí señor –contestaron ambas diplomáticamente

-Me alegro mucho, creo entonces que desde ahora el trabajo será más relajado –terminó de decir el galeno, marchándose luego a conversar con Munemasa

Ambas se quedaron viendo lo que restaba del entrenamiento, en silencio, hasta que Paola comenzó a murmurar una canción.

-Jaja, ¿qué estás cantando? –preguntó Lily divertida

-¿Yo? Nada, hoy en la mañana desperté escuchando uno de tus CD's en español, el que por cierto aprendí de a poco por causa tuya –aclaró Paola- Y se me quedó...

-A ver, repítelo –le pidió Lily, quien creyó que había escuchado mal la letra

-No se puede vivir, con tanto hombre bueno -cantó Paola, mirando a los muchachos, fingiendo cara de lujuria

-Jajaja, la canción no va así Paola –la corrigió Lily, recordando la canción de Shakira, "No"

-¿Y qué? Yo la cambié y así me gusta más

El entrenamiento terminó, y al notar que Ken se acercaba, Lily decidió irse con Taro (ay, qué abnegada).

-¿Lo pensaste, Shinobara? –preguntó el muchacho

-No tengo nada que pensar –contestó Paola tajante, poniéndose a caminar

-Oh, vamos, no perderías nada

-Mira Wakashimazu, ya déjame en paz –pidió Paola exasperada, tratando de evadirlo, chocando en el intento con alguien

-Lo siento –se disculparon

-Yo... –trató de decir Paola, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver a quién tenía en frente, persona que no estaba menos sorprendida al reconocerla

-Paola –murmuró él boquiabierto

-Schneider –alcanzó a decir Paola en un hilo de voz

-¿Paola? –trató de llamar su atención Ken, extrañado

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la muchacha

-Vine de vacaciones –contestó Karl aun sorprendido- ¿Y tú?

-Yo...eso no te importa –contestó agresiva, intentando irse

-Ich war zu Ihnen merkwürdig… (te extrañé)

-Yo no –respondió ella, dolida, deteniéndose- Ich vergaß zu Inen (te olvidé)

-¿Sie vergaßen zu mir? (¿me olvidaste?)

-Sí –confirmó la Wakabayashi- Por cierto, no los presenté: Ken, te presento a Karl Heinz Schneider, un viejo amigo

-Ah, sí, ya lo conocía –contestó Ken de mala gana

-Karl, él es Ken Wakashimazu

-Ya lo conozco –contestó el alemán con fastidio

-Y es mi novio –agregó Paola, tomando inesperadamente la mano de Ken- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –contestó Ken, confundido

Y ambos se fueron, seguidos por la mirada del Kaiser. Lily a la distancia había visto el último hecho y no creía lo que veía: a su amiga tomada de la mano con Ken Wakashimazu. Claro que aunque no fueron tan evidentes hubo un segundo que los vio, y que sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, porque ya le había advertido a su prima que no aceptaría una relación así.

-¿Se puede saber qué bicho te picó? –le preguntó Ken, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial

-¿No fuiste tú el de la idea de fingir? –le recordó Paola soltando su mano

-Sí, pero eso fue repentino –admitió el muchacho- ¿Por qué lo aceptaste justo en frente del Kaiser, cuando segundos antes me dijiste rotundamente que no?

-Así soy yo –respondió Paola tranquilamente- Ahora que si no quieres seguir con la treta...

-No, espera, al menos así aceptaste

-Menos mal dejaste de insistir con eso

-Paola... –la llamó Karl, que no se había creído el cuento de su noviazgo y había ido tras ellos, encontrándose ya a unos metros de distancia

En cuanto lo vio Paola puso los ojos como platos, miró a uno y otro lado sin saber qué hacer, y sólo atinó a abrazar a Ken y, tomándolo por imprevisto, besarlo en la boca. Al principio para él fue algo confuso, pero poco a poco, de ser inicialmente tosco y fingido, el beso pasó a verse de lo más natural y sincero; dejando a Karl como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-Karl, dónde escapas –se burló su amigo acercándose- Es hora de irnos, Kojiro nos consiguió una entrevista con Takagiri para poder agradecerle la cortesía

-Ya voy...

-Vaya –se sorprendió Levin- No sabía que los japoneses gozaban con la ventaja de poder ver a sus novias en el campo de entrenamiento

-¡Ella no es su novia! –aclaró Karl molesto- Ya vámonos

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Levin ofendido

-Nada, ya olvídalo

Los europeos se fueron, dejando a la "feliz" y recién conformada pareja "disfrutando" de su teatrito. De pronto Paola abrió los ojos y se separó de Ken.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Quién –dijo Ken fastidiado

-Cómo que quién, pues Karl

-Qué tanto te importa ése alemán

-¿Perdón? –se sorprendió Paola- ¿Me estás reclamando? Recuerda que la ideíta de fingir fue tuya

-No sé qué te traes con el Kaiser, pero no me prestaré a tu juego

-Oh, claro que lo harás –aclaró la joven- Porque yo acepté entrar en el tuyo

-¿Y por eso fue el beso?

-Eh...ah... –dudó Paola avergonzada, cayendo recién en cuenta por lo que acababa de hacer- Fue una prueba de lo que estás dispuesto a hacer

-Mira Wakabayashi, será mejor que juegues limpio

-Lo haré si nos conviene a ambos –contestó Paola- Ahora me voy que tengo que ir al hospital

Y casi escapando Paola se fue a paso rápido de allí, seguida por la mirada extrañada de Ken. Buscó a Lily y la encontró charlando amenamente con Taro, y sin darle tiempo a despedirse, la jaló de un brazo y se la llevó. Lily protestó y se fue arrastrada por ella, hasta su habitación.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué bicho te picó? –se quejó la mexicana

-Acabo de aceptar –contó Paola de mala gana

-¿Aceptar qué?

-Ser novia de Wakashimazu...

Si Paola esperaba un grito de horror, el grito no vino, porque su amiga quedó en conmoción tal que se quedó paralizada, con la boca abierta.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –preguntó Paola curiosa, y Lily sólo atinó a girar los ojos hacia ella- ¡Habla ya!

-¡¡ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ! –dijo al fin Lily- Si alguien se entera estás fuera del campamento ¿no lo entiendes?

-Pero no todos tienen que enterarse –dijo Paola tranquilamente- El detalle es que sólo Genzo se entere

-Otra vez con eso

-Ahá, y tú, mi amiga, se lo contarás...

-¡Qué! Ah no, no Paola, a mi déjame fuera de tus líos familiares –pidió Lily exasperada- Además no estoy de acuerdo que le hagas eso a tu primo

-¿Y a ti qué te importa las rabietas que haga el sonso de Genzo? Es divertido...

-Genzo no es sonso –aclaró Lily indignada- Y por otra parte, ya te lo advertí, no juegues con fuego

-Ja, no te preocupes –respondió Paola con cierta tristeza- Ya aprendí sobre el tema "amor"

-¿Por qué el tonito? –preguntó Lily curiosa- ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-No, no te preocupes –contestó su amiga- Y por cierto, ¡hoy te invito a ponernos hasta las chanclas!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Hoy tenemos que salir a divertirnos después de una semana pesada! –exclamó Paola, exagerando

-Psss, ¿y desde cuándo? –dijo Lily asombrada- Si a ti no te gustan esas cosas, además no tomas...

-Pero algún día tengo que aprender ¿no?

-Paola, ¿te pasa algo? Noto tu alegría desmedida y fingida, ¿qué te pasa?

-Mira Lily –comenzó Paola, abrazando a su amiga por un hombro- Cuando dejas el pasado atrás y un día te lo vuelves a topar y no puedes evitarlo, hay que tratar de olvidar por un rato que nuevamente está allí

-¿Qué? No te entendí nada, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A nada, no te preocupes –le pidió Paola sonriendo- Ahora vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre

Lily pensó que a Paola le hacía falta una lobectomía (o sea, una resección de una parte del cerebro), pero se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amigocha se comportara de esa manera. En el comedor, como siempre, se encontraba media selección japonesa, los que importan para esta historia son Genzo, Taro, Jun, Hikaru y Kazuki, entre otros. Paola inmediatamente se fue con Kazuki, para variar, para ponerse a chismorrear con él como toda la vida. La malvada lo había hecho a propósito para dejar a Lily con el predicamento de sentarse sola fingiendo ignorar a Genzo o atreverse a acercarse a uno de los demás. Sobra decir que Taro acudió al rescate de la pobre chica, quien miraba su bandeja de comida como si quisiera ahogarse en el plato de la sopa.

-Mendiga Paola, ésta me las paga.- gruñó Lily, cuando Taro le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la invitó a sentarse con Genzo, Jun y Hikaru.

-¿Por qué refunfuñas?.- inquirió Taro, al tiempo que hacía espacio para que Lily se sentara entre ella y Jun. Genzo quedaba justo en frente.

Lily miró fugazmente a Genzo, quien la miraba con disimulo. Ella se puso rojísima y creyó ver que él esbozaba una sonrisa malévola. Lily se indignó y se sentó en el sitio que Taro había reservado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lily-chan?.- inquirió Jun, con ternura.- Estás algo colorada...

-¿Algo colorada? Si la gorra de Genzo se ve blanca a un lado de ella.- Taro soltó una risilla.

-Es que hace calor.- Lily le dio un pisotón fuerte a Taro.

-¡Ouch!.- se quejó Taro.

-No te pases de infeliz.- murmuró Lily, en español, un idioma que, afortunadamente, solo Lily y Misaki entendían.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Taro, sorprendido, en el mismo idioma.

-Siempre me ha fastidiado que la gente hable en un idioma que no entiendo.- interrumpió Genzo, de lo más antipático.

-¿Sí? Y a mí siempre me ha fastidiado que los hombres vayan por ahí besando gente, sintiéndose los casanovas.- Lily le lanzó a Genzo una de sus típicas miradas fulminantes.

Momentáneamente se sintió una fuerte descarga de energía en la mirada que sostuvieron Lily y Genzo, tan fuerte que Jun, Hikaru y Taro casi se levantan de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal salieron los reportes médicos, doctora Lily?.- preguntó Jun, queriendo poner algo de orden.

-Todos salieron muy bien, por supuesto.- sonrió ella, cortando la energía abruptamente.- Aunque unos mejor que otros...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién salió mejor?.- preguntó Taro, poniendo su carita de niño bueno.

-¡Juas! Esperas que diga que tú fuiste uno de ellos, ¿no?.- bufó Lily, enseñándole la lengua a Taro.- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas...

-¡Malvada! No te apiadas de mis sentimientos.- Taro fingió sentirse triste.

-Jajaja, solo dice la verdad.- rió Hikaru.

-La verdad es que Misugi fue uno de los que más me sorprendió.- se sinceró Lily.- Está en perfectas condiciones de salud, ni pareciera que lo operaron del corazón hace apenas unos cuantos años...

-¿De verdad me viste tan bien?.- se sorprendió Jun.- Me da gusto.

-Sí.- Lily se puso rojísima, ya que interpretó el comentario de Jun en el otro sentido XD.

-¡Oye! ¡Si vas a coquetearle a Lily-chan hazlo cuando yo no esté presente!.- se quejó Taro.- ¡No me rompan el corazón!

-Uhm... .- gruñó Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

-Bueno, ¿pues a ti que te pasa?.- preguntó Hikaru, a quemarropa.- Pareces un toro, bufando y dando golpes contra el piso.

-Con permiso.- Genzo se levantó de la mesa, sin mirar a nadie.- Los veré en el entrenamiento.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?.- Hikaru no entendía nada.

-Quizás esté enojado con su prima.- replicó Lily, mirando fugazmente a Paola.

-¿Cuál prima?.- inquirieron Jun y Hikaru al mismo tiempo.

-Una loca que anda por ahí causando caos.- suspiró Lily.- Y a la que por cierto, le gustan los lavacoches XD.

-¿Los lavacoches?.- esta vez ni Taro entendió.

-Yo me entiendo.- sonrió Lily.

Lily comió más a gusto, una vez que Genzo se hubo marchado. No le gustaba el tener que fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos. Taro siguió bromeando e intentando que Lily lo apapachara, cosa que ella hubiera hecho más seguido si no hubiera sido porque Jun estaba a un lado suyo... Hikaru volteaba de vez en cuando hacia en donde estaba Paola; en una ocasión, la mirada de Hikaru coincidió con la de Shinobara, lo que hizo que ésta se atragantara con la sopa. Lily no pudo evitarlo y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- quiso saber Taro.

-De nada.- respondió Lily.- Gracias por permitirme acompañarlos, debo retirarme.

-¿Irás a alguna parte en particular?.- quiso saber Taro.- Para ir contigo.

-No, solo iré por ahí.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás ella no tenga nada que hacer, pero tú sí.- replicó Jun, ácidamente.- Tenemos entrenamiento extra...

-Lo había olvidado.- suspiró Taro.- Bueno, ni modo...

-No te quejes, que ahí estará Ozawa.- sonrió Hikaru, divertido.

-¿Y eso qué?.- Taro se puso algo rojo.

-¡Ah! ¿No me digas que te gusta mi prima?.- Lily fingió enojarse.- ¡Me voy a poner celosa!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lily, tú sabes que eres la única!.- gritó Taro, en una exclamación teatral.

-Sí, como no.- Lily le mostró al lengua, al tiempo que se marchaba del comedor.

Lily recordó de pronto que su prima, Rika Ozawa, también trabajaba en el campamento, como asistente del entrenador. Lily había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo para ir a visitarla, y muy seguramente a Rika le había pasado lo mismo. A diferencia de los primos Wakabayashi, Lily y Rika se llevaban muy bien, solo que muy pocas veces tenían tiempo para verse.

"Quizás deba ir a verla, ahora que tengo tiempo", pensó Lily. "Me pregunto si también tendrá una habitación especial para ella... Caramba, llevamos aquí quién sabe cuanto tiempo y ni siquiera de eso estoy enterada... ".

Lily comenzó a caminar hacia el área de entrenamiento. Quizás ahí se encontraría a Rika. Justamente llegó al campo cuando el entrenamiento comenzaba. Lily divisó a Rika, quien se encontraba algo ocupada con unas anotaciones, por lo que decidió no molestarla. Aprovechó para sentarse en las gradas y observar el entrenamiento. Sentados a pocos lugares de ella se encontraban un alemán y un sueco, quienes no dejaban de mirarla de reojo, sobre todo el sueco, quien encontraba a la chica particularmente atractiva. Lily se dio cuenta y también observó a los jóvenes de reojo. Lily los reconoció como los jóvenes que ella y Jun se habían encontrado la noche anterior.

-Disculpe, señorita.- habló el joven sueco.- ¿Me podría dar la hora?

-¿Ya se te descompuso el reloj o qué, Levin?.- preguntó el alemán, divertido.

-Cállate, Schneider.- gruñó Levin.

-Son las tres y media.- Lily trataba de no reírse, ya que había escuchado los comentarios.

-Muchas gracias. Disculpe el atrevimiento pero... ¿Es usted reportera, asistente técnico o fan?.- quiso saber el sueco.

-Ninguna de las tres.- sonrió Lily.- Soy médico pasante.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es usted doctora?.- se sorprendió el sueco.- No sabía que hubiese doctoras tan lindas...

Lily se ruborizó levemente. El sueco era realmente atractivo...

-Gracias.- dijo ella, avergonzada.- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Stefan Levin.- se presentó el sueco.- Y éste baboso es Karl Heinz Scheider.

-Yo puedo presentarme solo.- bufó Karl.- Muchas gracias.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Lily Del Valle.- sonrió la mexicana.

-El gusto es todo mío... .- Levin se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse junto a Lily.- Y dígame, doctora, ¿qué hace una joven tan linda en un campamento de hombres?

Schneider bufó. Nunca había visto a Levin comportarse así con una chica... Era una muy mala señal... Desde el campo de entrenamiento, Genzo les lanzaba miradas fúricas a los jóvenes. Taro lo notó pero no dijo nada, se limitaba a sonreírse por lo bajo. Lily y Levin charlaban animadamente de mil y una cosas, nada de las cuales se relacionaba con el sóccer. Casi al final del entrenamiento, Schneider dijo que quería marcharse. Levin se resignó a irse con él, no sin antes prometerle a Lily que se verían a la hora de la cena. Lily aprovechó entonces para bajar a saludar a su prima, quien ya se encontraba más desocupada. Se pusieron a platicar lo que quedaba del entrenamiento sobre los hombres y sobre la fortuna que era el trabajar en un sitio en donde había tanto hombre bueno, como decía Paola.

-Bueno, debo poner en orden mis anotaciones.- dijo Rika, cuando el entrenamiento concluyó.- Pero quizás podamos vernos en la cena...

-¿Cenas? ¿En serio?.- se burló Lily.- ¡Pero si nunca te he visto en el comedor, a ninguna hora!

-¡Ah! Es que yo como muy temprano y tú llegas muy tarde.- sonrió Rika.- ¿Entonces te veo más al rato?

-Uh, esta noche no podré.- Lily recordó la promesa que le hizo a Levin.- Ya quedé de cenar con alguien...

-¡No me digas!.- Rika soltó la carcajada.- ¿A poco _petit_ Lily, la tímida con los hombres, tiene una cita?

-No es una cita.- Lily se puso coloradísima.- Además, ¿quién te dijo que es con un hombre?

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo no lo voy a pensar? ¿Te recuerdo en dónde estamos?.- Rika señaló con su mano el campo, plagado de hombres buenos y atractivos.

-Bueno, ya.- Lily estaba avergonzada.- ¿Te puedo ver en otro lugar?

-Quizás después de la cena, entonces.- aceptó Rika.- En el cuartito que comparto con Youko Katagiri.

-Ok. Allí estaré.

-A menos que te entretengas en tu cita...

-Cállate.

Lily se despidió de su prima y se marchó feliz. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar al cuarto que compartía con la loca de Paola, se encontró a Genzo, quien la esperaba recargado contra un árbol. Lily quiso irse de largo e ignorarlo, pero él no se dejó.

-Otra vez ya andas de devorahombres.- comentó Genzo, cuando Lily pasó junto a él.

-¿Perdón?.- Lily se detuvo.

-Sí. Te vi platicando con Levin en el entrenamiento.- Genzo no se veía muy feliz.

-¿Me estaba espiando?.- Lily se indignó.

-No es espiar cuando andas de resbalosa enfrente de todo el mundo.- replicó Genzo, agriamente.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿A usted qué le importa?.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Además, usted no es mejor si se la pasa besando a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente...

-No he besado a Paola.- replicó Genzo, con cinismo.

-Si será... .- Lily se aguantó el insulto.

-¿De todas maneras, qué pretendes?.- interrogó Genzo.- ¿Qué ganas con darles esperanza a tantos hombres? ¿Te gusta jugar con ellos o deseas mantener encendidas todas las velas que puedas?

-¿Y usted que pretende interrogándome sobre eso? No tiene ningún derecho.- Lily apretaba los puños, realmente comenzaba a enojarse.

-Yo pregunto lo que se me pegue la gana.- replicó Genzo, groseramente.

-¿Y qué derecho cree tener para hacer eso?

-El derecho que me doy cuando una chica me gusta.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

Lily prefirió ignorar el comentario.

-Pues mucho gusto.- replicó.- Si eso le funciona con otras, no le funcionará conmigo. Le recuerdo que, aunque usted crea que yo soy una resbalosa, no tiene ningún derecho a besarme a la fuerza.

-Pues yo no vi que te desagradara en lo más mínimo.- Genzo sonrió por primera vez, con picardía.

-Cállese. Nadie le preguntó.- Lily volvió a ponerse colorada.

-Eso me hizo pensar que, aunque andes de coqueta con Misugi y Levin, creo que soy yo el que te gusta.- Genzo sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso cree? Pues está equivocado.- gruñó Lily, echando chispas por los ojos.- Déjeme recordarle que Misugi y Levin no son los únicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-También está Taro.- Lily sonrió con maldad.- Y con él no sería capaz de jugar.

Genzo se puso muy, muy serio. Sabía que Taro Misaki era su rival más fuerte...

-¿Quieres decir que aun sientes algo por él?.- preguntó, en voz baja.

-Interpreta mi silencio.- dijo Lily, mirándolo triunfal

Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó, gozando de su victoria momentánea. Genzo ni tuvo ganas de seguirla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Paola estaba en el cuarto, tumbada sobre su cama.

-Te acepto la invitación de ponernos pedas.- le dijo Lily, sorprendiéndola.- Pero que sea mañana por la noche.

-¿Segura?.- preguntó Paola.

-Claro. Al cien por ciento.- Lily se acostó sobre su cama también.- ¿Sabes? Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo: tu primo es un idiota.

-¡Vaya!.- Paola se levantó de su cama de un brinco.- ¡No puede ser! Lily, ¿en serio eres tú? ¿No tendrás fiebre? A ver, ¿quién eres y en dónde dejaste a Lily?

-Deja de ser tan mensa.- bufó Lily.- Lo dije porque acabo de hablar con él y me parece que se toma libertades que no le corresponden...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada importante.- Lily suspiró.

-¿Le dijiste que Ken y yo somos novios?

-O sea, ¿qué crees que nada más tengo eso en la cabeza o qué?.- gruñó Lily.- Claro que no le dije, pero luego lo haré. Y créeme que me dará mucho gusto. Por cierto, cambiando el tema, hoy conocí en el entrenamiento a dos extranjeros muy guapos. Uno de ellos se llama Stefan Levin y es sueco, y el otro dijo llamarse Karl Heinz Schneider y es alemán.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Paola volvió a dar un brinco.

-Sí. Creo que andan de visita o algo así.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Por cierto que me llevé muy bien con uno de ellos, me la pasé platicando casi todo el entrenamiento...

-¿Con cuál de los dos hablaste?.- exigió saber Paola.- ¿Con Schneider?

-No, con Levin.- respondió Lily.- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso importa?

-Ya no.- replicó Paola, tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

Lily ya no dijo nada. Recordó que esa noche se vería con Levin en el comedor. Le daría mucho gusto el cenar con él ante la mirada de Genzo...

-Démonos prisa para cenar, que esta noche tengo turno.- dijo Paola, bufando.

-Yo también tengo turno, ¿lo olvidas?.- protestó Lily.- Además, tú nada más piensas en comer…

PAUSA: Oye, Tsuki, ya se me olvidó si Paola y Lily estaban en el mismo equipo de guardia P.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Qué no? En la tarde te urgía que fuésemos al comedor y ahorita estás igual…

-¡Porque tenemos turno al rato, babosa!

-Babosa tu cola… .- dijo Lily.

-¡Lily!

-… ción… .- completó Del Valle.

-Chistosa…

Paola le puso un brazo en el hombro a su amiga y se dirigió con ella al comedor. Ahí se encontraban los mismos de toda la vida (jaja, ¿se han fijado que Paola y Lily se la han pasado la mitad del fic en el comedor?). Allí, Lily inmediatamente se fugó con Levin, quien ya la estaba esperando. Paola se la rayó en el primer instante, pero después sonrió levemente.

-Esta mujercita ya se está volviendo más abusada.- dijo, para sí.- Al principio era un ratoncillo tímido y ahora se va detrás del primer chico guapo que ve…

-Maldita costumbre que tiene.- gruñó Genzo, detrás de Paola.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú, de espiar a las personas?.- replicó Paola, enojada y algo asustada.

-No. Tu amiguita por irse con todos los hombres del campamento.- gruñó Genzo.

-¡Ja! A ti lo que te cala es que no se vaya detrás de ti.- se burló Paola, con una carcajada.

-Eso no es cierto.- Genzo se puso algo rojo, cosa que hizo reír aun más a Paola.

-¿Qué no? Si hasta te va a salir humito de las orejas del coraje… .- Paola no podía dejar de reírse, más porque Genzo no les quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily y a Levin.

-Cállate.- gruñó Genzo.

-Por cierto.. ¿Has visto a Ken?.- preguntó Paola, provocativamente.

-¿A quién?.- Genzo se distrajo y miró a su prima.

-A Ken. Wakashimazu. Tu compañero de equipo y rival…

-Ah. ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre de pila?.- exigió saber Genzo.

-Desde ayer, creo.- respondió Paola.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-Es mi secreto… Mejor dicho, nuestro secreto.- habló enigmáticamente Paola.

-¿Tuyo y de Wakashimazu?.- quiso saber Genzo.

-Sí. En fin. ¿Sabes en dónde está o no?

-Se quedó practicando tiempo extra en el gimnasio.- contestó Genzo, volviendo a fijar su atención en Lily y Levin, no sin antes lanzarle a Paola una mirada de desacuerdo.- Al igual que Sorimachi, Matsuyama y Misaki.

-¿Significa que tendré que comer sola?.- se quejó Paola.

-Significa que tendrás que comer conmigo.- bufó Genzo.- Menos mal que Misaki no está o no le gustaría ver a Lily con Levin…

-Ya deja eso. Al que le molesta verlos juntos es a ti.- refunfuñó Paola, por tener que comer con su primo.- Es más, ¿por qué tengo que comer contigo, si te detesto?

-Porque somos familia.- replicó Genzo, callando las protestas de Paola.

-Bu.- bufó ella.

Para Lily fue algo de lo más divertido ver a Paola y a Genzo cenando juntos. La chica Wakabayashi tenía un gesto de fuchi permanente, mientras que Genzo se notaba bastante enojado…

-¿Qué te divierte tanto?.- le preguntó Levin a Lily, cuando notó que por cuarta vez miraba hacia donde estaban Paola y Genzo y soltaba una risilla.

-Ver a esos dos comiendo juntos.- Lily señaló a Paola y a Genzo.- Es que son primos pero no se aguantan…

-Ahhh... ¿No es ella la amiga de Schneider?.- inquirió Levin.

-¿Quién? ¿Paola?

-Pues no sé como se llama… Solo sé que hace rato Schneider y yo nos la encontramos con el otro portero del equipo japonés, dándose un beso, y eso puso fúrico a Schneider.- aclaró Levin.

-¿QUÉ COSA?.- Lily casi se atraganta con el té que estaba tomando.

-Sí. Creo que ella mencionó que ese portero era su novio… .- continuó Levin.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Schneider se molestó tanto con eso…

Lily caviló por unos instantes. "Mendiga Paola. Otra vez me ocultó información". Aunque, bueno, lo que le acababa de decir Levin explicaría la loca idea de Paola de ponerse peda… Al poco rato, Lily se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?.- preguntó Levin.

-Sí. Es que tengo turno en el hospital y antes le prometí a mi prima que iría a verla.- explicó Lily.

-Ya veo. Quizás te vea mañana entonces… .- sugirió Levin.

-Claro.- Lily sonrió.

-O quizás prefieras que te acompañe hoy al hospital… .- Levin sonrió levemente.

En ese momento, Genzo se levantó para dejar la bandeja de Paola y la de él, pasando muy cerca de en donde estaban Lily y Levin. Ella notó que Genzo los miraba de reojo.

-Claro, Levin.- dijo Lily, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Genzo la escuchara.- Puedes llevarme al hospital hoy por la noche.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió Levin.

Genzo miró a Levin con odio y a Lily le dirigió una mirada de desacuerdo. Ella volvió a sonreír con triunfo. Paola estaba tan enojada por haber tenido que cenar con Genzo que ni cuenta se dio, o se hubiera vuelto a reír a carcajadas. Genzo salió refunfuñando del comedor, haciendo que Lily soltara una risilla de gusto.

-Me paso de desgraciada.- murmuró, en español.

-¿Perdón?.- inquirió Levin.

-Nada.- respondió Lily.- ¿Te veo entonces a la entrada del campamento en digamos, una hora?

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Levin.

Lily se marchó, no sin antes decirle a Paola que iría a visitar a Rika. Lily se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde Rika le dijo que estaba la habitación que ella compartía con Youko Katagiri. Una vez allí, tocó a la puerta y una chica de cabello corto y ojos color miel la dejó pasar. Lily recordó haberla visto unas cuantas veces en el campamento, y supuso que se trataba de Youko. Rika apareció después e hizo las correspondientes presentaciones. Pronto, las tres chicas comenzaron a charlar de varias cosas, entre ellas, de hombres. Durante algún momento, Youko hizo algún comentario comprometedor sobre Rika y con respecto a Taro, algo así como de que Rika tenía la costumbre de fijarse en hombres como él, cosa que Lily notó.

-A ver.- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué significó eso?

-Nada.- contestó Rika, coloradísima, al tiempo que le daba un empujón a Youko, por habladora.

-O sea, ¿te gusta Taro?.- inquirió Lily, a quemarropa.

-No quise decir eso… .- protestó Rika, más colorada aún.

-No, tú no quisiste decir eso, pero Youko sí.- señaló Lily.

Rika no dijo nada más, y Lily no pudo sacarle otra cosa ni a ella ni a Youko, aunque ni falta le hacía. Al poco rato, Lily se despidió para irse a preparar para su guardia. Paola ya no estaba, quizás se había marchado temprano o tal vez estaba con Ken… Como sea, Lily se reunió con Levin y éste la llevó al hospital en el lujoso coche deportivo que había rentado. Taro los miró marcharse, de lejos, y suspiró. Tal parecía ser que Lily en verdad ya no lo veía a éste como algo más que un buen amigo… Ya en el hospital, Lily y Levin se despidieron de beso en la mejilla. Después, Lily buscó a Paola por todas partes pero no la localizó. La encontró después, en el cuarto de médicos, platicando con Nanito.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, Lily.- sonrió Nanito.- Ya podemos empezar la visita.

-Perdón por la tardanza.- se disculpó la chica.- Se me hizo un poco tarde…

Paola soltó una risilla de burla, Lily la ignoró. Nanito y sus dos pasantes comenzaron a realizar la visita. Había una señora hospitalizada por una fractura de húmero (del brazo pues). Nanito comenzó la explicación y empezó por preguntarle a Paola.

-A ver, doctora Shinobara.- dijo.- Dígame por favor en dónde se encuentra la lesión de la señora Naoko.

-Tiene una fractura de fémur.- respondió Paola, más nerviosa que un pavo en el día de Navidad.- Se le puso un vendaje de Jones para disminuir el edema y…

Lily soltó una carcajada, sin poder contenerse. Paola, de los nervios, había dicho una barbaridad.

-¿Fractura de fémur?.- inquirió Nanito, sorprendido.

-Sí.- repitió Paola, sin darse cuenta de su error.

-¿De fémur? ¿Qué no el fémur está en el muslo o ya me lo cambiaron al brazo?.- insistió Nanito.

-¡Ahhh, síiii! Perdón, perdón, quise decir que tiene una fractura de húmero y… .- Paola se puso coloradísima a más no poder.

Lily no podía dejar de reírse, cosa que era muy poco profesional delante de la paciente, por lo que se alejó en busca de un poco de agua. Las lágrimas corrían por su mejillas mientras tomaba un poco de agua del garrafón. Lily vio salir del cuarto de médicos al cirujano del turno vespertino, el Dr. Martínez. Dicho doctor siempre había sido el amor platónico de Lily. Ella se sorprendió de que él aun estuviera en el hospital, ya que su turno había concluido un par de horas antes.

-¡Doctor Martínez!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Hola. Vine a despedirme de todos, Lily.- sonrió el doctor.

-¿Por qué?.- Lily se sorprendió.

-Porque me regreso a México.- respondió el doctor.- Por fin aceptaron mi cambio.

El doctor Martínez era un cirujano mexicano que había ido a Japón a hacer una subespecialidad. Se quedó tanto tiempo trabajando ahí que le dieron un buen puesto de trabajo, pero el doctor se había cansado de estar tan lejos del terruño que decidió meter su cambio a México. Lily sabía todo esto, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había solicitado el cambio que ya se le había olvidado…

-¿Cuándo se marcha, doctor?.- inquirió Lily, con voz trémula.

-En dos días sale mi vuelo.- respondió el doctor.

-¿Tan pronto?.- Lily casi llora de la tristeza.- ¡Por qué no nos dijo antes!

-Porque apenas supe de mi cambio ayer.- respondió el doctor.- Bueno, pues de una vez me despido, Lily. Que te vaya muy bien.

El doctor Martínez extendió su mano para estrechar la de Lily, pero ella se le colgó del cuello, llorando a mares.

-¡Doctor Martínez!.- Lily sollozó.- ¡Lo voy a extrañar muchísimo!

El doctor se sorprendió, pero abrazó a la llorosa chica, quien lloraba desconsoladamente como si la hubiesen reprobado de la carrera. Paola y Nanito vieron tal escena y se sorprendieron mucho.

-Creo que a Lily le gustaba el doctor.- comentó Nanito.

-Ni cuenta me había dado.- bufó Paola.

Durante el resto de su guardia Lily se encontraba melancólica, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Paola la veía con cierta pena.

-Quién te dice y luego regresa –comentó Paola de repente, mientras estaban sentadas en enfermería

-¿Quién?

-Cómo que quién, el doctor Martínez

-¿El doctor Martínez? ¡ah, sí! –exclamó Lily, reaccionando

-¿Estabas pensando en él, o no? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Humm, sí y no

-Esto de fijarse en médicos es horrible –admitió la Wakabayashi resignada

-Ja, pero a mi no me registraba, en cambio a ti... –sugirió Lily divertida

-¿De qué estás hablando Willis? –inquirió Paola entrecerrando los ojos

-Que...el otro día me llamó Nanito y cuando te mencioné se puso tan nerviosito que la verdad...

-La verdad qué

-Se me hace que lo traes por la calle de la amargura

-O sea...¡¡o sea, ¿no! De qué diablos hablas –exclamó Paola molesta y nerviosa

-A Nanito no le eres indiferente... –concluyó Lily sonriendo triunfal

-Deja de decir tanta babosada

-Hola muchachas –saludó sonriendo el residente, provocando que Paola ahogue un grito- ¿Te asusté?

-Je, no, es que...no es nada –se excusó la germano-japonesa, desviando la mirada apenada

-¿Algo pendiente, jefe? –preguntó Lily, evitando la risa

-Les iba a proponer cenar unas hamburguesas, como el servicio está tranquilo...

-Aquí en la esquina de la calle principal hay un lugar donde venden unas super hamburguesas –comentó Lily sonriendo con malicia- Sin embargo no tiene mandaderos, sería bueno que dos de nosotros vayan a comprar las hamburguesas...

-Pues... –iba a decir el residente

-Yo puedo quedarme, al fin que tengo que controlar a un par de pacientes míos –sugirió la mexicana fingiendo inocencia mientras Paola la miraba con cara de "te mato luego"- Así que si pueden ir ustedes dos...

-Yo... –comenzó a decir Paola para oponerse

-Me parece bien –concluyó Nanito, dejando a la germano-japonesa boquiabierta, esperando que la trague la tierra

-Vayan, vayan –los animó Lily, sacándolos de enfermería y susurrándole a su amiga- Suerte...

-Ésta me las pagas –murmuró su amiga avergonzada, marchándose con el médico residente

-Debería graduarme de celestina –pensó Lily divertida

Mientras se dirigían al mentado lugar, Paola y Fernando se mantenían en un incómodo silencio.

-Yo... –dijeron ambos al unísono, sonriendo luego

-Tú primero –le pidió el médico

-Aunque no lo crea, extraño Cirugía –comentó Paola

-Y deberías, la verdad no sé cómo puede no gustarte –contestó Nandito sonriendo

-Je, bueno...y lamento lo del fémur –dijo la muchacha apenada

-¿Cuál fémur?

-La equivocación del brazo, ¿recuerda? ¿en la visita?

-Jajaja, ¡ah eso! No importa, hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre

-Usted es muy bueno conmigo –confesó Paola tímidamente- Bueno, en realidad con todos los practicantes

-Un día, no muy lejano créeme, yo estuve en su lugar y sé lo que es ser un interno

-Gracias de veras, doc

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo soy el agradecido por contar con ustedes, Lily y tú se convirtieron en mis amigas

-Claro, amigas –repitió Paola, algo triste

Entraron en el local y mientras esperaban su orden notaron que todos miraban atentos el noticiero deportivo. Emocionada, la gente seguía atenta los informes sobre las prácticas de la selección de fútbol.

-Otra vez ellos –comentó Fernando de mala gana

-¿Tanto le desagradan? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Eh...no sé, creo que son los primeros que lograron sacarme de mis casillas

-¿Por?

-No lo sé ni yo mismo, pero no me simpatizan, al menos ésos dos –reconoció el residente, haciendo una indicación con la cabeza hacia la televisión donde aparecían en ese momento Ken y Genzo enfocados por la cámara mientras hablaban con Mikami

-Jajaja, no le simpatizan porque fueron ellos los que vinieron el otro día a Urgencias

-Y porque se aparecen en el hospital cuando nadie los llama –murmuró Fernando enojado

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada, nada, no me hagas caso –pidió avergonzado, recibiendo su orden y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Por cierto –comentó Paola misteriosa a un muchacho que estaba sentado cerca de ella y que miraba atento las noticias- Una fuente confiable me contó que el tal Wakabayashi es "rarito", mucho cuidado si lo van a ver...

Y salió, sonriendo divertida, dejando al joven en shock OO Le dio alcance a Fernando, que parecía caminar apresuradamente a propósito y se dirigieron nuevamente a su servicio, donde Lily se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Rika.

-Vaya, volvieron rápido –comentó Lily, colgando- Creí que se darían su tiempo...

-Je, graciosita –murmuró Paola entre dientes, dándole un pisotón

-¡Ouch!

Se sentaron a comer, mientras conversaban de todo un poco.

-¿Y de verdad no cambiará de opinión respecto a los futbolistas japoneses? –preguntó Lily, poniéndole a sus papitas fritas una buena cantidad de ketchup

-Nop –contestó el residente, tomando un sorbo de refresco- Me caen mal y creo que es innato

-¿Y eso fue desde siempre?

-Hummm, no tanto, pero como que últimamente he reafirmado mis creencias –bromeó el muchacho

-¿Lo dice por el idiota de Wakashimazu? –preguntó Lily, viendo de reojo a Paola, que se atoró sonoramente con su refresco, necesitando unos golpecitos en la espalda por parte de Fernando- No se amargue, siempre es así

-Así cómo –reclamó Paola molesta, recuperándose

-Así de engreído e insoportable –respondió su amiga divertida

-Uy, pero no conoce a Genzo Wakabayashi –siguió Paola, sonriendo maliciosamente- Ese pobre niño rico es todo un patán, por ahí dicen que es medio "pluma, pluma, gay...", jajaja

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó Lily enojada

-Eh...¿tan bien los conocen como para afirmar algo así? –preguntó Fernando extrañado

-Lo evitamos, pero es inevitable –dijo Paola sonriendo

-Sin embargo debe de ser así –confirmó el muchacho seriamente- No por nada las buscaron el otro día aquí en el hospital

-¿NOS buscaron? –preguntó Lily- LA buscaron, que es diferente

-Vino a preguntar por mi estado de ánimo –se defendió Paola apenada

-¿Y por qué se cree con ése derecho? –preguntó Fernando frunciendo el ceño

-¿Cuál derecho? –preguntó la Wakabayashi- Simplemente fue una cortesía

-¿Y entonces por qué no preguntó por Lily?

-Porque en ese momento Lily no estaba decaída como yo

-Eh, oigan... –murmuró Lily sorprendida, viéndolos alternativamente como partido de ping pong

-Ni siquiera la saludó, que yo recuerde –continuó el muchacho

-¿Y qué? Eso es porque Lily y él no se llevan bien

-Entonces eso confirma que vino sólo a preguntar por ti

-Sí, porque...somos amigos

-Lo sabía, los conocen tan bien que se hicieron sus amigas, ¿no te das cuenta que el tipo ése no es más que un triste modelo televisivo?

-¡Ken no es así!

-¿Ken?

-¡¡Oigan! –explotó Lily al sentirse ignorada- Por si se olvidaron, yo también estoy aquí, gracias...

-Será mejor que vaya a dar una ronda por el servicio –dijo Fernando seriamente- Nos vemos luego "doctoras"

-Psss –bufó Lily- Qué se me hace que se enojó en serio

-No le veo la razón –dijo Paola de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos

-Jaja, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡Parecía celoso de ti!

-No digas babosadas Lily –le pidió su amiga, encestando su vaso de refresco en el basurero- Soy una idiota

-Idiota sí, pero por fijarte en el "lavacoches" y dejar a un lado a Nanito

-¡Al menos Wakashimazu sí se percató que existo! –exclamó la Wakabashi, saliendo molesta

-Vaya –dijo Lily suspirando- La cosa aquí no está más fácil que para mi

Durante el resto de la guardia Paola evitó al residente, mientras Lily se sentía como una mediadora. A la mañana siguiente, sin siquiera despedirse, ambas se fueron del hospital directo a dormirse en el campamento de la selección, que por esos días se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Ya por la tarde ambas despertaron, y con pocas ganas de dejar su cálida cama, se pusieron a contemplar el techo.

-Le dije a Rika que nos acompañara hoy –contó Lily

-Bien, mientras más mejor –respondió Paola, que abrazaba su almohada

-¿No le dirás a "tu novio", no?

-No, porque esto es cosa nuestra

-Paola ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –se atrevió Lily, recordando la conversación del día anterior con Levin

-Pss, si puedes, lánzala...

-¿Conocías ya a Schneider?

-¡Qué, digo...¿qué? –dijo su amiga, recuperando la compostura

-No te hagas la sorda, bien que me escuchaste

-¿Schneider cuántos?

-Cómo que cuántos, el único Schneider que figura por aquí –aclaró Lily algo molesta por la actitud evasiva de su amiga- Lo conocías o no

-Eh...vagamente vienen a mi recuerdos referentes a él –contestó Paola diplomáticamente

-¿Y él tiene algo que ver con tu propuesta de ponernos hasta las chanclas y tu mención al "pasado que regresa"?

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? -preguntó Paola con un dejo de tristeza, echándose de un costado

-Porque me preocupas, y porque se me hace que éste es otro capítulo oculto de "Las crónicas de Paola"

-¿El león, la bruja y el ropero? –bromeó Paola- En todo caso "el tigre japonés, la bruja Matsumoto y Genzo..." que está gordo como un ropero, jajaja

-Ja, ja

-Como dijo Taro, es mejor guardarse algunos secretos, que en mi caso, producen mucho dolor

-¿Te lastimó? –preguntó la mexicana interesada, incorporándose de su cama

-Te lo pongo así –concluyó Paola, mirando a su amiga con tristeza- Karl es un capítulo que borré y no pienso re-escribir

-Bueno, al menos algo me contaste...

Tocaron la puerta, ambas muchachas se miraron y dijeron al unísono "te toca abrir".

-Vamos Paola, la otra vez fui yo –se quejó Lily

-¿Cuál otra vez? –preguntó Paola indignada- ¡Ah! La vez que Genzo te vio en la cama con Jun... –añadió con sarcasmo, recibiendo un almohadazo- Jajaja, sólo por eso, voy...

La Wakabayashi se levantó y se fue a abrir la puerta, recibiendo cordialmente luego a Rika y Aoi.

-Lamento mi "añadidura" –se disculpó Rika- Pero insistió en acompañarme

-Bonito cuarto –comentó Aoi viendo atentamente todo a su alrededor

-Oye pequeño –preguntó Paola, agachándose a ver a Aoi que se había sentado en el piso- ¿Tú por qué viniste?

-Porque soy el enviado especial de Jito y Sano –respondió Aoi sonriente

-¿Enviado especial? –preguntó Lily

-Sí, dijeron que les informara todo acerca de ustedes, así que como vi entrar a la señorita Ozawa, me decidí a seguirla, estaba muy aburrido allí afuera...

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer algo así? –preguntó Paola sentándose a su lado

-No lo sé, sólo cumplo ése pedido, porque después ellos me regalarán un helado

-¿A tu edad y te dejas convencer con helados? –se sorprendió Lily, conmovida por la ternura del muchacho

-Los helados no pasan de moda –respondió Aoi orgulloso

-Yo te regalo tres helados si me haces un favor a mi –propuso Paola sonriendo maliciosa

-¿A quién tengo que matar? –preguntó Aoi interesado

-A nadie, sólo tienes que "cambiar la verdad" acerca de lo que nos viste hacer

-No entiendo

-Escucha –le pidió Paola, acercándose y hablándole al oído, provocando que Aoi se sonroje- ¿Entiendes?

-¿Pero y si meto la pata y no recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste?

-Al menos sigue la idea principal –pidió la Wakabayashi

-Ok, trato hecho –contestó Aoi, levantándose y estrechando la mano de Paola- Las veo después

El delantero japonés salió, seguido por las miradas curiosas de Rika y Lily.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó la mexicana intrigada

-Ya se enterarán mañana...

-Y bueno, ¿no piensan arreglarse ya? –preguntó Rika- ¡Apúrense!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Rato después, y percatándose que nadie las siguiera, las 3 muchachas salieron con rumbo a una discoteca. Una vez allí se sentaron en una mesa, completamente aburridas, hasta que por fin se animaron a invitarlas a bailar y a eso se dedicaron un buen rato. Sin embargo, y como era la idea principal, Paola y Lily se pusieron a beber de más, recordando cada una el motivo aquél que querían olvidar al menos por esa noche. Rika las veía preocupada, sin saber qué hacer, mientras ellas se la pasaban "divertidas" con un par de tipos de buena pinta pero de sospechosa reputación. Y fue cuando Rika vio a su prima bailar de los más emocionada temas de Britney Spears, cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de llamar a la caballería, pero...¿a quién? El primer pensamiento fue para Taro, pero una extraña punzada en el estómago le hizo notar que no sería buena idea, ¿celos, quizá? Y luego se le ocurrió Kazuki, porque era evidente su gran amistad con Paola, pero no sabía cómo ubicarlo y al complejo no podía llamar. Se estaba desesperando al ver que ambas seguían con su embate alcohólico, y que en su borrachera hasta brindaron.

-Por el idiota de tu primo –brindó Lily, hipando- Porque besa tan bien que no he podido sacarlo de mi mente, ni con sus estúpidas escenas de celos...

-Por Karl –brindó Paola sonriendo mientras, contrastando, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha- Porque prefirió el maldito fútbol y a la maldita rusa ¡salud!

-¡Salud! –contestó su amiga

-Oigan, ya párenle –les pidió Rika preocupada

-¡Paola! –dijo Lily casi gritando (como que los ebrios no se percatan de su volumen de voz XD)- Aquí cerca hay un lugar donde Edna me recomendó ir alguna vez

-Por mi no hay problema, mientras no haya alemanes –respondió Paola, saliendo con su amiga, e ignorando sin querer a Rika, que recogió sus sacos y salió, agradeciendo no tener que pagar la cuenta, que ya habían cancelado los tipos con los que habían estado bailando

Iban de salida cuando en el ingreso se toparon con una escena que a Paola casi la sacó de su estado etílico: allí, de lo más sonriente, estaba Fernando, tomado de la mano con una muchacha de cabello negro y algo más bajita que él.

-Ups –alcanzó a decir Lily, algo más consciente- Mejor vámonos amiga

-¿No quieres acercarte a saludar al "doctor"? –se burló Paola sin dejar de mirarlos

-Nop, en nuestro estado no sería adecuado –reconoció Lily, sonriendo divertida

-Todos los hombres son iguales –alcanzó a decir Paola, antes de ser sacada del lugar de un jalón por parte de su amiga- Y que esta vez no diga que es su hermana...

Calles un poco más allá llegaron a un antro de lo más extraño, antes de entrar Rika se quedó boquiabierta y decidió que lo mejor era llamar a quien sea para que acudan en su ayuda. Agarró su celular y buscó en el directorio, así que llamó al primero que se le ocurrió.

En el campamento, Genzo y Ken estaban en el gimnasio practicando horas extra (se obsesionaron, ¿ok? Es la única explicación razonable XD) y comentando la extraña presencia de los europeos en Japón. De pronto el celular del primero sonó.

-¿Rika? –dijo extrañado, mirando la pantalla- ¿Aló?

Rika habló tan rápido que Genzo casi no entendió, pero cuando escuchó "Lily y Paola" supuso (el mal pensado) que tendrían que haberse metido en problemas, así que colgó y salió.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –preguntó Ken extrañado

-A enmendar, como ya estaba acostumbrado, las metidas de pata de mi prima –contó Genzo, saliendo apresurado

-Ja, esto será digno de verse –murmuró Ken, siguiéndolo

Se subieron a un taxi y llegaron al lugar que Rika les había indicado.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Ken extrañado, viendo el cartel luminoso

-Eh, eso me dijo Rika –contestó Genzo boquiabierto

-¿Entramos?

-Supongo...

Ambos porteros ingresaron en el lugar algo cohibidos y avergonzados, una vez adentro se percataron que efectivamente el lugar era lo que decía su cartel...era un bar de stripers. Buscaron con la mirada a las muchachas, hasta que encontraron a Rika. Se acercaron a ella, y la muchacha los recibió con un gran abrazo de conformidad, señalando luego muy apenada a sus amigas, que estaban cerca de una pista gritando como locas frente a un semi-encuerado XD.

-¿Están ebrias, cierto? –preguntó Genzo incrédulo

-Más que ebrias –contestó Rika- Ni tomaron mucho, no sé qué les pasa

-Será mejor sacarlas de aquí –propuso Ken seriamente, dirigiéndose a ellas

De pronto vieron a Paola subirse al escenario, aplaudida por una emocionada Lily que reía como desaforada y que sin pensarlo más, la secundó XD. Genzo y Ken corrieron a tratar de sacarlas, pero desde donde estaban, o sea fuera del escenario, no era cosa fácil. Ambas empezaron por sacarse los zapatos y estaban desabrochándose las blusas cuando la "caballería" no aguantó más y subieron al escenario. Las muchachas sonreían divertidas, parecían no reconocer a los chicos. Entonces, para horror de ellos, la gente comenzó a gritar "mucha ropa!" y unas chicas semidesnudas se les acercaron para bailar con ellos. Ambos tenían cara de susto, y no sabían cómo salir de allí, con varios pares de manos tratando de sacarles la camiseta y los pantalones. Rika no sabía si reír, llorar o desmayarse, mientras Paola y Lily, una vez más parte del público aplaudían emocionadas.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡ayúdenlos! –les exigió Rika, fuera de sí

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero verlos –se quejó Lily

-Recrea tu pupila Rika –aconsejó Paola- No seas mojigata

Finalmente, Genzo con un zapato menos y Ken sin su chaqueta, lograron bajar del escenario.

-Nos vamos ¡ahora! –dijo Genzo enojado, tomando a Lily y Paola de un brazo, seguido por Ken y Rika

-¡Suéltame! –exigió Paola una vez afuera, zafándose de Genzo- ¡Me lastimas, animal!

-Creo que ya te reconoció –bromeó Ken

-¡Cómo pudieron venir a un lugar como éste y ponerse en semejante estado!

-¡Fue por tu culpa! –exclamó Lily desvergonzada- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Genzo desconcertado

-La lastimaste –canturreó Paola divertida, tomando del brazo a Ken

-Mejor vámonos ya –les pidió Rika, haciendo parar un taxi

-Adelántense, yo necesito hablar con Lily –les pidió Genzo, Rika asintió y se subió al automóvil, mientras Ken tuvo que lidiar con Paola y subirla al taxi mientras insultaba a su primo

-¡Eres un desgraciado, mereces la horca! –gritaba Paola

-Paola, ya cálmate –le pidió Ken entre divertido y avergonzado

-¡Quedarte solterón será tu castigo, mal hombre!

Felizmente, para Genzo, el taxi partió, escuchándose en la lejanía la voz de Paola XD. Algo decepcionado, el portero japonés no dejaba de mirar a Lily.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No será por ti –se burló Lily, sonriendo irónica

-¿Por qué dices que fue mi culpa?

-¿Eso dije? No me acuerdo –mintió Lily, como siendo consciente otra vez

-¿Qué querían lograr Paola y tú con esto?

-Divertirnos un rato –contestó la mexicana descaradamente- ¿O acaso no podemos? Al menos yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie

-Eso no las justifica...

-No, si no queremos justificarnos, al menos espero que... –siguió Lily, recordando en su estado el plan de su amiga- Que esto no arruine su relación

-Qué relación –preguntó Genzo confundido

-Cómo que cuál, no te hagas el desentendido –bromeó Lily, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro- A la relación de Paola y su novio

-¿Cuál novio?

-¿No te imaginas cuál? –preguntó Lily, mirando pícaramente en dirección a la avenida por donde había desaparecido el taxi llevándose a sus amigos

-¡¡Qué!

-Touché –pensó Lily conforme

-¡De qué estás hablando! –exclamó Genzo, zarandeándola

-Ya párale o tu camiseta recibirá todo lo que tiene mi estómago –le pidió Lily, con muchas naúseas

-Lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho- ¡Pero no puede ser! Paola no puede estar saliendo con Ken

-No le veo lo malo –contestó Lily, tiritando de frío- Ninguno de los dos está comprometido

-Aun así... –dijo Genzo como resignado, sacándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela a la joven

-Perdóname –alcanzó a decir la mexicana, sintiéndose culpable por haberse metido en el plan de Paola- No debí habértelo dicho

-Gracias por contármelo, sé que de otro modo no me hubiera enterado –respondió el japonés con una media sonrisa- Pero aun no me dijiste por qué tomaste esta actitud tan extraña

-Bueno, viéndolo así, tomé tanto que hasta actitudes me debieron dar –bromeó Lily- Pero...no lo sé, quizá estaba muy estresada

-Así no solucionas nada

-No, pero al menos logré que vinieras –confesó Lily sonriendo, cada vez menos ebria

-Y mira el lugar al que me hicieron venir

-¿No quieres volver? Mira que aun nos debes el otro zapato y toda tu ropa

-Eh, mejor no –contestó Genzo sonrojado

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas –comentó la joven, viéndolo encantada (fuchi, diría yo)

-Y tú hasta ebria eres linda

Lily miró fijamente a los ojos de Genzo y no supo cuándo le dio el impulso, pero en pocos segundos estaba abrazada del cuello del muchacho, dándole un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido por él. Un sentimiento sublime comenzó a dar calidez en el corazón de la mexicana, un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo había sentido, y que renacía en ella con mayor fuerza. Después de un rato, se separó lentamente sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Te quiero mucho...Taro –murmuró Lily obnubilada, dejando a Genzo perplejo y desilusionado

Mientras, los otros tres llegaban al campamento, Rika se fue a su habitación dándole aun a Ken las gracias por haberlas ayudado. El muchacho se ofreció, dadas las malas condiciones de Paola para mantenerse en pie, de llevarla a su dormitorio. Iban llegando, cuando Paola se detuvo en seco.

-¡Momento! –dijo la muchacha viéndolo detenidamente- Tú no eres Karl...

-Nop –contestó Ken extrañado

-Menos mal –concluyó Paola, continuando con su camino XD

-Bueno, llegamos –hizo notar el joven cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta

-Espera, espera, no te vayas –le pidió Paola, aun algo ebria- Tú eres el muchacho del otro día, en Urgencias

-Así es –le siguió la corriente el portero japonés

-Ja, tú sacaste del quicio a mi Nanito...

-¿TU Nanito? –preguntó Ken enarcando una ceja

-Ah, una larga historia que no viene al caso –aceptó Paola, abriendo la puerta- ¿Quieres entrar?

-No, gracias, es tarde, mejor me voy...

Y antes que diga nada más, Paola se acercó y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Gracias por todo –dijo la muchacha sonriendo- Porque así como me ves, sé que me ayudaste

-Po...por nada –titubeó Ken sorprendido

-Espero que no seas como él –murmuró Paola conmovida- Sería una gran desilusión...

Ken, que ya había dado unos pasos pero escuchó a la joven, iba a preguntar de quién hablaba, pero la puerta se cerró, quitando a Paola de su vista.

Momentos después Genzo y Lily llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de ésta última, que por cierto estaba de lo más feliz tomada del brazo de Genzo que no tenía una cara muy radiante que digamos (nunca la ha tenido, francamente XD).

-Llegamos –murmuró Genzo de malas pulgas

-Humm, síp –dijo Lily suspirando y soltándole el brazo- Gracias por todo Genzo

-Por nada, buenas noches –respondió él secamente, decidido a irse

-¿No me darás un beso de despedida? –pidió la joven pícaramente, señalándole una mejilla

-Eh...mejor eso se lo dejo al adecuado, que a estas horas debe estar durmiendo, así que...pídeselo mañana –concluyó el japonés con sarcasmo, marchándose, dejando a Lily con cara de "hello con su hello"

Entró en su habitación bastante pensativa y sobria, y casi se cae de la risa al ver a Paola luchando por ponerse el pijama (quería meter la cabeza por una de las mangas) y cantando (claro, adaptanto SU letra al ritmo de la canción) "estoy ebria/ni siquiera me puedo parar/ tengo naúseas/ cualquier rato voy a vomitar/ todo es culpa/ de ese nazi que se llama Karl/ me las va a pagar..." (de OV7- Enloquéceme XD).

-Jajaja, Paola ¿qué intentas hacer? –preguntó Lily, acercándose a ayudar a su amiga

-¿Lilyta? ¿eres tú amiga? –preguntó Paola, moviendo la cabeza a todos lados, con el pijama que le impedía ver- ¡Esta cosa se me trabó!

-Jajaja, deja y te ayudo...

-Gracias, eres una santa, lo único malo en ti son tus gustos, jaja –bromeó Paola- ¡Ouch!

-Ay, lo siento –ironizó Lily- Te jalé un mechón de pelo sin querer

-Sí, claro –respondió la Wakabayashi, sobándose la cabeza, libre al fin del pijama

----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, con cara de zombies, ambas muchachas evitaron tener que ir al comedor para que no las vean y se fueron a la cancha a esperar sentadas en un banquillo a todos.

-La cabeza me va a reventar –murmuró Lily, acomodando sus lentes negros

-Shhh, habla más bajo –le pidió Paola, que traía consigo una bolsa de hielo

De pronto un pitazo dado por el señor Gamo les hizo saber que el entrenamiento ya debía iniciarse, ambas se taparon los oídos desesperadas por el ruido. Poco a poco los jugadores de la selección fueron llegando.

-No sé si fue buena idea ésta de estar todo el día aquí –opinó Paola

-El doctor Nakata convenció al doctor Mizutani –respondió Lily, sintiendo malestar

-¡Hola Lily! –la saludó Levin sonriendo

-Vaya, qué mono tu amigo –comentó Paola forzando una sonrisa- ¡Pero podrías pedirle que baje la voz!

-Mal día para saludar a Paolita a voz en cuello –comentó Karl, acercándose- Hola Lily

-Eh...hola chicos –saludó Lily contrariada al ver a su amiga con cara de "trágame tierra"

-Ups, olvidé que olvidé algo en enfermería –dijo la Wakabayashi, poniéndose de pie- Vuelvo después

-Ella siempre tan directa –se burló el alemán, viendo a la germano-japonesa irse

-¿Tú la conocías, no es cierto? –se atrevió a preguntar Lily

-Se podría decir que sí

-¿De veras? –preguntó Levin curioso- ¿Fue por eso que te molestó verla con el japonés, no es así?

-Stefan...olvídalo –le pidió Karl impaciente, yendo tras Paola

-¡Cuidado! –gritó de pronto la mexicana, al ver aproximarse un balón a toda velocidad, "extrañamente" en dirección a la cabeza de Levin XD

-¡Lo siento, hoy amanecí chueco –se disculpó Taro con una de "ésas" sonrisas, recogiendo su balón- ¿Estás bien Levin?

-Sí, pero ten más cuidado Misaki –respondió el sueco, desconfiado- Si la doctora Del Valle no me avisaba, créeme que terminaba con la marca del balón en la cabeza

-¿Verdad que tienes mucha suerte de estar con Lily? –dijo Taro, entre dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa, regresando al campo de juego

La mexicana no se la creía, veía a Taro con cara de "¿y ahora a éste qué le pasa?", cara que la mayoría de sus compañeros también puso con semejante tiro, porque sabían que lo que menos era Taro era ser impreciso con sus tiros; claro que entre todos ellos, sólo Genzo atinó a mover la cabeza en desaprobación, con una media sonrisa de amargura en el rostro.

Lily, un tanto avergonzada porque sospechaba de la razón del casi balonazo, dirigió sin querer su mirada hacia Genzo, que se estaba acomodando la gorra y esperaba impaciente a que lleguen a su portería, provocando que la muchacha suspire profundamente.

-¡Vaya! A qué se debe ese gran suspiro –preguntó Levin divertido

-A nada –contestó Lily pensativa, volviendo a suspirar

-¿Sabías que un suspiro es aire que se pierde por alguien que falta?

-Eso te salió...discúlpame, pero bastante cursi

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón –aceptó el sueco, con una media sonrisa- Es que yo solía creerlo cuando...cuando perdí a Karen

-¿Karen? ¿era tu madre?

-No, era mi novia –contó Levin nostálgico- Cuando ella murió me la pasaba de malas y muchas veces suspirando sin poder evitarlo, fue entonces que Larsson, un compañero mío, me dijo aquello que te acabo de decir

-¿La extrañas aun?

-Siempre voy a extrañarla, nunca voy a conformarme con su pérdida

Lily miró al muchacho con pena y prefirió callar, mientras veía cómo Genzo regañaba a Ryo por haber perdido un balón, digamos que parecía que ese día estaba particularmente de muy mal humor; y eso fue más obvio cuando increpó a Taro por no realizar un pase a Izawa, que por cierto tenía el marcaje de dos.

Mientras Lily contemplaba (pobre de ella) al SGGK, Paola iba casi corriendo a la enfermería, profiriendo una serie de insultos en alemán, japonés y todos los idiomas que pudo XD.

-¡¡Kuso, ausscheidung! Por qué tuvo que volver –exclamó, descargando su coraje sobre el escritorio de enfermería, apretando los puños- ¡Maldita sea!

-Si sigues así vas a tener que pagar el mobiliario que destroces –comentó Karl, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-Qué quieres –preguntó Paola secamente, sin voltear a verlo- Haz el favor y lárgate de aquí

-Das Ächzen, rect –dijo Karl con cierta ternura en la voz

-¡¡Ich hasse zu Ihnen! –exclamó la muchacha mirándolo con odio y acercándose a darle una sonora bofetada

-Me lo merezco –reconoció el alemán con tristeza- No debí herirte como lo hice

-¡¡Y todavía lo admites! –estalló Paola, dándole de golpes en el pecho, tratando de no llorar- ¡Te odio, te odio!

-¡No puedes odiar algo que aun amas! –respondió Karl, tomándola de las muñecas- Paola, sé que me equivoqué, pero...yo te amo, Ich liebe zu Ihnen...

-Dumm...qué te hace creer que yo te quiero –murmuró la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tu actitud

-Olvídalo –concluyó la Wakabayashi, zafándose- Después de todo es parte del pasado

-Tú nunca serás parte del pasado

-¡Pues tú sí! Encontré un nuevo camino, mi vida tiene otros objetivos y qué crees, tu no estás dentro de ellos

-¿Es por el japonés? –preguntó Karl con amargura

-¿Cuál jap..? ah, Ken –recordó la muchacha algo confundida- Pues sí, es por él

-Tú no lo quieres, eso es evidente

-¿Por qué piensas que me conoces tan bien?

-Porque te conozco

-Ja, estúpido –murmuró Paola con sorna- Vete con la rusa y a mi déjame en paz; es más, ni sé qué haces aquí

-Vine de vacaciones, precisamente evitando a Katrina

-Qué ¿ahora la evitas? Muy raro, si hasta donde recuerdo te gustaba tenerla bien, pero bien cerquita –se burló la germano-japonesa, acercando la palma de una mano a pocos centímetros de su boca

-Fue un error

-Como todo en tu vida..., la verdad lamento que Marie tenga semejante ejemplo a seguir

-Mi hermana también te extraña

-Fue una buena amiga, y comprendió lo incómodo que sería tratar con ella estando tú por ahí

-Paola, escúchame...

-No –respondió muy segura- Bastante te escuché hace 3 años, ¿lo recuerdas? Mejor me voy

-Mein lieber Freund, meine zutreffende Liebe (mi querida amiga, mi verdadero amor)

Sin decir más Paola salió de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo, evitando mirar atrás, porque sabía que si volvía a fijarse en esos ojos azules podía flaquear, y no se perdonaría nuevamente un error así, sabiendo además que para mal de males, aun sentía algo por el Kaiser.

Ya en el almuerzo (ja, se la pasan en el comedor, de veritas), Paola entró y vio que Lily mantenía una acalorada, pero bien disimulada, discusión con Taro. Y como los había conocido últimamente, creyó que estaban bromeando, así que buscó a Kazuki con la mirada, cuando lo encontró fue a su encuentro y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire; sin embargo el muchacho ni se quejó y comprendió que su amiga por alguna razón estaba triste.

-Ya basta Taro –murmuró Lily entre dientes, mirando su plato avergonzada

-Oh, vamos, vamos Li-chan –insistía Taro tercamente- Cuéntame qué tal tu cita con Levin

-No fue una cita

-Ayer cenaron solitos y no fue una cita...no te creo

-Estábamos aquí en el comedor, ¿o no lo notaste?

-Pero la esencia de cita se mantiene

-¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan fastidioso? –preguntó Lily impaciente- Ya no es graciosa tu actitud

-Vaya, ¿te enojaste por querer saber más de tus nuevas relaciones amorosas? –ironizó sutilmente el delantero japonés

-¿Nuevas? Porqué la pluralidad –se indignó la mexicana

-Veamos... –analizó Taro, enumerando con los dedos- Jun, Genzo y ahora Levin, ¡bien por ti!

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Lily divertida

-¿Yo? Claro que no –aseguró el muchacho, haciendo un puchero- Si me olvidaste tan fácilmente, yo haré lo mismo contigo

-Oh, vamos Tarito, no te me enojes –le pidió Lily, apretándole los cachetes- Además, ¿quién te dijo que te olvidé?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Taro sorprendido

-Eh...ah...nada –se apresuró a mentir Lily, habiendo metido la pata, soltando a Taro

-¿No me olvidaste, Li-chan? –preguntó Taro, entrecerrando los ojos

-Cómo voy a olvidarte –contestó la muchacha esbozando sonrisa de Barbie (o sea, bien fingida pues)- Aun me acuerdo que te llamas Taro Misaki ¿o no?

-Bien hecho doctora –la felicitó Mamoru, mientras pasaba cerca de su mesa

-Sí, bien hecho –apoyó Kisugi, guiñándole un ojo- Felicidades Taro

-Je, gracias –contestó Lily, agradecida por ser salvada- Pero no sé a qué se refieren

-Yo tampoco –dijo Taro confundido

Lily notó entonces que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia donde estaban ella y Taro; y que Jito estaba de lo más petulante, chismoseando con un grupo de compañeros suyos, entre ellos figuraba Genzo, que miró a ambos con ojos de pistola (como dice Lily) y salió precipitadamente del comedor.

-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Jun curioso, con el ceño fruncido

-Qué cosa –se atrevió a preguntar Lily, como sospechando que no quería conocer la respuesta

-Que ayer Aoi vio salir a Taro de tu dormitorio con la ropa totalmente desarreglada

-¡¡QUÉ! –exclamaron ambos rojos como tomates

-Momento –analizó Lily- Ayer...Aoi...y entonces Paola...¡¡Paola Shinobara ven inmediatamente!

-Dime que no dijo mi nombre –le pidió Paola a Kazuki, sin soltarlo

-Eh...creo que sí lo dijo –contestó su amigo

Como Paola no se inmutaba, Lily se paró cual fiera y fue en su busca.

-Cómo es eso que Taro y yo...¡explícame! –le exigió, apretando los dientes

-Ah, eso... –la despreocupó Paola, frotándose rápidamente los ojos y soltando a Kazuki- Yo lo explico...¡Muchachos, compañeros, solicito vuestra atención! –dijo Paola, parándose en su silla- Por ahí ha corrido un horrible rumor iniciado por el compañero Jito y que, me parece, involucra a mi colega Del Valle, según...el pequeño Aoi (Aoi saludó a todos con una sonrisa muy orgulloso de que lo nombren XD)

-Deja el teatro –la regañó Lily enojada

-¡Así que espero me permitan arreglar tal malentendido! Ayer, efectivamente Taro fue a nuestra habitación acompañado de...Wakashimazu, y jugamos ¡Twister! Y como Ken y yo les ganamos, pues ambos tenían esa facha de losers

-¿Yo? –preguntó Ken extrañado, una mesa más allá

-Y cuando salí a despedirlos la verdad fue horrible ver al pobre Aoi pasando frío, sentadito fuera de nuestra habitación, contándonos que Jito lo había amenazado para que se quede ahí, cuidando de nosotras, evitando así la visita de "cualquier pervertido" –siguió Paola- Por eso, compañeros, quiero agradecer al compañero Hiroshi por su buena voluntad, pero la verdad, no es necesaria ¡gracias Jito! Y a ustedes...en otra no sean tan mal pensados

-Je, eh...de nada –murmuró Jito apenado

-Además –continuó la germano-japonesa acercándose a Ken- Quiero agradecerle a mi compañero de juego por ser tan buen apoyo, ¡gracias Ken! –y sin más, lo abrazó frente a todos

-Qué estás haciendo –murmuró Ken extrañado

-Abrazándote, ¿qué, no se nota?

-Voy a matarte Paola Wakabayashi –murmuró Lily enojada- De ésta no te salvas

-Muy lindo cuadro, sin embargo me parece que poco apropiado en el momento –comentó Karl seriamente

-Oh...es el amigo alemán que está de visita –dijo Paola burlona- Bienvenido seas...

-Bien, ¡gracias por la explicación Paola! –exclamó Lily fingiendo sonreír- Ni yo misma lo hubiera contado mejor, pero creo que es hora de irnos, los vemos en la tarde...

-Adiosín...

-Apresúrate –le dijo Lily con voz amenazadora

-Oh, oh, no me gusta ese tono de voz OOU

-Y menos te va a gustar el que te espera...¬¬

Lily jaló, literalmente, a Paola hasta que quedaron a distancia prudente del comedor y de oídos curiosos. Comenzó a rayársela a voz en cuello y tan rápidamente que Paola la veía con cara de interrogación porque no le entendía nada de nada XD.

-No te entendí nada –reconoció Paola tranquilamente mientras Lily recuperaba el aliento

-¡¡Cínica!

-Nada de cínica –se defendió su amiga- Tenía que vengarme del idiota depravado de Jito

-Vaya venganza ridícula –protestó Lily- ¡Yo fui la más afectada! ¡Yo y Taro!

-La burra por delante...

-¡Taro y yo!

-Vamos Lily, si bien que te gustó la carota de fusil humano que puso Genzo, jaja –se burló Paola, recordando a su primo

-Eh...bueno, y eso qué

-Cómo que qué –replicó la germano-japonesa- Mira, si quieres te pago el numerito que armé, anda, pídeme algo ¿quieres entrar furtivamente en la habitación de Genzo? ¡yo te ayudo, ¿quieres quedarte a solas con él toda la noche? ¡yo te ayudo, ¿quieres abusarlo? Eh...yo paso

-¡Paola! Deja de hablar tantas tonterías –le pidió Lily avergonzada por las ideas (que bien que le estaban gustando XD)

-Vamos, acepta, quiero que no te enojes conmigo por la broma aquella

-Sólo prométeme que no volverás a incluirme en ningún otro plan que se te ocurra

-¿Ni siquiera si tiene que ver con Genzo?

-¡Menos!

-Ok, ok...lo prometo –ofreció Paola resignada, levantando la mano derecha- ¿Algo más, jefa?

-Nada más

-Oye Shinobara –las interrumpió Ken apareciendo de pronto- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Hablar? –se burló Lily sarcástica- Si lo único que escucho de ti son ladridos

-Lily... –dijo Paola en voz amenazadora

-Lo siento, se me fue –se disculpó la mexicana con una sonrisa socarrona, marchándose lentamente- Te veo al rato

Lily se marchaba murmurando burlas en contra de Ken (¬¬U) cuando se encontró de repente con Genzo, que colgaba su celular (por cierto no de una rama), y tenía cara de haber recibido una no muy grata noticia.

-¡Ah! Hola Genzo –saludó Lily con una sonrisa

-Hola –contestó él secamente, pasando de largo

-O...oye, sobre anoche...

-Ahá, qué –preguntó él, deteniéndose un momento

-Gracias otra vez por habernos ayudado –continuó la mexicana, tratando de ignorar el mal humor del japonés- Y no se me olvida que me debías algo –añadió inocente, señalando una mejilla

-¡Pero claro! Tienes razón –respondió Genzo sarcástico- No te muevas, espérame aquí

Lily vio a Genzo confundida, y tal como se lo había pedido, lo esperó unos minutos; después de los cuales lo volvió a ver aparecer acompañado de Taro.

-Pero Genzo, no entiendo –replicaba Taro extrañado

-La doctora Del Valle tiene algo que pedirte –contó Genzo con malicia- Adelante, los dejo solos...

Y sin más, el SGGK los dejó a ambos mirándolo con cara de "hello con su hello" OOU.

-¿Tenías que pedirme algo? –preguntó Taro curioso

-Eh...no, la verdad no –contestó Lily entristecida, suspirando

-Por el suspirito que acabas de echar, puedo adivinar que era algo referido a Genzo –dijo el muchacho algo molesto- Bueno, perdona por interrumpir...

Y nuevamente Lily quedó sola, viendo a Taro marcharse.

-¿Por qué a mi? –pensó Lily enojada- ¿Yo qué hice?

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? –le preguntó Rika viéndola extrañada

-Metiéndome en problemas sin saberlo

-¿Problemas con testosterona? –se burló su prima

-No es gracioso Rika –se defendió la mexicana- Ya no entiendo a los hombres

-¿Y cuándo pudiste? Siempre has tenido conflictos en la rama

-Claro, habla la maestra en el tema hombres –se mofó Lily

-Pues no soy maestra, pero al menos me defiendo mejor que tú –alegó Rika en tono triunfal

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes un chico imposible como amor platónico

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-¿Acaso sí lo tienes? –preguntó Lily curiosa- ¡Dime cómo se llama!

-Ah, no –se negó Rika apenada- No lo haré, porque luego te burlarás

-¿Está en la selección japonesa?

-Eh... –dudó la muchacha, ruborizándose

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¡es uno de ellos!

-¡Lily! No te atrevas a ...

-No te preocupes, no te insistiré, pero averiguaré quién es ¡y te ayudaré a conquistarlo!

-No es buena idea –aconsejó Rika, pensando que no le gustaría enterarse que era Taro

-¿Por qué no? o...¿o acaso se trata de Genzo? –preguntó Lily con cara de horror OoO

-No, no es él

-Menos mal –suspiró Lily- Bueno, en ese caso te ayudaré sin conflictos, a menos que se trate del lavacoches, porque entonces tendría que hacerte una sesión de psicoterapia...

-¿De quién?

-No importa –la despreocupó la mexicana sonriendo divertida- Mientras no sea un portero, todo va diez puntos

-No, no es portero –admitió Rika sintiendo algo de culpa aun

-¡Genial! Bueno, entonces me voy, como el entrenamiento hoy se iniciará más temprano... ¡nos vemos en la cancha!

-Claro adiós –murmuró Rika, viéndola irse- Ay no, ojalá no te enteres que se trata de Taro...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Paola y Ken caminaron unos metros más y se detuvieron a conversar.

-Qué fue... –dijo Paola de lo más natural, sonriendo

-Qué fue, te pregunto yo a ti –respondió Ken intrigado- ¿Por qué me metiste en el lío aquél de Jito y Del Valle?

-Ah, eso...pues porque no se me ocurrió nadie más –contestó la muchacha tranquilamente- Además finges ser mi novio ¿no?

-Eso sólo para fastidiar a Genzo, porque ambos sabemos algo: si algún dirigente o entrenador se entera de esta falsa relación, nos perjudicaremos los dos; además mis amigos notaron la mentira, sabían que yo no estaba contigo ayer por la tarde...

-¿Siempre eres tan aburrido? –se fastidió Paola- Pero ya entendí, nadie excepto Genzo debe saber de "nuestra relación"

-Relación sin derechos –aclaró el portero

-Claro –coincidió Paola seriamente- Sin derechos...

El entrenamiento de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores sorpresas, salvo que Genzo, sin algún motivo aparente al menos para sus compañeros, fue muy hostil con Taro XD, quien tampoco se encontraba de buen humor, y para horror de muchos, respondió al portero con la misma hostilidad.

-¡Por qué no detuviste el pase que te di! –reclamó Genzo airadamente al delantero

-¡Porque no estaba veinte metros más allá de donde llegó tu balón! –contestó Taro, dejando atónitos a todos por su reacción

-Por favor muchachos, basta –les pidió Ozora con paciencia

-Ja, desde cuándo se pelean estos dos –murmuró Kojiro divertido

-Hoy estás muy desconcentrado –comentó Genzo apretando los dientes

-Por cierto no más que tú... –devolvió Taro hiriente

-¡¡Ya basta! –se enojó Gamo sorprendido como los demás- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?

-Si esto sigue así, Tsubasa es capaz de ponerse a llorar –se burló Ken con Kazuki, aguantando la risa

-Sus dos mejores amigos a punto de agarrarse a golpes... –continuó Kazuki divertido

-...y todo por una mujer, jajaja –dijeron ambos al unísono, echándose a reír

Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó Gamo castigó a Taro y Genzo, por obvias y hostiles razones, así que tuvieron que quedarse una hora más que los demás practicando tiros a la portería, ambos en el más absoluto silencio: Taro tirando con toda la fuerza que tenía y Genzo haciendo hasta lo imposible para detener sus tiros.

-Ahummm –bostezó Paola aburrida, aun sentada en el banquillo de suplentes- Con el sueño que me cargo y todavía tener que quedarme aquí

-Tenemos que estar vigilantes ante cualquier contratiempo que surja –la concientizó Lily, observando atenta

-Sí claro, hoy en día para chequear bombonsotes se pone de excusa hasta la ética médica -se burló su amiga

-¡No es cierto! –se defendió la mexicana- Y deja de quejarte que me debes una

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no puedo exponer mis demandas? –dramatizó Paola- Además lo tuyo es exceso de ética médica o culpa...

-Y culpa por qué

-Porque sabes muy bien la razón por la cual esos dos están castigados

-Porque se pelearon horrible en el entrenamiento –contestó Lily fingiendo demencia

-Ja, entrenamiento... quisieran tener los dos ¡pero contigo, jaja –rió Paola

-¡¡Paola! –la regañó Lily muy colorada- Ya te dije que dejes de inventar cosas

-Como sea...pero sabes que los dos están picaditos por algo –razonó la Wakabayashi

-Pues por mi no lo creo, porque hoy por la tarde ambos se fueron enojados conmigo ¡y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué!

-Bueno, uno porque es un tímido baboso y el otro, porque ya nació así..., y por cierto que con tímido me refiero a Taro

-Gracias por la explicación –respondió Lily con ironía- ¿Y qué hablaste con tu "novio"? O debo llamarle "tu peor es nada"

-Peor que nada es estar babeando por uno que no vale la pena y de paso fingir demencia cuando te abordan el tema –se defendió Paola indignada

-Hola –saludó Genzo, acercándose mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla que tenía en el cuello

-Hola Genzo –murmuró Lily entre dientes, aun molesta por la actitud del muchacho- ¡Taro! –saludó con alegría desmedida cuando vio al delantero salir de la cancha

-Eh...hola Li-chan –contestó Taro algo extrañado

-Ridícula... –murmuró Paola, mirando al cielo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de fuego de su amiga

-Paola, tenemos que hablar –le dijo su primo seriamente, ignorando que Lily lo ignoraba XD

-Qué ¿vas a terminar con ella? –dijo Lily con sarcasmo

-Lily, deja a Anya fuera de esto –le pidió Paola molesta

-Como sea...¿vamos a cenar Tarito? –preguntó la mexicana sonriente

-Bueno, pero primero permíteme darme una ducha –le pidió el muchacho con aquél tono de voz tan sencillo que lo caracteriza, olvidando su mal humor

-Pídele a Lily que te enjabone la espalda –comentó Paola burlona

-¡Paola! –exclamaron al unísono Lily y Genzo, provocando que Taro los mire con reproche

-¡Ay pues! Ataquen de a uno...

Lily se fue abrazando a Taro muy melosamente, mientras Genzo apretaba los puños tratando de ignorarlos.

-Qué quieres, mister... –preguntó Paola con tono aburrido

-Deja las burlas

-Cuáles burlas, y ya, vé al punto

-Necesito que me acompañes al aeropuerto

-Psss –bufó Paola indignada, poniendo esa pose de Timón del Rey León, con las manos en la cintura- ¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo educadamente, porque eres una Wakabayashi, porque eres mi prima pequeña ¡y porque si no lo haces me vas a conocer enojado!

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Paola poniendo cara de inocencia

-¡Irás conmigo!

-Oblígame –lo retó Paola, cruzándose de brazos

Genzo, como lo poco paciente que es, cargó a su prima con un brazo y se la llevó profiriendo toda clase de insultos contra él XD. La subió a un taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto.

-¡Fuchi! Por lo menos te hubieras bañado –comentó Paola exagerando, abriendo la ventanilla del automóvil e inspirando profundamente- Ahhhhh...

-No exageres –le pidió Genzo apenado porque el conductor los veía por el retrovisor

-¿Y a qué me llevas al aeropuerto? Mira que no podrás meterme en una caja con destino a Katmandú sin que te dé lucha –dijo su prima, mirándose las uñas

-¿Cómo es eso que eres novia de Wakashimazu? –preguntó Genzo seriamente

-Ah, era eso...

-Te advertí que no te metieras con él

-Y yo te advierto que no te metas conmigo –amenazó Paola, acercando su dedo índice al rostro de su primo- Yo decido qué hacer con mi vida, ¿estamos? Ya no soy una niña chiquita

-¿Crees saber lo que haces con tu vida? –preguntó el muchacho irónico- ¡Claro! Como cuando me retaste y te involucraste con Schneider ¿no?

-Golpe bajo Genzo –reconoció Paola algo dolida

-Paola, sólo quiero que te evites algo así nuevamente

-Mira, no necesito tus consejos, tus buenas intenciones ni tus reclamos; en síntesis... no te necesito, gracias –contestó ella hiriente- Todo lo que necesitaría de un hermano lo tengo de sobra en Touya, que no se te olvide

Y sin acotar más, Paola se cruzó de brazos y estuvo así el resto del viaje, mirando el paisaje; mientras su primo la observaba en silencio, ciertamente dolido por el comentario. Cuando llegaron Paola siguió a Genzo hasta la zona de desembarque.

-¿Esperas a tu novia o algún amigo? –preguntó Paola en tono aburrido

-¡¡Genzo! –exclamó una voz femenina al reconocer al muchacho

-Yahoo...mi prima –comentó Paola con sarcasmo, sacando una pequeña banderita de quién sabe dónde y moviéndola con desgano (qué esperaban, aun esto es un fic de animé XD)

-Hola Paola –saludó una voz con acento peculiar

-¡Marie Schneider! –exclamó Paola sonriente, abrazando a la rubia alemana- No sabía que vendrías

-Ahora sabes por qué te traje –comentó Genzo, saludando luego con una media sonrisa- Hola Marie ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Algo cansador, pero al fin estamos aquí –respondió Marie sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Hana con desprecio

-Ah...oh... –dijo Paola, mirando a todos lados- ¿Me hablas a mi?

-¡Claro! –contestó la otra Wakabayashi (le pondremos "la Wakabayashi-2" porque apareció después de Paola, al menos en esta historia XD)- ¿Por qué la trajiste Genzo? Es más ¿cómo es que estás con ella?

-Me raptó –contó Paola tranquilamente

-Paola hace sus prácticas de Medicina en el lugar donde yo entreno –contó su hermano sin inmutarse

-A mi también me da gusto volverte a ver "prima" –ironizó Paola- ¿Pero cómo has estado Marie?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Aquí, aguantando a mi primo...

-Paola... –advirtió Genzo mirándola de reojo

-Jajaja, ustedes siempre tan graciosos –recordó la alemana divertida

-No, si yo a éste cara de payasito siempre le vi –añadió Paola evitando la risa

-No insultes a mi hermano –amenazó Hana de pocas pulgas- ¿Oíste SHINOBARA?

-Claro WAKABAYASHI, fuerte y claro, como que sorda no estoy...

-¿Y cómo está tu hermano? –preguntó Marie, dando luego un respingo al recordar el problema familiar de los Wakabayashi

-MI HERMANO –puntualizó Paola- Está muy bien, gracias. Y no me creas grosera si no pregunto por el tuyo...

-Pero claro –dijo Hana burlona, mientras Genzo subía las maletas a un taxi- Tú y Karl tuvieron un affair con mal final ¿no?

-Affair, así como affair, no fue –aclaró Paola irónica- Fue una relación de verdad, no como las que tú acostumbras...

-Suban por favor –les pidió Genzo, evitando así que ambas Wakabayashi se agarren de los pelos XD

-¡Voy adelante! –se ofreció Paola, sacándole la lengua a Hana, cosa que indignó mucho a su prima

-Pasa por favor –le dijo Genzo a Marie, abriéndole la puerta

-Gracias... –contestó ella sonriendo

-Oh, oh –pensó Paola viéndolos por el retrovisor- Esto no va a gustarle a Lily-chan

Rato más tarde llegaron a un hotel donde dejaron a las nuevas llegadas, despidiéndose pronto porque ya se hacía tarde y debían retornar al campamento. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Paola dio un gran bostezo y se despidió de su primo con un "ahí te ves" y se fue a su habitación, sin agradecerle el gesto de llevarla consigo para recibir a Marie, que se había hecho amiga suya en Alemania (cosa que sólo verán en este fic XD). Genzo esbozó una sonrisa divertido y se marchó a dormir.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Lily, dejando el libro de Cirugía General que tenía en las manos

-En el aeropuerto –contestó Paola, entrando al baño, evitando así mayores indagaciones

Cuando la Wakabayashi salió, Lily ya estaba echada de costado, aparentemente durmiendo. Ella se vistió con su pijama y se acostó, quedándose un rato pensativa mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Oye Lily, ¡Lily!

-Hummm ¡qué! –preguntó la mexicana, medio dormida

-¿Tú estás segurita que no quieres nada con Genzo, no?

-Ya te dije que no Paola –contestó su amiga, tapándose la cara con una almohada

-¿Tú estás clavadita con Taro, no?

-Ahá... –murmuró Lily, en un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño

-O quizá quieras algo con Misugi o Levin

-Ahá...

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que yo te ayude a que Genzo deje de molestarte?

-Ahá...

-¿Segura?

-Ahá...

-¿Y no te molestaría si alguien más sale con Genzo, no?

-No...

-¡Menos mal! Gracias amiga –finalizó Paola más tranquila, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo profundamente (y claro, si ya tenía sueño)

-Momento –analizó Lily destapándose la cara- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo sobre Genzo? Paola...¡Paola! Demonios, duerme como tronco, y bueno...mañana le pregunto

La mexicana acomodó bien su almohada y se echó a dormir con el cansancio acumulado entre el trabajo del día y la resaca que aun le provocaba dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Paola que qué demonios había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?.- preguntó divertida Paola.

-No, ya estaba dormida… .- gruñó Lily.- Sabes que tengo esa costumbre.

-Ya.- sonrió Paola, malévolamente.- Pues firmaste tu sentencia de muerte…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- gritó Lily, pero Paola no le hizo caso.- ¡Paola!

Paola salió de la habitación que compartían para irse a desayunar (qué novedad ¬¬). Lily se fue tras ella, y al llegar al comedor medio le cayó el veinte de lo que Paola le había tratado de decir: Genzo Wakabayashi estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente con una chica rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba embobada. Lily sintió que el estómago casi se le deshacía del coraje que le dio.

-Te lo dije, amigocha.- se burló Paola.- Te pregunté que si querías que te ayudara a que Genzo dejara de molestarte y me dijiste que sí.

-¿Te referías a… A eso?.- Lily señaló con un gesto casi obsceno a la chica rubia.

-¡Ey! No la llames así, tiene su nombre.- dijo Paola.- Se llama Marie. Marie Schneider.

-¿Schneider? No me digas que es pariente de tu… .- comenzó a decir Lily.

-Cállate, babosa.- la cortó Paola, enojada.- Sí, es su hermana.

-Malditos Schneider… .- murmuró Lily.

Paola supo que Lily estaba en verdad enojada, porque no le contestó su insulto "babosa" con "babosa tu cola", como la mexicana solía hacer. Lily caminó muy digna hacia una mesa vacía, aunque desgraciadamente tuvo que pasar a un lado de en donde se encontraban Genzo y Marie.

-Me da tanto gusto el volverte a ver, Genzo.- decía Marie.- Ya te extrañaba.

-También yo.- respondió él, con un tono de voz que delataba su venganza consumada.- No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido a Japón…

Lily, del coraje, se tropezó con una silla y casi le echa su charola encima a Genzo, pero Misugi alcanzó a detenerla con la mano (la charola). La mexicana se dio un buen golpe contra el costado de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Jun inmediatamente, soltando la bandeja sobre la mesa y corriendo a auxiliar a Lily.

-Sí.- Lily estaba sin aliento.- Solo me golpeé las costillas…

-A ver, déjame revisarte.- pidió Jun, palpando con cuidado el costado de la mexicana, muy cerca del busto.

-¡Ey! No seas aprovechado, Misugi.- dijo Hiroshi son sorna.- O al menos no lo hagas enfrente de todos…

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no se haya fracturado algo.- replicó Jun, coloradísimo como tomate, al igual que Lily y Genzo, aunque la primera lo estaba por vergüenza y el segundo por coraje.

-¿Por qué no le pide a Misugi que le ponga un vendaje como el que usted le estaba poniendo el otro día a Misaki?.- inquirió Genzo, con rabia contenida.- Yo sé bien que disfrutará tener tan cerca a mi compañero.

-¿Y por qué usted no se larga a otra parte a fastidiar con su amiguita alemana?.- replicó Lily, más enojada aun.

-Quizás lo haga.- respondió Genzo.

-Pues qué bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

Marie notó el intercambio de miradas que se dio entre Lily y Genzo. Jun se llevó a Lily con él para evitar que ella y Genzo siguieran discutiendo. Genzo los miró alejarse con odio.

-Creí que me habías dicho que no tenías novia.- comentó Marie, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No la tengo.- gruñó Genzo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro.- gritó él, enojado.- ¿Crees que no lo voy a saber?

-Ya, no te enojes.- lo calmó Marie.- Eso me tranquiliza, significa que tengo la vía libre contigo.

Y al decir esto, Marie se recargó en el hombro de Genzo, haciendo que a Lily le entraran ganas de golpearla con la bandeja. Paola, quien había observado todo esto, se reía a grandes carcajadas en compañía de su inseparable Kazuki, aunque la risa se le acabó cuando vio entrar a su prima del brazo de Ken.

-¿Qué hace esa aquí?.- Paola casi se atraganta.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Kazuki, interesado.- Es linda…

-¡Claro que no lo es!.- gritó Paola, casi histérica.- ¡Esa desgraciada no tiene nada de linda!

-Tranquilízate.- pidió Kazuki.- Fue un comentario inocente… ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Es mi prima.- gruñó Paola.

Ésta tenía ganas de preguntar: _"¿Qué rayos está haciendo con Ken?"_, pero se contuvo. No quería parecer demasiado interesada en él. Hana y Ken se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Marie y Genzo. Éste los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Primero mi prima y ahora mi hermana… .- murmuró Genzo.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- inquirió Marie.

-Nada…

-Hola, hermanito.- sonrió Hana.- ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-Adelante.- respondió Genzo.

-Te voy a colgar, hermanito.- gruñó Hana, cuando ella y Ken se sentaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me dijiste que conocías al guapísimo portero karateca (guácala, no tiene nada de guapo ¬¬).- contestó Hana.

-Sabías que él también era seleccionado… .- gruñó Genzo.- Debiste habértelo imaginado…

-Tu hermana es muy simpática, Wakabayashi.- admitió Ken.- ¿En dónde la tenías escondida?

-¿En dónde la tenías escondida?.- arremedó Paola.- Pues en el zoológico, ¿en dónde más?

-¿Qué?.- se sorprendió Kazuki.

-Nada…

Hana, Ken, Marie y Genzo (horrible escena) definitivamente sí, horrible escena Oo platicaron mucho rato. Hana no dejaba de colgarse del cuello de Ken, mientras que Marie no dejaba de abrazar a Genzo. Tanto Lily como Paola querían arrojar a esas dos por un barranco. Ambas internas agradecieron cuando por fin acabaron sus desayunos y pudieron largarse de ese lugar. Ambas chicas se fueron a sus consultorios a prepararse para el día. Paola no dejaba de refunfuñar.

-¿Viste lo odiosa que es Hana?.- decía.- _Te voy a colgar, hermanito, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías al guapísimo portero karateca?_

-Ya, no te pongas así.- suspiró Lily.- Ella lo acosa. ¿Y qué? Yo creí que era imposible pero hay dos personas en este planeta a quienes les gusta Ken… Un nuevo récord…

-Y el otro baboso diciendo: _¿En dónde la tenías escondida?_.- continuó refunfuñando Paola, sin hacer caso de Lily.

-Mi querida amiga, creo que estás celosa, si me permites decírtelo.- dijo Lily, muy seria.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién lo dice!.- gritó Paola, enojada.- ¡El burro hablando de orejas! ¡El que tú estés celosita del baboso de mi primo no significa que yo también esté celosa de Ken!

-Como quieras… .- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-O sea que sí estás celosa por mi primo…

-Cállate.

Paola volvió a atacar a Hana. La tachó de inmadura, resbalosa, mosca muerta y quien sabe cuantos adjetivos más. Lily ni caso le hacía, pues seguía recordando la escena en donde Marie abrazó a Genzo. Paola no tardó en encerrarse en su consultorio, sin dejar de despotricar. Lily dejó abierta la puerta del suyo, para que entrara más aire. De pronto, Hana llegó se asomó con cierta duda.

-¿Disculpe?.- preguntó.- ¿Está aquí la doctora Paola?

-No.- respondió Lily.- Está en el consultorio de al lado.

-Perfecto.- Hana sonrió.- ¿Podría atenderme usted? Temo que si le pido un favor a mi prima me vaya a dar cianuro en vez de lo que necesito.

-Paola no es tan mala.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Nomás un poquitín enojona…

-Claro. Ella es un poquitín enojona así como las cataratas del Niágara son un poco húmedas.- se burló Hana.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- Lily cambió el tema.

-Es que… Tengo cólico… .- musitó Hana.

-¿Qué comiste?

-No, es por… Ya sabes…

-¡Ah! Ya veo. Entonces quieres algo para el dolor…

-Si no es mucha molestia...

-Claro que no lo es.- Lily sonrió.- ¿Prefieres una inyección o una pastilla?

-Lo que me haga efecto más rápido.- pidió Hana.

-Una inyección entonces.- Lily preparó la jeringa.- ¿Te duele mucho? Hace rato te veías de lo más tranquila.

-Es que estando al lado de Ken Wakashimazu se me olvida todo.- suspiró Hana.

-Si tú lo dices… .- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Lily le pidió a Hana que se acostara sobre la camilla de exploración para inyectarle el medicamento en la pompa. Hana apretó los dientes y agarró las sábanas, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Lily dijo "¡Listo!".

-¿Ya tan pronto?.- inquirió Hana.- Ni lo sentí…

-Si nada más era una.- se burló Lily.

-Tienes la mano suave.- sonrió Hana.- Ya sé con quién venir cuando me vuelva a sentir mal…

-Claro. De lo contrario Paola te matará.- respondió Lily.

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada. Pronto se hizo evidente que Hana no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque comenzó a sacarle plática a Lily, primero sobre lo que era ser médico, después sobre lo que se sentía trabajar en un campamento de jugadores de fútbol y al final terminaron hablando de las películas de Harry Potter. Lily había escuchado más de una vez a Paola hablar mal de su prima, cosa que le había creado a Lily una imagen desfavorable de Hana, aunque ahora que platicaba con ella se daba cuenta de que en realidad la chica no era tan mala como Paola le había hecho creer… Quizás simplemente Hana y Paola no se llevaban bien. (En realidad, Paola no se llevaba bien con casi nadie de su familia ¬¬). La mexicana y la japonesa pasaron tanto tiempo hablando que Paola tuvo que ir a sacar a su amiga del consultorio.

-Lily, no quisiera interrumpirte pero tenemos trabajo.- gruñó Paola.- Y date prisa, que aquí apesta a cañería…

-Será porque no te bañaste.- replicó Hana, mordaz.

Lily suspiró. Ella se peleaba igual con su hermana Lara… Con Rika, curiosamente, nunca había sido así…

-Te espero afuera.- bufó Paola.

-Ya voy.- suspiró Lily.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte.

-Gracias por el medicamento.- sonrió Hana.

-No hay de qué.

Lily salió y alcanzó a Paola, quien ya había comenzado a caminar. Ésta estaba de lo más enfurruñada y cuando Lily la alcanzó la miró con verdadero odio.

-Traidora.- gruñó.

-¿Por qué?.- exclamó Lily.

-Mira que hacer migas con ésa… Ésa…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? ¡Se suponía que eras mi amiga!.- gritó Paola.

-¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Lily.- Sigo siendo tu amiga. No te he traicionado solo porque charlé un poco con Hana. A ver, es como si te molestaras porque me llegara a gustar Genzo…

-¡Ja! ¿Porque te llegara a gustar?.- se mofó Paola.- ¡Si ya estás que te babeas por él!

-Cállate.

-No es lo mismo. Genzo es hombre, o bueno, aparenta serlo (mugre Paola ¬¬). En cambio, Hana es mujer…

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿No entiendes?

-No… Y además, ¿tú eres amiga de Marie Schneider, no?

-Sí. ¿Y eso qué?

-Ahí está. Yo no me enojo porque seas amiga de ella… .- mintió Lily.

-¡Ja! Eso a ti te molestaría en el caso de que te gustara Genzo… .- Paola soltó una risilla malévola.- Entonces estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que a ti te gusta Ken?.- remató Lily.- ¿Y que por eso estás celosa de Hana?

Paola no contestó, pero no volvió a quejarse sobre Hana. Sin embargo, al llegar al campo de juego, la germano-japonesa se acercó a la mexicana y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-Si me entero que le ayudas a Hana con Ken, te cuelgo.- dijo.

-Y si yo me entero de que le ayudas a Marie con Genzo, te arrojo por un barranco.- respondió Lily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a ver el entrenamiento y tomaban notas. Marie y Hana se sentaron en un punto intermedio entre ambas porterías, ya que Marie apoyaba a Genzo y Hana a Ken. Lily quería patear a la primera y Paola a la segunda, aunque no lo reconocieran abiertamente… Junto a Marie y Hana se encontraban Levin y Schneider. El sueco saludó muy efusivamente a Lily cuando ésta llegó, cosa que causó que tanto Taro como Genzo hicieran muecas de disgusto, mientras que el alemán había intentado captar la atención de Paola, sin conseguirlo. Ken estaba más que contento por esto último. Rika, por su parte, miraba a Taro y suspiraba en secreto.

-Oye.- le dijo Youko Katagiri.- Ya deberías de decírselo…

-¿Decirle qué a quién?.- preguntó Rika, sorprendida.

-A Misaki que te gusta…

-¿Para qué, si no soy correspondida? No tiene caso…

-Él y Lily ya no son novios…

-Pero como si lo siguieran siendo.- replicó Rika.- Nada más hay que ver lo celoso que se pone Taro cuando Lily anda con otro…

-¿Y eso qué? Quizás solo sea el recuerdo…

-Pues bien recordada que la tiene.- suspiró Rika.

-¿Además no crees que tu prima pueda estar interesada en otro? Ya ves los rumores que se corren sobre ella, Jun Misugi y Genzo Wakabayashi… .- prosiguió Youko.

-Sí, es cierto.- suspiró Rika.- Pero con la suerte que me cargo quizás se quede con Taro…

Solo Youko sabía del secreto amor que Rika sentía por Taro y en verdad quería ayudar a su amiga, ya que ella se sentía más que mal por haberse enamorado del ex de la que consideraba su hermana, más que su prima…

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Marie se fue a colgarse del cuello de Genzo mientras que Hana iba a acosar a Ken. Lily sentía que se enfermaba cada vez que veía a la alemancita muy cerca del portero.

-Maldita, maldita sea.- gritó Lily, cuando tiró por accidente su café encima de su playera.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Rika.

-Nada, que ya me eché el café encima.- gruñó Lily, furiosa.

Estaba tan enojada que comenzó a maldecir en español. Afortunadamente, solo Rika le entendió.

-¿Está haciendo alguna especie de conjuro?.- preguntó Paola a Rika.

-No, nada más está de un humor de perros.- suspiró la chica.

Lily se dirigió a los lavabos a enjuagarse un poco la playera. En el camino vio que Marie seguía coqueteando con Genzo.

-Aquí tienes, chiquito (¬¬).- le decía Marie, al tiempo que le daba un termo y una toalla.

-Chiquito tendrás el cerebro.- gruñó Lily, en español.- Maldita alemana resbalosa comehombres, nomás porque es rubia ya se cree la muy buena. Si las morenas estamos mejor, maldita vieja resbalosa y…

Genzo y Marie la observaron con sorpresa, sin entender obviamente lo que ella decía. Ya en los lavabos, Lily se enjuagó la mancha sin dejar de refunfuñar.

-¿Por qué estás enojada?.- preguntó Rika, quien había salido tras de ella.

-Ya te dije, porque me eché el café encima.- contestó Lily, de muy malas pulgas.

-Eh… Yo creo que no es eso lo que te tiene tan molesta…

-¿Entonces qué?

-Creo que estás celosa…

-¡Ja! ¡No me digas! ¿De quién, según tú?.- preguntó Lily, sarcástica.

-Yo creo que de Genzo… Casi podría jurarlo…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que me gusta ese tipo? ¡Si es un egocéntrico petulante!.- gritó Lily, confirmando las palabras de Rika.

-Ajá, lo sabía, estás celosa… .- sonrió Rika, triunfal.

-¡No es verdad!

-Oh, vamos, Lily, si es muy obvio. Toda la mañana has estado enojada y es porque Marie Schneider muestra demasiado interés en él.

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que lo es.- contradijo Rika.- Hace unos momentos me preguntaba quién conquistaría tu corazón y ahora ya sé quién es…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si, me preguntaba si estabas enamorada de Taro, de Genzo o de Jun y ahora veo que el que te gusta es Genzo…

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Ay, Lily, al menos deberías reconocerlo…

Lily medio consiguió quitar la mancha de su playera, mientras que una vocecilla molesta le preguntaba: "Sí. ¿Qué te ganas con negarlo?". Lily miró inconscientemente hacia donde Marie seguía coqueteando a lo descarado con Genzo. Incluso, en algún momento, Marie se estiró y le plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca al portero. Lily tuvo unos deseos horribles de convertir a Marie en chicharrón (sabe por qué se me vino eso a la mente XD).

-Suponiendo que me guste.- admitió Lily.- No me serviría de nada porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad…

-¿Qué no tienes oportunidad? Querida prima, yo creo que tú también le gustas a él.- replicó Rika.

-No creo. Si yo le gustara no estaría coqueteando así con Marie…

-¿No te das cuenta? Te quiere dar celos…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te quiere dar celos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque él no ha dejado de mirar muy disimuladamente para acá cada vez que Marie se le cuelga del cuello.

-¿Lily-chan, estás bien?.- preguntó entonces Jun Misugi, quien se veía algo preocupado.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?.- contestó la aludida.

-Por el golpe que te diste en la mañana.- respondió Jun, golpeando suavemente el costado de Lily.- Temía que te doliera tanto que…

-¡Ouch!.- Lily se dobló de dolor.

-¡Lily!.- exclamó Rika.

-Lo sabía, aun te duele… .- comentó Jun.- Quizás deberías ir a que te tomen unas radiografías…

-No será necesario.- negó Lily.- Es solo el golpe, se me pasará…

-Sabes que puede ser algo más.- negó Jun.- Como médico, sabes las posibilidades.

-Luego le pido a Paola que me revise…

-Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta el consultorio.- ofreció Jun.

-Como quieras.

En ese momento apareció Taro, a quien no se le escapó que Jun había desaparecido en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho Lily y rápido fue a ver lo que pasaba ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa, Li-chan?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Te lastimaste?

-En la mañana me golpeé con una mesa.- respondió Lily, suspirando.- Es todo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-Lo haré yo.- intervino Jun.- Gracias.

-No será necesario, puedo hacerlo yo.- contradijo Taro.

-Doctora Del Valle.- dijo Levin en esos momentos.- Quería saber si hoy en la noche también cenaría conmigo… ¿Perdón, interrumpo algo?

Levin se extrañó de las miradas de pistola que le arrojaron Taro y Jun.

-¡Ah! Quizás hoy no vaya a cenar.- musitó Lily.- Creo que necesito un descanso…

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Stefan.

-Este… Es que me golpeé con una mesa en la mañana y creo que…

-¡Ah! ¿Necesitas que te lleve con un doctor?.- se ofreció Levin.

-No. La llevaré yo.- contestaron Jun y Taro al unísono.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo.- replicó Levin.

-Ay, Dios… .- musitó Lily.

Rika estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa. Por supuesto, la situación llegó al extremo cuando llegó el "galán" que faltaba…

-No sé que estén planeando.- dijo Genzo, quien se había hartado ya de la escena.- Pero no pueden organizar sus orgías a mitad del campamento.

-¡Wakabayashi!.- gritaron Rika, Lily, Jun, Taro y Stefan al mismo tiempo.

-Únicamente queremos ayudar a Lily.- refunfuñó Taro.

-Sí, la doctora está lesionada.- afirmó Levin.

-Y necesita atención médica.- apoyó Jun.

-Pues miren que yo la veo perfectamente bien.- replicó Genzo, sarcástico.- Aun puede mantenerse en sus dos pies y traer babeando por ella a más de uno…

-Idiota.- murmuró Lily, enojada y ruborizada.

-¿Sabes? Pareciera que estás celoso, Wakabayashi.- observó Levin.- ¿Por qué te molesta que nos preocupemos tanto por la doctora?

-No digas idioteces.- bufó Genzo.

-Yo creo que no son idioteces, sino verdades.- replicó Misaki, muy serio.

-Esto es una tontería, pelearse así por una mujer.- observó Jun.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Genzo, Taro, Stefan y Jun se enfrascaron en una curiosa pelea. Cada quien acusaba al otro de tener más o menos celos. Rika ya no se podía aguantar la risa y eso acabó por fastidiar a Lily.

-¿Saben qué?.- les dijo a los cuatro impacientes caballeros.- Nos vemos después.

Y la chica se marchó sola a paso veloz para evitar que cualquiera de ellos la siguiera. Pasó junto a Marie Schneider sin siquiera verla, para evitar rayársela en plena cara. Pasó también junto a Paola, quien parecía no estar pasándosela del todo bien…

Hana seguía atosigando a Ken. Y éste se dio cuenta de que eso a Paola le producía cierta rabia, cosa que decidió aprovechar dándole un poco de vuelo a Hana.

-Anda, ¿me llevarás a conocer las instalaciones?.- preguntaba Hana.

-Cuando quieras.- respondió Ken.

-¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

-¿No te importa que ande sudado?

-Anda, que así te ves más hombre…

Paola quería meterle su bolígrafo a Hana por una zona en donde no calienta el sol. Pero en ese momento llegó su salvación. Hikaru Matsuyama se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de hablarle y Paola agarró la oportunidad al vuelo.

-Doctora Shinobara.- dijo Hikaru.- Paola…

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Hikaru?.- Paola habló con un tono excesivamente meloso para ella.

-Quisiera ver si…

-Con todo gusto.- Paola ni le dio chance a Hikaru de terminar.- Vamos.

-¿Eh? Bueno.- Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

Paola se colgó del brazo de Matsuyama, cosa que hizo que Ken se molestara y que Hana se sorprendiera.

-No sabía que era su novio.- comentó Hana.

-No lo es.- negó Ken.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo soy su…

Ken iba a decir: "porque yo soy su novio", pero no completó la frase porque ya no sabía cómo estaba el "acuerdo" entre él y Paola a esas alturas…

Lily iba corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sin fijarse por dónde iba, y casi choca contra una persona que venía de frente.

-¡Perdón! No me fijé por dónde iba.- se disculpó Lily.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió Yayoi Aoba.

-¡Ah! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Busco otra vez a Jun… ¿Lo has visto?

-Por ahí anda.- bufó Lily, al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Me podrías decir en dónde está?

-¿Es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirle?

-Es que estoy preocupada por él.- admitió Yayoi, agachando la cabeza.- Últimamente Jun se ha quejado de dolor de pecho y pues con su problema del corazón…

Lily se sintió mal. Ahí, en frente de ella, estaba parada una chica que realmente amaba a Jun Misugi, no como ella, a quien solo le gustaba el tipo pero nada más… Definitivamente, Lily nunca desarrollaría por Jun el amor que Yayoi le profesaba…

-Está en el campo de juego.- respondió suavemente Lily.- Perdona si no te acompaño, pero es que yo tampoco me siento bien…

-No te preocupes.- sonrió Yayoi, débilmente.- Iré a buscarlo. Gracias y que te recuperes.

-Gracias…

Yayoi se marchó. Lily decidió irse a su cuartito, acostarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta que se muriera de inanición o hasta que Paola la sacara a patadas, lo que ocurriese primero…

Mientras tanto Paola quería sacarse de la cabeza a la condenada Hana. Aun estando con Hikaru, Paola no podía olvidar que en esos momentos Ken debería de estarle enseñando el campamento a su mugrosa prima.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Hikaru, quien se había sentido un poco desilusionado cuando Paola le soltó el brazo después de que se alejaron de Ken y Hana.

-Nada, estoy bien.- negó Paola.- Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-Uhm, ya veo. ¿No será por Ken, cierto?

-¿Cómo?.- Paola se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué lo dice?

-No sé, me pareció notar que estabas ansiosa por irte de ahí…

-Son solo ideas tuyas.- Paola soltó una risa de lo más forzada.- ¿Cómo crees?

-Si tú lo dices… .- Matsuyama se encogió de hombros.- En fin, quería ver si me podías ayudar en…

-¡Ah, sí! El favor que querías que te hiciera.- interrumpió Paola.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, es que tengo una uña enterrada en el pie y me molesta.- Hikaru se puso algo colorado.- ¿Me podrías revisar?

-Claro.- Paola se esforzó por no reírse.- Espero que no te huelan los pies…

-Claro que no.- Hikaru se puso más rojo todavía.- Me acabo de bañar…

-Uh, me hubieras dicho para enjabonarte la espalda…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada.

Paola llevó a Hikaru a su consultorio y lo hizo sentarse sobre la camilla de exploración.

-Listo, descúbrete el pie.- pidió Paola.

Hikaru obedeció. Paola examinó el dedo lesionado y determinó que no era una uña enterrada, aunque estaba muy cerca de serlo. Ella lavó un poco la lesión y le aplicó una gasa, más para hacerle al cuento que para otra cosa.

-Lávate diario y córtate bien las uñas.- aconsejó Paola.

-Gracias.- dijo Hikaru.

Paola, sin querer (ajá) dejó caer su pluma al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y Hikaru hizo lo mismo. Ella tomó la pluma primero y él solo alcanzó a agarrar su mano. Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un instante que pareció dudar una eternidad… De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Paola inmediatamente se separó y corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí se topó con Kazuki, quien venía en compañía de una linda chica que no podía ser otra más que Yoshiko Fujisawa.

-¡Hola, mi luna preciosa!.- exclamó Kazuki.- Quería saber si no está aquí… ¡Ah! Ahí está. Matsuyama, te hemos buscado por todo el campamento… ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

-Por nada.- replicó Hikaru.- He de tener fiebre.

-Qué curioso.- comentó Kazuki.- ¿También Paola tendrá fiebre? Está igual de colorada que tú…

-Cállate.- dijo Paola.

Yoshiko miraba alternativamente a Paola y a Hikaru. Y pareció molestarse un poco.

-Veo que estás ocupado.- comentó.- Mejor regreso después…

-¡No! Yoshiko, espera.- pidió Hikaru, saliendo tras ella.

-Jeje, creo que pusiste celosa a la señorita Fujisawa.- comentó sonriente Kazuki.

-Que te calles.- repitió Paola, algo decepcionada.

"Todos los hombres son iguales", pensó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de la rabia, Lily había conseguido dormirse. La despertaron unos golpes sutiles dados a la puerta de su cuarto. Un tanto enfurruñada, medio se peinó el largo cabello y fue a abrir, encontrándose con Stefan Levin, quien la miró un tanto preocupado.

-Hola.- sonrió él.- Quería saber cómo seguía… ¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Sí, un poco, gracias.- sonrió Lily, un tanto aliviada.- Pero no me llames de usted que me siento anciana…

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Levin.- ¿Sabes? Me sentí mal por haber sido partícipe de todo el alboroto que se creó hace un rato.

-Ah, está bien, no te preocupes.- suspiró Lily.- Toda la culpa la tiene ese idiota…

-¿Qué idiota?

-Un idiota que anda por ahí creyéndose el más guapo de todos…

-Ah… ¿Hablas de Wakabayashi?

-¿Se nota que es un idiota?

-Se nota que está celoso de ti.- respondió Levin.- Y no lo culpo...

-¿Quieres pasar?.- a Lily le urgía cambiar el tema.- Hace un poco de frío afuera…

-Claro.

-Solo que está un tanto desordenado… Acabo de despertar.

-No importa.

Lily hizo pasar a Levin, no sin antes encender la luz. Él se sentó en la cama de Paola mientras Lily arreglaba su cama.

-¿No se molestarán si se enteran de que metes a un hombre a tu habitación?.- inquirió Stefan.

-¡Na! Soy una mujer adulta.- replicó Lily.- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie…

"Además, ya una vez me quedé dormida con Misugi en la misma cama", pensó ella. "No puede ponerse peor con Levin…".

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae a Japón?.- inquirió Lily, cuando terminó de tender su cama.

-Vengo acompañando a Karl.- respondió Stefan.- Fue suya la idea de venir.

-¿Y de quién fue la idea de traer a su odiosa hermana?.- a Lily se le escapó el comentario sin querer.

-¿Perdón?

-Olvídalo.- Lily se puso colorada.- ¿Y por qué quiso venir Karl a Japón?

-No me lo dijo, pero creo que viene en busca de la doctora Paola.- respondió Levin.

-Sería lo más lógico.- coincidió Lily.

Ella notó que Levin traía en el cuello una cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un relicario del mismo material.

-Lindo relicario.- sonrió Lily.

-Gracias.- Levin se sorprendió un poco con el comentario.

-¿A quién tienes ahí?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Que de quien guardas fotografía.- interrogó Lily, curiosa.

-¡Ah! Pues verás… .- Levin se quitó la cadena, abrió el relicario y se lo pasó a Lily.- Es mi ex novia, Karen… Murió en un accidente hace tiempo…

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.- se sinceró Lily.- De verdad.

-Gracias. Eso fue hace años.- Levin suspiró.- ¿No es patético? Sigo recordándola y conservando su fotografía…

-No, no lo es.- negó Lily.

Ella se levantó a abrir un cajón de una cómoda cercana. De ahí sacó un pequeño alhajero del que extrajo un relicario de plata, en forma de corazón. Lo abrió y se lo pasó a Levin. Éste vio la fotografía de un joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos grises.

-Es mi ex novio.- explicó Lily.- Se llamaba Elliot. Falleció hace cinco años, en un accidente automovilístico…

-Lo siento.- murmuró Levin.

-Yo también sigo guardando su fotografía.- suspiró ella.- Así que, como ves, no eres el único…

-Ya veo… Ya somos dos patéticos…

Lily sonrió. Levin pronto comenzó a hablar de Karen y, lejos de molestarle a Lily, ella lo escuchó atentamente. Después, ella empezó a hablar de Elliot. Con nadie había hablado Lily de su viejo y perdido amor, ni siquiera con Paola. Pronto, Lily comenzó a llorar y Levin le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con la única intención de consolarla. Para ella, fue una revelación el poder hablar de Elliot con alguien más, y no con cualquier persona, sino con alguien que también había pasado por lo mismo que ella. Y Levin pareció sentirse igual. Él tampoco había querido hablar con nadie sobre Karen…

-Lástima que no pude cumplir mi promesa de ganar el mundial.- murmuró Levin, apesadumbrado.- Pero sé que ella lo entendió…

-Claro que sí.- sonrió Lily.- Yo siempre me voy a lamentar el no haberme despedido de Elliot como debía ser… Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan terca… Eso siempre lo voy a lamentar toda mi vida…

-Estoy seguro de que él también comprendió y sé que no te culpa por lo sucedido.- comentó Levin.- Y no querrá verte deprimida por eso…

-Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Sabes? Creo que mi trauma con Elliot ha impedido que me acerque bien a otros hombres. Tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme en serio y volver a perder a ese amor…

-Te entiendo… .- murmuró Levin.

Las horas pasaban pero ellos no las sentían, tan a gusto estaban platicando. Incluso, cuando Paola llegó, ellos la saludaron y siguieron hablando como si nada. La Wakabayashi los miraba con disimulo, tratando de descubrir si lo que había entre ellos era amor o pura camaradería. Mucho rato después, Levin se despidió y se fue. Lily cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su cama, suspirando.

-No me digas que vas a cambiar al tarado de mi primo por Stefan.- comentó Paola.- Bueno, no te culpo… Yo haría lo mismo.

-No es eso.- negó Lily.- Es que hoy me he liberado de un secreto muy grande…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Y todo gracias a Levin.- sonrió Lily.- No eres la única que guarda secretos, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces no te gusta Stefan?

-Mira, es un muchacho muy apuesto.- admitió Lily.- Y sí, me gusta un poco, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada.

Lily no quiso decirle a Paola que no podía evitar el seguir pensando en Genzo… Paola se enfurruñó al poco rato, ya que su amiga se negó a decirle sobre qué habían estado platicando ella y Levin, así que la germano-japonesa decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire puro. Paola decidió dar una vuelta por la cancha, que a esas horas ya debería de estar vacía a menos que algún loco obsesionado estuviese aun entrenando, cosa que, dicha sea de paso, no sería nada extraña…

Pero no fue un loco obsesionado lo que Paola se encontró, sino más bien a Ken y a Hana platicando muy juntitos en una parte de las gradas. A Paola se le subió la sangre a la cabeza nomás de verlos juntos…

-Este traidor.- bufaba Paola.- Miren que pedirme que sea su novia para sus cochinos propósitos pero nomás me descuido y ya anda de resbaloso con esa desgraciada…

-¡Ay, Ken! ¡Eres tan simpático como guapo!.- decía Hana.

(Por favor, guapo y simpático mi perro ¬¬).

-No digas esas cosas.- reía Ken.- No soy así, solo soy yo…

-Pero tú eres realmente agradable.- insistía Hana.- Eres el hombre de mis sueños…

(Más bien serán pesadillas ¬¬)

-¡Ja! No te creo.- replicó Ken.

-¿Quieres ver que sí lo eres?.- inquirió Hana, al tiempo que acercaba mucho su rostro al de Ken.- ¡Qué bueno que no tienes novia! Así te tendré solo para mí…

Esto último fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Paola se acercó a ellos, hecha una furia, impidiendo que Hana le diera el beso a Ken. (Anda, Tsuki, que no iba a hacer que ella lo besara).

-¿Cómo que no tiene novia?.- gritó ella, enfurecida.- ¿Y yo qué soy?

-¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Hana, sorprendida.- Pues eres una metiche entrometida, eso eres.

-Eh, Paola… .- comenzó a decir Ken, pero la aludida lo ignoró.

-¡Claro que tiene novia!.- gritó Paola.- ¡Yo soy su novia!

-¿Tú?.- se burló Hana.- ¿Cómo crees que te voy a creer eso? Él no se fijaría en alguien tan odiosa como tú.

-¡Más odiosa será tu cola!.- gritó Paola, imitando a Lily.

-¡Grosera, maleducada!

-¡Resbalosa, mosca muerta!

Ken no sabía ni qué hacer, aunque hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención: Paola estaba realmente furiosa, no fingía estarlo. Esto le indicó a Ken que quizás estuviera celosa…

-Paola, tenemos que hablar.- pidió Ken.

-¿De qué? ¡No tiene caso!.- respondió Paola, casi escupiendo las palabras.- ¡Hemos terminado!

Hana miró a su prima con ojos como platos, al tiempo que Paola se daba la vuelta y se marchaba como energúmena. Ken sonrió por lo bajo.

-Perdóname, Hana, pero tengo que irme.- le dijo a la chica.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de tu novia?.- inquirió Hana, enojada.- Perdón, tu ex novia…

-Es que no es lo que tú crees.- replicó Ken.- Hay algo que debo aclarar…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Y sin decir nada más, Ken salió en busca de Paola, dejando a Hana haciendo un puchero. Paola no se fijaba ni por dónde iba, ya estaba harta de los hombres, todos eran exactamente iguales, una bola de patanes burros en primavera que lo único que querían era coquetear con cuanta chica bonita se les pusiera en frente…

-Paola, espera.- Ken la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo.

-Lárgate, no te quiero ver.- contestó Paola, ácidamente.

-Por favor, no seas así.- pidió Ken.- Tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- negó Paola.

-Yo creo que sí.- Ken la tomó del brazo y la detuvo junto a él.- ¿Qué fue toda esa escenita?

-¿Cómo que qué fue? Corté contigo para que no haya impedimentos para que tú y esa resbalosa sean felices.- contestó Paola, queriendo abofetear al portero karateca.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste. Hana te gusta, ¿no? Pues bien, demos por terminado aquí nuestro estúpido pacto, para que te puedas ir con ella y le pidas que sea tu novia.- refunfuñó Paola.

-Es que… ¿Acaso estás celosa?.- inquirió Ken, con una sonrisilla tonta. (Si él ni sabe ¬¬)

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no!.- gritó la chica.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Paola, indignadísima, comenzó a alejarse, pero Ken la detuvo por el brazo, la atrajo hacia él y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca que momentáneamente dejó a la chica en estado de shock, aunque poco a poco fue cayendo en el calor de esos labios…

A pocos metros de ahí, Schneider los observaba. Apretó mucho los puños cuando Ken besó a Paola…

"Esto no lo voy a seguir tolerando", pensó él, con toda la intención de ir a interrumpir a los enamorados…

Mientras tanto (lo que pase con Karl, Paola y Ken se lo dejo a Tsuki XD), a Lily le comenzó a dar hambre. Decidió aventurarse a ir al comedor sola, sin importarle que muy probablemente Genzo estaría ahí en compañía de Marie. Se puso un traje deportivo color azul cielo que la hacían verse muy linda, se cepilló el cabello y salió. Iba un tanto feliz por haberse liberado al fin de su secreto, por lo que iba silbando una alegre tonada. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al comedor por un momento la detuvo el temor… Sin embargo, tomó aire y entró al lugar. Sorprendentemente, solo había dos personas ahí, una de las cuales era Genzo y el otro era Tsubasa… Lily respiró aliviada. Al menos Marie no estaba con Genzo… La mexicana recogió su bandeja y se disponía a cenar ella sola cuando Tsubasa la llamó.

-¡Doctora Del Valle!.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¿No preferiría comer con nosotros?

Genzo miró a su amigo con ojos de pistola, pero no dijo nada. Lily dudó, pero apenas y estaba pensando en una negativa cuando Tsubasa ya había ido por ella para ayudarle con la charola.

-Es muy triste comer solo, ¿no cree usted?.- dijo Tsubasa, sonriente.

-A veces es mejor solo que mal acompañado.- gruñeron Lily y Genzo, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada…

Tsubasa hablaba y hablaba de sóccer, sin notar que el ambiente estaba algo tenso por el intercambio de miradas de fuego que había entre Genzo y Lily.

-¿Y cómo se ha sentido usted aquí, doctora?.- inquirió Tsubasa.- Espero que no la hayamos hecho sentir que no son bienvenidas aquí, usted y su compañera.

-Para nada.- negó Lily, sonriente.- Todo lo contrario.

-Si se nota que hay muchas personas que se han esforzado por hacerla sentir "bienvenida".- terció Genzo, sarcástico.- ¿No es verdad, doctora Del Valle?

-Incluyéndolo a usted.- Lily miró a Genzo tan profundamente que éste terminó por sentirse avergonzado y desvió la mirada.

-Pues me alegra, porque es la primera vez que tenemos doctoras aquí y… .- de repente, Tsubasa se interrumpió a media frase porque su celular comenzó a sonar.- ¡Ah! Es Sanae. Discúlpenme, por favor.

Y el joven se levantó, dejando solos a Lily y a Genzo.

-¡Espera, Tsubasa!.- gritó Genzo, pero no pudo levantarse ya que él aun no terminaba de cenar.

-Ya se fue.- respondió Lily.- No te oyó…

-Ya lo noté…

Lily se dedicaba a juguetear con la gelatina que le habían dado de postre. Genzo comía con la mirada fija en un punto distante. Repentinamente, Lily levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Genzo la veía fijamente. Ambos se pusieron colorados.

-Esto es ridículo.- gruñó genzo.- Que comamos juntos y no podamos decirnos ni una palabra…

-La culpa es tuya.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Por ser tan idiota.

-¿Perdón? Creo que la culpa es tuya por ser tan… Ofrecida.

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Tú empezaste!

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Lily volvió a jugar con la gelatina y Genzo siguió masticando un pedazo de papaya.

-Yo no entiendo por qué tienes que ser así.- gruñó Lily, molesta.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así tan idiota. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?.- contratacó Genzo.- ¿Por qué tienes que andar siempre detrás de todos?

-¿Detrás de todos?.- Lily se indignó.- ¿Cuáles todos?

-Bien que sabes.- gruñó Genzo.- Levin, Misaki, Misugi…

-O sea.- Lily miró a Genzo con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Taro es mi ex, eso ya lo sabes, y solo somos amigos ahora…

-Sí, como no.- replicó Genzo, sarcásticamente.

-Jun y yo nos llevamos muy bien porque los dos somos médicos…

-¿Y la vez que los encontramos dormidos en la misma cama?

-¿Sabes por qué fue eso?.- Lily casi gritó.- Fue la vez que me pasó aquel caso tan terrible en el hospital. Estaba muy deprimida, Jun llegó a consolarme y nos quedamos dormidos. Yo estaba muy cansada por la guardia hospitalaria y él por el entrenamiento…

-Vaya consuelo que te dio.- bufó Genzo, aunque estaba más tranquilo.

-Y para que lo sepas, Levin solo es un buen amigo.- continuó Lily.- Me agrada, me llevo bien con él y ya, pero apenas acabo de conocerlo.

-Puede que te crea todo.- ahora era Genzo quien jugaba con la gelatina.- Menos lo de Misaki.

-¿Por qué no?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

-Porque sé que aun lo quieres… Y que él te quiere a ti… .- respondió Genzo, desviando la mirada.

-¿En qué te basas para decir semejante burrada?.- gritó Lily.

(Tsuki, sé que te encantaría poner una nota sarcástica aquí ¬¬, lástima que soy yo quien escribe esta parte del fic XD)

-Lo sé por la forma en la que se comportan.- contestó Genzo, sorprendentemente calmado.- Por la manera en como se miran, sus actitudes, las cosas que ambos han hecho…

-Ya te dije que no.- negó Lily.- Taro es solo mi amigo. Ya te lo dije. Esas miradas, actitudes y demás que dices son solo el producto del recuerdo aunado a una buena amistad.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-¡Sí!

Genzo se acercó a Lily lo más que pudo, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros y él bajó el volumen de su voz hasta hacerla un susurro.

-Porque la vez que te emborrachaste con Paola me besaste.- dijo Genzo.- Y después de hacerlo me dijiste: "Te quiero mucho… Taro".

Lily vio en los ojos de Genzo el dolor y la desilusión reflejados. Y también pudo ver su propia sorpresa…

-¿Yo dije eso?.- Lily estaba confundida.- ¿De verdad?

-Claro, ahora no lo recuerdas.- Genzo se hizo para atrás.- Así que ya perdí toda esperanza de lograr algo contigo. No puedo hacer nada, si aun estás enamorada de Misaki…

Genzo se levantó, tomó su bandeja y la dejó para después marcharse. Lily estaba sorprendidísima y en estado de shock. No podía creer que ella hubiese dicho eso… ¿Eso significaba que aun sentía algo por Taro?

No. Su corazón se lo dijo inmediatamente. Y el corazón nunca fallaba… ¿Entonces por qué le había dicho eso a Genzo cuando la besó? Quién sabe. Quizás fue el alcohol, quizás fue por el recuerdo, quizás era porque quiso mucho a Taro en su momento… Y mientras Lily pensaba todo esto, otra voz en su interior le señaló algo muy importante…

"¿Te diste cuenta de que Genzo te acaba de decir que ya perdió toda esperanza contigo?", dijo la voz. "¡Eso significa que siente algo por ti!".

Lily se levantó, arrojó la charola como pudo y salió corriendo detrás del japonés. Genzo ya iba bastante adelantado, a medio pasillo, por el cual venían, a lo lejos Jitto y Sano (¬¬).

-¡Genzo, espera!.- gritó Lily.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, doctora?.- preguntó él, fríamente, sin detenerse.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero informarte que estás equivocado, ya no siento nada por Taro que no sea amistad!

-¿Por qué habría de creerle, doctora?.- inquirió Genzo, deteniéndose pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a Lily.

-¡Porque a ti es a quien quiero, grandísimo idiota!.- gritó Lily, haciendo que Jitto y Sano se quedaran con la boca abierta.- ¡Por eso debes de creerme! ¡Estoy más que segura que a ti es a quien quiero! ¡Siempre fuiste mi amor platónico!

Genzo se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Y Lily ya se había arrepentido de haber hablado cuando el portero se dio la vuelta, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tan apasionado que a Jitto y a Sano casi se les cae la baba al suelo. Lily, ni tarda ni perezosa, correspondió a ese beso extirpador de amígdalas, poniendo en él todos sus sentimientos…

-Me cae que la doctora Del Valle queda descartada de nuestra lista de conquistas –murmuró Sano aun estupefacto

-¿Por qué siempre se quedan con las buenas? –reclamó Jito lloroso- ¡Pero aun está la doctora Shinobara y las asistentes del entrenador!

-Hablando del entrenador... –comentó su compañero preocupado

Ambos vieron alternativamente la escena entre Lily y Genzo, que por cierto continuaba, y a pocos metros de ellos, bueno, dando la vuelta la esquina, el señor Gamo se acercaba.

-Oh, oh, si los vé los mata –dedujo Hiroshi pensativo- ¡Hazte el desmayado!

-Que ¿qué?

-¡Te digo que finjas desmayarte! –ordenó el gran excapitán del Hirado, cargando en sus brazos a Sano que pensaba que se había vuelto loco al fin- ¡Doctora Del Valle, doctora Del Valle!

Jito gritaba conforme se acercaba a la pareja, que con el grito se había separado bruscamente y se encontraban muy nerviosos. En eso apareció el señor Gamo.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el entrenador, confundido

-Oh, entrenador...gracias Genzo –dramatizó el defensor japonés- Sano y yo salimos a buscar unas bebidas y de pronto se desvaneció, Genzo nos encontró y yo le pedí que buscara a la doctora mientras me quedaba con mi pequeño amigo...

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Gamo, viendo en Genzo y Lily la cara de ¿hello?

-Entonces me desesperé y traje a Mitsuru en brazos, felizmente los encontré aquí –continuó Jito, sorbiendo lágrimas que ni brotaban

-Eh...claro –dudó Genzo mirando a Lily- Aquí está Sano doctora, ¿podría revisarlo?

-Claro, claro –les siguió el juego la mexicana, acercándose a Mitsuru que estaba a punto de reír- Probablemente es un caso de hipoglicemia, por favor llévalo a mi consultorio

-¡Gracias, gracias! –exageró Jito, llevándose a su amigo XD

-No se preocupe entrenador –le dijo Lily diplomáticamente- No es nada grave, voy a ponerle un suero glucosado y con eso estará mucho mejor

-¡Que va a ponerme qué! –murmuró Sano asustado

-Shhh –lo calló Jito

-Bien, entonces espero que luego me informes del caso Genzo –pidió el señor Gamo, despidiéndose y marchándose

Lily y Genzo asintieron y fueron caminando lentamente hasta quedar fuera de la vista del entrenador japonés. Se detuvieron repentinamente, se miraron confundidos e instantáneamente se echaron a reír con ganas. En eso, Jito y Sano se acercaron.

-Jajaja, ¿qué fue eso? –les preguntó Genzo divertido

-Y todavía preguntas –se indignó su pequeño compañero- ¡Si van a demostrarse amor abiertamente...no lo hagan en lugar tan público!

-Si Gamo los veía, ambos estaban en graves problemas –sentenció Jito severamente- Recuerda que nos advirtió sobre no involucrarnos con las doctoras

-Yo... –trató de excusarse Lily apenada

-¡No me importa! –exclamó Genzo, rodeando con un brazo a la futura médico- ¡Yo conocí a Lily antes que ella ingrese al campamento!

-A ti quizá te valga corcho –lo regañó Mitsuru- Pero si los descubren será a ella a quien expulsen y de quien reclamen, con tal, a ti sólo te darán un sermón por ser un mujeriego

-¿Mujeriego por qué? –reclamó el portero indignado

-¡Porque también has estado pretendiendo a la doctora Shinobara, desvergonzado! –estalló Jito- ¿Crees que no dos dimos cuenta? Somos unos ases en el tema mujeres como para pasarlo por alto

-¿Qué? ¿que Paola y yo? –preguntó Genzo incrédulo, mientras Lily se aguantaba la risa

-¡Cínico! –le gritaron ambos muchachos

-Primero, no soy un mujeriego; segundo, no acostumbro involucrarme con mujeres de mi familia y tercero... ¡no te atrevas a reírte Lily!

-Está bien, lo siento, lo siento... –se disculpó la mexicana, aclarando la garganta

-Cuál familia...

-MI familia, obviamente –aclaró Genzo impaciente- No quería que nadie se entere, bueno, no yo, sino ella, pero...Paola es mi prima hermana

-¡Ja! Y todavía incesto, el desgraciado –dijo Sano indignadísimo, desatando la risa de Lily

-¡Entiendan, Paola y yo no tenemos relación amorosa alguna! –explicó Genzo exasperado

-Me consta –añadió Lily divertida- Ellos no pueden verse...ni en foto

-Vaya, frase de Paola –recordó Genzo

-¿Entonces tú sólo con la doctora aquí presente? –preguntó Jito extrañado

-Si no nos interrumpían, en eso estábamos –reclamó Lily sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, por un momento la miraron sorprendidos luego se echaron a reír y Genzo estaba colorado de vergüenza- ¡No sean mal pensados! Quiero decir que...

-Sabemos lo que quiere decir doctora –la despreocupó Sano con una mirada pícara mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Mejor los dejamos solos, ¡adiós! –se despidió Jito con una amplia ronisa, mientras él y Sano agitaban una mano

-No los regañes, tú lo dijiste... –murmuró Genzo divertido

-Genzo... –reclamó Lily haciendo un puchero

-¿Segura que quieres estar conmigo y no con Taro...ni todos los demás? –preguntó Genzo pensativo (raro para ser él XD)

-Mira Wakabayashi –lo amenazó Lily acercándose más a él- Una más de ésas y te juro que...

Pero la mexicana no pudo concluir, porque una nueva sesión de besos con su amor platónico se había iniciado.

--------------------------

Y mientras Lily había estado involucrada en todo el lío con Jito y Sano; otro dilema envolvía a Paola.

-¿Ya no estás enojada? –le preguntó Ken sonriéndole después del beso que le plantó

-¿Ah? –preguntó Paola embobada, luego reaccionó- ¡Eres un aprovechado!

-Ah no, no volverás a golpearme –le dijo el muchacho, deteniendo su mano

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó ella confundida, zafándose

-¿Detener tu golpe? ¡Porque duele! ¿sabes? No creas que cacheteas como manita de princesa...

-No eso –aclaró Paola seriamente- ¿Por qué me besaste? Mira, si quieres provocarle celos a Hana no voy a prestarme a otro jueguito tuyo con los Wakabayashi

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil creer que pude haberlo hecho porque me nació, y ya?

-Mira... –iba a alegar la germano-japonesa, pero el Kaiser se acercó con furia evidente y los interrumpió

-Paola...¿qué haces con él? –preguntó el alemán

-¿Acaso no te dijo ya que soy su novio? –contestó Ken con aire autosuficiente

-Le pregunté a ella, no a ti...

-EX - novio –aclaró Hana, que apareció de repente- Vaya, por suerte te alcancé Ken

-Hana... –murmuró Karl sorprendido

-Hola Karl, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó ella, luego miró a su prima y agregó con malicia- ¿Y Katrina?

Paola miraba a los tres alternativamente, mientras se frotaba la sien con los dedos como si tuviera jaqueca.

-Dijiste que aclararías algo, que no era como yo creía –continuó Hana curiosa- Que quizás después de eso podríamos entablar una relación

-Yo no dije... –trató de aclarar el karate keeper

-¿Qué tienes que aclarar? –interrumpió Karl desconfiado

-¿Quieren saber qué hay que aclarar? –les dijo Paola tranquilamente, con un dejo de tristeza- Yo les cuento: en realidad Wakashimazu y yo jamás fuimos nada, todo lo planeamos para fastidiar a Genzo

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Karl y Hana incrédulos

-Él y yo planeamos fingir una relación SIN derechos ¿recuerdas Wakashimazu? Bueno, creo que ambos tenemos nuevos intereses, así que el pacto queda oficialmente disuelto –continuó Paola evitando la mirada del mencionado- Felicidades Hana, en verdad él es un buen muchacho cuando quiere, pero ojalá no sea otra de tus relaciones fugaces

-Claro que no –aseguró su prima, prendiéndose al brazo de Ken

-Buenas noches –se despidió la Wakabayashi, alejándose

-Paola, espera –alcanzó a decir el portero japonés sorprendido- Yo...

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –respondió la aludida, sin voltear- Y en cuanto a Genzo, yo aclararé las cosas con él...

Paola se fue, seguida por Karl y la mirada desilusionada de Ken, a quien Hana le decía una serie de cosas a las que ni le prestó atención.

-Paola, ¿podemos hablar? –le preguntó Karl

-Ah... –suspiró ella profundamente, deteniéndose- ¿De qué Karl? Creí que ya te había dicho todo fuerte y claro

-Pero no me permitiste hablar –alegó el alemán, sonriéndole con ternura

-No hagas eso –le pidió la muchacha exasperada, a punto de perder la paciencia, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar

-¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó el Kaiser preocupado

-Hacer como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si fuéramos los mismos de siempre y que yo soy la idiota que siempre te creía si le hablabas sonriendo...así...

-Discúlpame...

-¡Ya deja de disculparte! –estalló Paola, con lágrimas en los ojos- Ya dejen de verme la cara de imbécil...¿disfrutan viéndome llorar? ¡Pues lo siento, porque esta vez no lo lograrán!

Agobiada, la muchacha bajó la cabeza, mientras el alemán no sabía qué decir. Sólo atinó a acercarse y abrazarla.

-¿Por qué...Karl? –preguntó Paola sollozando, correspondiendo al abrazo (menuda aprovechada me resultó ¬¬)

-No sé por qué aceptaste una idiotez como la que ése japonés te planteó –se sinceró el joven- Pero supongo que así eres tú...y además, yo no vine a reclamarte por nada de eso, quiero hablar contigo, sobre nosotros

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Paola confundida, separándose de él- ¿No lo entiendes? Yo...te guardo un rencor muy grande

-No lo creo –contestó Karl muy seguro- Lo veo en tus ojos...

-Karl...

-No digas nada más –le pidió él- Dame sólo una oportunidad, y te prometo que no te defraudaré

-Pero...

-Regresa conmigo a Alemania, por favor... –dijo Karl, abrazando a Paola con cariño

-No puedo

-No te pido que lo hagas ahora, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de volver a acercarme a ti

-¿Y Katrina? –preguntó Paola, logrando con esto que el alemán la suelte

-Katrina y yo ya quedamos que una relación entre ambos resulta un infierno –contó el Kaiser- ¿Aceptas?

Paola miraba los profundos ojos azules de aquél que estaba parado frente a ella y a quien un día quiso mucho, lo malo era que no sabía cuán alejado estaba "ese" día de ella, o si ése día aun duraba hasta entonces... Por otra parte, analizó, escarbar más sus sentimientos no le traerían nada bueno y más cuando era consciente que la escena de celos que le había armado a Ken era un mal augurio para ella, porque no quería salir otra vez herida, y porque habían sido celos genuinos, que le carcomían por dentro aun más si pensaba al muchacho junto a su odiosa prima.

-Sabía que caería si lo volvía a mirar a los ojos –pensó Paola, decepcionada de sí misma con una sonrisa amarga, luego dijo- Bien, pero dame tiempo...

-Hecho –contestó Karl sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Después de despedirse del alemán, Paola se fue hacia su habitación aun con rabia contenida en su interior al recordar el mal rato con Hana. Ya se acercaba a la puerta cuando vio una escena que la dejó perpleja y luego la obligó a un gesto de asco.

-¡Yak! Qué asco –dijo sin pelos en la lengua al ver a Genzo y Lily besándose- ¡Búsquense un motel!

-Je, a mi también me da gusto verte "primita" –se burló Genzo, separándose lentamente de Lily

-No exageres Paola –le reclamó Lily, avergonzada

-No, si no exagero, poco más y se tiraban en el piso –siguió Paola sorprendida y con sarcasmo- No sean puerquitos XD

-¡Paola! –advirtieron ambos

-Bueno, bueno, qué se le va a hacer –les dijo, abrazándolos a ambos- Lily, tus gustos son un asco...Genzo, tienes suerte...

Y sin decir más, entró en su habitación, dejando a la pareja mirándola perplejos.

-Je, mejor entro –propuso Lily divertida- Nos vemos mañana...

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Genzo, besando a la mexicana (cómo estarás disfrutando esto, Lily XD)- Buenas noches Paola...

Genzo sonrió y se fue, sólo entonces Lily notó que su amiga aun los espiaba por la puerta entreabierta.

-No voy a matarte ahorita, porque estoy muy contenta –alegó Lily, echándose en su cama con aire de ensueño

-Quería verificar si era Genzo –admitió Paola desanimada- Aun tenía la esperanza de ver a Stefan, Jun o mínimo a Taro...

-Ja, ja

-Entonces ¿ya le mostraste el color de tus chones? –preguntó seriamente, recibiendo como respuesta un almohadazo XD

-Paola, nada de lo que me digas me va a aguar mi noche –respondió Lily- ¡Estoy feliz porque estoy enamorada y él de mi!

-¿Quién él?

-Cómo quién, ¡pues Genzo!

-¿Genzo? –preguntó Paola sorprendida- O sea...jajajaja

-Cuál es el chiste ¬¬

-Vamos Lily, ambos son unos calenturientos oportunistas, ya verás que mañana se les pasa...-auguró Paola, consiguiendo una mirada de fuego de su amiga

-¡No seas amargueta! Si a ti no te va bien en el tema ¡no me fastidies a mi! –exclamó Lily burlona, más como uno de sus cotidianos chistes con la Wakabayashi

-Tienes razón –reconoció Paola entristecida- Soy una mier...en este tema, porque no confío en nadie

-¿Qué? –preguntó la mexicana extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor de Paola

-Lo lamento Lily, espero que mi primo y tú hagan una gran pareja –y dicho esto, con ropa y todo, la germano-japonesa se encamó y se puso de costado para no tener que ver a Lily

-¿Paola? –dijo Lily preocupada, acercándose a su amiga y zarandeándola un poco- Lo siento, no me fijé que no venías bien ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada

-¡No me digas que el lavacoches te insultó! Porque si es así... –amenazó Lily, levantando un puño

-No, yo no tengo ya nada que ver con Ken –contestó su amiga

-¿Entonces fue Karl? –inquirió Lily curiosa- ¿Matsuyama? ¿¡Kazuki?

-Lily...buenas noches –concluyó Paola, no dejándole otro remedio a la mexicana que dormirse, porque sabía que a su compañera no le gustaba que la interroguen

Pese a la preocupación que Paola le había causado, Lily sonrió ampliamente, murmuró un "buenas noches Genzo" (cursi ¬¬) y después de un gran suspiro, se durmió.

--------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Lily fue la primera en aparecerse en el comedor, estaba de lo más campante esperando a los demás, cuando una voz le susurró tras ella.

-Veo que tuviste la misma idea que yo –le dijo Genzo sonriendo- Venir temprano para guardar un asiento...para Taro

-¿Qué? –refunfuñó Lily

-Jaja, era broma –aclaró el muchacho divertido, dándole un fugaz beso y sentándose junto a ella- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Así –se burló Lily, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo roncar XD

-¡Lily! Ya empiezas a parecerte a la mordaz Paola –se quejó Genzo divertido

-Imitada, nunca igualada –aclaró la mexicana sonriendo- Por cierto, y aunque sé que va a matarme por contarte esto, "la mordaz" está triste por algo

-¿Wakashimazu? –preguntó el japonés rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño

-No sé, no quiso decirme...

Iban a continuar con su charla cuando entraron Tsubasa y Taro, éste último los vio con cara de marcianos.

-Buen día –saludó Tsubasa contento

-Hola Tsubasa –contestaron ambos, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Taro

-Hola Tarito –saludó Lily, sonriente

-Hola Li-chan, Genzo... –contestó él, sentándose frente a ellos

-Me alegra que hayan hecho las paces –comentó Tsubasa, poniéndole sal a sus huevos revueltos (jajaja, yo y mi mente chueca, jaja XD)

-Limamos asperezas –contó Lily tranquilamente

-Menos mal, así espero que Genzo deje sus escenitas de celos –comentó Taro más para sí mismo

-Mira Taro... –iba a replicar el portero, pero recibió un pisotón de la muchacha que lo hizo callar

-¿Me pasas la sal, Tarito? –pidió Lily esforzando una super sonrisa Colgate

Como siempre Tsubasa se puso a hablar y hablar y hablar de fútbol, tema felizmente compartido por sus amigos. En eso vieron entrar a Jito y Sano con aires de superioridad, quienes al pasar junto a la mesa de la recién conformada pareja, les dedicaron un guiño tan evidente que los aludidos pedían se los tragara la tierra, y más cuando Taro los miró con desconfianza.

-Recuérdame ponerle a ambos un enema –susurró Lily apenada

De pronto escucharon barullo en la puerta del comedor. Los jugadores que allí estaban salieron curiosos, curiosidad que terminó por vencer a Genzo y los demás. Una vez afuera Lily se quedó de piedra cuando descubrió que se había armado una pelea "cuerpo a cuerpo" y que uno de los combatientes era nada más y nada menos que...Paola OOU. Ella y Hana se estaban agarrando de los cabellos, literalmente, y gritaban una serie de cosas que nadie entendía, por lo que Lily supuso que eran en alemán XD. Karl y Levin trataban de separarlas, hasta que lo lograron, aunque ambas querían zafarse.

-¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! –intervino Genzo enfurecido, mientras los demás veían divertidos

-Paola, cálmate –le pidió Karl, abrazándola con fuerza

-¡Suéltame, ésta golfa va a saber con quién se metió! –amenazó Paola

Hana iba a responder, pero al ver a Genzo puso cara de sufrida, se calmó y se fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-Hermanito –dijo llorosa, con rasguños en la cara y muy despeinada- Mira lo que me hizo ése...monstruo

-¡Tú me provocaste! –se defendió Paola

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿ambas se creen un dueto de mujeres callejeras? –las regañó Genzo avergonzado y tan enojado que su gesto intimidante hizo callar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros

-¿Paola? ¿Hana? –murmuró Ken incrédulo al acercarse a la multitud

-¡Ken! –exclamó Hana llorosa, colgándose de su cuello- Mira lo que me hizo Paola...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Paola? –le preguntó Genzo

-No puedo creerlo –dijo el karate keeper desilusionado- Lastimaste a Hana

Paola vio alternativamente a Genzo, a Ken, al grupo de curiosos; quería decir algo, pero su voz se ahogó y se fue corriendo, seguida por Karl.

-Paola...-dijo Lily preocupada, con un hilo de voz

-Por favor entren muchachos, ya no hay nada que ver –les pidió Genzo, logrando que sus compañeros obedezcan

-Fueron injustos con ella –les reclamó Levin decepcionado- ¿Por qué no les cuentas Hana? Diles quién empezó todo...

-Fue Paola... –se defendió Hana indignada

-No lo creo –afirmó Lily muy segura- La conozco, ella no sería capaz de reaccionar así a menos que realmente le lleguen al tuétano

-Tú no la conoces –alegó Genzo

-La conozco y mejor de lo que ustedes creen –se defendió la mexicana enojada- Sé de los problemas que tiene con ustedes y sé que sólo cuenta con Touya, además sé que tiene un gran corazón y que es una buena persona, incapaz de lastimar a nadie aunque lo haya amenazado...

-La doctora Del Valle tiene razón –la apoyó Levin- Ella no es una mala persona, y lo sé porque yo estaba presente cuando la pelea se inició, ella sólo se defendió, ahora la cuestión sería que averigüen con Hana qué fue lo que pasó...

Sin decir más Levin entró al comedor.

-Genzo, no puedes creer que Paola haya hecho esto sin motivo –alegó Lily casi suplicante

-¡Paola me lastimó! –argumentó Hana llorando- ¡Mira mi rostro!

-Cálmate Hana –le pidió Ken- Ven, necesitas tomar un té

-No me extrañaría que todo esto haya sido culpa tuya –escupió Lily con odio hacia el karate keeper

-¿Y culpa mía por qué? –preguntó el aludido intrigado

-¡Bien que sabes! Involucraste a Paola en uno de tus "planes" para fastidiar a Genzo y ahora que llega Hana y tienes más chance de fregarlo decides cambiar de rumbos ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas Lily? –le preguntó Genzo incrédulo

-¡Que te lo cuente él! Al fin que fue su plan, plan que no me agradó desde el principio...

-A mi no me importa –dijo Hana resuelta- Ken me contó lo que él y Paola hicieron ¡pero él me dijo que conmigo no sería igual!

-Cómo te atreviste... –dijo Genzo amenazante, siendo detenido por Lily para evitar otra agresión

-Como sea, la bromita acabó –contó Ken con amargura

-¡Sabías que ella era mi prima!

-Sip, si no la broma no tenía sentido –contestó el karate keeper con cinismo

-¡Eres...eres de lo peor! –exclamó Genzo furioso, aun siendo detenido por su amiga con derechos

-Ja, lo mismo le dije a Paola, pero no me hizo caso –alegó Lily mirándolo con odio

Genzo miró con decepción a Hana y Ken y se fue a buscar a su prima.

-No te la mereces –añadió Lily decepcionada- Hubo un momento de estupidez mía en la que creí que podía ser feliz contigo...¡qué idiota fui!

Ken miraba a Genzo y Lily marcharse con un mar de confusiones en su interior.

-No les hagas caso, es puro teatro –le dijo Hana- Ella terminará nuevamente con Karl ¡y asunto arreglado! No sé para qué tanto drama

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Ken curioso

-Con Karl –contó Hana tranquilamente- ¿Schneider? ¿su ex novio? O es que no te lo dijo

-No...

-Vaya, por qué no me sorprende. El caso es que Karl es su ex novio, y él vino aquí por ella, así que mínimo reiniciarán su relación

-¿Por qué?

-Psss...porque ella también lo quiere... –concluyó la Wakabayashi-2, jalando a Ken hacia el comedor


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Cerca de la cancha de entrenamiento Karl dio alcance a Paola.

-Paola, espera...

-Déjame...

-Escucha –le dijo, deteniéndola por un brazo- Sabemos cuál fue el motivo de la pelea, ya no importa...

-¡Sí que importa! Ésa maldita me inculpó –se quejó Paola a punto de llorar

-No llores –le pidió Karl conmovido- Por favor, no llores

-Karl...detesto a Hana, detesto a Genzo...detesto a Wakashimazu –murmuró Paola sollozando

El alemán la miró con tristeza y sólo atinó a abrazarla y después darle un beso en los labios. Paola lo miró extrañada y luego fue ella quien lo besó.

-Paola... –murmuró Genzo, interrumpiéndolos, mientras Lily la veía con cara de "hello con tu hello"- Tengo que hablar contigo

-Pues yo no quiero –afirmó su prima decidida

-Paola, escúchalo –le pidió Lily

-Claro, ahora como novia oficial tienes que andar apoyando sus idioteces –reclamó la Wakabayashi

-¡No me ofendas! –se indignó Lily- Además Genzo reconoció que se equivocó y por eso quiere hablarte

-Qué fue lo que pasó –inquirió Genzo sintiéndose culpable

-No pienso decírtelo...

-Paola, dícelo –la animó Karl

-No, no se lo merece

-¡Entonces dímelo a mi! –le pidió Lily

-No, porque luego tú se lo dirás a él –concluyó Paola desconfiada

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así? ¡Sabes bien que no te haría tal cosa!

Paola miró a su amiga, dudó, luego ablandó el gesto.

-Bueno, pero vamos al consultorio SOLAS –puntualizó, marchándose

-Te veo después –le dijo Karl, marchándose por el lado opuesto

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella –le dijo Lily a Genzo, sonriéndole y siguiendo a su amiga

Una vez en el consultorio Paola se sentó tras su escritorio y Lily frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? Qué fue lo que pasó –inquirió Lily

-¿Tú crees que tuve la culpa?

-¿Bromeas? La única vez que casi, y mira que digo CASI, te veo golpear a alguien fue a ése cretino que le provocó el aborto a su esposa

-Ni siquiera intenté golpear a Nanito por tener novia –añadió Paola tranquilamente- Aun recuerdo eso de nuestra noche de borrachera

-Entonces dime ¿por qué atacaste a Hana?

-Estaba por entrar al comedor cuando me encontré con Hana, en eso aparecieron Karl y Stefan –empezó a contar Paola con melancolía- Yo no dije nada, pero ella empezó a decirme que Wakashimazu le había contado del plan en contra de Genzo y que de seguro yo lo había ideado porque tengo "mente criminal"; y que por eso yo le daba asco a él, y que por eso mi familia estaba avergonzada de mi, que sólo Touya me aceptaba porque éramos la misma escoria –detuvo el relato para tomar aire- Le dijo a Karl que había hecho bien en dejarme por Katrina porque era muy poca cosa, que nunca nadie querría estar conmigo por ser como era...

-¿Hana te dijo todo eso? –preguntó Lily incrédula- Pero, ¿la golpeaste por eso?

-Claro que no, esa imbécil no había llegado al punto culminante hasta...hasta que me dijo que yo era una pobre huérfana cuyo padre loco le había dado el apellido sólo por vengarse de su atribulada familia, sabiendo que no teníamos lazo alguno ¡¡entonces no me contuve y le salté encima porque se atrevió a insultar a mi abuelo!

Lily no supo qué decir, no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de la misma amable persona que ella había conocido recientemente.

-Ya ni modo –suspiró Paola pensativa- La cretina está picada porque está celosa, porque ayer Ken la dejó plantada por seguirme

-Entonces en realidad ése idiota sí está involucrado

-No más, no te preocupes –contestó su amiga segura- He decidido curar heridas y volver a intentar una relación con Karl

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, lo estoy

-Entonces no me queda más que...felicitarte, supongo

-Yo soy la que debo felicitarte –alegó Paola más animada- ¿No que no con Genzo?

-Pues ya ves...se dio y no se evitó

-Espero que no te lastime

-No lo creo, confío en él plenamente

-¿Y Taro?

-Qué pasa con él

-¿Cómo se lo dirás? No creo que lo tome muy bien

-¿Y por qué no? Si es mi amigo solamente –fingió Lily, cayéndole el veinte que no sería nada fácil la confesión

-Si tú lo dices...

-¡Paola! Cómo estás amiga –las interrumpió Marie, entrando muy preocupada

-Psss, para variar, ésta –bufó Lily en español, de malas pulgas

-Mientras yo hablo con Marie, te aconsejaría que vayas con Taro –aconsejó Paola, saliendo con la alemana, que le dedicó una mirada de pistola a Lily y se fue con la Wakabayashi

-Aparentemente la antipatía es mutua –murmuró Lily divertida- Espero que Genzo le haya puesto los puntos en las íes...

Lily se dirigió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento, donde ya se encontraban todos los jugadores. Y pese a que en el partido de práctica el balón se encontraba hacia el arco norte, Lily suspiraba mirando hacia el arco sur...donde defendía Genzo XD; aun incrédula por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Das pena –escuchó comentar a Paola con burla

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace 10 minutos, los más babeados de tu historia...

-Deja de burlarte –se indignó la mexicana- ¿Y? Qué hablaron con la nazi...

-MARIE se enteró de lo que había pasado con Hana, Karl se lo contó –puntualizó su amiga

-¿Sabe algo...? –dudó Lily curiosa

-¿De Genzo y tú? –preguntó Paola mirándola de reojo- No lo creo, aun está muy ilusionada con él

-¡Pues que se le acaben sus absurdas ilusiones! –exclamó Lily molesta- Genzo está conmigo y con nadie más...

-¿Te lo pidió de la forma legal?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si te pidió formalmente que seas su novia...

-Paola, hoy en día no son necesarias esas precisas palabras –alegó Lily con autosuficiencia

-Ahá, como sea, pero deberías hacerme caso, con el sonso de mi primo nunca se sabe –respondió Paola, acercándose luego a auxiliar a Sano que había salido mal parado de una entrada algo violenta de Taki para arrebatarle el balón

-No es sonso... –defendió Lily en voz baja, pensativa

-¡Eh, doctora Del Valle! –escuchó llamar Lily desde la portería sur, reaccionó y se fue rápidamente hacia esa dirección- Creo que me lastimé la mano

-A ver... –respondió Lily concentrada, revisando la mano afectada, esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Almorzamos juntos? –murmuró Genzo, fingiendo dolor

-Aunque no queramos siempre lo hacemos –aclaró la doctora, mirándolo

-No me dejaste acabar –se quejó el portero- FUERA de aquí, o sea, en un lugar algo más privado

-¿Más privado? Genzo, me sorprendes –bromeó Lily- ¿Ni siquiera soy tu novia oficial y quieres algo más privado conmigo?

-Creí que era obvio –contestó el muchacho seriamente

-Paola dice que sin la pregunta oficial, no vale...

-Señorita, o perdón...doctora Del Valle ¿quiere usted ser mi novia? –preguntó Genzo sonriendo

-Hummm, déjeme pensarlo hasta el almuerzo –contestó Lily, guiñándole un ojo y retirándose de la cancha

-Es usted muy cruel conmigo –murmuró el japonés divertido

-Lily –llamó Taro seriamente, cuando su amiga se acercaba a la línea lateral- ¿Puedo hablar contigo después? Digamos...¿en el almuerzo?

-Eh...en el almuerzo no puedo Tarito –respondió Lily- ¿Te parece en la cena o mejor después del entrenamiento de la tarde?

-Sí, está bien...

Mientras ambos hablaban, Rika los miraba detenidamente.

-Deja de poner esa cara de tristeza cada vez que Taro y Lily hablan –le dijo Youko

-No puedo Youko –contestó Rika- Siento que entre ellos aun hay algo

-Claro que sí, una gran y sincera amistad...

-De Lily quizá, pero Taro...se pone tan celoso cuando ella está con Genzo

-Tal vez sólo está confundido, ¿o acaso no me dijiste que el día que fueron al cine la pasaron muy bien juntos?

-Sí, pero sólo como amigos

-Algo es algo, además tu prima te lo confirmó, a ella le gusta Wakabayashi –argumentó Youko segura de sus palabras

-Sí, pero...

-Pero nada, date una oportunidad y no te amargues antes de tiempo

Rika sonrió y siguió apuntando en sus hojas. Lily y Paola continuaban viendo el entrenamiento, la primera con la misma cara de ensueño que la abordaba desde la noche anterior, la segunda tan pensativa como desde que Karl había llegado.

-¡Doctoras! –llamó su atención Sawada, preocupado

Ambas muchachas reaccionaron y notaron que el que necesitaba ser atendido era Ken, y se miraron con cara de "no iré yo".

-Enfréntalo –la animó Lily, aunque más parecía que no movería ni medio dedo por el karate keeper que por solidaridad hacia su amiga XD

-¡En qué estabas pensando! –escuchó Paola reclamar al portero- ¡Se supone que eres parte de mi defensa!

-Lo siento, no te vi venir –se excusó Hikaru, con un tono tan falso, que era evidente la mentira

-Vaya codazo que le diste –comentó Soda, divertido

-Se lo merece, créeme –escuchó la interna murmurar a Hikaru, cuando pasó por su lado- ¿Estás bien, Paola?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, gracias Hikaru –contestó ella sonriendo levemente

Paola, sin decir nada, se acercó a Ken que sangraba por la nariz, saliendo ambos por detrás de la portería mientras Yuzo tomaba su lugar. La joven abrió su maletita de mano y sacó una pinza, un algodón y vaselina. Mientras preparaba su tapón, Ken no dejaba de mirarla.

-No me comentaste que el Kaiser era conocido tuyo –dijo algo irónico

-No tendría por qué –alegó Paola despreocupadamente

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? –le preguntó, sentándose sobre el césped

-Nop –contestó ella, poniéndose de rodillas a un lado del portero, terminando de confeccionar su tapón

-¿Es cierto que Schneider vino por ti?

-Mira, no creo que eso te incumba –aclaró Paola aburrida- Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás

-Lamento lo que pasó hoy con Hana –siguió Ken, obedeciéndola y sintiendo picor en la nariz al sentir el algodón

-¿Cuál Hana? ¡Ah! La idiotita de mi prima...no importa –respondió la Wakabayashi, concentrándose en ingresar bien el tapón

-Me gusta tenerte así de cerca –murmuró el japonés, más para sí

-Listo –concluyó la muchacha diplomáticamente, evitando como pudo el sonrojarse- Si mancha mucho tendremos que cambiarte el tapón

-Paola, en verdad lo siento –se disculpó Ken cuando ella guardaba todo en la maletita- Luego me di cuenta que no lastimarías a Hana intencionalmente

-¿Por qué, eh? ¿crees acaso que me conoces tan bien? –lo increpó ella- ¿Sabes? Disfruté tanto golpeando a mi prima...es como una terapia, debería hacerlo más seguido

-De verdad esto no significó nada para ti ¿eh? –preguntó el portero, decepcionado

-¿Atacar a Hana? –preguntó Paola fingiendo demencia, poniéndose de pie

-No, la relación que entablamos tú y yo

-Nop, porque suelo jugar con fuego...y no quemarme –concluyó Paola sonriendo triunfal

-Yo era igual, pero esta vez lastimosamente me quemé –confesó Ken mirándola con tristeza y retomando su lugar

Paola se quedó en el mismo sitio, en shock, por unos segundos. Luego reaccionó, sonrió con amargura y se fue nuevamente con Lily.

-Yo que tú no le ponía vaselina al tapón –comentó Lily maliciosamente cuando su amiga llegó junto a ella

-Lily, prométeme que hoy en la noche me inyectarás potasio en la vena –murmuró Paola desganada

-Na...estaré ocupada ¿qué tal mañana?

-No creo tener mañana –contestó Paola- Si el doctor Nakata se entera de la pelea, seguro me expulsa

-Entonces hacemos huelga, porque no fue culpa tuya

-A ver, mírame ¿ves algún rasguño?

-Nop

-¡Ajá! Pues cuando mires a Hana me cuentas cómo la dejé y deduces por qué me hallarán culpable

-Bah...pero dime, ¿qué te dijo Matsuyama? –preguntó Lily con picardía

-Que si estaba bien –respondió Paola tranquilamente- Y ni pongas esa cara, porque no sabes lo que me pasó ayer ¡qué vergüenza!

En un pequeño resumen Paola le contó a Lily el acontecimiento entre ella, Matsuyama y Yoshiko.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio te pusiste roja?

-No te rías –amenazó Paola de pocas pulgas- ¡Y Kazuki que le seguía metiendo leña al fuego!

-Por eso me cae bien –admitió Lily divertida- ¿Y Hikaru se fue así, sin más?

-Sí, ¿qué esperabas? Es "su verdadero amor" –arremedó Paola fastidiada

-Por cierto, hoy no voy a estar en el almuerzo –confesó la mexicana ruborizada

-¿Por?

-Voy a almorzar fuera del complejo...

-¿Puedo preguntar con quién? O ya de plano pienso mal –dijo Paola sonriendo divertida

-Con mi amor platónico

-¡Ah! No sabía que Johnny Deep había llegado a la ciudad –dedujo su amiga seriamente

-¡Paola!

-Qué, si ése es un bombonazo. Diferente a tener cara de bombón aplastado...como Genzo, jajaja

-Pues te guste o no, voy a ir con él –advirtió Lily molesta

-No se me enoje, no se me enoje –pidió Paola haciendo un puchero- Sabes que me gusta bromear

-Oh, oh, mejor te dejo, te veo después –le dijo su amiga, guiñándole un ojo y marchándose- Hola Karl

-Cómo estás Lily –saludó el alemán cortésmente- Buenos días Paola

-Casi tardes –corrigió ella, viendo su reloj

-Hermann y Dieter te mandan saludos

-Gracias ¿cómo están?

-Aparentemente bien, ayer se dieron una farra de los mil demonios y hoy no aguantan su cabeza sobre el cuello, jaja

Lily se retiró lentamente a su consultorio. Una vez allí notó que Hana la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Lily –saludó Hana

-Hola Hana –contestó ella, tratando de mantener su tono neutral- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Podrías curarme las heridas de la cara? –le pidió con un gesto de dolor

-Claro, pasa –le pidió la mexicana

Una vez adentro sacó un equipo de curación estéril, algo de solución fisiológica, unas cuantas torundas de gasa y se dispuso a curar las heridas de Hana, en el más absoluto silencio.

-Seguro Paola te contó lo que pasó –aseguró Hana irritada- Pero no le creas del todo

-Ése es un asunto entre ustedes dos –la cortó Lily- Yo soy su amiga, y ahora contigo cumplo el papel de médico, así que no puedo opinar

Minutos después Lily concluyó con su labor y se dispuso a colocar todo en su lugar después de lavar el material.

-Gracias por todo –le dijo Hana, saliendo

Cuando la Wakabayashi-2 estuvo fuera Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír al recordar el trocito de cuero cabelludo sin pelos que había descubierto mientras la atendía.

-¡Ay Paola! –pensó divertida y salió del consultorio

Iba en dirección a la puerta principal tarareando entretenida una canción, cuando descubrió a Genzo y Marie discutiendo. La muchacha se encontraba sollozando, mientras él trataba de consolarla. Se quedó ahí, mirándolos, hasta que Marie volteó y se fue; sólo entonces se acercó lentamente a Genzo, que seguía en su lugar.

-Hola... –murmuró Lily con precaución

-Lily... –dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa- Ya te estaba esperando

-¿Está todo bien con Marie? –preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo

-Sí, hablé con ella y le conté sobre tú y yo

-¿De veras? –inquirió ella, no pudiendo disimular su alegría

-Ahá, no lo tomó muy bien, pero tenía que ser sincero

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Lily, evitando el tema

-Claro, vamos –le dijo él saliendo como si fueran buenos amigos que "casualmente" coincidieron al salida del campamento

Se fueron caminando así hasta unas dos cuadras más allá, después de las cuales automáticamente se tomaron de la mano y continuaron con su caminata.

En el campamento ya todos se encontraban en el comedor almorzando. Paola estaba con Kazuki, esperando ansiosa que Gamo o el doctor Nakata la llamen y la expulsen definitivamente.

-Ya cálmate –le pidió Kazuki preocupado

-En cualquier momento me llaman ¡y _au revoir_ Paola Shinobara! –se lamentó su mejor amiga

-No lo creo –comentó Karl sonriente, sentándose junto a ella- Hablé con Marie, y Hana le dijo que no va a denunciarte por nada

-¿Debo agradecérselo? –ironizó Paola- Además ella no me preocupa, de alguna manera pudieron enterarse

-Míralo de esta forma –la consoló Sorimachi- Si lo hubieran sabido hace rato que te hubieran llamado

-Él tiene razón –corroboró el alemán

-Voy a envejecer con esta preocupación

-No hay nada que la cirugía plástica no solucione hoy en día –analizó Kazuki, robándole a su amiga una sonrisa, que repentinamente desapareció cuando vio aparecer a Hana que la fulminaba con la mirada

-Tienes suerte –murmuró Hana amenazante- Ken me pidió que no te denunciara

-Pues tú y él pueden meterse su favorcito por donde mejor les quepa –contestó Paola maliciosamente

Karl le dijo a Hana algo en alemán que la puso de mal humor y con un _¡¡Du Arschloch!_ (fuck you, eso quiere decir XD), se fue a sentar junto con Ken y Kojiro, unas mesas más allá.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Kazuki intrigado

-Algo que no puedo repetir por educación –contestó Karl divertido, mientras Paola se carcajeaba de lo lindo (imagínense la cosa más apropiada, grosera y divertida que el Kaiser pudo haberle dicho a Marie)

Después de un divertido almuerzo entre los tres, y posterior al cual Kazuki repetía una y otra vez "_Mein schöner Mond, Mein schöner Mond, Mein schöner Mond..."_ (mi luna preciosa), frase enseñada recientemente por Karl, se decidieron a salir.

-¡Ya Kazuki! –exclamó Paola exasperada

-_Mein schöner Mond... –_alcanzó a decir Sorimachi antes de ser perseguido por su amiga

-¡Oye Schneider! –lo llamó Ken, saliendo tras él, cuando Paola y Kazuki seguían dando vueltas alrededor del comedor- Necesito hablar contigo

-Ahá, ¿y de qué? –preguntó Karl con fastidio

-Supongo que te lo imaginas

-Si capto tu indirecta, y mira que tengo buena imaginación...no tengo nada que hablar contigo –concluyó el alemán, marchándose

-Hoy, después del entrenamiento –lo citó Wakashimazu, marchándose por el lado contrario

Mientras tanto, Lily y Genzo habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante localizado a pocas cuadras del campamento. Una vez allí, ambos jóvenes escogieron un lugar apartado y privado.

-Ya estoy harto de tener que comer frente a las miradas de todos y fingir que no me interesas en lo más mínimo.- musitó Genzo.

-Y yo estaba harta de tratar de controlar mis nervios.- musitó Lily.

-¿Por Misaki?

-¡Por ti! ¡Deja ya de decir eso!

-Me encanta hacerte rabiar.- confesó Genzo, sonriendo.- Te ves más linda así.

-Mentiroso.- Lily le sacó la lengua.- Lo que pasa es que te quieres vengar por todas las que te hice. Es más, creo que te las cobraste con Marie...

-¡Jajaja! ¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

Genzo se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Si serás tonta.- murmuró él.- No hay mujer que pueda compararse contigo... Tú eres la única que me interesa.

Lily sonrió. La mesera llegó a tomarles la orden, mirándolos con disimulo. Parecía que en cualquier momento le pediría a Genzo un autógrafo.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Genzo, una vez que la camarera se marchó.- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Taro?

-No. ¿Le has dicho algo tú?.- inquirió Lily.

-No me dejaste decírselo en la mañana.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo levemente.- No sé por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa...

-Te voy a confesar que no va a ser nada fácil el decírselo.- reconoció Lily.- Y no quería que Taro se enterara en frente de todos...

-¿Te preocupa que él se entere de lo que sentimos?.- Genzo se puso serio.

-Sí, pero no por lo que crees.- contestó Lily.- Tú sabes que él fue mi primer novio y ahora que me lo he vuelto a encontrar se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, por lo que no será nada fácil... Más con las actitudes que ha estado tomando estos días...

-Está celoso.- dijo Genzo.- Aun siente algo por ti.

-Yo creo que más bien está confundido.- negó Lily.- Se está dejando llevar por el recuerdo.

La mesera les llevó la comida. Genzo estaba algo serio y Lily comprendió que era por Taro.

-¿Sigues sin creer que te amo a ti?.- preguntó Lily, con suavidad.

-No es eso.- Genzo esbozó su característica media sonrisa.- Es solo que Misaki siempre ha sido uno de mis más cercanos amigos y de verdad que me da algo de tristeza todo esto... Sobre todo la actitud tan infantil que tomé con él el otro día...

-¿Cuándo los castigaron a los dos?.- preguntó Lily.

-Sí. Creo que ambos estábamos indirectamente peleando por ti...

Lily no dijo nada. Paola le había insinuado lo mismo, pero la mexicana había optado por no hacerle caso.

-En fin... Reconozco que fui un idiota.- continuó Genzo.- Pero de verdad creía que querías a Taro y eso me hizo actuar así...

-Si estuviera Paola presente, te diría que tú siempre actúas como idiota.- Lily soltó una risilla.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con ella.- bufó Genzo.- Aunque creo que eres igual de mula que ella. Dios las hace y ellos se juntan...

-Mira tú.- gruñó Lily.

-Por cierto... ¿Ya me va a decir, doctora Del Valle, si aceptará ser mi novia?.- Genzo habló con un tonito seductor.- Y déjeme decirle que no acepto un no como respuesta.

Lily sonrió, coqueta. Se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Genzo.

-Tú ya sabes que sí.- murmuró ella, cuando se separaron.- Quiero ser tu novia...

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ambos jóvenes se sentían como si ya llevaran de ser novios varios años y no unas cuantas horas... Al salir del restaurante, Genzo volvió a tomar a Lily de la mano. De pronto, Genzo recordó algo.

-¿Dijiste en algún momento que yo soy tu amor platónico o fue idea mía?.- le preguntó a Lily.

-Fue idea tuya.- Lily casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Claro que lo dijiste.- Genzo sonrió.- ¿Por qué era tu amor platónico?

-Porque me gustaste desde que te vi en la televisión.-confesó Lily, poniéndose colorada.- Siempre leía las revistas que hablaban de ti e incluso conservo los recortes de periódico...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura.- Quién lo diría...

-No te vanaglories ni te creas tanto.- gruñó Lily.

Genzo le dio otro beso. Lily le correspondió aunque después se separó bruscamente cuando sintió que una lluvia de flashes caía sobre ellos. Genzo y Lily miraron, sorprendidos, a los dos reporteros que aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡Wakabayashi!.- gritó uno de ellos.- ¡Preséntanos a tu novia!

-Con su permiso, no tengo nada que decir.- Genzo tomó a Lily de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-¿En dónde la conociste?.- preguntó el otro reportero, al tiempo que seguía tomando fotos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

-¿Planeas casarte con ella?

-¿Lo saben ya tus fans?

-¡Señorita! ¿En dónde trabaja?.- al ver que Genzo no contestaba, el otro reportero atacó a Lily.

-¿Qué se siente ser la pareja de un jugador famoso?

-¿En dónde se conocieron, señorita?

Genzo, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de escenas, evadió con facilidad sorprendente a los reporteros. Lily se sentía ofuscada.

-¿Cómo te acostumbraste a esto?.- farfulló ella, cuando ambos llegaban al campamento.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.- admitió Genzo.- Aunque debo reconocer que nunca me habían pescado con ninguna chica...

-¿Ni siquiera con Marie?.- inquirió Lily, suspicaz.

-Ni siquiera con ella.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.- Además, debo confesarte que es la primera vez que le pido a una mujer que sea mi novia, con la pregunta "oficial".

-¡Qué afortunada soy!.- se burló Lily.

Genzo y Lily se volvieron a besar. En ese momento, Rika iba pasando por ahí y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena.

-Ay, válgame.- musitó ella.- No pensé que vería algo así... Nomás que Taro se entere...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Mientras tanto, Karl llegaba a la cita acordada con Ken. El portero no tenía muy buena cara, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría (o mínimo vomitaría. Se debió haber visto en un espejo).

-¿De qué me quieres hablar?.- preguntó Karl, aunque bien que lo sabía.

-De Paola.- respondió Ken.- ¿Qué traes con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué traigo con ella?.- exclamó Karl.- Me gusta. La quiero. Es mi novia. ¿Con eso tienes?

-No.- negó Ken.- Quiero saber por qué motivo en algún momento ella te odió tanto.

-Cometí errores en nuestra relación.- admitió Karl.- Me enfoqué más en el fútbol que en ella... Y la dejé escapar. Y lo peor del caso, terminé por hacerle más daño del que deseaba...

-Si serás.- gruñó Ken.- Tenías planeado entonces lastimar a Paola...

-No digas idioteces.- gruñó Karl.- Eso no fue así. ¿Tú crees que yo habría querido que Paola sufriera por mí?

-¿Y entonces por qué no la trataste como debías?

-Ya te lo dije: fui un idiota. Pero estoy dispuesto a corregir mis errores.

Ken y Karl se miraron amenazadoramente por algunos momentos.

-Ella te odiaba mucho.- comentó Ken, después de un rato.- Tanto, que sé que usó nuestro convenio para darte a entender que ya te había olvidado...

-¿Ese estúpido convenio en donde tú y ella fingían ser novios?.- Karl rió con sorna.- Tú eres realmente patético.

-Reconozco que al principio lo hice solo por fastidiar a Wakabayashi.- admitió Ken.- Pero después, fui conociendo a Paola y...

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella?.- Karl rió aun más fuerte.- De verdad, eres patético y me das lástima... Paola nunca se fijará en alguien como tú.

Ken no lo pudo evitar. Estrelló su puño en la cara del alemán. Éste cayó al suelo, aunque inmediatamente se levantó para regresar el golpe. Pronto, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una aguerrida pelea... Sorimachi y Paola iban pasando casualmente por ahí en ese momento (sí, como no). Kazuki inmediatamente se lanzó a detener a ambos muchachos.

-¡Ya basta!.- gritó Sorimachi.- ¡Es suficiente!

-Sepárense ustedes dos.- ordenó Paola.- No me hagan ponerles un enema de chile piquín.

Kazuki consiguó detener a Ken. En ese momento, apareció Hyuga, quien detuvo a Karl. Éste y el portero se miraban con verdadero odio.

-Eres un idiota.- farfulló Ken.- Me las pagarás.

-¡Ja! No me digas.- se burló Karl.

El alemán sangraba profusamente de la nariz. Paola se acercó a ayudarlo.

-Deja que te revise.- pidió ella.

-¿A mí no me va a revisar, doctora Shinobara?.- inquirió Ken, enojado.

-No.- Paola lo miró fríamente.- Usted no se ve tan golpeado. Además, ya en la mañana le puse un tapón nasal, ya no necesita otro.

Ken caló a Paola con la mirada. Ésta ni se inmutó.

-Vamos al consultorio, Karl.- dijo Paola.- Te curaré.

Hyuga soltó a Karl. Éste miró con odio a Ken pero ya no se le dejó ir. Paola lo tomó del brazo y ambos marcharon rumbo a los consultorios, seguidos por la mirada de tristeza de Ken...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily llegó a su cuarto esa noche, estaba de lo más feliz. La vida no podía ser más perfecta: el Internado estaba por acabar y ahora era la novia oficial de Genzo Wakabayashi. Se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando. La chica parecía estar en un sueño... De pronto, tocaron a la puerta. Lily fue a abrir y se topó con su prima.

-Hola.- saludó ella.- Vine a visitarte.

-Adelante.- sonrió Lily.- Bienvenida.

-Iré al grano.- dijo Rika, cuando se sentó en la cama.- En la tarde te vi besándote con Genzo Wakabayashi.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily casi se va de espaldas.- ¿A... a mí?

-Pues si no eras tú, era alguien que se te parecía mucho.- replicó Rika.- ¿Qué onda? ¿No que lo odiabas?

-Ah, es que... .- Lily se puso nerviosa.- Bueno es que él... Es que nosotros... Es que verás...

-No me digas.- Rika sonrió.- ¿Al fin reconociste que te gusta y él reconoció sentir lo mismo?

-¡Sí!.- Lily gritó de la felicidad.- ¿No te parece increíble?

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Apenas ayer. Él me reclamó alguna idiotez que hice que involucraba a Taro, algo así como que lo besé estando ebria y después dije el nombre de Tarito en vez de decir el de él y pues me lo reclamó y yo me quedé pensando en lo que dijo y llegué a la conclusión de que no sé por qué rayos habré dicho el nombre de Taro, pero en realidad lo quiero a él.- Lily habló sin tomarse una pausa para agarrar aire.

-¡Qué barbaridad!.- exclamó Rika.- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Le grité que estaba enamorada de él.- Lily se puso colorada.- Y después él me besó. ¡Fue increíble!

-¿Y te pidió que fueras su novia?.- inquirió Rika.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió Lily, feliz.- ¿Lo puedes creer?

-Entonces ya no estás interesada en Taro... .- murmuró Rika.

-Solo me interesa como amigo.- contestó Lily.

-Ya veo... ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

-Aun no. No va a ser nada fácil, ¿sabes?

-Como que él aun siente algo por ti... .- Rika agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.- Eso no es cierto. Genzo dice lo mismo pero no es verdad.

-Es cierto que aun te quiere.- afirmó Rika.- ¡Se pone tan celoso cuando tú hablas con Genzo!

Lily notó el tono de dolor que había en la voz de su prima. Y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- inquirió Lily, con suavidad.- ¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy.- negó Rika.- Ya no voy a poder seguir soportando esto... Lily, tengo que confesarte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estoy enamorada de Taro.- dijo Rika, al fin.

Lily se sintió muy sorprendida y sacada de onda. No se esperaba eso... Sin embargo, le alegró comprobar que la información no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿De verdad?.- Lily esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Sí.- admitió Rika.- No se lo había querido decir a nadie... Mucho menos a ti... Pensé que te molestarías...

-Creo que harían una linda pareja.- admitió Lily, sonriente.- Me da gusto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿No estás enojada?

-Para nada.- Lily negó.- Todo lo contrario. Tarito merece estar con alguien como tú.

Rika sonrió, aliviada. Su prima no había tomado la reacción que ella esperaba. Las dos chicas se quedaron charlando hasta tarde y solo se detuvieron cuando Genzo llegó por Lily para secuestrarla un rato. Rika se sentía feliz. Su prima estaba enamorada de otro y no le importó que ella estuviera enamorada de Taro... Por supuesto, a Lily se le olvidó que esa noche hablaría con Misaki. éste se quedó esperándola largo rato en el comedor, aunque ella nunca apareció. Probaría en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Ahí, sin dudarlo, Lily tendría que escucharlo. Taro no fue el único que se quedó esperando a la mexicana, ya que Paola también quería hablar con ella... Aunque Paola se había puesto del lado de Karl, ella se sintió un poco mal por Ken, sobre todo cuando el tapón nasal que ella le había aplicado por la mañana se empapó de sangre.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen.- le comentó Sawada.

-No tiene caso.- negó Ken.- La doctora Shinobara no me querrá atender y me parece que la doctora Del Valle renunciaría antes que atenderme...

-Y que lo digas...

-Bonitas asistentes tenemos, si no pueden ayudarnos cuando las necesitamos.- gruñó Kojiro.

-Para tú información.- le dijo Paola, enojada.- No somos "asistentes", sino Médicos Internos de Pregrado. Y además, si a tu compañero tanto le urge ser atendido, pues en primera debería aguantarse las ganas de pelear y en segunda ir con la enfermera.

De repente, Paola recordó que había una enfermera de base en el plantel, solo que ella siempre estaba ayudándole al doctor Nakata y por eso ni Lily ni Paola la tomaban mucho en cuenta.

-Vamos con la enfermera.- pidió Ken, para evitar que Hyuga le respondiera a Paola.

-Como gustes.- respondió Hyuga, entre dientes.

Karl se acercó y miró a Ken con desdén.

-¿Te está molestando?.- le preguntó a Paola.

-Por supuesto que no.- la chica le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al portero.- Es alguien sin importancia.

Paola y Karl se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, dejando grabadas esas palabras con hierro ardiente en el corazón de Ken. Paola y Karl salieron del comedor cuando se toparon con Levin. Éste los miró con cierta sorpresa.

-¿No han visto de casualidad a la doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó.- ¿A Lily?

-Ya sé que la doctora Del Valle se llama Lily.- replicó Paola, sarcástica.- Y no creo que la veamos muy seguido por aquí...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque anda muy acaramelada con su nuevo galán...

-¿Su nuevo galán?.- inquirieron Karl y Stefan, muy sorprendidos.

-Sí. Genzo, el estúpido de mi primo. ¿Quién más?.- Paola elevó sus ojos al cielo.

-¿Wakabayashi es pareja de la doctora Del Valle?.- inquirió Karl, sin podérsela creer.- ¿Y mi hermana?

-Pues la mandó a volar, qué más.- suspiró Paola.- Lástima, me cae bien Marie pero no me gustaría que tu hermana se echara a perder... Mejor le dejamos mi primito a Lily. Ella es la única que lo quiere, así de baboso y defectuoso como está, y será la única que lo podrá aguantar...

-No sabía que la doctora Lily ya tuviese novio.- Levin se veía algo desilusionado.- ¿Desde cuándo es eso?

-Creo que desde ayer en la noche.- Paola se quedó pensativa un segundo.- ¿No lo sabían? ¡Ups!

En ese momento salieron Ken y Hyuga del comedor, acompañados por Sawada. Paola prefirió voltear la cara, para no tener que ver al portero. Más noche, cuando ya Lily había regresado y tanto ella como Paola estaban acostadas en sus camas, Paola le contó a su compañera todo lo acontecido ese día. Lily casi brinca hasta el techo cuando Paola le contó que Karl y Ken se habían agarrado a golpes.

-¡No! ¿En serio?.- gritó ella.- ¡Júralo! ¡No te la creo!

-Contrólate.- dijo Paola.- Claro que es cierto.

-¿Y qué? ¿Karl le dio una buena paliza al lavacoches?

-En realidad, Ken tenía más ventaja,.- Paola hizo un mohín.- Recuerda que sabe karate...

-Naaa. Karatecas mis chones.- bufó Lily.- Si hasta Aoi le puede ganar a ese baboso...

Paola lanzó un suspiro, cosa que sorprendió a Lily ya que rara vez escuchaba a su amiga suspirar.

-¿Sigues triste?.- preguntó Lily, con suavidad.

-Te confieso que me sentí un poco mal hoy por Ken.- declaró Paola, cabizbaja.

-La verdad, no creo que ese tipejo valga la pena.- replicó Lily, enojada.- NO vale nada, mucho menos tu compasión.

Paola no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que el silencio contestara por ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y Paola se levantaron muy temprano para ir al comedor. Como era de esperarse, Genzo ya estaba esperando a Lily y Paola se fue con Sorimachi. En esa ocasión, Kazuki llevaba el periódico de ese día.

-¿Desde cuando lees el periódico?.- se burló Paola.

-De vez en cuando me gusta enterarme de lo que pasa fuera de esto.- gruñó Kazuki.

-Préstame algo para entretenerme, que si no me voy a vomitar.- Paola miraba a Genzo y a Lily coquetear descaradamente.

-¿Por qué?

-No preguntes.

Kazuki le pasó la sección de Espectáculos, lo que hizo que Paola soltara un bufido.

-¿Qué crees que soy incapaz de leer otra cosa o qué?.- gruñó ella.

-Estoy leyendo la sección de deportes.- dijo Kazuki, sin inmutarse.- Lee ésa primero y después te paso la otra.

Paola, refunfuñando, abrió el periódico al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de leche (¿le gusta la leche a Paola?). Inmediatamente, ella expulsó todo lo que había bebido en la cara de Kazuki, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Ay, válgame... .- musitó, al leer la página.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Kazuki se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta y tenía una mirada de "hello con tu hello".

-Este... Nada... .- Paola miró a Lily y a Genzo.- Tengo que decirle algo a alguien...

Paola se levantó de su asiento, con toda la intención de hablar con su amiga, pero en ese entonces entraron Ishizaki y Urabe, haciendo un gran escándalo y agitando una hoja de periódico.

-¡Aquí están los amantes!.- gritó Urabe, son sorna.- ¡La parejita feliz!

-¡Qué bien escondidito se lo tenían, picarones!.- Ishizaki le guiñó un ojo a Lily y a Genzo.

Ambos jugadores rodearon a la pareja, quienes los miraban sin entender de qué hablaban. Detrás de Ryo y Urabe, entraron varios más de los jugadores, entre ellos Hiroshi y Sano.

-¡Nosotros nos dimos cuenta primero!.- gritó Jitto.- ¡Incluso los vimos besándose en el corredor!

-¡Tenemos la exclusiva!.- continuó Sano.- ¡Con detalle y todo de los puentes de baba!

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?.- inquirió Genzo, ofuscado al verse rodeado de todos su compañeros, quienes no dejaban de gritar y darle palmaditas en el hombro. Lily estaba azorada.

-Supongo que hablan de esto.- Paola le extendió a Genzo la hoja de periódico que ella traía en la mano. Genzo la abrió y Lily se acercó a él para leer mejor.

"¡NOTICIAS CANDENTES! EL AMOR SURGE EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE NUESTRA SELECCIÓN!", rezaba el título, debajo del cual había una foto a todo color del beso que se habían dado Lily y Genzo a la salida del restaurante. Era, evidentemente, el reportaje que habían hechos los dos paparazzi que los habían abordado ayer.

-¿Qué cosa?.- gritaron Lily y Genzo al unísono. Ambos se pusieron colorados a más no poder.

-¡Dejen que lo lea en voz alta, para que todos conozcamos la historia!.- gritó Ryo.- "Ayer, nuestras cámaras captaron al famoso y codiciado portero titular de la Selección Japonesa, Genzo Wakabayashi, en compañía de una bella chica extranjera, a la cual no nos quiso presentar. El mencionado jugador y la hermosa chica estaban enfrascados en un beso apasionado cuando nuestras cámaras los encontraron. Nos parece sorprendente que el joven portero tenga tiempo para el romance... ".

-No puede ser.- musitó Genzo.- ¡Esto es una infamia!

-Trágame tierra.- pidió Lily, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-¿Quién lo diría?.- gritó Urabe.- ¡Tú y la doctora Del Valle!

Paola sintió pena por su amiga y, cosa excepcionalmente rara en ella, también por su primo. Paola le dio un codazo a Ishizaki, obligándolo a callarse. Lily aprovechó la distracción para levantarse de la mesa y huir. Después de empujar a Urabe, Genzo hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo al ver que Lily había cortado su huída de manera abrupta. Y de repente, todos se quedaron callados. Taro estaba parado a la entrada del comedor, mirándolos a todos con una expresión dolida...

-Taro.- musitó Lily.- Puedo explicártelo...

-Misaki.- musitó Genzo.

-No tienen que explicarme nada.- Taro levantó una mano y miró a ambos jóvenes con frialdad.- Ahora lo comprendo todo.

Misaki se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor. Lily y Genzo fueron tras él, aunque el chico era tan rápido que no pudieron localizarlo, mucho menos darle alcance. Lily y Genzo llegaron al campo de juego y se miraron desalentados.

-No quería que Taro se enterara de esta manera.- comentó Lily.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Genzo.- Sé cuan importante es él para ti...

Más tarde, durante el entrenamiento, Misaki no apareció y nadie pudo dar señas de él. Rika, quien ya se había enterado del incidente del comedor, estuvo a punto de hacer enojar al entrenador al querer escaparse para ir a buscarlo.

-Déjalo.- ordenó Gamo.- Si no quiere venir, es cosa de él.

Lily volteó a ver a Paola, quien estaba extremadamente seria.

-¿No te piensas burlar?.- inquirió Lily.

-No.- negó Paola.- Esto es demasiado grave como para burlarme de ti.

-Velo desde este punto de vista.- comentó Lily, pesarosa.- Si te corren, no te irás sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que yo me iré contigo.- suspiró Lily.- A ti te correrán por el lío con Hana. Y a mí, por andar con uno de los miembros de la selección...

-Vaya consuelo.- bufó Paola.

Ambas internas se miraron y suspiraron. ¿Qué pasaría con ellas a partir de ese momento?

-Sea lo que sea.- murmuró Paola.- Lo afrontaremos juntas.

-Como siempre lo hemos hecho.- asintió Lily.

El entrenador Gamo estaba extremadamente serio con ambas Internas. Ambas sentían que él ya sabía todo lo ocurrido con ellas y solo esperaban el momento en que él o el doctor Nakata las corriera del campamento. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, ni Gamo ni Tarso ni nadie más les dijo nada, ni a Paola ni a Lily. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Taro se presentó, extremadamente serio y le ofreció una disculpa al entrenador.

-No me sentía bien.- explicó Taro a Gamo.- Discúlpeme usted. Preferí irme a descansar un rato.

-Entiendo.- asintió Gamo, muy extrañado por el comportamiento que Misaki había tenido los últimos días.- Aunque si te sentías mal, debiste haber acudido con alguna de las doctoras.

-Perdóneme.- replicó Taro.- Pero fue precisamente una de ellas la que me puso así…

Misaki miró de reojo a Lily, con mucha frialdad. Ella se sintió espantosamente mal. Taro nunca la había mirado antes con tanto odio.

-Y todavía me dices que no sigue enamorado de ti.- murmuró Rika a Lily, en voz baja.

Lily no respondió. El entrenador Gamo volteó a ver a Paola.

-¿Le dio usted alguna medicina que pudiera empeorar a Misaki, doctora Shinobara?.- preguntó.

-No, señor.- negó Paola.- El joven nunca ha ido a consulta conmigo.

-No se moleste con ellas, entrenador.- pidió Misaki.- En realidad, ninguna tiene la culpa… Soy yo el que estaba mal… Discúlpeme, ya me siento mejor. Me presentaré para los entrenamientos de la tarde.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Gamo.

Genzo había estado observando toda la escena con atención, al igual que Tsubasa. Y éste pareció comprender muchas cosas…

-No sé si alucino.- comentó Tsubasa.- Pero me parece que Misaki está molesto por tu relación con Lily…

-¿Qué comes, que adivinas?.- preguntó Genzo, sarcástico.

-Uhm... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

A pesar de que ya estaba por finalizar el entrenamiento, Taro entró al juego. En una jugada particularmente sencilla y aparentemente falta de peligro, Taro le dio una buena patada en las costillas a Genzo, a pesar de que estaban jugando en el mismo equipo.

-¡Falta!.- gritó Gamo.- ¿Estás bien, Wakabayashi?

Éste se retorcía del dolor y se había quedado sin aliento. Lily inmediatamente se lanzó al campo de juego, arrojando sus notas al suelo. El doctor Nakata salió tras ella. Paola prefirió dejar que Lily se hiciera cargo de su primo. Genzo jadeaba e intentó levantarse, pero Lily lo detuvo.

-No te muevas tan rápido.- le dijo.- Si tienes alguna fractura lo mejor será que permanezcas inmóvil.

-Perdona, Wakabayashi.- dijo Misaki, con una mueca.- No me fijé...

-¿Estás loco, acaso?.- gritó Lily, enojadísima, en español.- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Si tienes algo que reclamar, dímelo a mí y no te desquites con él!

Taro se sorprendió mucho. Y se sintió más dolido que antes.

-Lo siento.- murmuró, en voz baja.- De verdad...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Pronto, varios asistentes entraron al campo con una camilla, en donde pusieron a Wakabayashi y lo sacaron del campo de juego. Lily lo acompañó en todo el trayecto. El entrenador Gamo dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Ya en los consultorios, el doctor Nakata le ordenó una radiografía del pecho a Genzo, para descartar alguna fractura, después de haberlo explorado (en presencia de Lily) y haber descartado, por clínica, alguna lesión grave...

-Inyéctele por favor un diclofenaco.- ordenó el doctor Nakata a la enfemera.- Y después quiero que me muestres la placa cuando esté lista, Lily.

-Si, doctor.- asintió la chica.

El doctor salió del consultorio. La enfermera preparó el medicamento, pero en vez de inyectárselo a Genzo, le tendió la jeringa a Lily.

-¿Quiere inyectarlo usted, doctora?.- sonrió la enfermera, con picardía.

-Gracias.- Lily supuso que la mujer ya había leído también la reseña del periódico.

Lily aceptó la jeringa y esperó a que la enfermera también salió para inyectarle el medicamento a Genzo en la pompa (¡¡¡Mira tú, que aprovechada!).

-Esto quizás te duela.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que clavaba la aguja en el bien proporcionado trasero de Genzo.- Aunque dudo mucho que lo sientas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Genzo apretó levemente la mandíbula, ya que el medicamento dolía un poco.

-Porque tienes mucho colchón.- respondió Lily, con una risilla traviesa

-Mira quien habla... .- murmuró Genzo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que para buenas partes traseras, solo tú sabes de eso.- dijo Genzo, sonriéndole a la chica con malicia.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- Lily se puso colorada.

-No soy ciego, ¿sabes?.- rió Genzo.

-Depravado.- murmuró Lily.- Pervertido.

-Pero así te gusto.

Genzo besó a Lily, pero ésta se separó pronto.

-Mejor no.- dijo ella.- Ya viste todo el lío que se creó por culpa del periódico...

--Naaa. Si bien sé que entraste conmigo para poder manosearme sin camisa.- replicó Genzo.

-Cállate. No me pongas en evidencia... .- rió Lily.

Mientras tanto, Hana estaba preocupadísima por su hermano. Ella había visto cómo lo habían sacado en camilla de la cancha. Ken trataba de consolarla.

-Él está bien.- decía él.- Ya lo conoces como es de testarudo. De seguro pronto saldrá.

-Sí, tienes razón.- hipó Hana.

Paola llegó en esos momentos, acompañada por Sorimachi. Hana le lanzó una mirada que era vidrio líquido (¿cómo será eso?)

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- gritó Hana, enojada.

-Ésta es mi área de trabajo.- replicó Paola, enojada también.- Y de paso vengo a ver si el tarado de Genzo no se rompió algo.

- ¡No le llames así!.- gritó Hana.- Sé muy bien que nos odias a morir, pero eso no te da derecho a venir a regodearte con nuestro sufrimiento.

-Ni quien esté haciendo eso.- replicó Paola, tratando de mantener la calma.

Ken y Kazuki temían una nueva pelea, pero en ese momento salió Lily y las miró a ambas como si fueran animales en peligro de extinción.

-¿Qué hacen?.- preguntó.

-Solo vengo a mi consultorio.- contestó Paola, enojada.

-Y yo quiero saber cómo está mi hermano.- dijo Hana.

-Tu hermano está bien.- respondió Lily.- Y puedes pasar a tu consultorio, Paola.

En esos momentos el doctor Nakata regresó, acompañado por Taro.

-¿Cómo está el paciente, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó.

-Mucho mejor.- respondió Lily.- Ya está lista la radiografía.

-La veré en un instante.- el doctor Nakata se detuvo.- Doctoras Shinobara y Del Valle: necesito hablar con ustedes. Hoy al final del entrenamiento vespertino.

-Sí, doctor.- respondieron ambas chicas, intercambiando miradas.

El doctor Nakata entró al consultorio. Paola entró al suyo. Taro miró a Lily con arrepentimiento.

-Espero, sinceramente, que Genzo esté bien.- musitó.

-Yo también lo espero.- replicó Lily, con frialdad.

-¿Me darías la oportunidad de hablar contigo?.- pidió él, poniendo su cara de niño tierno.

Lily suspiró. Cuando Misaki la veía de esa manera ella no podía negarse a nada.

-En la noche.- dijo ella.- Después de la cena.

-De acuerdo.- Taro sonrió levemente.- Gracias.

Lily se dio la vuelta y entró al consultorio, no sin antes decirle a Hana que le daría informes completos sobre la salud de su hermano cuanto antes.

-Por favor dime que se rompió algo –suplicó Paola cuando su amiga retornó al sector de los consultorios

-Paola... –amenazó Lily enojada

-Era broma, era broma, después de todo ya parece que tuviera secuelas de TEC, así que una fracturilla costal más no hace gran diferencia...

-¡Paola!

-Déjala, después de todo jamás esperaría algo amable de su parte –se entrometió Genzo seriamente al haberla escuchado

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas ahí –comentó su prima con aburrimiento- ¿Viste Lily? Para que veas con qué tipo de gusano te metiste, ¡tiene un gran concepto de mi! –agregó hiriente, entrando en su consultorio

Genzo esperaba que Lily le reclamara a su amiga, pero no escuchó nada de ella. A pesar de querer mucho al SGGK (aunque yo le doy otra sigla XD), la mexicana se dio cuenta que el muchacho había sido injusto, porque aunque empezó bromeando, sabía que Paola había entrado a preguntar por su primo, lo que denotaba que no le era tan indiferente esa familia que constantemente rechazaba. El muchacho comprendió el silencio de Lily y prefirió no decir nada más al respecto.

-¿El doctor Nakata ya vio la placa? –le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado

-No, aun no –contestó Lily tranquilamente- Pero por como te encuentro, no creo que tengas fractura alguna

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces preocupada

-El doctor Nakata quiere hablar con Paola y conmigo –alcanzó a contar la muchacha antes que el mentado doctor ingresara en el consultorio y los viera alternativamente a ambos algo sorprendido

-Felizmente no hay fractura Genzo –dijo el galeno repentinamente- Sólo fue la contusión

-Menos mal, gracias doctor –respondió Genzo evitando ponerse nervioso

-Sólo necesitarás tomar algunos analgésicos –continuó el médico- Por lo pronto, tendrás que descansar durante la tarde

-Está bien doctor –aceptó Genzo irremediablemente, no queriendo contradecir al doctor Nakata para no incrementar el mal humor que de seguro ya tenía en contra de él y Lily

-Doctora Del Valle, por favor dígale a la enfermera que prepare 8 tabletas de Ibuprofeno y que se las entregue al joven Wakabayashi –pidió, sin mirar a la Interna

-Sí señor –contestó ella cabizbaja, saliendo del consultorio

Cuando estaba buscando a la enfermera, Hana la interceptó.

-¿El doctor ya vio la radiografía? –le preguntó preocupada

-Sí y felizmente no hay fractura –respondió Lily, aguantándose las ganas de sacarle la lengua a Ken, que estaba junto a la hermana de su novio- Ahora, si me permites...

Lily los evadió a ambos y fue a dar encuentro a la enfermera para darle el recado del doctor Nakata. Cuando regresaba a su consultorio Genzo ya iba de salida.

-Eh...gracias por todo doctora –dijo el muchacho gentilmente

-No tiene por qué –contestó ella sonriendo

Wakabayashi le respondió con una media sonrisa y se fue, con Hana que lo agarró de un brazo y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre su estado. Ken, como intuyendo la mala onda del otro portero, prefirió quedar rezagado y marcharse luego. Lily fingió no verlo y volvió a entrar en su consultorio.

-Oye Lily... –la llamó Paola al creer que su amiga seguía en el descanso que había entre las puertas de ambos consultorios, se sorprendió al ver a Ken frente a ella, que se había quedado mirándola, pero segundos después y sin decirle nada, se marchó seguido por la mirada entristecida de la joven

Para el almuerzo ambas muchachas decidieron quedarse en su dormitorio y no asistir al comedor para no tener que enfrentar las burlas de los jugadores hacia Lily.

-Debiste ir a almorzar –le dijo la mexicana a su amiga, cuando ambas se encontraban echadas boca arriba en distintas direcciones en la cama de Paola, mirando al techo

-Nop...no pienso dejarte sola ¿quieres un Snickers? –respondió Paola, alcanzándole un chocolate que había sacado de su mesita de noche

-Gracias

Ambas se pusieron a comer su chocolate en silencio.

-He estado pensando –comentó Paola, y Lily se atragantó por querer reír- ¡No te burles! Si seré Wakabayashi, pero no me llamo Genzo...

-Ok, ya entendí ¬¬

-Creo que pese a todo, fui algo dura con Wakashimazu –reconoció la germano-japonesa, acongojada- Sé que fue muy injusto al creerme totalmente culpable de la pelea con Hana, pero...no debí tratarlo tan mal

-¿Por qué estás claudicando? –le preguntó Lily sorprendida- Ése cretino te utilizó para molestar a Genzo y de paso se hace el defensor de las masas acusándote de haber lastimado a Hana

-Pero yo...

-Pero tú hiciste lo que te nació porque expresaste lo que sentías, además ¿por qué quieres disculparte? Tú jamás te has disculpado con nadie

-Ya sé

-A menos que... –dedujo Lily, incorporándose precipitadamente- ¡A menos que te importe mucho el haberlo herido!

-Claro que no –alegó Paola cruzándose de brazos

-¿O quieres tener una excusa para hablar con él? –insistió la mexicana incrédula- Paola ya deja ese asunto, ¿acaso no estás feliz con Karl?

-¿Quién te dijo que habíamos formalizado? Sólo le pedí tiempo

-Pero después del beso que se estamparon ayer... –recordó Lily divertida

-Karl sigue siendo un tema complejo para mi

-¿Y Wakashimazu no lo es peor?

-No lo sé Lily, estoy muy confundida...

-Paolita, él te utilizó...

-Y yo a él, si te das cuenta, ambos queríamos fastidiar a Genzo

-¡Pero él fue el de la idea!

-¡Pero yo la acepté, él no me obligó! –alegó Paola a la defensiva

Lily la contempló por un rato incrédula, luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó las manos a la boca, para luego balbucear.

-¡Te lo advertí! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba a su amiga acusadoramente con lo que quedaba de su Snickers- ¡Te advertí que no jugaras con fuego!

-No te entiendo –dijo Paola fastidiada, haciendo bolita el envoltorio de su chocolate

-¿No es obvio acaso? ¡¡sin darte cuenta te enamoraste del lavacoches! –gritó Lily, tapándose nuevamente la boca como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio XD

-¡Estás loca o qué! –se defendió Paola avergonzada, sentándose- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie!

-¡Entonces por qué lo defiendes! ¡Tú jamás defiendes a nadie!

-A ver, a ver: yo nunca me disculpo, yo nunca defiendo...¡también me ves como un ser sin sentimientos!

-No es eso –trató de calmarse Lily- Pero ésos comportamientos tuyos son tan raros y particulares que sólo puedes mostrarlos por alguien que realmente quieres

-Lily...

-No sé tú, pero ya te di mi veredicto –sentenció la mexicana seriamente, sentándose en su cama- Así que o te sinceras o te sinceras...

-¡En lugar de preocuparnos en eso deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que nos dirá el doctor Nakata! –cambió de tema la Wakabayashi para no tener que analizar los puntos que su amiga le había planteado

-Claro, cámbiame el tema –se indignó Lily- Pero tienes razón...

Ambas llegaron al entrenamiento vespertino como si estuvieran yendo al cadalso: arrastrando los pies y con caras de susto XD. El señor Gamo las ignoró, aunque no sabían si era realmente así o sólo producto de su gran imaginación. El doctor Nakata no se hizo presente durante la tarde, lo que las puso más nerviosas. Para empeorar la Lily-situación, la ausencia de Genzo la ponía más triste, más aun sabiendo que ahora no podría ir a verlo con excusa alguna sin despertar rumores o malas interpretaciones. Podía pedirle a Paola el favor, pero sabía que su amiga tenía sus propios problemas y no quería agobiarla pidiéndole ir a ver a su odiado primo, así que no le dijo nada.

-Doctoras –las llamó la enfermera al culminar el entrenamiento, cuando ambas sudaban la gota gorda por el nerviosismo- El doctor Nakata llamó y dejó indicado que no vendrá hasta mañana, así que por favor a primera hora tienen que esperarlo en su oficina

-Gracias Togi (¡vaya nombres que invento! XD de todos modos togienfermera XD) –respondió Lily- ¿Oíste Paola? O sigues en piloto automático

-¿Crees que las oraciones dieron su efecto? –dijo Paola mirando absorta la cancha vacía

-No sé, pero tenemos esta noche para escapar o prepararnos para la regañiza de mañana

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro de alivio temporal y se dirigieron a su habitación.

-¿No irás a cenar? –le preguntó Paola a su amiga, que salía de la ducha

-No sé ¿y tú? –inquirió Lily, secándose el cabello

-No tengo hambre...

-Tengo que hablar con Taro –contó Lily preocupada

-Sólo dile la verdad y ya, después de todo es Taro...entiende hasta el conflicto más grande ¿no? –trató de animarla su amiga

-Sí, pero su humor se ha modificado un poquitín últimamente –ironizó la mexicana

-Aun así te escuchará, él te quiere mucho

-¿Y Karl? Creí que saldrías con él –cambió de tema Lily para no aumentar el nerviosismo que ya la carcomía

-Nop, tenía que ir a resolver no sé qué problemas –respondió Paola aburrida- Se fue con Stefan

-O sea que ninguno de esos bombonazos estará en la cena

-Vieja verde –se burló Paola sonriendo- Con novio y todavía adulando a otros tipos

-¡Qué! Seré novia de Genzo pero no estoy ciega –alegó Lily divertida

-Yo que tú diría "estoy ciega, por eso soy novia de Genzo", jaja

-Chistosa –se molestó Lily, dándole un almohadazo

Minutos después Lily se dispuso a salir.

-¿De verdad no piensas salir?

-Nop, me quedaré aquí hasta estar tan arrugada como mi primo –contestó Paola mirando el techo

-Eres tan chistoreta... –comentó Lily de mala gana girando los ojos, cerrando luego la puerta tras ella

Repentinamente la Wakabayashi se sentó como impulsada por un resorte y salió de su habitación. Caminó hacia el comedor a cierta distancia de su amiga, quien entró y no se percató que Paola la seguía. Esta última se quedó a unos metros del ingreso al comedor, de pronto escuchó unas voces, una de ellas muy familiar para ella.

-¿De veras no quieres cenar con nosotros? –preguntó Ken

-No, quedé en cenar con Marie –respondió Hana, que iba de su brazo

-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana –se despidió el muchacho con una sonrisa

Hana le devolvió la sonrisa y sin previo aviso, lo besó en los labios. Paola sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho e instintivamente bajó la mirada para no continuar observando esa escena. Cuando volvió a mirar, Hana ya se iba.

-Oye, espera –alcanzó a decir antes que Ken entrara en el comedor

El muchacho se sorprendió por la presencia de Paola, pero disimuló y tomó una actitud desinteresada.

-Ah, eres tú –murmuró aburrido- ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Quería...quería decirte que... –dudó Paola apenada

-¿Viniste a contarme de tu lindo noviazgo con el alemán? Francamente no me interesa...

-Claro que no

-¿Entonces? Mira, apúrate que tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –soltó Paola rápidamente

-Como si le importara "doctora" –puntualizó hiriente

-Lamento lo que dije –admitió Paola cabizbaja

-No la entiendo

-No debí tratarse así, lo siento... –se disculpó afligida

-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, la gran y orgullosa doctora Paola WAKABAYASHI ¿pidiéndome disculpas, a mi? –se burló el karate keeper

-No debí venir –murmuró Paola dolida, dando media vuelta

-No, espera –le pidió el muchacho, poniéndose delante de ella- Ahora que estás aquí debo decirte algo ¡yo gané!

-¿Ganaste qué? –preguntó ella decepcionada

-Fastidié a Genzo...y te fastidié a ti

-¿Cómo? No entiendo

-Antes de empezar el pacto, me propuse fastidiar a Genzo y vengarme de ti por tus desplantes –contó Ken con malicia- Y lo logré, acabé con ambos Wakabayashi de una sola vez

-Eres un estúpido –escupió Paola con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de irse

-Me preguntaba cuánto debía poseer yo para "estar a tu nivel" –continuó el portero japonés, agarrándola por un brazo para que no se fuera- Y me di cuenta que no importara cuánto tenga, tú no valías la pena para el esfuerzo

-¡Suéltame! –exigió Paola tratando de zafarse

-Eres demasiado interesada, frívola y materialista, una muñeca sin alma...

-¡Déjame!

-¿Creíste que tus palabras me hirieron? ¡Pues no! Todo lo que tú me dices me importa tan poco...como tú, para mi no vales nada

-¡Basta! –gritó Paola con dolor, zafándose y mirándolo con rabia a través de sus ojos llorosos- Basta... –murmuró casi en súplica, dejando estupefacto a Ken

-Yo...

-¡Ya no quiero oír tus insultos! No sé para qué vine a buscarte, si Lily me lo advirtió –exclamó Paola arrepentida, limpiándose las lágrimas- Te felicito por "tu triunfo", de verdad. Caí como una estúpida, creí...creí que...

-¿Qué creíste? ¡vamos, dímelo! –la retó Ken desafiante

-No sabes cómo te detesto –concluyó Paola mirándolo con odio, marchándose rápidamente de allí

-Qué le hiciste –escuchó murmurar amenazadoramente- ¡Qué le hiciste!

-¿Kazuki?

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a Paola! –exclamó Kazuki con mucha rabia, tomándolo de la camisa- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

-Suéltalo Kazuki –ordenó Kojiro tranquilamente

-¡No voy a perdonarte ésta! –advirtió Sorimachi soltándolo violentamente

-Ella no merece que la defiendas –alegó Ken arreglándose la camisa

-¡Tú no sabes nada porque tú no la conoces!

-¡Oíste lo que me dijo hoy! –se defendió el karate keeper indignado- ¡Para ella no tengo importancia!

-¡Y ahora la tendrás menos! Cómo pudiste tratarla así...

-Coincido con Eirina –acotó Kojiro como si nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado- Creo que te excediste

-¿Por qué la lastiman? –dijo Kazuki entristecido- ¿Qué ganan con herirla así?

-Ella empezó primero

-Date cuenta lo que hiciste Ken, fuiste muy cruel con ella

-¡Pero se lo merecía, ella me trató peor!

-¡Sólo se estaba defendiendo! Estaba dolida porque la acusaste de lastimar a Hana ¿o no te das cuenta?

-¡Darme cuenta de qué!

-¡Que te quiere y que por eso le dolió tu desconfianza! –estalló Kazuki impaciente, dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos- Jamás la vi comportarse así, jamás la vi celar a nadie. Creí que su juego se convertiría en una relación de verdad...pero lo arruinaste, la lastimaste en serio

Kazuki miró a Ken con desaprobación y luego se fue en busca de Paola.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Lily ya se encontraba cenando tranquilamente junto a Jun y Nitta. Ambos muchachos resultaron ser bastante caballerosos y no indagaron acerca del tema Genzo, así que la mexicana no sufrió mayores vergüenzas al respecto (aunque ya de hecho Genzo es una vergüenza XD), el resto de jugadores aparentemente se había calmado y ya no la molestaban como ella esperaba. Cuando terminó de cenar, agradeció y retiró su bandeja. Se armó de coraje y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, donde casi impacta contra Taro, que estaba entrando.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que no te alcanzaría –le comentó Taro sonriendo- Tsubasa y yo nos quedamos charlando con Genzo y se nos pasó la hora

-¿Con Genzo? –preguntó Lily sorprendida OO

-Ahá...¿nos vamos?

-Vamos


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las graderías que rodeaban la cancha de entrenamiento, que se hallaba completamente a oscuras, sólo un par de faroles cercanos iluminaban su camino.

-Taro yo... –trató de explicarse Lily, pero el muchacho se le adelantó

-No tienes que decirme nada, me parece que todo está muy claro... –dijo Taro seriamente- ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te ví quería que entraras en mi vida, y afortunadamente lo logré, aunque eso no duró mucho, sin embargo el tiempo que compartí contigo me enseñó que puedo lograr amar a alguien. Cuando tuve que marcharme a París sentí que dejaba en México algo de mi, algo que siempre me hizo falta, hasta que nuevamente nos encontramos aquí. El volverte a ver fue para mi recuperar momentos maravillosos que había vivido, creyendo erróneamente que el tiempo no había pasado, que sólo se había detenido unos años y que tú y yo podríamos continuar lo que antes teníamos...pero no fue así. Debí imaginarlo desde el primer momento que vi cómo tú y Genzo se miraban; pero no quería creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, no podía concebir que alguien te aleje de mi, que tú te hayas enamorado de alguien más...

-¡Pero jamás me alejé de ti! –alegó Lily rápidamente- Siempre estuviste presente en cada día de mi vida hasta ahora, fuiste mi primer amor, aquél que nunca podría olvidar. Sin embargo, tú mismo lo dijiste, los años pasaron y no podemos pretender que las cosas se reinicien desde el punto que dejamos allá en México

-Genzo te alejó de mi –continuó Misaki con melancolía- Desde que me robó tu atención, la prioridad que yo tenía para ti, aquella sonrisa que sólo me dedicabas a mi, tu confianza, tu cariño, tu amor...

-No puedes decir que él me alejó de ti. Taro, fueron los años y la distancia los que ya nos tenían alejados. Nosotros ya no somos los mismos, cambiamos, y aunque tú y yo sigamos sintiéndonos atraídos, eso no es amor

-¿Entonces por qué me duele verte con él? –preguntó Taro mirándola fijamente

-Porque estás confundido, y porque además te aferraste a mi como la única oportunidad que tendrías de enamorarte ¡pero eso no es así Taro! Mira a tu alrededor y descubrirás que no soy la única junto a ti

-¡Pero yo te quiero!

-Y yo a ti, y no sabes cuánto –reconoció la mexicana poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo- Pero es amor de amigos, no de pareja. Sé que sonará cruel, pero es la verdad: Taro, yo amo a Genzo y él a mi

-¿No te importa lo que siento?

-¡Claro que me importa! Eres una de las pocas personas que realmente me importan en este mundo y por eso no quiero verte sufrir. No quiero que sigas confundido y que pienses que Genzo o yo te traicionamos, porque eso no es así. Necesitaba hablar contigo para contarte lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, entonces apareció ese horrible reportaje y lo arruinó todo. No quería desilusionarte

-No lo hiciste, al menos ahora eres sincera conmigo

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes

-Perdóname tú a mi por haber lastimado a Genzo intencionalmente y por entristecerte

-No te preocupes, al fin que sólo fue un golpe –bromeó Lily como si no importara (en realidad a mi no me importa XD)- ¿Amigos?

-Amigos...hasta que la muerte nos separe –concluyó Taro con una super sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga con cariño

-Te quiero mucho Tarito –murmuró Lily conmovida _(Y bueno,como dice Lily: ése fue el momento cursi auspiciado por Toyota, rumbo a Alemania 2006 ¡ahí te voy Karl! XD)_

Después de unos segundos ambos muchachos decidieron marcharse a su habitación. Mientras llegaba a la suya, Lily pensaba que las cosas tomaban su rumbo correcto y se sentía más aliviada. Cuando entró se topó con un cuadro que la dejó muda y estupefacta: Paola se encontraba recostada en su cama, abrazando a Kazuki, quien también estaba recostado abrazándola (Lily malpensada ¬¬U).

-Eh...yo...¡hola chicos! –saludó Lily sonrojándose creyendo haber interrumpido algo inapropiado

-Hola Lily –contestó Kazuki en voz baja, recién entonces la mexicana se percató que su amiga estaba dormida

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la muchacha preocupada, acercándose, al notar el tono triste de Sorimachi

-Paola tuvo un pequeño percance –mintió Kazuki mirando a su amiga compasivamente

-¿Por qué tiene los ojos hinchados? –insistió la chica desconfiada- ¡Cuéntamelo Kazuki! No pienso quedarme así sabiendo que Paola estuvo llorando por algo

-Yo... –dudó Kazuki mirándola confundido

-¿Fue por Wakashimazu, no? –dedujo Lily frunciendo el ceño, mientras el muchacho asentía lentamente- ¡Cretino, me las va a pagar! –susurró alterada, levantando un puño

-Lily, sinceramente creo que no sería apropiado agobiarla con el tema –dijo Kazuki preocupado- Preferiría que tratemos de levantarle el ánimo

-Pero...¡no se puede quedar así! –estalló Lily, y su amiga se movió un poco en su cama por lo que tuvo que bajar la voz- Tú eres su mejor amigo ¿no piensas hacer nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿que lo golpee? Eso no solucionará nada, el daño está hecho. Nada de lo que haga podrá remediar lo que le hizo a Paola

-¡Pues yo sí lo pondré como marido abusado! Me las va a pagar...

De pronto el celular de Lily sonó y ella no supo cómo callarlo para no despertar a Paola. Miró en la pantalla y notó que se trataba de Genzo. Se alejó un poco y contestó en susurros.

-¿Hola?

-¿Lily? –preguntó Genzo- No sé si es la señal, pero no te escucho bien

-Es que Paola está durmiendo –se excusó la muchacha

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió maliciosamente- Pónmela al teléfono que me entraron ganas de cantarle rancheras

-¡Genzo! De veras no es el momento –lo regañó Lily, pensando que en otro momento habría sido divertidísimo despertarla con el canto de su primo (pobre, habría quedado sorda UU)

-¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado

-Eh...más o menos, mañana te cuento –sugirió la muchacha- No puedo hablar demasiado ¿pero te encuentras bien?

-Ya no me duele mucho

-Qué bueno, espero verte en el entrenamiento matutino

-Yo también –dijo Genzo suavemente- Buenas noches, que duermas bien

-Te mando un beso –contestó Lily entusiasmada por escucharlo (ja, se emociona con cualquier cosita XD)- Buenas noches –colgó y se acercó nuevamente al jugador japonés- Oye Kazuki ¿no sería bueno que ya te vayas a dormir?

Pero el muchacho no contestó, porque el sueño y el cansancio lo habían rendido y se hallaba durmiendo junto a su amiga.

-Vaya, supongo que hoy te quedarás aquí –murmuró Lily conmovida al ver a la pareja- ¡Se ven tan lindos! Si tuviera mi cámara...Bueno, supongo que como me dijo Taro, lo de ustedes es "amistad hasta que la muerte los separe"...

Lily cubrió a ambos con una manta, y luego de ponerse el pijama en el más absoluto silencio, apagó la luz de su lámpara, les deseó un buenas noches a ambos y se durmió tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente luego de despertar Kazuki saludó a su amiga con un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin despertar a ninguna de las muchachas. Cuando Lily despertó descubrió que Paola seguía dormida, así que se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió después de dejarle una nota en su mesita de noche que decía "descansa, pediré permiso para hoy". Lo primero que hizo fue a buscar al doctor Nakata, quien se sorprendió al verla llegar sola.

-Paola no podrá venir, no se siente bien –excusó Lily

-Entonces cuando estén ustedes dos vengan a buscarme –respondió el doctor Nakata sin inmutarse

-Doctor ¿está usted enojado con nosotras? –indagó la muchacha curiosa

-¿Debería estarlo? –devolvió el galeno enarcando una ceja

-No lo sé...

-Nos vemos después, ve a hacer lo que debes –concluyó, mientras Lily asintió y se fue al comedor a desayunar

Cuando entró aun se encontraba entre enojada-triste-preocupada, pero en cuanto vio a Genzo desayunando junto a Taro y Tsubasa, el rostro se le iluminó (ni qué lamparita XD) y se acercó a desayunar con ellos. Como ya lo imaginaba el ambiente que la recibió fue muy agradable y cordial, ni siquiera parecía que había estado en dilemas con Taro, quien la trató como siempre con una tierna sonrisa; mientras Genzo intentaba no ser demasiado atento con ella para no despertar sensibilidades por parte de nadie. Cuando terminaron el portero japonés pidió hablar con ella, por eso sus amigos se adelantaron al entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Lily sonriendo, mientras caminaban hacia la cancha

-Mejor, gracias a la doctora que me inyectó una dosis de ganas de seguir adelante (cursi ¬¬) –respondió el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo

-Me alegra verte bien, ayer realmente me preocupaste, y con lo que no pude ir a verte... –se lamentó la joven

-Ya no importa, ahora quiero saber algo –dijo Genzo seriamente- ¿Qué pasó con Paola?

-¿Tenías que tocar el tema? ¡No puedo decírtelo! Porque no sé exactamente qué paso y porque si te lo digo y ella se entera ¡me mata!

-Pero Lily...

-Genzo, te prometo que yo voy a ayudarla, pero no me pidas que te lo diga, porque sé que luego le reclamarás ¡y no quiero eso!

-Bien, pero no dejes de contarme si necesita algo

-No, no lo haré –respondió ella sonriendo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla- Suerte...

Durante todo el entrenamiento Lily se veía pensativa, ni siquiera puso atención cuando Urabe se le acercó y le preguntó "¿quieres atenderme, mamacita?"; sólo atinó a pasarle un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, pese a que el jugador se había golpeado la cabeza al caer luego de intentar una chilena. Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó notó que el doctor Nakata estaba presente, pero que no le prestaba mayor atención, así que se apresuró al comedor, no sin antes dirigirle a Ken una mirada del más puro odio, que él ignoró, ya que se encontraba distraído.

En su habitación Paola se hallaba mirando al vacío, con el ánimo por los suelos, sin querer siquiera levantarse. Pero al mediodía se sintió aburrida, y calculando que todos estarían almorzando, salió a caminar un poco. Cuando pasó por la cancha notó que había alguien corriendo alrededor, sin camiseta, lo que la obligó a esbozar una sonrisa. Iba a marcharse, pero el muchacho la descubrió y se puso a llamarla.

-¡Paola, no te vayas! –pidió Karl acercándose- ¿Estás huyendo de mi? –bromeó el alemán, levantando con sus dedos la cabeza de la muchacha y descubrió su semblante triste- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Problemas, ya sabes –trató de evitarlo mirando en otra dirección- El doctor Nakata seguro me echará por pelear con Hana –mintió Paola- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí trotando semidesnudo?

-En primera no por no tener mi camiseta estoy semidesnudo –aclaró Karl sonrojado- Hace mucho calor, ¿acaso no lo sientes?

-Sólo falta que me sugieras quitarme la camiseta –trató de animarse la muchacha sonriendo débilmente

-No sería mala idea –comentó él guiñándole un ojo, logrando un empujón de la joven

-¡Pervertido!

-Jaja, ¿no quieres correr un rato conmigo? Por lo que veo decidiste no almorzar hoy

-No tengo hambre

-¿Entonces aceptas? –le pidió Karl sonriéndole con ternura

-Mejor tú corres y yo te veo correr –sugirió Paola cansada

-¡Eso sí que no! –exclamó él entretenido, cargándola sobre su espalda- ¡Vienes conmigo!

-¡No Karl, bájame! –pidió Paola divertida, mientras él la llevaba alrededor de la cancha

Después de unos minutos, ambos se cansaron y se sentaron a descansar.

-Hola –saludó Lily tímidamente

-Cómo estás Lily –respondió Karl sonriendo

-Hola Lily –dijo Paola tranquilamente

-Eh...Paola, me alegra verte, sé que no es el mejor momento pero el doctor Nakata quiere vernos –le contó su amiga preocupada- Iba a buscarte a nuestra habitación

-Está bien, vamos –contestó Paola poniéndose de pie- Nos vemos después Karl

-¿Nos vemos en la cena? Quiero hablar seriamente contigo –le dijo el alemán guiñándole un ojo

-Ok, hasta la cena

Ambas muchachas fueron hacia la oficina del doctor Nakata. Antes de entrar Lily se animó a hablar con su amiga.

-¿Todo bien?

-Al menos lo intento...

-¿Quieres contarme algo?

-Después, si sobrevivimos a ésto –propuso Paola con cierto tono entristecido

Tocaron a la puerta y el doctor Nakata les abrió. Luego de hacerlas pasar les ofreció asiento.

-¿De qué quería hablarnos, señor? –preguntó Lily ansiosa

-De esto –contestó él gravemente, mostrándole el periódico del día anterior donde salía la famosa fotografía de ella y Genzo- ¿Qué tiene que decirme al respecto?

-Yo... –trató de explicar Lily, aunque sabía que no tenía una gran excusa que dar

-Eso es cierto, pero no es justo ni precisamente como todos piensan –intervino Paola mirando hacia la ventana

-Disculpe doctora Shinobara pero éste tema quiero tratarlo con su compañera, luego le diré para qué la mandé llamar a usted

-Creo que lo supongo –continuó Paola mirándolo- Pero el tema de Lily también me compete, porque después de todo...ella es novia de mi primo hermano

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Tarso intrigado

-Paola, no es necesario –trató de decir Lily, pero su amiga continuó

-Ella conoció a Genzo antes de entrar al campamento, pero como no quería que la echaran ninguno dijo nada –mintió la germano-japonesa seriamente- No sabíamos que vendríamos aquí, precisamente con la selección, así que cuando nos enteramos fue muy tarde. Lily y Genzo se conocieron antes, créame, yo los presenté

-¿Está usted diciéndome, doctora Shinobara, que el joven Wakabayashi es familiar suyo? –indagó el galeno incrédulo

-Y en segundo grado, antes de unos problemas familiares que tuve que soportar yo también era una Wakabayashi, pero ése es otro tema...

El doctor Nakata se sentó para no caerse e hizo una llamada a su enfermera. Minutos después, durante los cuales nadie dijo nada, Genzo apareció.

-Toma asiento Genzo –le pidió el médico, mientras el muchacho veía a ambas con cara de ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Gracias doctor

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿qué relación tienes con la doctora Shinobara?

-¿Con Paola? –se le escapó a Genzo- Perdón, ¿con esa doctora? No sé a qué se refiere

-¿Es cierto que es pariente tuya?

-¿Paola?

-No tarado, el dinosaurio Barney –murmuró Paola sarcástica

-Pues...sí, es mi prima hermana –confirmó Genzo confundido

-¿Necesita pruebas de sangre o algo así? –preguntó la Wakabayashi desafiante

-No doctora, con su palabra me basta –concluyó el médico más tranquilo- Así que esto inició antes de entrar aquí...

-Sí señor –mintió Lily

-Bueno, con eso no puedo hacer nada, sólo pedirles mayor recato sobre todo cuando estén dentro del campamento –pidió el doctor Nakata- Después de todo no puedo entrometerme en su vida privada

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –inquirió Paola impaciente- Si me va a echar por lo de Hana...

-¿Echarla? ¿a qué se refiere? Sólo quería recordarles a ambas que cumplen un trabajo aquí, por lo tanto existe cierta ética que deben conservar, como no involucrarse con compañeros de trabajo, más aun siendo sólo dos mujeres compartiendo las 24 horas sólo con varones

-¿Sólo era eso?

-Ahá, ¿por qué? Qué pensó que hablaría con usted

-Nada, nada doctor –intervino Lily nerviosamente, jalando a su amiga hacia la salida- Lo comprendimos muy bien, gracias por todo, no se preocupe que Genzo y yo nos comportaremos profesionalmente, como se debe

-Así es –corroboró el portero, tapándole la boca a su prima- Y discúlpeme por los malos ratos que les hicimos pasar

Ambos sonrieron nerviosamente y sacaron a Paola del lugar, quien despotricaba palabras inentendibles.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó Genzo sobándose la mano- ¡Por qué me mordiste! XD

-¡Y tú por qué me tapaste la boca! –reclamó Paola desafiante

-Gracias, gracias amiga –le dijo Lily abrazándola emocionada- ¡Nos salvaste!

-No me agradezcas, por culpa suya ahora tendré que llevar la vergüenza de ser catalogada como la prima de éste –dijo, señalando con un gesto despectivo de la cabeza a Genzo

-Qué sufrimiento –añadió Genzo sarcástico

-Ahora vámonos, antes que se arrepienta –sugirió Lily, tomándolos a ambos por un brazo

-¿No se enteró de la pelea? -preguntó Paola extrañada

-Quizá no, y mejor dejémoslo así –pidió su amiga sonriendo nerviosamente

Paola, Lily y Genzo representaban una comiquísima escena que bien podía tacharse de "familiar": Lily caminaba por el pasillo, agarrada por un brazo de Paola y por el otro de Genzo. Dos que tres personas los vieron y algunos los miraron con sorpresa, otros más con sarcasmo y algunos otros con diversión.

-Bueno, ya suéltame.- dijo Paola a Lily, para quien no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de los demás.- Parecemos una drogada familia feliz...

-¿Drogada?.- Lily frunció el ceño.

-Sí, drogada, porque solo así iría cerca de ese baboso.- Paola señaló a Genzo.

-No cambias.-suspiró él.

-¿Y para qué?.- rió Lily.- Si así es redivertida...

-Óyeme, no soy tu payaso.- se quejó Paola.- Para eso tienes a mi primo...

En ese momento, Ken pasó frente a ellos. El lavacoches, perdón, quesque portero karateca, miró a los tres jóvenes. Paola miró a Ken con tristeza, mientras que la mirada que Lily y Genzo le regalaron era odio puro.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Ken, con voz neutral.- Doctoras Wakabayashi y Del Valle. Genzo...

-¿Qué tienen de buenas, baboso?.- contestó Lily, en un japonés perfectamente entendible.

-Wakashimazu... .- refunfuñó Genzo.

Paola ni caso le hizo. Ken se sentía incómodo porque parecía que Lily lo estaba matando con la mirada.

-Paola.- dijo Ken, en voz baja.- Me gustaría poder hablar contigo...

-Uh... .- musitó la aludida.

Genzo iba a responder por su prima. Iba a entrometerse y decirle a Ken que se fuera a meter su plática por donde le cupiera, pero Lily se le adelantó.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, lavacoches.- dijo Lily, iracunda.- No la molestes, remedo de persona, pedazo de animal.

-¡No me insulte!.- gritó Ken, enojado.- Doctora que se cree el último refresco del desierto, que piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de ella...

Para Genzo esto fue más que suficiente. Se acercó y sin decir nada agarró a Ken por el cuello de su camiseta.

-Más te vale que te disculpes.- dijo Genzo.- Cometí el error de dejar que lastimaras a mi prima, pero de ninguna manera dejaré que agredas a mi novia...

Genzo y Ken mantuvieron un callado duelo de miradas por varios minutos. Lily y Paola se miraron, preocupadas.

-No es para tanto, Gen.- dijo Lily.- No vayas a crear una pelea ahorita, acabamos de salir de un lío, no nos conviene otro...

-Y no es necesario que te ensucies las manos con ése.- añadió Paola, cruelmente.- No vale la pena ni siquiera que te tomes la molestia de enojarte...

Lily se sorprendió muchísimo. Paola básicamente se había puesto del lado de Genzo, no del de Ken... Ahora sí que se iba a acabar el mundo... Genzo soltó a Ken, aunque siguieron mirándose con odio.

-Discúlpeme, doctora Del Valle.- dijo Ken, entre dientes.- No quise ofenderla...

-Pues yo sí.- murmuró Lily, en español.

Ken se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle a Paola una mirada extraña... Paola suspiró.

-Si no les molesta.- dijo Paola a Lily y Genzo.- Quiero estar sola.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la chica se marchó, dejando a Genzo y Lily más preocupados que nunca por ella.

-Bueno, ahora al menos estamos seguros de que Wakashimazu tiene algo que ver con la depresión de Paola.- murmuró Genzo.

-¿Algo que ver? Ese baboso tiene la culpa de todo.- replicó Lily, mirando a su novio con cara de "hello con tu hello".

-Tenemos que averiguar qué pasó aquí.- dijo Genzo.

-No será fácil.- suspiró Lily.

Rato más tarde, Lily regresó a su habitación y encontró a Paola tumbada boca abajo en la cama. Lily se dio cuenta de que su amiga no dormía.

-Paola.- dijo Lily, terminantemente.- Tienes que decirme qué pasó con Ken.

-No quiero.- respondió Paola, sin más.

-Paola, se nota que esto te está afectando.- replicó Lily.- Vamos, dímelo...

-No.- se negó Paola.- No es algo importante...

-¿Y si no es algo importante por qué rayos te pones así?

-Porque soy una estúpida.- susurró Paola.- Por eso.

-No eres una estúpida.- contradijo Lily.- El estúpido es él...

En el entrenamiento de la tarde, Ken volvió a buscar a Paola, lastimándose a propósito una mano para poder acercarse a ella. Pero Paola se limitó a revisarle la mano y curársela sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos...

-Paola, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ken.

-¿Sobre qué?.- Paola al fin miró al portero.

-Sobre lo que te dije el otro día...

-¿Qué más me tienes que decir?.- Paola lo miraba con mucha seriedad.- Creí que en esa vez me lo habías dicho todo...

-No, Paola.- insistió Ken.- De verdad, tengo que decirte algo...

Paola suspiró. Si ella no aceptaba, Ken seguiría fastidiando...

-Al final del entrenamiento.- dijo Paola.- Cinco minutos.

-Es todo lo que necesito.- Ken le dirigió a Paola una mirada de agradecimiento, que ella ignoró.

Lily vio que, al final del entrenamiento, Paola se dirigía a un sitio apartado a hablar con Ken. La mexicana dudó en ir a decirle a Genzo, seguir a Paola y a Ken o fingir demencia... La mejor opción era la de fingir demencia, pero a Lily le valió queso. Decirle a Genzo era lo peor que ella podía hacer, así que Lily se dispuso a seguir a Ken y a Paola... Lily se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, desde donde no podía escuchar bien todo lo que los otros dos se decían, así que decidió acercarse un poco más...

-... La verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que con eso había conseguido fregar a los dos Wakabayashi, a Genzo y a ti, de paso... .- decía Ken.

-Ken... .- musitó Paola.- Ya no quiero saber nada más de eso...

-¡No! ¡Es que estuvo mal lo que te dije! Nunca debí haberte dicho que eres una interesada, frívola y materialista... Nunca debí haberte dicho que eres una muñeca sin alma...

Cuando Lily escuchó esto, su sangre mexicana se encendió y su demonio se liberó. Estaba enojadísima por lo que acababa de escuchar (créanme, yo me enojé muchísimo cuando leí lo que Ken le hizo a Paola ) y tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Ken que no se las aguantó... Sin importarle que Paola se diera cuenta de que la estaba espiando, Lily salió de sus escondite, se dirigió con paso firme y veloz hacia los jóvenes y le propinó cuatro golpes a Ken en la cara, dos en cada mejilla.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA!.- gritó Lily.- ¡ERES UN INFELIZ DESGRACIADO, POCO HOMBRE! ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡DESECHO DE LA VIDA! ¡ANIMAL RASTRERO!

-¡Lily, basta!.- pidió Paola. sorprendida y ofuscada.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAS DICHO ESO A PAOLA!.- seguía gritando Lily, abofeteando aun más a Ken. El muchacho no hacía nada para defenderse.- ¿CÓMO ES QUE TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE ESO A MI AMIGA? ¡NO TIENES NI UNA IDEA DE LO QUE DICES, ESTÚPIDO! ¡ERES TÚ EL QUE ES UN BABOSO NOPALÓN SIN ALMA!

Lily estaba realmente furiosa y no dejaba de atacar a Ken. Paola solo había visto así a Lily una vez, la vez en la que un médico regañó injustamente a Paola y a otra compañera por un error que ellas no habían cometido. Paola, en ese entonces, se sorprendió de la reacción de Lily, aunque en esos momentos su amiga estaba casi irreconocible...

-Ya vámonos, Lily, por favor.- pidió Paola, agarrando la mano con la que Lily castigaba a Ken.- No vale la pena que secretes bilis de más por él...

-¡Al fin que ya me extrajeron la vesícula!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Puedo seguir golpeando a este baboso como se lo merece!

Paola le lanzó a su amiga una mirada suplicante, con la cual Lily desistió. Ella le lanzó a Ken una mirada tan cargada de odio que instintivamente él se hizo para atrás. Paola tomó del brazo a Lily y se marchó con ella.

-¡Pero cómo te pudo decir eso!.- gritó Lily.- ¿En qué estaba él pensando? ¡Es un idiota, te advertí que no valía la pena!

-Ya, Lily, por favor.- pidió Paola, cabizbaja.

Lily no dijo nada más, aunque siguió refunfuñando en español, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enojada. Ambas chicas llegaron hasta su dormitorio, en donde Paola se dejó caer en su cama, mirando hacia la pared. Lily aun siguió refunfuñando un buen rato y aventando una pelota hacia la pared con todas sus fuerzas, para liberar su energía y enojo. Paola siguió dándole la espalda. Mucho rato después, Lily se acostó a un lado de Paola y la abrazó.

-No puedo hacer gran cosa en estos momentos, amiga.- susurró Lily.- Pero sabes que aquí me tienes...

Paola tomó la mano de Lily y se la apretó, sin decir nada.

-Gracias.- susurró Paola, después de mucho rato.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Lily.

-Por estar conmigo.- respondió Paola.- Por ser mi amiga...

(Momento cursi por Lily de Wakabayashi, patrocinado por Pan Bimbo, el mejor pan para cortarse las venas XD).


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Mientras tanto, Rika buscaba en su cuarto algún cambio de ropa adecuado. Estaba de lo más nerviosa, pues ya había decidido que esa noche interceptaría a Taro en el comedor y le confesaría sus sentimientos...

-Anda, hasta que por fin te decidiste.- comentó Youko.

-Lily me dijo hace rato que ella y Taro arreglaron sus problemas y han decidido ser amigos.- respondió Rika, probándose miles de conjuntos frente al espejo.- Lo que significa que tengo el camino libre... No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad...

-¿Entonces es en serio?.- Youko no se la creía.- ¿De verdad vas a decirle a Taro que te gusta?

-No sé de dónde rayos saqué el valor.- musitó Rika, ofuscada.- Pero mejor ni lo pienso dos veces o terminaré arrepintiéndome...

-No te lo dejaré.- dijo Youko, decidida.- Antes que eso, te encierro con Misaki aquí mismo y ya veremos que pasa.

-Para que después me corran por meterme con un jugador.- rió Rika.

-Si a tu prima no la han corrido, después de ese reportaje escandaloso, no te correrán a ti.- replicó Youko.

-Buen punto...

Rika al fin estuvo lista, aunque no estaba conforme del todo y no dejaba de hacerle miles de preguntas a Youko.

-¿Me veo bien?.- preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Te vez muy guapa.- dijo Youko.- Además, Taro sería un idiota si no le gustaras ni un poquito...

Pues bien, después de un rato y tres litros de nervios, Rika se fue al comedor a esperar a Taro. Todos los demás jugadores pasaban y le hacían propuestas a Rika, incluso muchos como Ishizaki, Morisaki o incluso el propio Kazuki la invitaron a cenar con ellos pero Rika los rechazó a todos. Ya ella comenzaba a pensar que Taro no aparecería cuando el muchacho apareció caminando lentamente, con la mirada un tanto perdida en el vacío, aunque pareció volver en sí cuando vio a Rika que lo miraba sonriente.

-Hola, Ri-chan.- solo Taro se atrevía a llamarle así a la muchacha, y ella solo a él le permitía llamarle así. Cualquier otro que se atreviera a llamarla con ese mote le habría ido muy mal.

-Hola, Taro.- sonrió ella.- Te estaba esperando.

-¿Y eso?.- él se sorprendió.- ¿Me porté mal?

-Quizás.- respondió Rika, con una risilla nerviosa.- Y tendré que regañarte.

-Jajaja, ¿ni siquiera me permitirás una última cena?

-No.

-Bueno, al fin que no tengo hambre... Ya de verdad, ¿me vas a castigar?

-Solo el entrenador te puede castigar.- rió Rika.- Yo solamente quiero hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre algo muy personal.- Rika sintió que se puso colorada.

-Ya veo. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No realmente.- Rika tragó saliva.

En ese momento llegaron Genzo y Lily al comedor. No venían tomados de la mano, pero charlaban alegremente y era evidente lo que sentían el uno por la otra.

-Alucínate.- reía Lily.- Nunca me he puesto nerviosa en tu presencia...

-¿Qué no? Si hasta te sudaban las manos cuando me explorabas.- reía Genzo.- Lo noté en muchas ocasiones...

-¡Hola, Rey!.- saludó Lily a su prima.- ¡Hola, Tarito!

-Hola, Li-chan.- sonrió Taro.- Wakabayashi.

-Hola, Lily-chan.- Rika se deprimió un poco.- Hola, Gen-san...

-Rika, Misaki.- saludó Genzo, mirándolos con picardía.- ¿Tienen una cita?

-No.- Rika se puso colorada a más no poder.- Solo estábamos...

-Sí, ya sé.- se burló Genzo.- Solo estaban platicando. Ese cuento ya me lo sé.

Lily le dio un codazo disimulado a Genzo y después le hizo un guiño a su prima.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Lily.- Supongo que los veremos después.

-Hasta pronto.- sonrió Genzo, abriendo la puerta del comedor y deteniéndola para que Lily pasara.

Rika suspiró.

-¿Te afecta verlos juntos?.- preguntó ella.- Dime la verdad.

-Ya no.- contestó Taro, con sinceridad.- He de confesar que en un inicio sí me sentía mal, pero eso era porque pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de Lily... Ahora, que sé que eso no es cierto, ya no me deprime verlos juntos. Es más, hasta me da gusto. Lily se merece ser feliz y sé que Genzo lo hará muy bien.

-Ya veo.- Rika sonrió, aliviada.- ¿Podemos hablar entonces?

-Claro. Vamos a la cancha.- sugirió Taro.

Rika y Taro se dirigieron hacia el sitio convenido. En el camino, ambos conversaron sobre los entrenamientos y las esperanzas que tenía cada uno acerca del mundial y otras cosas impersonales. Rika estaba de lo más nerviosa, no sabía si al final tendría el valor de confesarle a Taro lo que sentía.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Taro, cuando ambos llegaron a la cancha iluminada por las luces de halógeno.- ¿De qué me quería hablar?

-Pues, verás... Es que tengo algo importante qué confesarte... .- Rika estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar.

-Dime. Soy todo oídos...

-Pues es que yo... Yo... .- Rika no sabía cómo decirlo.- Es que yo... Bueno, la verdad es que casi desde que te conocí tengo este sentimiento... Me agrada tanto tu forma de ser, tu manera de pensar, tu sonrisa dulce, tu carácter alegre, tu optimismo...

-¿Ah?.- Taro se esperaba todo, menos eso.

-Y pues te fui conociendo y me fui dando cuenta de que lo siento por ti es algo que va más allá que un simple sentimiento de amigos... .- Rika continuaba hablando, sin hacer pausas para tomar aire, temiendo perder el valor si se detenía.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?.- Taro se puso muy serio.

-Que me gustas.- dijo ella, al fin, respirando profundo.- Sé que quizás te sorprenda... Y no es para menos, pero en verdad... Te quiero, Taro...

Él no supo que contestar. Le había sorprendido mucho la declaración de Rika, a quien le tenía muchísimo aprecio...

-Me dejas sin palabras.- dijo Taro, al fin.- No me esperaba eso...

-Quizás fue muy pronto para decírtelo.- Rika se entristeció un poco.- Con lo de Lily tan cerca...

-No es por eso.- negó Taro.- Ya te dije que ya no siento nada por ella que no sea una buena amistad. Es solo que nunca creí que me vieras de esa forma...

-Desde hace mucho que me gustas, Taro... Pero nunca me atreví a confesártelo... .- musitó ella.

-Eres una muchacha increíble, Ri-san.- dijo Taro, sonriendo.- Y me gustas, es la verdad. Me gusta tu manera de ser y tu ternura...

-No soy tierna.- rió Rika.- No seas mentiroso.

-Para mí sí lo eres.- contradijo Taro.- Además, me la paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo... Mira, no quiero establecer nada ahora, ni comprometerme, pero sí me gustaría salir contigo, conocernos a otro nivel...

-¿Te refieres a tener alguna cita?.- preguntó ella.

-Algo así.- sonrió Taro.- Podríamos ir al cine, salir a tomar un café, ir al teatro... Molestar a Sanae con Tsubasa...

-Eso será de lo más divertido.- rió Rika.- Me dio gusto haber charlado contigo... Y confesarte lo que siento...

-Y a mí me gustó que me lo confesaras.- dijo él.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche...

Mientras tanto, Paola, quien había ido al comedor en compañía de Kazuki, regresaba a su dormitorio. Durante la cena, Ken no se apareció, Paola no supo si fue por temor a que Lily lo abofeteara de nuevo o por temor a que Genzo se hubiese enterado. Paola pensó que Lily le contaría todo a Genzo, pero para sorpresa de la germano-japonesa, Lily juró no decirle nada a Genzo.

-Lo hago, más que nada, porque ya sufriste mucho con eso.- explicó Lily.- Te irá peor si Genzo le arma un tango a Ken en público… Y conociendo a Genzo, ten por seguro que lo hará…

Paola agradeció que Ken no hubiese estado presente en la cena. No quería verlo. A la salida del comedor, Kazuki se ofreció a acompañarla pero Paola se negó. Quería estar sola… Sin embargo, en el camino al dormitorio se topó con Schneider.

-Hola, mi luna preciosa.- dijo él.- ¿Por qué tan decaída?

-Alucinaciones tuyas.- mintió Paola, fingiendo una sonrisa.- No estoy decaída…

-Claro. ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi dormitorio.

-¿Necesitas que te haga compañía?.- Karl sonrió pícaramente.- La doctora Lily parece estar de lo más ocupada con Wakabayashi…

-Ándale tú.- replicó Paola.- Que luego si me regañan será por tu culpa…

-Naa…

-Vamos pues.- suspiró Paola.- De todas maneras tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos…

Paola no sabía cómo decírselo a Schneider. Ella en algún momento estuvo muy enamorada de él, pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano y ahora ella ya no sentía lo mismo… Además, aunque Paola se negara a reconocerlo, había alguien más que ya estaba ocupando su atormentado corazón… Karl se presentía sobre lo que quería hablar Paola. Lo sabía por su mirada. Además, el alemán ya se sospechaba que en el corazón de la chica ya había sido desterrado…

-Pasa.- invitó Paola, cuando llegaron a la habitación.- Perdona que esté algo desordenado, el tiradero lo hizo Lily.

(Créanme, eso es muy cierto ¬¬).

-No te preocupes.- dijo Karl.- Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Paola suspiró. No sería fácil… Sobre todo porque quizás ella tendría que reconocer ante Karl lo que no quería reconocerse ni así misma…

-Bueno, Karl.- comenzó Paola.- Es solo que quería decirte que… Que creo que lo mejor… Será que terminemos…

-Me lo suponía.- bufó Schneider.- ¿Pero por qué quieres cortar conmigo?

-Karl, te tengo mucho aprecio y tú sabes que te amé muchísimo.- susurró Paola.- Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde que anduvimos…

-Nunca me vas a perdonar lo de Katrina, ¿verdad?

-No es eso…

-Sí, eso es.

-Bueno, eso influyó un poco.- reconoció Paola.- Pero eso solo fue algo mínimo… Tú sabes cómo me hiciste enojar con eso…

-Lo sé.- suspiró Karl.- Y de verdad, me arrepiento…

-Pero lo de Katrina no fue lo único que me impulsa a tomar esta decisión. Eso solo fue el comienzo… Karl, perdóname, pero he descubierto que no puedo seguir siendo tu novia porque ya no puedo fingir que te amo como antes…

-Me lo sospechaba.- bufó Karl.- ¿Hay alguien más, verdad?

Paola no respondió, pero ni falta que hacía…

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Karl.

Paola nuevamente se quedó callada, pero tampoco hacía falta que ella lo dijera. Schneider lo sabía…

-No puedo creer que ese idiota haya conseguido conquistarte.- musitó Karl.- Pero la culpa fue mía… Te descuidé, te dejé ir… Y te dejé en manos de un desgraciado que se aprovechó de ti…

-Tú tampoco eres un pan de Dios.- refunfuñó Paola.

-Lo sé, pero mínimo no te rompí el corazón como lo hizo él…

-¿Quién te dice que él me ha roto el corazón?.- Paola se levantó, muy enojada.- Estás loco.

-Por favor, Paola.- replicó Schneider.- Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes…

-Ya no tengo nada más que decirte.- dijo Paola, terminantemente.- Ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sola…

-Como quieras.- suspiró Karl.- Solo quiero decirte que no me daré por vencido…

Paola ya no respondió. Karl salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle a Paola una última mirada de tristeza…

Mientras tanto, Paola se asomó a la ventana de la habitación, la ventana a la cual casi nunca se asomaba… Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. En esos momentos justamente estaba Ken, dando vueltas de aquí para allá como león enjaulado. Paola no lo quería ni ver, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de verlo… Él la vio también y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza. Paola se la sostuvo, pero no le regaló ni una sonrisa de piedad… Después, Ken desvió la mirada y se marchó, con la cabeza baja. Paola suspiró.

-A como dé lugar.- se dijo a sí misma.- Pero me he de olvidar de ti…

Por su parte, Lily había ido a pasear con Genzo por la ciudad, aunque dicho paseo fue lamentablemente arruinado por la bola de paparazzi que, desde las fotografías tomadas y ya referidas, estaban más al tanto de lo que hacían los de la selección japonesa. Así que después de un corto recorrido se vieron obligados a retornar al campamento.

-Oh...no quiero irme a dormir así nada más –comentó Lily haciendo un puchero, mientras ella y Genzo caminaban hacia su habitación

-¿Ah no? Y qué se te vino a la mente –indagó Genzo pícaramente, viéndola de reojo

-¿Eh? –murmuró la chica confundida, de pronto se puso roja como tomate- ¡No es lo que estás pensando! Yo decía que no quería irme a dormir así nada más...con un paseo tan corto, malditos fotógrafos, arruinaron nuestra salida...

-Ah, sí... –lamentó su reciente novio suspirando- Pero eso se puede arreglar

-Mira Genzo, si piensas que tú y yo... –advirtió Lily sonrojada, siendo interrumpida por un súbito beso que la dejó sin habla (obvio, ni modo que hable mientras lo besa ¬¬)

Felizmente para ambos nadie se encontraba cerca de allí para ser testigo de aquella gran demostración de afecto que se fue poniendo cada vez más y más intensa, hasta el momento en que de abrazar a Lily por la cintura, una de las manos de Genzo se fue más arriba y la otra más abajo XD, sorprendiendo a la mexicana, que no pudo mantener más la situación y se separó de él.

-Eh...yo... –trató de decir Lily con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó su novio extrañado

-No, nada, es que me di cuenta que ya es bastante tarde –fingió la muchacha reanudando la caminata

-¿Me estás evitando, Lily? –preguntó Genzo divertido

-¡Claro que no! No seas tonto –respondió Lily con una media sonrisa (es como decirle al burro que no sea orejón XD)

Sin decir más, la mexicana se adelantó hacia su habitación.

-Bueno, supongo que ésta es una despedida –dijo al fin Genzo mirando a su novia con cariño

-Pueeeeeesss, sí, hasta mañana –se despidió ella, dándole un rápido beso y entrando a su dormitorio

-¿Volviste? ¿tan pronto? –preguntó Paola somnolienta, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar

-Bah, nos arruinaron el paseo –bufó Lily, sentándose sobre su cama y prendiendo la lámpara de su mesa de noche

-¿Quiénes? ¿las escasas dos neuronas de mi primo? –se burló la Wakabayashi

-¡Paola!

-Qué, era sólo un comentario...

-Al menos veo que estás de mejor ánimo

-¿Alguna vez lo tuve decaído? –preguntó Paola irónica

-¡No, claro que no! –contestó su amiga en el mismo tono

-Qué crees –dijo la germano japonesa, cambiando de tema

-¿Al fin decidiste aceptar que quieres mucho a Genzo? –dijo Lily burlona, mientras se ponía el pijama

-Ja, eso ni en un millón de años. Ya en serio...

-Qué pasó

-Terminé con Karl... –contó Paola pensativa

-¿Y cuándo empezaron?

-¡No te burles! Yo te abro mi corazón y tú te burlas –dramatizó la Wakabayashi

-En serio, tú negabas haber iniciado una relación con él, ¿no?

-Como sea, el caso es que terminamos

-Y supongo que no quiero preguntar el porqué –comentó la mexicana, recostándose

-¿Según tú por qué? –preguntó Paola picada por la curiosidad

-Por un problemita de aproximadamente 1,85 metros, a quien "cariñosamente" le digo "el lavacoches", ¿o no?

-Si te refieres a Wakashimazu, estás muy errada –negó Paola diplomáticamente

-¡No! ¿De veras crees que me refería a él? –dijo Lily sarcástica- No sé qué andas haciendo pero cada día estás más inteligentonta...

-¡Lily! No me ofendas

-La verdad duele, pero alguien tiene que decírtela

-¡Bueno ya! Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con Genzo...

-¿Y para qué? ¿para que encuentres algo con qué burlarte de nosotros? –preguntó Lily escéptica

-¿Qué hoy en día no se puede tratar de entablar una charla amistosa con una compañera de dormitorio?

-¡Vaya! Así que soy sólo tu "compañera de dormitorio" –se indignó la mexicana

-No me reclames o mejor, no me cambies de tema

-Eh...pues, nos fue bien –dijo Lily rápidamente, apagando la luz

-Si no fuera porque estamos a oscuras diría que te pusiste roja rojita, ¿qué pasó? –inquirió Paola curiosa

-Promete que no vas a burlarte

-Naa, cuéntalo ya

-Es que...estábamos de lo más acaramelados y...

-¡Suficiente información para mi! Buenas noches –cortó Paola dando media vuelta y cubriendo su cara con la almohada- No quiero vomitar tan noche

-¡Ja, pues te arruinas, tú quisiste saber y sabrás –amenazó Lily con malicia, levantándose y quitándole la almohada a su amiga

-¡No! –dramatizó Paola tratando de taparse los oídos

-Estábamos de lo mejor, besándonos cada vez más intensamente –contó la mexicana agarrando las manos de su amiga

-¡Suéltame! ¡piedad!

-Y de pronto...la cosa se puso candente –continuó Lily misteriosa

-No me digas –se burló Paola deteniendo sus intentos por quedar sorda- Experimentaste a Genzo "manos rápidas" Wakabayashi

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amiga sonrojada

-Cuando era niño era tremendo pervertido –agregó la Wakabayashi poniendo cara de estar recordando un evento pasado divertido- Si te contara las confesiones de las niñas del Shutetsu...

-Algo me dice que no debo creerte...

-¡Pues no me creas! Pero ya sé a dónde va el punto

-Cuál punto

-Escucha y te explico –dijo Paola haciéndose la interesante, quitándose a su amiga de encima- Si la cosa se puso como me dijiste, y de pronto escucho yo a mi amiga Lily prácticamente cerrándole la puerta de la habitación en las narizotas al susobicho..., será porque mi amiga se le escapó, ya que tiene vergüenza que ocurra algo inevitable entre dos calenturientos

-No te entiendo

-Te lo pongo así, si las cosas se ponían más calientes podía pasar algo peor ¿o no?

-Eh...no sé...

-¡Ahá! Esa es una afirmación oculta, pero escucha mi consejo, ¡no lo hagas!

-Sé que no estaría bien –admitió Lily apenada

-¡Nada bien! Te recuerdo que Genzo es futbolista...

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Quieres que un momento tan especial para ti sea "a las patadas", jajaja

-¡Paola, no te lo estás tomando en serio! –la regañó Lily ofendida

-Río para no vomitar...

-Cuando estés en la situación que yo estuve hoy... –advirtió Lily, retornando a su cama

-¡Ya creyeras! Lo estuve, pero salí bien librada, ¡ja! –contó Paola orgullosa

-¿Y cuándo si se puede saber?

-Hace mucho

-¿Con quién?

-Se dice el casi pecado, pero no el pecador –añadió Paola enigmática

-Haber supuesto que era Karl –murmuró Lily de mala gana, recostándose

-¡No dije que fuera él!

-Pero tampoco lo negaste así que...buenas noches

-No sé para qué pierdo tiempo hablando contigo –refunfuñó la germano–japonesa

-Es en retribución al tiempo que yo pierdo tratando de hacer lo mismo contigo –se defendió Lily

-Babosa...

-Babosa tu cola

-Tarada...

-Tarada Marie...

-¡Oye! Eso fue ingenioso

-No me digas –murmuró la mexicana bostezando- Retrasada

-Retrasada Hana

-Espero que no sea por culpa del lavacoches XD

Como respuesta ante tal funesto comentario, Lily recibió tremendo almohadazo (viva el doble sentido! XD)

Durante el resto de ésa semana ambas internas habían estado ocupadas en diferentes labores impuestas por el doctor Nakata, quizá como castigo indirecto por lo hecho. Así que se sumergieron en libros para investigar algunos temas, y en preparar uno especialmente difícil que debían exponer ante el galeno, pero del cual salieron afortunadamente bien. Debido a que había empezado a llover y el frío iba en aumento, los entrenamientos sufrieron cambios de horario. Era sábado el día que todos creían iba a tener una mejora en el clima, pero no fue así, ya que aparentemente fue el más espantoso de todos, con una lluvia intensa y un frío horrible.

-¡Oye, Lily! –la llamó Paola- Tengo que pedirte un favor

-No, no seré tu madrina de matrimonio con Mamoru Izawa –respondió Lily seriamente, refugiándose mejor bajo su paraguas

-¡Oye! Aunque...no está nada mal –analizó Paola pícaramente- Ya en serio, tengo que ir al hospital a hablar con el doctor Mizutani, ¿puedes cubrirme durante el día?

-Qué, ¿vas a ir a leerle tu testamento? Cómo se te ocurre perderte todo el día

-Además tengo algunas otras cosillas que hacer -reconoció su amiga

-Si me las cuentas, acepto –la chantajeó Lily divertida

-Tengo que ir a verme con alguien –susurró Paola misteriosa

-¿Con Karl? Así que era cierto que se fue a alojar a un hotel para verse contigo más libremente

-¡Deja de sacar conclusiones tontas! No es con él con quien me veré

-¿'tons?

-Luego te cuento –añadió su amiga, viendo con fastidio a Genzo que se acercaba a ellas

-Si las miradas mataran... –comentó su primo con sorna

-Créeme que hace mucho Lily ya sería viuda –agregó Paola mordazmente, sacándole la lengua y marchándose

-Como si a mi me gustara hablar con ella...

-Bueno, ya dejen de pelear –le pidió Lily, cubriendo al muchacho con su sombrilla- ¿Y qué pasó? A qué hora van a empezar

-Yo creo que en unos diez minutos, y lo peor es que no deja de llover

-Ni creo que pare

-Por cierto, el doctor Nakata me pidió que una de ustedes vaya a la enfermería

-¡Rayos! ¿Justo ahora? –preguntó Lily apesadumbrada

-Mañana te repondré el tiempo perdido –la consoló Genzo sonriéndole

-Más te vale –advirtió la mexicana haciendo un puchero- Nos vemos luego

Lily se encaminó hacia la enfermería. Una vez allí descubrió que la enfermera preparaba un inyectable.

-¿Dónde está el doctor, Togi? –preguntó la muchacha, sacudiendo su paraguas

-En el consultorio –respondió ella, entrando delante de la joven

Una vez adentro, Lily iba a preguntarle al doctor para qué las necesitaba, pero la imagen que vio allí respondió por sí sola.

-Dígame doctor –preguntó, evitando dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Ken, que estaba recostado en la camilla

-Necesito que busques el folio del joven Wakashimazu –pidió el médico- Quiero saber si es alérgico a algún antibiótico

-¿Y por qué no se lo pregunta? –"sugirió" Lily

-Tuve que ponerle un sedante –contestó el doctor Nakata

-Ah... –murmuró la joven picada por la curiosidad, pensando luego- "Todo lo que le pase se lo merece y todavía es poco"

La interna efectuó la solicitud y fue en busca de dicho archivo. Cuando lo encontró se tardó un rato más intencionalmente para no tener que ver por mucho tiempo al karate keeper.

-Aquí está doctor, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?

-Nada, gracias –contestó el galeno, leyendo el archivo- Bien, puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso

Pensativa e intrigada, Lily retornó al campo de entrenamiento, donde seguía lloviendo, así que decidió refugiarse bajo su paraguas. En eso vio aparecer a Hana y Marie, quienes pese al tiempo se quedaron a esperar para ver el entrenamiento.

-Hola Lily –saludó Hana rato después

-Ah, hola Hana

-Disculpa, pero ¿podrías decirme dónde está Ken?

-Cuál Ken –contestó Lily fingiendo demencia

-Wakashimazu

-¡Ah, no lo vi! –mintió la mexicana sin saber exactamente por qué

-Deberías preguntarle a tu hermano –sugirió Marie, de quien Lily recién notó su presencia

-No sé, como que lo he notado algo rehuyente a hablar sobre Ken

-¿Lo necesitas muy urgentemente? –inquirió Lily haciéndose la desentendida, ignorando las miradas de fuego de la alemana

-Bueno, sólo quería hablar con él

La lluvia comenzó a empeorar y el entrenamiento tuvo que suspenderse. Cuando Genzo se acercó y notó quiénes acompañaban a su novia, entendió (milagrosamente, digo yo XD) la mirada de complicidad de Lily, quien se retiró de allí. Ya en el comedor se reencontró con Genzo.

-¿Hablaste con Hana? –le preguntó Lily, sentándose junto a él

-¡No sé por qué esa estúpida fijación con Wakashimazu! –protestó el muchacho

-Aparentemente las Wakabayashi tienen algo mal en la región del cerebro que capta el buen gusto...

-Al menos a Hana puedo convencerla y sé que me hará caso, pero Paola...

-Paola te mandará al diablo antes que puedas decirle nada –analizó Lily divertida

-Si tan sólo me escuchara

-De escucharte, te escucha...lo malo es que no te hace caso

-Creo que no le hace caso a nadie, jamás lo hizo...

-Bueno, yo sí sé de alguien a quien le hace caso –comentó Lily, agregándole sal a su ensalada- Recuerdo que una vez tuvo un problema en el Hospital y recibió consejo de alguien...

-¿Quién "alguien"? –preguntó Genzo curioso

-Touya –contestó ella resueltamente

-Ah, ése –murmuró el muchacho de mala gana

-¿De verdad tampoco te llevas bien con él?

-No, y no es culpa mía, por cierto

-Supongo que no...

-¿Y dónde está Paola? No me digas que volvió a deprimirse y...

-Nada de eso, sólo tenía unos asuntos que resolver en el hospital

-¿Sabe lo de Ken? –preguntó intrigado

-No te entiendo

-Él está enfermo, por eso estaba en la enfermería, me sorprende que no lo sepas siendo la médico

-Pues evito todo tema referido a él –se defendió Lily con diplomacia

-No se lo vayas a decir –pidió Genzo

-Creo que él ya lo sabe

-¡No a él! A Paola, no le digas que está enfermo

-¡Claro que por supuesto que no! Ni tonta que fuera –se indignó Lily- Ése cretino se merece eso y más

-No debería decir esto porque es mi compañero de equipo, pero...tienes razón

-Siempre la tengo...

-Graciosa...

-¡Genzo! Tengo malas noticias para ti, y no es lo que piensas, no, la doctora Del Valle no se irá del campamento y tampoco se casará con Jun –hablaba Aoi sin detenerse- Aunque hacían una bonita pareja, pero no soy el más adecuado para opinar al respecto dado que nunca tuve novia, pero es mi humilde opinión; ambos me caen bien, digo, tú y él, por lo que me agrada que uno de ustedes haya resultado ser el elegido por la doctora, de todas maneras ella hizo la elección y te eligió a ti, lo que es bueno, dado que a Jun ya le conocemos una novia, y también hace una bonita pareja con ella...

-¡Aoi! Vé al punto –exigió Genzo impaciente

-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento –puntualizó el muchacho, viéndolo con carita de perrito asustado

-Je, gracias por el dato Aoi –dijo Lily con cariño, sonriéndole

-De nada doctora –respondió él complacido- Con su permiso


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Por la tarde, mientras la lluvia persistía, Lily y Genzo fueron a ver una película. Durante la proyección de la cinta la muchacha se encontraba pensativa: diciembre se acercaba, y dentro de poco ella tendría que irse, se iba a graduar, ¿qué le depararía su futuro? Una vez que regresaron se encontraban a pocos pasos del ingreso al lugar de concentración, cuando Genzo se paró en seco y murmuró "¡_Kuso!"_.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quién me encontré –murmuró un muchacho bastante arrogante, que Lily miró estupefacta: era muy parecido a Genzo- Con razón ya comenzaba a apestar

-Será porque tú llegaste –se defendió Genzo irritado

-¡Oye, oye! Con mi primo no te metas –le advirtió Paola enojada

-¿Pri...primo? –balbuceó Lily extrañada

-Lily, te presento a Touya, mi primo –dijo su amiga orgullosa

-Mucho gusto señorita –saludó él con una pequeña reverencia

-Eh...el gusto es mío –contestó Lily algo sonrojada

-Qué haces aquí –lo increpó Genzo

-Visitando a mi prima –respondió Touya tranquilamente

-¡No tienes por qué darle explicaciones, vámonos! –exclamó Paola, jalando a Touya del brazo y llevándoselo con él

-Es...idéntico a ti –murmuró Lily estupefacta, viéndolos irse

-Ni me lo recuerdes... –dijo el portero japonés entre dientes, apretando los puños- Esos dos avergüenzan a mi familia y la desconocen

-Sus motivos tendrán, ya deja de renegar por eso

Paola y su primo llegaron a su habitación y ella lo hizo pasar.

-Así que aquí vives –comentó Touya mirándolo todo detenidamente

-Si hay desorden es por causa de Lily –advirtió Paola, sentándose sobre su cama

-Al venir rogué por no encontrarme con ése tipo –continuó el muchacho despectivo

-Imagínate cómo me puse yo al enterarme que era justamente aquí a donde me estaban mandando para hacer prácticas... –se lamentó su prima

-¿Hablaste con él? ¿te dijo algo? –indagó Touya interesado, sentándose en la cama de Lily

-Lo de siempre. Y lo peor, no sabes quién más llegó

-Quién

-Hana

-¿Esa niñita? Y qué está haciendo aquí, no sabía que seguía tan de cerca a su hermano

-Anda de coqueta por ahí con los jugadores –refunfuñó Paola

-Ja, por un momento creí verte molesta por eso en especial –dijo el joven, sonriendo levemente

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió ella sonrojada- ¡Es una resbalosa! Además de todo lo que ya conocemos de ella y "sus virtudes"

-Cuando me dijiste que no te sentías bien me inquieté mucho –confesó Touya viéndola preocupado

-Estuve algo triste, pero ahora que estás conmigo ya las cosas empiezan a mejorar –respondió Paola sonriéndole

-He estado pensando que sería adecuado que al terminar tu carrera nos fuéramos del país a donde no nos moleste nadie

-Muy buena idea

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Como siempre contigo –recordó Paola viéndolo con cariño

Minutos más tarde la corta visita de Shinobara había terminado, y su prima lo acompañó hasta la salida. Cuando regresaba a su dormitorio se percató que en medio de la persistente lluvia que se había reiniciado, había alguien en la cancha, practicando tiros hacia la portería. Se aproximó a concienciar al desubicado para que se retirase, pero al reconocer a Ken prefirió no decir nada y retomar su camino. Al llegar a su habitación descubrió que Lily y Genzo charlaban amenamente a la puerta de la misma.

-A ver, a ver, permiso, permiso... –los interrumpió Paola pasando en medio de ellos- Ahorita les paso hielo por si lo llegan a necesitar ¿no Genzo?

-De qué hablas –refunfuñó su primo

-Calenturiento –masculló Paola divertida, mirando de reojo a Lily que estaba casi morada de la vergüenza

-¡Cómo me dijiste! –se indignó el muchacho

-Cal... –iba a repetir la germano japonesa, pero su amiga rápidamente le tapó la boca

-Je, qué bromista eres Paolita –murmuró esforzando una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no entras? Ahora voy yo

-Bueno –accedió Paola tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¿A qué vino la ofensa? –inquirió Genzo frunciendo el ceño

-Ya sabes cómo es ella –respondió su novia nerviosa, dándole palmaditas cariñosas en un hombro

-No sé cómo la aguantas...

-Igual que a ti –defendió Lily seriamente

-Bueno, mejor ahí la dejamos –propuso Genzo, abrazando a la mexicana- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana –se despidió ella, dándole un beso

-¡Cuidado calenturientos! –se escuchó gritar desde dentro de la habitación XD

-Eh...mejor me voy –murmuró el muchacho enojado --U

-Adiós –se despidió Lily, apretando los puños

Entró tan veloz como pudo para agarrar a Paola espiándolos en la puerta, pero su amiga ya estaba echada en su cama fingiendo dormir.

-¡A mi no me engañas! ¡eres de lo peor! –exclamó Lily molesta, zarandeando a su amiga- ¡Es la segunda vez que haces esto!

-Déjame dormir –reclamó Paola sin abrir los ojos

-Mañana me las vas a pagar

-¿Mañana? –ironizó su amiga- Creí que iban a pasársela todo el domingo como un par de abejitas...produciendo miel

-¡No te incumbe!

-Bah...quién te entiende

-¡Pues Genzo sí me entiende! –se defendió Lily

-Al menos finge bien...

-¡Paola, deja de molestar!

-Tú eres la que molesta y no deja dormir, buenas noches –concluyó la germano-japonesa, dando media vuelta

Mientras se alistaba para dormir, Lily maldecía en su idioma y repetía varias torturas que podían ser aplicables en Paola al día siguiente. Rato más tarde, sin poder dormir debido a un tremendo dolor de cabeza, Paola se levantó de su cama.

-Oye, Lily –susurró acercándose a ella

-No Genzo... –murmuró su amiga divertida, riendo frenéticamente entre sueños XD

-Babosa –dijo Paola incrédula, saliendo luego hacia la enfermería

El frío de la noche era realmente intenso, aunque al menos a esa hora era una escasa llovizna que mojaba todo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería se puso a buscar un analgésico, y cuando lo encontró se lo tragó sin más. Iba de salida y se encontró con la enfermera.

-¡Togi! ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? –inquirió Paola curiosa

-¿No lo sabía doctora? –preguntó Togi incrédula- Tenemos un paciente bajo cuidado

-¿Uno de los muchachos?

-Quién si no –alegó la mujer, buscando unas tabletas que se llevó con ella

-¿Necesitas ayuda? En realidad nadie me lo dijo

-Qué raro, si la doctora Del Valle lo sabía

Paola miró extrañada a la enfermera y decidió seguirla. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponía mantenían a pacientes bajo observación descubrió que Kojiro y Takeshi se hallaban ahí sentados, esperando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la muchacha

-No me digas que ahora están prohibidas las visitas –respondió Kojiro de malas pulgas

-A esta hora, ya deberían

-Doctora, venga conmigo por favor –pidió Togi, a lo que la joven accedió y entró con ella a la habitación que sólo poseía una cama- Le presento a nuestro paciente –añadió algo sarcástica

La muchacha dirigió la mirada hacia la cama y quedó estupefacta al ver a quién tenían allí.

-Nuestro querido paciente ya estaba mal hoy por la mañana, pero como es más terco que una mula, por la tarde decidió hacer una sesión de entrenamiento extra bajo la lluvia, lo que empeoró su condición

-¿Qué...qué es lo que tiene? –preguntó Paola preocupada, acercándose a él

-Un cuadro respiratorio grave –contestó la enfermera- Se le ha iniciado la antibioticoterapia y estamos tratando de bajarle la temperatura con medios físicos

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –inquirió la muchacha rápidamente

-¿De veras te quedarías?

-¡Claro! Digo...por algo soy una de las internas ¿no?

-Me harías un gran favor Paola –contestó Togi complacida- En casa tengo varias cosas qué hacer, y espero que no pienses que soy irresponsable, pero si dejo a alguien a su cuidado por algunas horas, luego volveré...

-No es problema

-Bueno, entonces te explico cómo está todo y luego podré irme

La enfermera se puso a darle indicaciones acerca de los medicamentos y sus horarios; además de darle el teléfono del doctor Nakata por si algo fuera de lo normal ocurría (no es de extrañarse que los más viejos deleguen sus labores a los pobres internos ¬¬).

-Buenas noches –se despidió Togi, marchándose, ante la mirada preocupada de los ex–Toho

-¿A dónde va? Se supone que tiene que cuidar a Ken –reclamó Kojiro enojado

-Yo me quedaré –explicó Paola desafiante

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó burlonamente el muchacho- ¿Y cómo sé que en lugar de ayudarlo no lo enfermarás más?

-Porque tengo algo llamado ÉTICA, así que no me ofendas –aclaró Paola, reingresando en la otra habitación

-¿Crees que se ponga bien? –se atrevió a preguntar Takeshi, siguiendo a la Wakabayashi

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Verás que ya mañana estará mejor –lo animó la muchacha

-Lamento lo que Ken te dijo –comentó el japonés cabizbajo- Pero luego se dio cuenta de su error

-No quiero hablar de eso –le pidió Paola apenada al saber que alguien más sabía del horrible encontronazo que había tenido con Ken- Lo mejor sería que fueran a dormir, si algo se presenta los llamaré a ustedes primero

-Gracias doctora

-No nos moveremos de aquí –intervino Kojiro tozudamente

-Pues si no quieres, tú no te vayas, pero al menos deja a Takeshi irse –exigió Paola malhumorada

-Vámonos Kojiro, mañana vendremos a verlo –sugirió su amigo

El tigre japonés lo analizó por un momento, luego sin decir nada salió antes que Takeshi, quien se despidió de la interna con una tierna sonrisa. Como Paola tenía que esperar el retorno de la enfermera, decidió ponerse lo más cómoda posible y se acercó una silla a la cama donde Ken dormía inquieto, bañado en sudor.

-Lo que te pasa por imprudente –murmuró Paola a forma de regaño, quitándole el paño que tenía en la frente y mojándolo nuevamente- Eres tan terco...

Quizá sólo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, Paola esbozó una sonrisa de piedad hacia él y luego no pudo evitar acariciarle una mejilla.

-Si me hubieras golpeado, no me habría dolido como me duelen ahora tus palabras –reconoció sonriendo amargamente- Me lastimaste en serio...

-Paola... –susurró el muchacho entre sueños, sorprendiendo a su guardiana

Pasaron tres, quizá cuatro horas, sin embargo Paola no se movía de su silla, cambiando una y otra vez el paño de la frente de Ken. Si analizaba bien las cosas, lo más lógico habría sido que se fuera de allí y lo dejara con la enfermera; pero no podía, no quería alejarse, y obviamente la situación no apoyaba en nada a su idea de olvidarse de él. Sin embargo, como las cosas del corazón no las entiende la razón, ella se quedó junto a él hasta que el sueño la venció.

La fiebre del muchacho iba disminuyendo, lo que logró que despertase poco a poco, con malestar y el cuerpo doliéndole mucho. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en un lugar que no era su habitación y no saber cómo había llegado allá, porque lo último que recordaba era estar practicando en la cancha y que de pronto todo se oscurecía, de ahí en más no sabía nada. Pero más sorprendente que estar allí, fue encontrar a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente inclinada sobre la cama, a Paola. La miró con ternura y sonrió levemente sin poder disimular su complacencia. Levantó una mano y acarició suavemente una mano próxima que ella tenía hacia él, lo que provocó que despertara sobresaltada.

-Pero qué... –reaccionó Paola somnolienta, luego se percató de la novedad- ¡Despertaste!

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿y qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el muchacho débilmente

-Pues estás enfermo por ser un irresponsable –lo regañó Paola, sin quitar su mano de la de él- Y yo estoy cuidándote como aprendiz de médico que soy

-¿Sólo por eso? –inquirió Ken, apretando suavemente la mano de la joven

-¿Y por qué creías entonces? –se defendió Paola orgullosa, retirando su mano- Has estado muy afiebrado, no debiste jugar bajo la lluvia

-Lo siento...

-Tarde, el daño está hecho y te lo hiciste a ti mismo –siguió ella, yendo por un vaso de agua- Bebe –le dijo, ayudándolo sosteniendo su cabeza

-Gracias –murmuró el muchacho

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, es mi deber

-Lo sé –admitió él con pena, mirando en otra dirección- ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? No quiero ser una carga para ti, ya suficiente daño te he hecho

-Los asuntos personales no tienen por qué mezclarse con los profesionales

-Perdóname –continuó Ken apesadumbrado, hablando en voz baja porque se encontraba débil- Todo lo que dije no fueron más que estupideces y mentiras

-Ya no importa –lo evitó Paola aun dolida al recordar lo que él le dijo

-Sí que importa –alegó él mirándola fijamente- Lo dije porque quería defenderme de tus palabras, aquellas con las que me lastimaste, diciendo que yo no te importaba y...

-¡Pero sí me importas! –interrumpió Paola repentinamente, tapándose la boca luego sorprendida de su reacción- Yo...

-Perdóname –repitió Ken- Mentí al decirte que no significas nada para mi, porque eso no es cierto, te has hecho indispensable en ella; mentí al ofenderte y decir todo lo que dije sobre ti, porque eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Nunca sentí celos, y en eso no te miento, pero los sentí cuando te vi con Schneider, y es porque descubrí que al iniciar ese tonto trato entre nosotros, lo único que quería en realidad...era tenerte cerca de mí, porque te amo...

Paola quedó estupefacta, mirándolo sin saber qué más decir.

-Tienes fiebre –alegó nerviosa, tratando de cambiarle el paño húmedo, pero el muchacho la agarró de las manos

-¿Crees que te digo todo esto porque estoy desvariando?

-Es lo más seguro –respondió ella fingiendo serenidad

-Eres demasiado orgullosa –se lamentó Ken soltándola

-¿Y eso qué? ¿pretendías que luego que tus palabras calaron tan hondo en mi todo se arregle como si nada? –se defendió Paola indignada- ¡Me lastimaste! Nadie, además de Karl, me había herido así. ¡Y no debería significar nada! ¡nada, ¿entiendes? Pero me duele como no tienes idea, y lo peor de todo es porque soy una grandísima estúpida que volvió a confiar aquello que ya le habían roto a alguien que resultó peor que Karl y su engaño...A ti, que se burló de mi y me usó contra mi primo... a ti, una persona a quien creí poder dominar y con la que jugué con fuego... a ti, a quien aunque me dé coraje admitirlo y trate de negarlo... le entregué mi corazón y volvió a destrozarlo

-¿Tú...? –inquiró él incrédulo

-Sí –admitió Paola con soberbia y dolor entremezclados- Me enamoré de ti y no pude evitarlo, aunque bien sabía yo a lo que me atenía

-¿Y por qué lo lamentas tanto?

-Porque pese a todo lo que me hiciste, no puedo olvidarte

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose fijamente sin saber qué más decir. De repente la enfermera entró e interrumpió tan incómoda escena.

-¡Ah! Menos mal sigues aquí –comentó al ver a la muchacha- Veo que nuestro paciente ya está mejor

-Sí, ya la temperatura ha disminuido y está mucho mejor –contestó Paola diplomáticamente frotándose los ojos- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, será mejor que me vaya

-Gracias por todo doctora –agradeció Togi sonriendo- Le debo una

-No te preocupes, era mi deber –insistió ella- Hasta más tarde...

-Seguramente se la pasaron bien –comentó la enfermera al ver que Ken seguía a la joven con la mirada- Ustedes parecen ser amigos

-Al menos lo intentaré otra vez –contestó él cerrando los ojos

(Lamento el momento tan cursilón, ¡pero Lily me dejó a mi la labor de desembrollar el lío que armé! --U)

Paola corrió hacia su habitación sintiéndose avergonzada de haberse puesto tan al descubierto respecto a sus sentimientos. Entró y se dirigió a su cama, tratando de no recordar lo pasado. No supo cuánto tiempo más pasó, hasta que escuchó a Lily levantarse e irse a la ducha.

-¡Oye, vagoneta! ¿no piensas levantarte? –bromeó su amiga pateando su cama

-Quiero dormir un poco más –murmuró Paola, que tenía la cara oculta bajo las frazadas

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy a desayunar, nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós...

Minutos después tocaron a la puerta. Paola pensaba que Lily se había olvidado algo y para molestar no entraba con su llave, así que murmurando palabrotas en alemán se levantó a abrir.

-Mira Lily... –comenzó a reclamar, pero se interrumpió súbitamente

-Buenos días –saludó Ken con una débil sonrisa- Me le escapé a Togi porque quería darte algo como agradecimiento

-No era necesario –contestó la muchacha nerviosa- Ya regresa de una vez

-Toma –le dijo, alcanzándole una rosa blanca- Ayer te la compré y no sabía cómo dártela, por eso fui a la cancha a despejar mi mente e idear una manera de que me la recibas sin estrellármela en la cara

-Yo... –dudó Paola, tomando la rosa- Gracias

-Gracias a ti por tus cuidados, hasta pronto doctora –finalizó él sonriendo, marchándose lentamente por el pasillo

La chica se quedó allí parada, absorta mirando la rosa con cariño. En eso apareció frente a ella un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-Buenos días –saludó Karl alegremente- ¿Qué haces aquí en la puerta? Quería sorprenderte entrando furtivamente

-Ah...hola Karl –contestó ella vagamente

-¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió él preocupado- Has estado otra vez triste

-No, no es eso –negó ella, recibiendo el ramo- Están muy bonitas, gracias

-Pues tú ánimo contradice a tus palabras

-Tengo que hacer algo –dijo Paola resuelta, dejando el ramo sobre su cama- Ahora vuelvo

Sin decir más salió de su habitación con la rosa blanca en la mano y fue en busca del doctor Nakata. Una vez en su oficina tocó y descubrió que el galeno se encontraba allí, por lo que le permitió pasar.

-Vaya sorpresa doctora, recibirla vestida aun de civil –notó el médico divertido al verla aun con su pijama

-Doctor, necesito decirle algo –continuó Paola ignorando el comentario

-Dígame doctora

-Yo... ya no puedo seguir aquí –sentenció la muchacha muy segura- Renuncio, quiero irme del campamento...

El doctor Nakata, sin inmutarse, miró fijamente a Paola por varios minutos. La chica estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

-No aceptaré su renuncia por ahora, doctora.- respondió el doctor Nakata, después de un rato.- Quiero por favor que vaya a su habitación, se tome el día libre y piense bien en su decisión.

-No necesito pensarlo.- negó Paola.- Estoy más que convencida de que quiero renunciar.

-Sí, quizás eso sea cierto, pero hay algo que debería saber a estas alturas, doctora Shinobara.- replicó el doctor Nakata.- Y es que nunca hay que tomar una decisión de manera apresurada, sin haber pensado bien en todo primero. Y mucho menos si pasó toda la noche sin dormir... Se la pasó toda la noche cuidando a Wakashimazu,¿no es así?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces vaya, duérmase un buen rato y piense bien en su renuncia.- interrumpió el doctor Nakata.- Mañana por la mañana la quiero ver nuevamente para que me diga su decisión definitiva.

-No será necesario.- negó Paola.- Ya estoy decidida: quiero renunciar.

-Y yo ya le dije que no aceptaré su renuncia así.- replicó el doctor Nakata.- Si mañana sigue con la misma idea, no diré nada y aceptaré su dimisión.

-¿Por qué hace esto?.- preguntó Paola.- Si usted fue quien me insinuó que debería renunciar.

-Sí, eso es verdad.- admitió el doctor Nakata.- Pero también es verdad que veo a una gran doctora en usted cuando la miro, Paola. Al igual que Lily. Ambas son excelentes personas y no dudo que llegarán a ser también excelentes médicos. Piénselo bien, Paola. Mañana espero su decisión.

Y sin esperar más réplicas, el doctor Nakata se levantó y se marchó. Paola se quedó sentada, pensando en las palabras del doctor Nakata. Quizás sí le convendría dormir un poco antes de tomar una decisión... Paola regresó a su habitación, en donde Lily ya se había vestido. La mexicana miró a su amiga con sorpresa.

-¿A dónde fuiste?.- preguntó Lily.

-A hablar con el doctor Nakata.- respondió Paola, dejándose caer en su cama.- Fui a presentarle mi renuncia.

Lily dejó caer al suelo su cepillo y miró a su amiga con la boca muy abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Muy al contrario de lo que había pensado Paola, Lily no gritó ni hizo su escándalo de costumbre.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- habló Lily, en voz muy baja.- ¿Renunciar? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

-Ay, Lily.- suspiró Paola.- ¿Te diste cuenta de que no pasé aquí la noche?

-No.- Lily se puso más seria aun.- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A cuidar a Ken.- respondió Paola.

La germano-japonesa comenzó a hablarle a la mexicana sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, incluyendo la confesión de Ken y su propia confesión. Al llegar a este punto, Paola dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Tenías mucha razón, Lily.- murmuró Paola.- Me quemé por jugar con fuego. Yo... Yo terminé por enamorarme de Ken...

-Uhm... .- gruñó Lily.- Eso yo ya lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza de que en verdad estuviese equivocada...

-Sé que de verdad Ken no te agrada.- dijo Paola.- Pero aunque no lo creas, no es mala persona... Me ha apoyado mucho y si hubieses visto la cara que puso cuando me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos... Créeme, fue muy sincero...

Paola carició casi inconscientemente la rosa blanca, ignorando por completo el ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado sobre su cama. Lily observaba a su amiga sin decir nada.

-¿Y ésas rosas?.- preguntó Lily, señalando el ramo rechazado.

-Me las regaló Karl, hace unos cuantos momentos.- respondió Paola.

-¿Será ése el motivo por el cual fuiste a hablar con el doctor Nakata?

-Quizás...

Lily se sentía mal. Ella siempre había respetado las decisiones de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero no podía aceptar tan fácilmente la renuncia de Paola. cierto era que ellas se habían hecho amigas más que nada debido a que siempre estuvieron juntas en los equipos de trabajo, pero Lily había llegado a tomarle mucho aprecio con el tiempo. La mexicana siempre creyó que ellas dos se graduarían juntas... Cierto era que Paola muchas veces parecía no estar conforme con la carrera, pero eso le pasaba a todos...

-No pongas esa cara, que no me he muerto.- habló Paola.

-No.- reconoció Lily.- Pero... Vaya, de verdad que me dejaste sin palabras... No quisiera que te fueras...

-Tranquila, que el doctor Nakata no aceptó mi renuncia.- refunfuñó Paola.- No aun. Me dijo que durmiera, me tomara el día libre y que pensara bien las cosas y que mañana esperaba mi decisión definitiva. No sé para qué hizo eso, mañana pensaré lo mismo que hoy... Además, únicamente renunciaré al campamento, no voy a dejar de ser médico...

-Duérmete un rato.- aconsejó Lily.- Yo ya me voy al entrenamiento. Vengo por ti a la hora de la comida, a ver si se me ocurre una excusa perfecta para evitar que renuncies.

-Ya, que no será el fin del mundo.- replicó Paola.- Estarás bien sin mí, Del Valle. Eres lo suficientemente terca y mula como para sobrevivir aquí tú sola el tiempo que te falta. Además, tienes al tarado de mi primo y...

Paola no pudo responder porque Lily se le dejó ir y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, aplastando algunas de las rosas rojas del ramo de Schneider.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?.- exclamó Paola, sorprendida.- ¡Me asfixias!

-Si serás tonta.- Lily estaba llorando.- No tienes ni una endemoniada idea de lo importante que eres tú para mí. Si he sobrevivido a tantas cosas en esta carrera de locos ha sido porque tú has estado conmigo.

-Odio que te pongas tan sentimental.- Paola trató de aguantarse las lágrimas, ya que las palabras de Lily le habían llegado muy hondo.

(Momento cursi por Lily de Wakabayashi, patrocinado por Pan Bimbo. ¡¡El pan ideal para cortarse las venas!).

Lily soltó a Paola y se secó las lágrimas. La mitad de las rosas rojas habían muerto por la patria, pero la rosa blanca de Ken estaba intacta, bañada solo por algunas lágrimas de las amigas.

(Para que vean que no soy tan sangrona con Ken ¬¬).

-Me voy al entrenamiento.- anunció Lily, levantándose.- Duerme un rato, vendré por ti para ir a comer.

-Mejor te veo en el comedor.- sugirió Paola.

-No. Vendré por ti, te llevaré a comer a un sitio fuera de aquí.- contradijo Lily.- Necesitas salir un poco de este ambiente para pensar bien las cosas.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?.- payaseó Paola.

-Ni te emociones.- replicó Lily, enseñándole la lengua a su amiga.- Tu primo llegó primero.

Paola soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que Lily salía de la habitación.

-¡Ya quisieras que yo me fijara en ti!.- gritó la germano-japonesa, cuando ya la mexicana estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Ya quisieras tú.- replicó Lily, desde afuera.

Paola colocó la rosa blanca en una botella con agua, a falta de un jarrón adecuado. Recogió también las rosas rojas de su cama y las colocó sobre la cama de Lily, pues a Paola no se le ocurrió qué hacer con ellas. La chica se dio una larga ducha y después se colocó un traje deportivo holgado y se acostó en su cama, pensando en que debía de una buena vez el darle a entender a Schneider que ya no estaba enamorada de él...

"Eso será algo que arregle después de mi renuncia", pensó Paola, antes de darse vuelta en la cama y sumirse en un largo y profundo sueño.

Lily estaba muy decaída cuando llegó al entrenamiento. Sería la primera vez que ella estaría sola, sin Paola, y fue hasta cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaría.

-¿Qué te pasa, Li-chan?.- preguntó Taro, al notarla tan triste.- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Te enojaste con Wakabayashi?

-No.- negó Lily, conteniendo las lágrimas.- No es eso, no me peleé con Genzo...

-¿Entonces?

-Ay, Tarito...

Lily abrazó a Taro y se soltó a llorar. El japonés, sorprendido, abrazó a su amiga sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba. Genzo pasó por ahí justo en ese momento (tenía que ser) y se quedó de una pieza al ver la escena. El portero se acercó a los jóvenes, tratando de conservar la calma y de no pensar mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

-Ni idea.- respondió Taro, algo apenado.- De repente se soltó a llorar y...

-¡Gen!.- Lily se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio y soltó a Taro para colgarse del cuello de Genzo.- ¡Ay, Gen!

Ahora era Genzo el que tenía cara de "what?". Taro se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Genzo trataba de tranquilizar a su novia.

-¿Qué pasa, corazón?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es por Paola.- respondió Lily.- Quiere renunciar al campamento.

-¿Al campamento?.- preguntaron Genzo y Taro.- ¿Por qué?

-No sé.- gimoteó Lily.- Solo sé que quiere irse y dejarme sola en este nido de pervertidos...

-¡Oye!.- protestó Genzo.- No es para tanto... ¿Pero estás segura de lo que dices?

-Bien segura.- asintió Lily, sin dejar de abrazar a Genzo.- Hoy por la mañana fue con el doctor Nakata a solicitar su renuncia...

-Creo que Ken tuvo que ver con esto.- gruñó Genzo.

-O Schneider.- opinó Lily.- O los dos...

-Bueno, no es tan grave.- comentó Taro.- Quizás solo debemos dejar que piense bien las cosas. Y si al final Paola decide renunciar, no habrá de qué preocuparse. Recuerda que eres su amiga y como tal debes apoyarla en sus decisiones...

-O tratar de hacerla cambiar de parecer si sabemos que está en un error.- gruñó Genzo.

-También eso puede ser.- asintió Taro.

El entrenador Gamo le hizo una seña a todos los jugadores porque el entrenamiento iba a comenzar. Genzo besó a Lily y le dijo que no se preocupara. La chica tomó su lugar habitual en las gradas, entre Rika y el doctor Nakata.

-¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Rika, al ver a su prima toda llorosa.

-Nada.- negó Lily.- No es un problema mío, sino de Paola...

Mientras tanto, la aludida estaba siendo invadida por un grupo de sueños extraños. Primero, caminaba por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. No había puertas ni ventanas, solo un pasillo sin fin. Después, de quien sabe donde aparecía Schneider caminando hacia ella. Él le sonreía y se detenía en un punto que se encontraba aparentemente muy cercano a Paola, pero mientras ella más caminaba, Schneider parecía estar cada vez más lejos... Después el sueño cambió. Ahora Paola se encontraba en un campo nevado. No había nadie más que ella, y la chica solo llevaba puesta una delgada camiseta que no la protegía de los copos de nieve que caían sobre ella... En algún punto, la ligera nevada se convirtió en tormenta y Paola sentía cada vez más frío... La nieve caía y caía sobre ella, sin piedad... Y de repente, Paola dejó de sentir la nieve y comenzó a sentir una gran calidez. Ella levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Ken, quien le sonreía...

Paola despertó. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y por ella se colaba la corriente de aire que muy seguramente fue la causante de su sueño extraño. Paola se levantó a cerrar la ventana. Desde ahí se veía el campo de entrenamiento, muy a lo lejos, la chica alcanzó a distinguir la larga cabellera de Lily, la cual se movía con el viento. También vio a Urabe y a Ishizaki hacer sus payasadas, y a Hiroshi y Sano burlarse de Genzo y Lily...

Por supuesto, faltaba Ken. Él aun debía de encontrarse en reposo... Paola suspiró. Si se marchaba del campamento se perdería de eso... La muchacha cerró bien la ventana y regresó a la cama, se cubrió bien con las mantas y cerró los ojos, esperando no tener que volver a soñar con nadie más...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Rika estuvo pensando en la manera de decirle a Lily que ella y Taro habían comenzado a salir juntos. Lily le había contado a su prima sobre la decisión de Paola, y Rika sabía que no era un buen momento para darle a Lily noticias que pudiesen descontrolarla.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Li-chan.- le dijo Rika a Lily, en una jugada de gol que Taro festejó lanzándoles besos a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió Lily.- ¿Al fin le dijiste a Taro lo que sientes?

-Sí.- respondió ella.- Ya se lo dije...

-¿Y?

-Pues resulta que yo le gusto también.- sonrió Rika.- Y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad... Me ha invitado a salir más en serio.

-¿En serio?.- gritó Lily, feliz.- ¡Qué emoción! De verdad que me da mucho gusto.

-¿No te molesta?.- preguntó Rika, algo sorprendida.

-Para nada.- negó Lily.- Ya te lo dije, yo por Taro no siento más que una buena amistad. Estoy enamorada de Genzo, a él es a quien amo.

-Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.- suspiró Rika, aliviada.

-Claro que no.- sonrió Lily.- Ahora lo único que me interesa es la decisión de Paola...

Al final del entrenamiento, Genzo buscó a Lily y ella se lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

-Lo siento, pero no podremos comer juntos hoy.- le dijo ella.- Llevaré a Paola a comer a un restaurante, para alejarla aunque sea por un rato del ambiente de aquí y que tome una buena decisión.

-Me parece bien, corazón.- sonrió Genzo.- Aunque extrañaré no tenerte conmigo...

-No seas exagerado.- rió Lily.- Me tendrás en la noche.

-Eso es lo que yo espero.- Genzo sonrió con malicia.- Tenerte conmigo por toda una noche...

-¡Genzo!.- Lily se puso muy colorada.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura.- Si bien que sé que también lo deseas...

Genzo besó a Lily de una manera bastante apasionada. Las inquietas manos del portero nuevamente se fueron más allá de donde deberían y Lily se sintió muy inquieta.

-Ya detente.- pidió ella, jadeando y separándose de Genzo.- O me harás caer un día de éstos...

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero.- rió Genzo.

-Ya quisieras.- replicó Lily, muy colorada.- Pero no se te va a hacer.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.- rió la mexicana.

Lily regresó a su habitación, en donde Paola ya se estaba arreglando.

-¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó Paola.- Me muero de hambre.

-¿Qué se te antoja comer?.- preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa está bien.- respondió Paola.- ¿Tú de qué tienes ganas?

-De unos buenos tacos.- rió Lily.- Pero dudo mucho que vendan de esas cosas aquí.

-Yo quiero comer una buena pasta.- comentó Paola, después de pensarlo bien por algunos momentos.- ¿Habrá algún buen restaurante italiano por aquí?

-Ya lo descubriremos.- respondió Lily.

Lily y Paola salieron del campamento, charlando alegremente sobre su próxima graduación. Dentro de poco tiempo, ambas serían médicos de una buena vez. Y si terminaban el año en el campamento, podrían continuar en medicina deportiva con pase directo (sí, como no) y especializarse en esa área.

-No tiene sentido que yo continúe aquí.- comentó Paola.- Yo quiero ser psiquiatra.

-Y yo quiero ser neurocirujana .- replicó Lily.- Pero al menos será bueno contar con esa opción...

-Cambiemos el tema.- pidió Paola.- No quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?.- preguntó Lily.

-Del cumpleaños de mi primo.- respondió Paola.- Es dentro de pocos días. ¿Ya planeaste lo que le vas a regalar?

-No.- negó Lily.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Regálale una noche de pasión.- rió Paola.- Te aseguro que te va a agradecer más eso que cualquier otra cosa...

-¡Paola!.- gritó Lily, poniéndose muy roja.- ¡NO inventes!

-Bueno, bueno ya.- bufó Paola.- Yo nomás decía...

-Tendré que pensar en algo bueno.- suspiró Lily.- No se me ha ocurrido nada, con tantas cosas que han pasado...

-Cierto.- asintió Paola.- Sí que han pasado muchas cosas...

-Aun no puedo creer que tú y el lavacoches vayan a andar juntos.- musitó Lily, poniendo cara de "hello con tu hello".

-Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a andar juntos.- replicó Paola, poniendo cara de espanto.

-¿Y entonces?.- se sorprendió Lily.- O sea tú lo quieres y él te quiere, ¿no? ¡Ah! Se me olvida que tú piensas que no es válido si no te hace "la pregunta oficial".

-Deja que se recupere.- gruñó Paola.- Y ya después aclararé eso con él.

-Como digas...

-Ya sé que le puedes regalar a Genzo.- dijo Paola, con cara de quien ha tenido una buena idea.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Un negligé!

-¡Paola!

-No será para él.- replicó Paola, burlona.- Sino para que te lo quite a ti.

-¡Paola!

Las chicas habían llegado a un restaurante de comida italiana y ambas ya habían ordenado. Se pasaron el resto de la comida platicando sobre los momentos que habían vivido juntas, en el hospital y en el campamento. Paola recordó a Nanito, quien en marzo del siguiente año ya se convertiría en traumatólogo. Lily pensó en el doctor Martínez y en que en esos momentos él ya se encontraba en México... Al final, Lily levantó su vaso de refresco y convocó a su amiga a un brindis.

-Por la medicina.- dijo Lily.- Que en ocasiones puede volvernos locos.

-Y por la amistad.- añadió Paola.- La cual también puede dejarnos en el mismo estado.

Más tarde, cuando las chicas regresaron al campamento, Paola se fue a buscar a Ken, pero Togi le informó que el muchacho ya había sido dado de alta. Paola salió al campo de entrenamiento, y se dio cuenta de que Ken estaba ahí, practicando con Kazuki.

-Tengo que irme.- le dijo Kazuki a Ken al ver a Paola.- Los veré luego.

-¿Cómo estás?.- quiso saber Paola.- Aun te noto algo pálido.

-No es nada serio.- sonrió Ken.- Ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a que una linda doctora me cuidó durante la noche.

-No fue nada.- sonrió Paola.

Ken se quedó callado por algunos minutos.

-Genzo me contó que estás planeando en irte del campamento.- comentó él.- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Me pregunto quién le habrá dicho.- gruñó Paola.- Esa chismosa de Lily...

-¿Por qué quieres irte?.- preguntó Ken.- ¿Es por mi culpa?

-Mentiría si te dijera que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.- confesó Paola.- Pero no eres solo tú el que me hace tomar esa decisión...

-¿Schneider?.- cuestionó Ken.

-Quizás.- Paola desvió la mirada.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?

-No.- negó Paola.- Ya te lo dije. Tú eres a quien yo quiero...

Ken no dijo nada, pero tomó a Paola entre sus brazos y la tomó por la barbilla.

-¿Qué haces?.- ella se puso muy roja.

-Solo quiero decirte que te quiero.- murmuró Ken, mirando a Paola a los ojos.- Que al principio odié que dos presuntuosas doctoras vinieran aquí a decirnos lo que deberíamos hacer, pero después agradecí el haberte conocido... Te robaste mi corazón, Paola Wakabayashi, me metiste un gol... Suena cursi, lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas... No sé qué hacer para corregir mi error y evitar que me dejes... Quiero estar contigo, Paola, no solo lo que queda del año sino para siempre...

-Ken... .- musitó Paola.

Ken se inclinó y le dio a Paola el primer beso verdadero de amor. Mientras tanto, Lily estaba haciendo planes apresurados con Tsubasa, Misaki, Misugi, Rika y Youko para festejar el cumpleaños de Genzo.

-Es seguro que nos dejarán hacer una fiesta.- dijo Rika.- Siempre festejamos los cumpleaños de todos.

-Yo cocinaré un pastel.- dijo Lily.- Soy buena repostera.

-Podremos decirle al cocinero que nos haga un menú especial para ese día.- dijo Taro.

-¿Qué hacen?.- preguntó Genzo, al ver que su novia y su amigos platicaban muy misteriosamente.

-Nada.- respondió Lily, rápidamente.- Vamos a pasear.

Y sin darle la oportunidad a Genzo de decir nada más, Lily se lo llevó con él, haciéndoles señas a Taro para que continuara con los planes de la fiesta.

Más noche, cuando Paola regresó a dormir, se encontró a Lily acostada en su cama, envuelta en sábanas pero sin dormir.

-¿Qué haces acostada tan temprano?.- se sorprendió ella.- ¿Ya te dejó en paz el tarado de Genzo?

-Deja de llamarlo así.- pidió Lily.- Y más bien, tuve que escaparme de él para evitar un desastre mayor...

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lily le contó a Paola que, cuando Genzo y ella se escaparon hacia un sitio más apartado, el porteo había dejado nuevamente que sus manos fueran más lejos de donde debían. Genzo y Lily se habían fundido en un episodio particularmente apasionado, el cual tuvo que cortar Lily para evitar llegar más lejos con Genzo.

-Lo dicho.- rió Paola.- Ustedes dos van a terminar por darse cariño.

-Cállate, Paola.- regañó Lily.- ¿Tú dónde estabas?

-Tomando decisiones.- suspiró Paola.

-¿Ya decidiste si te vas o no?.- Lily se incorporó en su cama.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué decidiste? Vamos, dime.

-Pues...

Justo cuando Paola iba a responder, alguien tocó a la puerta. Paola abrió, ya que Lily se encontraba en pijama, y se encontró con Schneider.

-Qué bueno que te veo.- dijo Paola.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-También yo.- dijo Karl.

Paola salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Karl comenzó a hablar.

-Solo quiero decirte que... .- comenzó a decir él.

-No.- interrumpió Paola.- Déjame hablar a mí. Solo quiero decirte que hace mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de ti pero ya no. Aun me agradas, y te agradezco los pocos y escasos momentos de felicidad que me diste, pero todo eso ya acabó. Y está bien. No hay rencores ni resentimientos.

-Paola... . murmuró Karl.

-Estoy enamorada de otra persona.- confesó Paola.- Y él me ama a mí.

-¿Wakashimazu?.- aventuró Karl.

-Sí.- asintió Paola.

-Admito mi derrota.- dijo Karl, suspirando.- Solo espero que él sepa hacerte feliz...

Karl besó a Paola la mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Paola lo vio alejarse de su vida, con la sensación de que un capítulo inconcluso de su existencia al fin estaba terminando.

A la mañana siguiente, Paola se levantó muy temprano para poder hablar con el doctor Nakata. El galeno la hizo pasar a su oficina.

-¿Y bien, doctora:- preguntó el doctor.- ¿Ya tomó su decisión?

-Sí.- respondió Paola, firme.- No me voy del campamento.

El doctor Nakata sonrió.

Días después, los muchachos festejaron el cumpleaños de Genzo. Lily le cantó las mañanitas en español, con una hermosa y potente voz que sorprendió a todos, Paola le embarró a su primo un pedazo de pastel en la cara, Urabe le vació el ponche encima a Ryo e Hiroshi y Sano bailaron la macarena. Rika y Misaki no perdían el tiempo y se besaban cuando pensaban que nadie los veía. Fue ese día cuando Paola y Ken aprovecharon para decirle al festejado que ya andaban juntos, y aunque ni a Genzo ni a Lily les gustaba la idea, ambos le desearon suerte a los jóvenes.

-Suerte con mi prima.- le dijo Genzo a Ken.

-Suerte con el lavacoches.- le dijo Lily a Paola.

Afortunadamente, Hana ya no se encontraba en Japón para hacer su berrinche, ya que cuando su padre se enteró de lo ocurrido entre ella y Paola, la hizo regresar inmediatamente a Londres. Karl y Marie aprovecharon para regresarse con ella a Europa. Lily no estuvo presente en la despedida, pero Genzo sí fue a decirle adiós a su hermana y a su antigua novia.

Era momento de festejar. Diciembre ya estaba presente y en Enero, Paola y Lily serían médicos. La fiesta de graduación sería a principios de año y Paola estaba dudando en ir.

-No seas así.- le reprochó Lily.- Nos merecemos una fiesta después de todo lo que pasamos... Podrías invitar a tu lavacoches...

-Dudo mucho que le gusten las graduaciones.- bufó Paola.

-A Genzo tampoco le gustan, pero de todos modos lo llevaré.- rió Lily.

-Si me dejo.- replicó Genzo, abrazando a Lily por la cintura.

-Es hora de darte tu regalo.- rió Lily, tomando a Genzo de una mano.- Vamos.

-¿Otro regalo? Creí que el reloj y el pastel lo eran todo... .- se sorprendió Genzo.

-No, aun falta una cosita más... .- Lily le guiñó el ojo.

Paola rió. Tal parecía ser que Lily sí había comprado el negligé.

-Ven conmigo.- le pidió Ken, extendiéndole una mano.- Quiero llevarte a contemplar las estrellas...

Paola aceptó la mano que él le extendía, sonriendo. Antes de salir del comedor, ella le echó un vistazo a los demás: Kazuki le hizo la señal de la victoria, Rika y Misaki bailaban, el doctor Nakata y Tagi sonrieron y el resto seguía comiendo pastel.

Paola suspiró. Al principio ella se había negado a ir a ese campamento e incluso estuvo a punto de renunciar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en ese sitio ella y Lily habían encontrado lo que ambas habían buscado por mucho tiempo...

El amor. Y la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

**Fin.**


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Fernando está sentado a su escritorio, leyendo la carta que Paola le envió.

_Querido Nanito:_

_Te felicito porque al fin eres traumatólogo. ¡Y de los mejores! De verdad que me da mucho gusto por ti… Y de paso quería contarte que a Lily y a mí nos ha ido muy bien. ¿Recuerdas las locuras y babosadas que hicimos las dos cuando éramos internas? Vaya que fueron buenos tiempos aquellos, aunque me alegra que hayan terminado…_

_Lamento que no hayas podido acudir a la graduación. No fue tan mala, después de todo. Lily fue con mi primo y yo fui con Ken, aquél jugador japonés que conociste en el hospital. Si bien fue algo raro e incómodo ir de gala, nos divertimos y pasamos un buen rato… Y pues bien, Lily se fue a Alemania a hacer su especialidad, ella y primo han de estar pensando en casarse, de lo contrario no se hubiesen ido a vivir juntos… ¿Y yo? Pues ya ves que estoy haciendo mi especialidad en Psiquiatría en la Universidad de Yokohama, tal y como siempre lo deseé, y Ken y yo seguimos juntos, muy a pesar de Lily y Genzo…_

_Yo me enteré de que te conseguiste una novia, ¿es cierto eso? Bueno, pues si es verdad, te deseo mucha suerte. Estoy segura de que tarde que temprano nos volveremos a encontrar, así que mientras tanto, cuídate y no hagas nada que no hiciéramos nosotras, Lily y yo._

_Bien, me despido. Cuídate mucho, Nanito y gracias por todo._

_Paola._

Fernando sonríe y se dispone a leer la segunda carta, la cual es de Lily.

_Querido doctor (Nanito):_

_Te escribo rápidamente para decirte que me da mucho gusto que al fin seas traumatólogo, ¡yo sabía que lo conseguirías! Y también quiero decirte que te deseo mucha suerte para tu futuro…_

_Yo estoy en Alemania, haciendo mi especialidad en Cirugía Cardiovascular, lo que siempre quise. Estoy muy feliz porque al fin mi novio, Genzo, me ha pedido que me case con él. Paola no lo sabe, pero él y yo llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos… Ya era hora de que formalizáramos nuestra relación… ¿Y sobre Paola? Bah, solo sé que sigue al lado de ese lavacoches… No sé que le vio, pero la hace feliz así que no digo nada._

_Dentro de un mes iré a Japón a la boda de mi prima Rika, se va a casar con Taro Misaki, ¡me da tanto gusto por ellos! Aprovecharé la visita para verlos a ti y a Paola, si no les molesta a ambos verme de nuevo, jeje._

_Pues cuídate mucho, mi carta es breve porque tengo muchísimo trabajo. Cuídate mucho, Nanito, y gracias por todo el apoyo que nos diste a Paola y a mí en el año que estuvimos contigo._

_Lily._

Fernando dobla ambas cartas y sonríe de nuevo. Frente a él hay en su escritorio una fotografía en donde aparecen él, Paola y Lily muy sonrientes. La fotografía del recuerdo que se tomaron el último día, cuando al fin las dos chicas habían concluido su sueño de una noche de internado.

**Owari**


End file.
